New Frontiers
by X abbodon X
Summary: Naruto wakes up after a failed attack to find himself in a different dimension. Naruto/Pokegirls story there will be lemons
1. Chapter 1

**New Frontiers**

Hey everyone, this is my attempt at a Naruto Pokegirl story. Mainly written becasue I wanted to write something good and lemony and this concept appealed to me. It's not really clarified but the Naruto in this story is 16. This is more of a side project so don't expect updates too often. Oh and if you dont't like lemons don't read because I assure you there will be a lot of them.

* * *

Naruto gave a small groan as he flopped onto his bed ,totally warn out after another training session with Jiraya, "Stupid ero-sensei" he grumbled as he dragged the covers over himself and fell asleep almost immediately his weariness such that he didn't even bother changing out of his clothes; he had changed his outfit somewhat since he stated training with the toad sage. Gone was his favourite orange jacket it had been destroyed when Jiraya was demonstrating some fire jutsu, by accident he swore, instead Naruto wore a simple black vest with a black replica of a Chûnin jacket over it and plain shinobi trousers, although they weren't actually black rather a very dark blue, he hadn't found a black pair on sale anywhere willing to serve him. All the pockets of his jacket and trousers were stuffed with sealing scrolls that contained every one of Naruto's possessions since his house got vandalised so often he kept everything of any value on his person at all times So tired was he that he didn't notice a figure hiding in the shadows outside his window. The Root agent allowed himself a small grin as he spotted the target, waiting for another few minute to ensure Naruto was indeed asleep he moved in. Danzo had realised that the boy was now out of his grasp and had ordered his elimination; hoping to use the popularity he would gain amongst the people for the being the one to finally kill the demon to take the position of Hokage away from Tsunade.

The agent deftly opened a window to give himself access to his victims room and drew a small knife from a hidden sheathe on his arm. It took only aim a fraction of a second for him to take aim before he plunged the knife into Naruto's neck or at least he would have had the sleeping boy's form suddenly been engulfed in choking red chakra. The Kyuubi had only a second to make his decision; he had to either repel the attack or move Naruto if he wanted to continue living. He quickly vetoed fighting back as any real use of youki would be like a beacon attracting all the ninja around him to his location. That only left transportation and once again he really couldn't aim for anywhere in this world, so that only left dimension hopping. A little annoyed growl echoed through his head; dimension travel was a risky move at best and suicide at worst, would take a huge portion of his power, and he wasn't entirely sure what would happen to the seal during the leap; still he couldn't exactly end up in a position worse than the one he was currently in. His mind made up the great bijuu began to craft his jutsu pouring his energy into opening and stabilising the portal. The youki surrounding the boy brightened and solidified becoming totally opaque and pulsing with power. Inside the cocoon of energy Naruto's body was slowly fading from this universe, the seal on his stomach pulsing strongly as the design writhed and shifted releasing weakened bijuu into the ether. At the exact same moment in a woodland in another dimension a cocoon of energy had formed from apparently nowhere.

It took only two minutes for the transfer to finish and once it had both cocoons disappeared as quickly as they had come leaving a, still blissfully unaware, Naruto sleeping on the ground in some unknown forest and a very very confused Root agent standing in a now empty bedroom.

* * *

Naruto came around to the sounds of nature his eyes taking only a brief moment to adjust as he woke up and looked around. A frown of confusion flashed across his face at the unfamiliar setting "Oh ha ha very funny." he stated as he crossed his fingers and flared his chakra "kai!" when nothing happened his look of confusion returned "Kai!" he repeated pouring more chakra into the technique. When nothing happened he was forced to assume this was indeed real and not a genjutsu pushing himself to his feet he took in his surroundings "Great I have no idea where I am." he grumbled to himself. After a moment to consider his options Naruto just decided he would walk in a straight line until he found some signs of civilisation.

He had been walking for around half an hour when he heard the sounds of fighting and the cries of a girl in pain. Abandoning his walk he rushed towards the source of the noise, covering the distance quickly he soon drew close. He slowed down to a quiet crawl as he reached the edge of a small clearing, just in case. Peering in he saw a man with short black hair and cold green eyes, no older then 22, he was quite clearly angry at the other figure. He was currently punching a.... Naruto wasn't really sure what it was but she was definitely female.. and naked, Naruto's face had lit up in a heavy blush at that realisation. The figure was around 4'2 maybe a little less and more or less humanoid, she was covered in a thin layer of chocolate brown fur and a large fluffy tail sprouted from just above her ass, her head was adorned with two almost feline ears and a small mane decorated her shoulders and neck. Since he was looking at her back Naruto couldn't deduce much else about her.

"Damn lousy slut, evolve into a Marmotte damn you." the man hissed angrily levelling a harsh kick at the girl's midsection causing her to staggered back and let out a feeble cry of pain.

Naruto's blood was boiling as he burst from the undergrowth "Hey!" he cried "Leave her alone!." a small part of him noted that despite the rage he felt nothing from his tenant however this observation was shoved aside for later, right now he had a thug to deal with.

The man's head snapped to Naruto and he lifted an eyebrow clearly amused "Why should I? She's mine and I'll do with her what I please."

Naruto ground his teeth in fury "You'll stop or I'll make you stop." he growled dangerously

The man snorted a laugh "You? You can't do anything!" to prove his point he swung an arm at the female, who cringed in preparation for the blow that never landed.

Naruto intercepted the punch holding the man's arm firm in his grip and a kunai against his throat "Leave." he commanded his voice soaked in every ounce of malice and contempt he could muster.

The man swallowed nervously his tough guy façade dropping for a second before he recovered it "Fine, you want the bitch so bad take her." he spat tossing a pokeball at Naruto's feet. Naruto let the man pull his arm free and watched as he stalked over to his bag grabbing it and swinging it onto his shoulders, a small red device, his pokedex, flying unnoticed out of a open pocket as he did this, and beating a hasty retreat into the surrounding woodland.

Once he was sure the man was gone Naruto swung round to check on the girl, his blush immediately returning as he got an eyeful of her naked body, he guessed she was somewhere near a B cup although he was trying to avoid getting a good look so could have been a little out, her soulful brown eyes observing him with a mixture of fear and gratitude although fear seemed much more prominent. "Ummm don't you have any clothes?" Naruto asked averting his gaze and trying to conserve some of the poor girl's modesty.

"No." she replied quickly "Why? Does master think I should be dressed?" she seemed honestly surprised by his question or more accurately by the tone of shock he had asked it with.

Naruto's gaze snapped back to her at this "Master?" he asked incredulously "I'm not your master."

"You have my ball so you are my master." she intoned back pointing at the pokeball at Naruto's feet.

Naruto glanced down spotting the ball and the pokedex and picking them both up, he observed the pokeball sceptically "How does this make me your master?" he asked confused.

The Eva blinked in surprise "You're not a tamer?" she questioned

"Tamer?" Naruto echoed his confusion only growing

"Look it up in the pokedex." she suggested pointing at the red device in Naruto's other hand.

Naruto nodded "Thanks... ummm" he chuckled "What's your name?"

The Eva looked down her tail drooping slightly "I never had one."

Naruto frowned, oh yeah that guy was dead meat if they ever crossed paths again, "Do you want a name?" he questioned

Her head snapped up "Please!" she said her eyes sparkling hopefully

Naruto grinned "Ummm how about Hikari?"

Hikari nodded "I love it!" she enthused darting forward and kissing Naruto passionately

Naruto froze in surprise as her lips smashed against his but after a second to regain his bearing he kissed back with equal enthusiasm if lacking the experience she had; they broke apart after a few seconds Naruto's face a soft pink, Hikari giggled gently at her new master's embarrassment. "So... what exactly are you?" Naruto asked after a moments pause.

Hikari giggled "Oh that's easy. I'm an Eva."

"An Eva..." Naruto mumbled under his breath searching his memory "I'm sorry that means nothing to me." Naruto replied chuckling nervously

Hikari nodded and took the pokedex opening it and pointing it at herself before handing it back to Naruto "Just read this."

Naruto nodded and quickly scanned the entry;

**EVA, the Fox-Squirrel Pokégirl**  
Type: Animorph, Humanoid  
Element: Normal  
Frequency: Uncommon  
Diet: berries, nuts, common Pokéchow  
Role: pets, guard animals, distractions, and domestics  
Libido: Average  
Strong Vs: Ghost  
Weak Vs: Fighting  
Attacks: Quick, Aura of Cute, Tackle, Leap, Sand Attack, Dodge, Quick Attack, Growl, Leer  
Enhancements: fur, capability of evolving to an elemental form, Enhance Speed (x5)  
Evolves: Flarea (Fire Stone), Vaporita (Water Stone), Joltina (Thunder Stone), Solaria (Leaf Stone), Chippyna (Diamond Stone), Marmotte (battle stress or Round Stone), Espea (normal; trigged in the day or Sun Stone), Umbrea (normal; triggered at night, or Moon Shard), Omegan (Dark Stone & Mana Crystal), Gel Belle (after three tamings with a Slimette), Glace (Ice Crystal in cold conditions)  
Evolves From: None  
Eva, the fox-squirrel Pokégirl, is furry and cute and fairly popular. They are loyal, affectionate, and fairly intelligent. Many have been trained to be good domestics and enjoy being helpful in almost any regard. They respond well to affection, and their possibility of evolving into one of their elemental forms gives them good combat potential. Evas also have a bad reputation that they have only slowly begun to overcome due to what happened in the Orange Continent.  
It is thought that Sukebe created this girl to mainly act as a distraction in the war. A small group would approach an intended target (be it a base or a battalion) and attack. The aura would assist in their retreat. It would lull enemies into a false sense of pity and chivalry and allow for the group's safe escape. While the reason this girl's evolution abilities still remains unknown for the most part, it continues to undergo research.  
There appearance despite their attitude and/or demeanour is that of something cute and fluffy. They have slight builds with heights generally from 4' to 4'6". Slim waists that slope gently into their slightly flared hips from which their fluffy tails spring. Their ears are located on the top of their head with fur that matches their body fur, which tends to be a rich brown colour. They are comfortable with their rather thick fur coats, it being thickest around their necks giving them a mane of sorts which tends to be a light tan in colour, and shortest near there breast (which can range anywhere from a meagre A-Cup to a nice C-Cup) and their vaginas. It has been said by many Eva tamers that their ears and the base of their tails are the most sensitive 'hot spots' on their bodies. Their gentle doe-like eyes (which are generally a deep brown like their hair) will greatly increase their Aura of Cute attack's effectiveness if they are looked into while the attack is performed. As for the differences between Domestic and Feralborn Evas there are not many to note aside from perhaps a slightly thinner fur coat in a domestic bred one (As she would not need to protect herself from the elements.) Feralborn have the development of short claws to assist in their survival in the wild.

Naruto frowned slightly quite a lot of the information giving rise to yet more questions. He quickly flicked through the definitions of taming, Pokégirl, and tamer, his blush climbing steadily although a small perverted grin did creep onto his face. He took a moment trying to digest the information; if this was true then where exactly was he? And how would he get back home? Although it did answer some questions about why Hikari seemed to be just fine with being naked and why she had kissed him earlier. Shrugging these questions aside for later he decided he would find civilisation before trying to unravel exactly what had happened although he made a note to read through as much of the information on the little device as he could at the next opportunity. "Alright I think I understand." he finally said after a few minutes of silence. He smiled at Hikari "So do you want to be part of my team?" he asked a little hesitantly, the idea still seemed odd to him.

Hikari was stunned that he would actually ask her but quickly nodded "Yes! I would love to be part of your harem master!"

Naruto frowned softly "Call me Naruto." he insisted gently silently swearing to himself that we would do everything in his power to make her happy "I am not your master nor your better. We are equals."

Hikari was taken aback by the vehemence of his tone and nodded "Alright ma.. Naruto." she responded getting a large grin from him for the use of his name.

Naruto smiled and sat down on the grass "Sit." he said smiling "If we're working together we should get to know each other better." Hikari nodded and flopped down on the grass, a small wince betraying the pain she felt, "Oh!" Naruto's face fell slightly "I completely forgot you are still hurt. I'm sorry!"

Hikari shook her head and gave Naruto a small smile "Don't worry I'm fine; I've had way worse than this before."

Rather than placate Naruto this riled him up "Was it your previous _master_" she said pouring as much disdain into the word as he could "I swear to kami next time I see him I'm gonna make him wish he was never born." although he couldn't feel the fox's influence Naruto still found these violent thoughts came into his head much easier.

Hikari gave a small nod of confirmation "He beat me a lot, and let his other Pokégirls use me as a punching bag."

Naruto's frown deepened and a small growl escaped his lips "Are you sure you'll be ok?" he double checked seeing that Hikari didn't like to talk about her previous master.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Hikari assured him giving him a reassuring grin

Naruto observed her for a few seconds, still being careful to keep his eyes away from her female areas, "So like I was saying, if we're gonna be working together we should get to know each other a bit better."

Hikari nodded happily "Alright... umm I don't really know what to say."

Naruto chuckled "I read something about battles in the... pokedex?" he spoke the unfamiliar tone slowly "So are you a good fighter?"

Hikari wilted "No, not really. I'm not at all strong." she hung her head "Sorry."

Naruto shrugged "Don't worry about it. If you want to train I'll train with you until you're strong enough to kick everyone's ass!" he declared

Hikari stifled a giggle "Thanks." she said smiling

Naruto grinned back his cheeks burning red as he asked the next question "Ummm when do you need to be tamed?"

Hikari giggled, once again finding Naruto's embarrassment amusing, "Well I need to be tamed at least once a month to keep from going feral." she explained "But every time you catch a new Pokégirl you should tame as soon as possible to establish a link with her." she crawled towards him "Why do you ask?" she asked a seductive grin on her face as she leant in gently planting her lips on Naruto's in a soft kiss.

Naruto kissed back for a second before breaking the kiss "Just curious." he chuckled before leaning forward and recapturing her lips in another soft kiss

Hikari leant into the kiss pushing her lips firmly against Naruto's her tongue lapping gently against Naruto's lips asking for entry. Naruto parted his lips slightly his tongue rising to meet Hikari's as the kiss deepened. Once again the need for air was the force that separated them Naruto smiled and caught her lips in one last small chaste kiss before pulling himself to his feet, trying to ignore the lump in his trousers. Hikari's eyes locked onto the tent and she grinned "Let me take care of that master." she purred.

Naruto blushed, god how he wanted to take her up on that offer! However all his ninja training was screaming to say no; first he had to figure out where he was and if he was safe then he could let his guard down some. "Not right now." he said softly letting the master thing slide for now since he guessed she would take a while to adjust.

Hikari nodded "Tonight then?" she suggested hopefully; she really wanted to please the man who had saved her from her old tamer.

Naruto gave a small nod "Sure, tonight." he agreed, ninja training be damned there was no way he could turn down an offer of sex twice in a row! He looked around "Umm so where exactly are we?" he looked at Hikari hopefully.

Hikari giggled as she straightened up, her eyes still darting to Naruto's crotch every so often quietly pleased she could get such a reaction out of him so easily, "We're in Atsui Woods." she supplied

Naruto nodded "Ok..... where's the nearest town?" he asked hoping for some more useful information

"Saisho village is about a three day hike east." Hikari replied "I think that's the closest town."

Naruto was tempted to laugh, a three day hike for a civilian would be maybe a five, six hour run for him. He considered his options for a second before deciding he would take it nice and slow, no point rushing if you had no idea where to rush. Besides that would be three days before Hikari had any clothes, a small perverted grin formed on his face. He paused remembering that he had a few extra sets of clothes including a few female ones, in case he needed to go undercover, stored in a storage seal "Hey Hikari, you want some clothes?" he questioned

Hikari shook her head and smiled "Nah I like feeling the wind in my fur. It's nice." she responded cheerfully

Naruto nodded "Alright, but I'd like you to wear clothes if we're in a town." he pulled a face "I don't want everyone oogling you like some kind of object." he saw her nod of acceptance and smiled "Now then let's get a move on." he announced happily. Hikari nodded bounding over to Naruto and snuggling against him, resting her head gently on his shoulder as one arm encircled his waist pulling them gently together. Naruto blushed gently and resting his arm on her shoulders as they started walking, Naruto setting a somewhat brisk pace trying to guesstimate what speed Hikari would be comfortable with.

* * *

The rest of the day passed quickly, the pair making light conversation as they walked. Naruto learning about Hikari's past, although she obviously didn't like thinking about her previous tamer so Naruto avoided the subject as much as possible, and Hikari learnt a little about Naruto although Naruto didn't reveal anything about his home town nor his ninja skills partly on the off chance he was in a hostile country and partly because he still entertained the idea this was an elaborate genjutsu of some kind. They had finally stopped to set up camp as the sun set; Naruto unsealing his camping gear from one of the many storage scrolls he had on him, the look on Hikari's face when he did that was one he would cherish for a long time, silently thankful he had been too tired to take any of his equipment off before going to sleep the night before. He had left Hikari with the task of digging a fire pit and starting a camp fire while he went to forage for food, he had a few days worth of rations sealed up but he wasn't going to start on them unless he had to, foraging had proved rather interesting as Naruto only recognised maybe half the plants he saw. He had decided to steer away from those plants and fungi he couldn't identify for now, he might have been largely immune to toxins but Hikari probably wasn't, even with that hindrance he had collected a decent armful of fruit and berries more than enough for both him and Hikari. They had eaten their meal together, Hikari snuggled against Naruto for warmth, or at least that's what she claimed, Naruto found that somewhat hard to believe but he wasn't about to complain.

Their meal finished Naruto was sitting, Hikari sitting in his lap snuggled against his chest, watching the camp fire one hand wrapped around her waist the other idly dancing across her stomach and back leaving goosebumps in it's wake. Naruto was planting small kisses on her lips and neck each little moan he managed to coax from Hikari making his cock twitch in anticipation. Grinning to himself as he noticed Hikari's nipples had stiffened Naruto allowed his hands to drift over to the Eva's breasts gently cupping the soft mounds. Hikari gave a small groan arcing her back to press her breasts firmly against Naruto's hand, her previous master hadn't been one for foreplay and hadn't been anywhere near as gentle with her as Naruto was.

Naruto's grin widened slightly at her reaction "So you that, huh?" he asked huskily gently kneading her boobs although he was avoiding the nipples, for now at least.

A small whimper escaped Hikari's lips, Naruto immediately decided it was one of the hottest sound he had ever heard and his erection pulsed almost painfully, and she nodded "Yes master, it feels gooooooohhh." the last word of her sentence was lost as it got drawn out into a moan.

Naruto continued to knead her chest for a little while before allowing his fingers to drift to her nipples and giving them a tweak, Hikari's body suddenly stiffened in reaction to this new stimulus a shuddering groan bursting from her mouth. She writhed under his touch, her cunt dribbling juices onto Naruto's trouser leg, unable to resist the urgent heat from between her legs any longer she slid one of her hands to her crotch running her finger lightly over her outer lips before pushing it into her eager love tunnel letting loose a loud groan as she did so.

Naruto gave a small soft chuckle one of his hands moving from her breasts to gently restrain the hand that was probing her dripping cunny "Tut tut, naughty girl." he admonished light heartedly as he gently pulled her hand away, Hikari biting back a small moan of disappointment, "If you wanted someone to play with you down here," he pressed his hand against her quivering flesh to emphasise his point silently marvelling at he heat and wetness he found there "You should have just asked me." he finished sliding his own finger inside her and eliciting another pleasured whimper from her.

Hikari's reply was a small nod and a gasped "Yes master." her hips gently rocking against Naruto's finger as she desperately tried to quench the burning fire Naruto had ignited.

Naruto kissed and nibbled on her neck as he slowly began to pump his finger into her his other hand still dancing across her nipples turning the Pokégirl into an oversexed mush "Oh.. oh god.. anot... another finger." she panted her hips now bucking wildly against his hand as her arousal continued to mount. Naruto was quick to oblige her request thrusting a second finger into her soaked cunt and picking up the pace a little, Hikari's moans dissolved into small squeaks and whimpers as she fought for breath. After another minute or two Naruto decided to send Hikari over the edge and began jabbing his thumb against her clit with each thrust of his hand; once he began doing this it only took five or six thrusts for Hikari to reach her peak and with a scream of "Naruto!" she came over his hand.

Naruto beamed when she called out his name lifting his dripping fingers to his mouth and licking them clean of her honey with obvious relish. "You taste great." he stated with a soft grin licking his lips to emphasise his point.

Hikari twisted in Naruto's lap and gave him a deep passionate kiss, her tongue eagerly worming it's way into his mouth; she could taste some of herself but the taste didn't deter her at all. Their tongues wrestled for dominance for a short period before she relented allowing Naruto to dominate the kiss and explore her mouth with his tongue. Breaking apart she gave Naruto a small seductive smile "Can I return the favour master?" she asked her hand hovering over the tent in his trousers.

Naruto nodded "Of course." he agreed readily, he was probably more turned on at that point than he had ever been before, "Just let me get rid of these clothes quickly." he chuckled seeing the hungry gleam in her eyes and wondering if she would tear through his pants and boxers to get at her goal. Hikari gave a nod of acceptance moving back slightly her eyes observing Naruto as he quickly stripped off his clothes. His jacket and vest came off first revealing his toned chest to Hikari, who licked her lips as she regarded him, next her kicked off his sandles and his trousers where quick to follow leaving him in a pair of plain blue boxers. This last piece of clothing soon joined the pile of clothes, leaving Naruto's bare body exposed to Hikari's lustful gaze. Naruto settled back down near Hikari planting a teasingly chaste kiss on the girl as he did so however Hikari wasn't letting Naruto get off with just that and darted her head forward engaging him in a desperate passionate kiss. Whilst their tongues warred she ran a hand slowly down Naruto's chest her feather light touches sending shivers through Naruto's body and causing him to groan into their kiss.

Her hand soon reached it's intended destination and she wrapped it around his cock, slowly pumping him, the stimulation forcing Naruto to groan into their kiss again, his cock twitching eagerly in her hand. A gentle grin on her lips Hikari broke their lip lock, a thin strand of saliva connecting them for a moment before her tongue darted out and broke it, and began to kiss her way down his chest her lips following the path her hands had before them. A guttural growl of pleasure tore it's way from Naruto's throat as her lips reached their final destination and Hikari planted a barrage of little kisses on the tip of his cock. Hikari's kisses quickly coaxed the first bead of pre out of Naruto's erection, Hikari spared a second to give Naruto a wide grin as her tongue darted out to taste him. Finding the taste to be more than pleasant she opened her mouth and slowly took Naruto's manhood in sucking softly her tongue dancing over as much of his meat as she could get it to reach, Naruto moaned lustfully rubbing her head "Oh god, Hikari, that's it." he panted spilling more pre into her mouth for her to happily swallow.

Hikari redoubled her efforts to pleasure Naruto sucking harder on his rod and bobbing her head back and forth slowly, she was pleased she could do something to return the favour after he had given her one of the best orgasms she had ever had. The increase in pace was rewarded with yet more pre and Naruto's breath caught in his throat for a second "Just a bit more, I'm almost there." he all but pleaded desperate for the extra boost to push him over the edge. A boost Hikari was all to happy to provide moving back so only the very tip of his cock was still in her mouth she sucked furiously her paws wrapping round the rest of his saliva slick meat and pumping with equal vigour. This was easily enough to send Naruto over the edge and with a loud cry filled her mouth with cum his cock pulsing in her hands as he spurted his seed; Hikari sucked and licked his cock for all she was worth determined not to let a single drop of his precious fluid escape as she greedily drank it down.

Once she was sure she had gotten all his cum she took his cock out of her mouth planting one more soft kiss on the tip as she did so. Naruto grinned warmly at her "Do you want us to go to the next step?" he asked his conscious requiring that he at least ask even if he was almost certain she would agree.

Hikari nodded eagerly lying down on the grass and spreading her legs given him a clear view of her sodden womanhood "Yes, I want you to fuck me master." she affirmed, by now Naruto had realised she called him master more as a token of respect than because she thought of herself as a slave. Needing no further encouragement Naruto shuffled forward lining himself up and rocking his hips forward rubbing the tip of his manhood against her outer lips, forcing a small pleasure moan from Hikari, before shifting his position and sinking himself slowly into her warm moist depths with an appreciative groan.

Small lusty whimpers escaped Hikari's throat as she felt Naruto's cock fill her cunt, the wonderful feeling on oneness and fulfilment spreading through her being, her hips rocked slightly as her body worked to further heighten the pleasure she was feeling. She soon felt Naruto's hips touching her own telling her he had buried his entire length in her, he gave an almost primal growl of pleasure, as his hand's once again found her breasts and began to knead the sensitive flesh Naruto planted a small kiss on her lips, not letting his lips linger as he wanted to hear every little moan he made her make.

After a brief pause to let Hikari adjust to being filled Naruto began to move with slow powerful thrusts; each thrust in forcing a squeak or whimper from Hikari much to Naruto's pleasure. Whilst he pounded away at his agonisingly slow pace Naruto's hands continued to play with her breasts eliciting many smaller moans from the girl. "Ooo master!" she gasped "Please.. please... faster... please." she could only manage a word at a time and even then they were slightly slurred as the pleasure robbed her of the ability to speak. Naruto smiled and stole another kiss his pace beginning to speed up, his breathing slightly laboured and a small sheen of sweat beginning to appear on his skin from the physical exertion. Hikari threw back her head as she felt the pace increase letting loose a loud moan, the sound of flesh slapping against flesh filled the air as the pair drew inexorably closer to the brink.

". Just... oh god.. Just a bit more." Hikari panted heavily her hips swinging up to meet every one of Naruto's thrusts trying as ever to get him to fill her just that little bit more, to wring just that little extra pleasure from the experience.

Naruto gave a small nod "Me too." he agreed planting a firm kiss on Hikari's lips as he sent a small, targeted pulse of chakra from his closest tenketsu straight into her clit. The effect was immediate as Hikari screamed out her release her already vice like womanhood clamping down ever harder on his member as her juices splashed out to cover their thighs. Naruto was silently thankful Jiraya had made him to learn these pervy techniques, passing them off as chakra exercises only to reveal a pervy use after Naruto mastered it. The extra tightness and warmth quickly proved too much for Naruto and with a shuddering groan he emptied himself into her welcoming womb; his cock twitching inside her as he filled her cunt with his seed.

Naruto slowly came down from his orgasmic high and smiled down at Hikari, chuckling when he found she had fallen asleep. Pulling his cock out of her, blushing at the tide of their mixed juices that dribbled down her thighs in his wake, he picked the exhausted girl up and carried her into the tent laying her down almost reverently before settling down next to her pulling the cover over both of them and falling asleep.

* * *

And that's the first chapter, please let me know what you think, anyway until next time


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto woke up feeling something soft, warm, and furry in his arms, it took his a second to remember it was Hikari; a small blush finding it's way onto his cheeks as he recalled the night before. Untangling him limbs from her he stretched as much as the tent would allow and leant forward planting a small kiss on her forehead "Time to wake up." he said as he gently traced her jaw line.

Hikari twitched slightly in her sleep and her face curved into a serene smile "Minute" she mumbled blearily.

Naruto chuckled and shook his head leaning in and brushing their lips together gently "No, now." he said insistently although his voice carried a hint of mirth.

Hikari's grin grew a little wider "'Nother kiss." she muttered opening an eye just a fraction to ensure Naruto wasn't in a real hurry.

Naruto laughed "Needy little girl aren't you." he chided playfully as he leaned down giving her a proper, if short lived, kiss refusing to let Hikari draw it out despite her best efforts. They broke apart slowly Naruto rolling off her and heading outside to retrieve the clothing he had left scattered about the camp site the night before. Hikari left the tent as Naruto was pulling his jacket on, she was a little surprised to find he had gotten dressed so quickly, "So why are we up so early?" she yawned.

Naruto glanced at her "Early?" he shook his head "It's like..." he paused glancing up at the sky a imposing look black cloud on the horizon making it hard for him to locate the sun exactly "sixish, that's not early."

Hikari gave him an incredulous stare "Not early?!" she demanded "I almost never wake up before eight!"

Naruto laughed "You weren't complaining when I woke you."

The faintest of blushes tinged Hikari's cheeks and she huffed "Like anyone wouldn't enjoy waking up to that."

Naruto smiled and pulled her into a brief hug pecking her cheek "Then I'll just have to wake you like that every day." he declared breaking the hug and walking over to the tent pulling out it's scroll and resealing it, enjoying the look of surprise on her face even if it wasn't as good as the one when he had first unsealed it.

Hikari, after recovering from the shock of seeing a tent disappear in a burst of smoke, smiled "I'd like that." she agreed her smile turned seductive "Although you don't have to restrict your kisses to my lips."

Naruto coloured slightly and smiled sultrily back, two could play the teasing game and he had learnt from the master pervert, "I wasn't intending too." A shiver ran down Hikari's spine at the dirty things Naruto's tone promised. As Naruto turned to continue his walk he swept his eyes over the camp site, any amateur would be able to easily tell someone had stayed there and his first instinct was to cover his tracks but he didn't really want to show too much of his ninja training and he didn't believe they were being followed.

Hikari followed wrapping herself around Naruto's arm "What about breakfast?" she asked, last nights activities had done wonders for her appetite and she refused to believe Naruto wasn't hungry too.

Naruto grinned at her "I was planning to eat on the move, there are loads of edible plants all over the place if you know where to look." he waved his free hand at the dense foliage around them to emphasise his point.

Hikari nodded "Oh, right." she smiled

"If you see something you want to pick just let me know." Naruto continued quickly returning to the pace he had set the day before. However he rapidly realised that Hikari appeared to have some trouble keeping pace so he slowed slightly "You ok?" he asked a little worry creeping into his voice.

Hikari nodded and blushed slightly "Yeah, I'm good. Just a little bit sore."

Naruto's face lit up and he nodded dropping his pace a little eyeing Hikari, making sure she was comfortable with the new pace, "Hopefully we should be fairly close to town by tonight." he said happily pausing to pull a few blackberries off a plant and tossing a few to Hikari.

Hikari smiled as she snatched the berries out of the air and popped one of them into her mouth "Yeah!" She agreed enthusiastically "If we keep up this fast pace we should be back by midday tomorrow." Naruto chuckled, fast pace? This was a snail's pace in his books. "What's funny?" Hikari questioned hearing his chuckling.

Naruto shook his head "Just how slow was that jerk?" he asked, his pace wasn't fast enough to account for a whole day being knocked off their travel time.. was it?

Hikari giggled gently, she had thought her previous tamer had set a decent time but Naruto seemed almost superhuman. He hadn't asked for nor needed a single break yesterday despite the pace he set, and he still had the energy left to tame her that night! She shook her head, clearly she still had a lot to learn about her new master. She grinned as she spotted a Watmel berry bush, their uneven pink and green striping catching her eye, she eyed the large berries hungrily "Can we go grab some!" she asked tugging gently on Naruto's sleeve.

Naruto turned to her "Get some what?" he questioned his eyes sweeping over the foliage and seeing little that he recognised as edible.

"Watmel berries." Hikari replied eagerly gesturing at the bush

Naruto frowned slightly "umm; sure." he agreed eyeing the plant suspiciously

Hikari practically bounced over to the bush and began tugging the berries off and stuffing them into her mouth with obvious relish after devouring twenty or so she turned to observe Naruto "You don't want any?"

Naruto shrugged "Honestly I've never tried one." he replied

Hikari's eyes widened "Really?! You have to try one! They're the best!" she plucked one of the larger berries off the plant and handed it too Naruto.

Naruto eyed the berry cautiously before popping it into his mouth "Hmmm, not bad." he conceded; the berry had a sweet flavour that reminded Naruto of syrup. He grinned "Still not as good as ramen though." he added

"Ramen?" Hikari echoed

Naruto's eyes widened "You haven't tried ramen?!" he demanded

Hikari shook her head "No, at least I don't think so."

"Well that settles it." Naruto declared "First thing we do when we get into.. See, no ummm Shi nope ummm Seso village?"

Hikari put a hand over her mouth in a futile attempt to hide her giggles "S**aisho village." she corrected**

**"Yes! Saisho village?" he glanced at her getting a nod of confirmation at his pronunciation before continuing "The first thing we'll do is get you some ramen!" he finished **

Hikari nodded her small giggle fit returning at the enthusiasm with which Naruto made his declaration she had been happily munching through the pile of berries in her hand as they talked and Naruto had been picking a few as they passed and eating around his speech. Hikari opened her mouth to talk but Naruto shook his head slightly "Be quiet." he hissed softly Hikari frowned and shot Naruto a questioning look not wanting to disobey his order for quiet despite not knowing why he had called for it. "I think we're being followed." he explained slowing their pace to a crawl his head sweeping from side to side and his ears straining to catch any out of place sound. Hikari's eyes widened slightly in amazement, she hadn't heard anything to suggest this and her hearing was better than a human's, not by much admittedly but if he heard it she should have too. They heard a growl coming from the bushes to their left and pivoted to face it; Hikari sliding into place in front of Naruto, ready to protect him if need be, whilst Naruto fell into his usual taijutsu stance his eyes raking the undergrowth for any sign of their stalker.

They both saw her at the exact same moment; a large feline figure stalking towards them on all fours her tail swishing behind her. She was hunched over but Naruto guessed she would be slightly taller than him if she were to straighten up she was covered in rusty orange fur with black stripes and Naruto could make out strong muscles bulging beneath her skin. Hikari froze taking a step away from the new arrival "A Tigress." she whispered fearfully.

Naruto's eyes flicked to Hikari, only for a second, before locking back onto the opponent again "A what?" he questioned

The Tigress realising that she had been spotted threw subtly out the window and charged forward with a loud roar, she wanted the male alive for now but first she had to remove the other girl. Naruto got a clearer look at her blushing slightly as she realised she was wearing only a loincloth her generous chest, easily a C cup by his best guess hanging free he tensed ready to counter this Tigress' charge. Hikari hesitated for a second and it cost her the Tigress smashing her to a side sending her ploughing into a tree, she gave a cry as she slid to the ground and tried to push herself to her feet only to cry out again and collapse as her her left leg erupted in searing pain.

The Tigress, satisfied that the Eva wouldn't be joining the fight again, turned it's attention to, a now absolutely livid, Naruto her eyes gleaming with hunger and lust. She ran at him with another roar eager to pin him down as quickly as possible so she could quench the fire in her loins.

Naruto watched her drawing her fist back and knew he had to get out of the way, he had seen how hard she had hit Hikari and that was from a standing start, there was no way he could take that hit and stay conscious. Naruto ducked under the punch aimed for his head driving his own fist into her stomach using for forward momentum against her, she stumbled back gasping to regain the air Naruto had just driven from her lungs. Naruto pressed his advantage throwing a few punches at her head, the Tigress dodged the first two but the third one connected firmly with her jaw, Naruto frowned although he was holding back, Hikari was watching after all and he wanted to hide his ninja skills as much as possible, he knew that punch had enough power to break a human's jaw. He chuckled to himself, of course the Tigress wasn't exactly human so it shouldn't be that much of a surprise.

She capitalised on that small moment of shock unsheathing her claws and unleashing a flurry of rapid slashes at the ninja wanting to tear him to bloody ribbons in retribution for the the pain he had caused her.

Hikari watched with growing amazement as Naruto weaved his way around the enraged Pokégirl's claws, his body twisting and turning to avoid the sharp appendages, she could barely even see the Tigress' attacks but he appeared to be having no problem evading them!

Naruto swore in his head, stupid damn Tigress thingy forcing him to show some of his training. Then again it was a choice between showing some speed and dodging or getting eviscerated and he wasn't entirely certain the fox would be able to fix him if he had most of his organs ripped out nor was he inclined to find out. The Tigress was less than amused as her prey evaded her claws, roaring her frustration to the world she redoubled her efforts determined to reduce Naruto to a bloody smear on the ground. Her claws flashed out once again and this time was was rewarded with a spray of blood.

Naruto swore loudly as his opponent's speed suddenly jumped a notch catching him by surprise, her speed was now pushing low Chûnin, allowing the claws of her left hand to rip into his arm leaving three deep cuts in their wake. He evaded the rest of her strikes fairly easily, his speed could push to low Jounin if he tried, and poured some chakra into his right arm looking to put an end to this fight. He didn't have to wait very long for an opening, she was so focused on trying to maim him she wasn't defending herself in the slightest, slipping under a particularly vicious slash he prove his chakra enhanced fist into her gut sending her rocketing into a tree with a loud crash. The tree splintered on impact and with a loud groan began to fall, another loud crash indicating the tree meeting the ground. Naruto's face was grim as he pulled out a kunai twirling it in his hand as he advanced on the fallen Tigress. Hikari, who had been stunned into silence by both the fight and Naruto's punch, finally found her voice "Wait!" Naruto paused and glanced at her "A pokeball, use a pokeball."

Naruto frowned slightly recalling the pokedex saying that those balls would capture ferals, he glanced down at the unconscious Tigress, was this what ferals were? "How? I don't even have any aside from yours."

"Use the pokedex, there should be an option to retrieve items from storage." Hikari explained

Naruto pulled the red device, so it acted as a storage scroll too? He mused opening it and finding the function fairly quickly, well fairly quickly by his standards anyway, he was then presented with a list of objects. Potion? Super potion? He frowned Alright they're potions but what kind? He shook his head and chuckled as he continued down the list, "English T2" he murmured "No idea what the hell that is." he grinned as he spotted the entry for pokeball, with an entry labelled great ball right beneath it although he disregarded that. He selected the pokeball entry and small beam white light shot from the top of the device, this beam seemed to coalesce into a spherical shape before fading leaving a pokeball on the ground in front of Naruto who was regarding the pokedex with obvious amusement; for a sealing that seemed needlessly flashy. Shrugging it off he pocketed the 'dex once more and picked up the ball "Alright, what now?" he asked

"Catch her!?" Hikari yelled back unsure if she should be amused or annoyed by his question

"How!" He demanded; he had skipped over the practical part of the pokeball entry when he had read it since he had just wanted to know what the thing was.

"Throw it at her!" Hikari offered, what the hell was with her master? Was he really this ignorant of tamers? If so where the hell did he grow up?

Naruto nodded and tossed the ball at the Tigress watching as it bounced off her forehead before absorbing her prone form in a soft red light; the ball dropped to the ground a wobbled feebly once before a click signified a successful capture. Advancing on the ball carefully Naruto picked it up as though it could explode, once satisfied that an angry Tigress wouldn't be bursting out at him he turned his attention back to Hikari jogging over to her "What was she?" he asked as he chucked her body for any injury although he kept his eyes away from her breasts and womanhood as much as possible, he didn't need those kinds of thoughts at the moment.

"A Tigress." she responded simply

"Ok... and that is?" Naruto frowned as he noted the bruise on her chest where she had been hit

"A Pokégirl." Hikari said her tone suggesting that she felt she was stating the obvious

Naruto nodded and grabbed his pokedex flipping it open and, after a brief search, finding the entry for a Tigress;

_**TIGRESS, the Fighting Feline Pokégirl**_

**Type**: Animorph (Tiger)

**Element**: Fighting

**Frequency**: Uncommon

**Diet**: meat, milk, human style foods

**Role**: Combat, security, adult entertainment

**Libido**: Average

**Strong Vs**: Bug, Dark, Ice, Normal, Rock, Steel

**Weak Vs**: Flying, Psychic

**Attacks**: Bite, Pummel, Scratch, Slash, Super Claw, Uppercut, Growl, Pose, Puff Puff

**Enhancements**: Enhanced Olfactory Senses (x6), Enhanced Hearing (x5), Enhanced Agility (x3), Enhanced strength (x5), Quick Recovery time, Claws, night vision

**Evolves**: Panthress (mistreatment), Titter (mechanism unknown), Sabretooth Tigress (Diamond Stone (eaten), Round Stone (does NOT have to be eaten), White Tigress (E-Stone Ceremony, high level, strong bond with Tamer), Romanticide (Shiny Stone)

**Evolves From**: Catgirl (battle stress)

One of Sukebe's original Pokégirl breeds, the Tigress was one of the primary front-line fighter of Sukebe's forces during the War of Revenge. A deadly warrior thanks to enhanced senses, strength and agility, not to mention the attributes given to her by her tiger genetics base, such as claws and night vision, this was a Pokégirl breed was highly adaptable to most given situations. There are many newscasts and articles produced before the new age that exist today that best show the ferocity and cruelty this breed was capable of. Ironically, this was also among the first Pokégirl species that were turned to humanity's side. They were a very sensual breed and it was easy for soldiers to turn captured Tigresses to their side with a satisfying Taming. In the end, this was the many Pokégirl breed that made the majority of Tamer forces that attacked Sukebe's stronghold at the battle of San Bay, and making them popular amongst Tamers even today. Their willingness to do hard work and the intense, near Growlie-level loyalty they can posses makes them an ideal Pokégirl for both Tamers and as partners to Police Officers.

Physically, the Tigress breed has strong genetic association with their namesake. The breed is built with muscled, sleek feline frame, having furred tail and cat ears and normally covered in reddish-orange fur with black stripes, covering their bodies entirely. The breed is noted for their healthy breast-size, which hovers around a large C-Cup. Although there are members of the breed noted with larger cup sizes, larger breasts can often impede their fighting skills. Most Tigresses stand at a height between 5'5" and 6', all of which is well toned, sleek muscular forms that are capable of some impressive flexibility which can be used in combat or the bedroom. All of these physical traits are what make the Tigress so highly sought after.

Almost universally the Tigress Pokégirl species possesses a very passionate nature, both within a combat arena as well as in bed. Their battle-lust keeps them ready for battle anywhere, anytime, even against opponents that they would be considered weak against. Fighters to the core, they will throw themselves into battle, always pushing their limits to the max. Simply pointing them in the direction of their opponent is all a Tamer needs to do to get the results they want as most enemies are often intimidated by the ferocity with which Tigress fights with in combat. However, such is not advised, considering the damage that can be incurred during a Pokébattle with a wild-running Tigress. Instead, Leagues have put out educational material for educating Tamers on properly handling and training their Tigresses, made free upon request at most Pokécenters. A Tigress, even if Domestic, is a wild being and Tamers that don't help their Pokégirl properly channel her skills can meet with some disastrous results, often very lethal to the Tamer.

Equal to if not surpassing their love of battle, Tigresses are imbued with an insatiable appetite for sex and act with a wild manner, making this Pokégirl a wild one in bed. During Taming, the Tigress breed are extremely passionate always pushing the limits of both Pokégirl and Tamer to the limits. Feline flexibility, sleek muscles and an insatiable appetite all come together for a Taming with Tigress that is a memorable event for even the most experienced of Tamers. They are very sensual, loving any attention paid on them, particularly having their fur stroked with their tail being particularly sensitive. Despite all they're capable of in bed, Tigresses are Average Libidoed Pokégirls, however, they only require the average and are more than willing to go for the extremes. Indeed the phrase, "like a Tigress in bed" refers to all this, setting a standard that all other Pokégirls are judged by.

However, not everything concerning the Tigress is a bed of roses. The breed has taken some serious hits in its popularity over the years, especially in the past century. Due to the intense loyalty, if not fanaticism surrounding one Tigress had for her master and the events that lead to his death, saw the rise of Mao's Rebellion in 248 AS, sealing the fate of Pokégirl Rights and leaving humanity to face factions of her Rebellion to this very day; the Limbec Pirates included as such. And then the discovery of the Panthress Pokégirl breed only a couple of decades later has caused people to look at Tigress breed in a new light, leading them to realize that while they have the potential to aid humanity, their same versatility can also be used to cause great harm; a true double-edged sword. Nevertheless, despite the shortcomings and hits to their reputation, the Tigress remains among the most highly sought after Pokégirl breeds.

Although a rare outcome for girls to change into when they hit Threshold, it is not a surprise that women with a strong feline ancestry to have a solid shot at becoming a Tigress. Especially if they were many felines of the Catgirl branch rather than the Merrowl in their family tree. The families of said girls are advised to be careful, as the onset of the girl's new instincts cause her to become rather wild. Although it may be dangerous, it's best to give the girl company as she goes through this trying state, lest the invading animal mindset be allowed to take over completely, causing the Threshold Tigress to take flight. Once she's fully Thresholded, it's then safe for the family to sell her off to a Ranch or a private party.

Naruto frowned slightly at the many new questions this entry brought up; couldn't he learn anything without ten or twenty new questions popping up! However he forced his frustration to a side for now "Can you stand?" he asked

Hikari shook her head "No, my leg was broken when I hit the tree." she looked down "I'm sorry I was so useless in the fight."

Naruto waved the apology off "Don't worry about it." he said grabbing a few branches and binding them to her leg to from a rough splint

"But.." she started

"I said don't worry about it, I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." he said bending down to observe her leg more closely wishing feverantly he had a medic nin here as he really couldn't tell how bad the break was.

Hikari blinked in surprise "You're sorry?" she echoed "But I'm the one who's supposed to protect you not the other way round!"

Naruto shrugged her objection off "So?" he turned and squatted down his back facing her "Get on."

"Huh?" Hikari gave Naruto a blank look

"You've got a broken leg, I don't have the skills necessary to fix it at the moment so climb on my back and I'll carry you." he elaborated.

Hikari frowned "Why aren't you using my ball?" she asked draping her arms around Naruto's neck, resting her head on his shoulder, and allowing herself to be lifted off the ground; Naruto's hands resting against her thighs to help support her weight. A soft flush took root on Naruto's cheeks as he felt Hikari's chest push against his back.

"If you want to go into your ball you can, but if you don't I'll keep carrying you." Naruto offered as he began walking again falling back into the pace he had been going the previous day with relative ease.

Hikari looked down "You really sure you're ok with carrying me?" she asked quietly "I don't want to be a burden."

Naruto laughed "You'll never be a burden Hikari." he declared adamantly "You aren't very heavy and besides I like having you out of your ball, gives me someone to talk too." he gently massaged her thighs as he spoke.

"You better stop that unless you want to tame me right now." Hikari growled lustily into Naruto's ear.

Naruto blushed slightly harder "We can't do much of anything like that while your leg is still hurt."

Hikari frowned and pouted "Well now I really want to get to a pokecentre."

Naruto gave a nod, so she could get healed at a pokecentre? He glanced down at the ball on his belt "So what do we do about the Tigress?"

Hikari giggled "That's easy! You tame her."

Naruto nodded blushing softly "So that was a feral?" he questioned

Hikari nodded "Yeah, when we go feral we loose ourselves so to speak." she shivered slightly "We become no better than animals."

Naruto nodded solemnly "Been there." he muttered sadly "I promise I'll never let you go feral as long as my heart still beats."

Hikari smiled and kissed Naruto's cheek "Thanks." she said sincerely

Naruto smiled back at her vaulting over a log, "So is there anything I should know about taming ferals?" he asked his face heating up in a blush

Hikari giggled softly "You're really not from around here are you?."

Naruto gave a nervous chuckle "You could say that," he agreed "although to be perfectly honest I'm not sure where here is."

Hikari frowned softly "did you hit your head or something?"

Naruto nodded leaping on the offered excuse "Yeah.. I must've." he agreed "But about the feral."

Hikari nodded "Umm well she'll still be mindless when you let her out; but she won't be nearly as aggressive. You basically need to get her horny and tame her as quickly as possible, otherwise she may well revert back to her aggressive tendencies the pokeballs' calming affect only lasts so long."

Naruto nodded "Pokeballs' taming affect?" he questioned

Hikari frowned and sighed "Man you must've really hit you head hard, or some psychic or magic type has been screwing with your mind." she shook her head "I'm not entirely sure how it works, I think I read somewhere before I thresholded that it was a subconscious suggestion, but all ferals are subdued for a few minutes after being released from a pokeball."

Naruto nodded "So what, as soon as we finish fu.. taming she'll return to normal?"

Hikari nodded "She'll regain her mind almost immediately yes, she'll suffer from taming shock for a while." she saw the blank look on his face "Taming shock happens when Pokégirls who have been feral for a while suddenly have their minds again; basically it just means she will be able to speak in only her species name for a while." she shrugged "The exact length of time it'll last is different for everyone."

Naruto nodded "Well first things first we need to take care of your leg." he announced pausing for a second, she had already seen his speed so he might as well run her to the pokecentre it would save her from suffering for longer than necessary and meant he would be able to get some answers on exactly where he was. He paused, though if he was going into town Hikari would need some clothes he backed into a tree and squatted down "Can you get off." he asked

Hikari nodded sliding off his back to rest against a tree, so Naruto finally needed a rest? He had been carrying her for a good hour or two at a fairly solid pace after all and he had had to fight the Tigress before that. "So we're having a rest." it was more a statement than a question as she was fairly certain she had correctly figured out why Naruto had sat her down.

"Nope." Naruto replied cheerfully as he rummaged through his scrolls "Hmm clothes: male, nope, clothes: mission.. ah here we go." he pulled out a scroll labelled; Clothes: female. And glanced at her "I mean if you want to take a break we can, but that wasn't why I stopped."

Hikari frowned as her logic went flying out the window, Naruto didn't even look or sound tired, "Then why are we stopping?"

"Well we're going into town so you need clothes." he answered handing her the scroll, pick out anything you like.

She accepted the scroll and opened it up her eyes running across the paper, it was filled with pictures of clothes each with a little intricate picture thingy beneath it in back ink. She guessed it was like that other piece of paper that somehow had a tent in it "But we're still miles from town." she asked the question even as she tried to decide what to wear.

Naruto laughed "Yeah but I want to get you healed up quickly so I'm going to run you to town." he grinned "It shouldn't take very long if I really try."

Hikari nodded and pointed at the pictures of a fairly short black skirt and a brown t-shirt that almost totally matched her fur colour "These." she said "If you don't mind."

Naruto grinned "Of course I don't mind, I told you to pick out something." he placed a hand on each seal and pushed his chakra into them unsealing the desired items and handing them to Hikari before blushing "Umm don't you need some underwear?"

Hikari giggled gently amused by his embarrassment "Nah, it'll just get in the way." she announced giggling harder as Naruto's blush climbed several shades "Unless you want me to.. master."

Naruto shook his head "No.. no it's ok." he spluttered

Hikari grinned her eyes flicking to the clothes in her arms "Could you dress me?" she asked as innocently as she could.

Naruto nodded forcing back his blush, he knew Hikari was just trying to fluster him, "Sure." he agreed taking the skirt a t-shirt out of her arms. He pulled on the top easily, but her skirt was proving more, as Shikamaru would put it, troublesome she had lifted her hips of the ground so he could put the piece of clothing however her tail was proving to rather complicate matters. He put one hand at the base of her tail trying to hold it still so he could finally do up the skirt. Hikari went stiff as she felt his hand pressing against a certain point at the base of her tail a shiver of desire running down her spine as a needy whimper escaped her mouth.

Naruto paused when he heard her, pressing a finger against that spot again, Hikari's hips jerked upwards and her mouth opened in a silent scream "Oh god." he panted "Please Naruto I need to cum." she begged.

Naruto pulled the skirt away "So you like this huh?" he questioned lightly tapping the point he had just discovered. His eyes roved to her once again uncovered pussy and he grinned softly, was was absolutely soaking wet, he juices leaking out in an almost constant tickle.

Hikari nodded "Yesssss" she hissed "Just please master, I need something in me!"

Naruto nodded his free hand moving between her legs to rub at her needy cunny "Well I can't tame you properly without causing you real pain." he said, seeing the desperate look that passed across her face he continued "But I can do this." as he rammed two finger into her sopping depths and pressed down hard on the small spot under her tail.

The effect was immediate and powerful; Hikari's hips lurched and she screamed out in pleasure he womanhood clamping down mercilessly on his fingers as she coated his hand in her honey. Naruto smiled pulling his hand out of her and licking it clean grinning at Hikari as she slowly returned to earth "Thank you." she managed to pant as she saw the tent in Naruto's pants "Let me pleasure you too master."

Naruto shook his head "No, I'm fine." he lied; scared that if he allowed her to reciprocate he would go too far and further injure her leg.

Hikari regarded him sceptically "You sure?"

Naruto nodded "Yeah, but if you still want to return the favour I'm sure we can work something out after we get your leg fixed up."

Hikari nodded in agreement "Ok" she glanced at the skirt and sighed "It'd be easier to get that on if there was a hole for my tail."

Naruto froze and grinned "That's it!" he announced pulling out a kunai and quickly cutting a hole for her tail into the skirt "Man I feel stupid for not thinking of this sooner." he mumbled as the skirt proved all too easy to put on now it had a hole to accommodate Hikari's tail. He grinned "There we go." he announced happily before turning around and offering her his back once again "Climb back on, and hold on tight." Hikari nodded and did as Naruto asked. Shifting slightly to better support her weight Naruto smiled "Alright off we go!" he announced as he tensed before launching himself forward at full speed leaving only the lingering shrieks of his passenger in his wake.

* * *

If anyone is wondering why the pokedex had an entry on a Tigress when Naruto hadn't scanned one then remember it isn't his dex and Hikari's previous tamer and he has scanned quite a few Pokegirls.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto reached the edge of Saisho village in just under four hours, slowing down to a sedate trot as the buildings loomed. He grinned at the shell shocked Eva clinging to his body, her eyes screwed tightly shut, and gave a nervous chuckle "You ok?"

Hikari nervously opened one eye giving a sigh of relief as she found Naruto moving at a slow amble "Yeah." she answered her voice shaky and uncertain.

Naruto nodded "Sorry, I guess I should have given you a better warning."

Hikari pulled a face "You think?" she answered sarcastically "How can you run that fast anyway? I mean I saw you were fast but that was.... inhuman."

Naruto winced as Hikari unintentionally struck a cord, he had spent most of his life being called inhuman after all, but quickly shook it off and shrugged deciding to milk the head trauma excuse once again "No idea, I just can." he offered lamely

Hikari sighed and shook her head "Must be a blood gift." she offered

Naruto nodded "Maybe." he agreed "So, what do I need to do to get you healed in this pokecentre?"

"Well you just go up to the counter give the Nursejoy my ball, then she'll look at your.... ah." Hikari trailed off "Hmm, we might have a problem."

Naruto frowned "What?" he asked

"She needs to check your identity, so she'll have to look at your pokedex." Hikari offered "and you don't look anything like Adam."

"Adam?" Naruto mumbled "Oh right your old trainer." he grinned "So I just need to look like him?" Hikari nodded wondering why Naruto was smiling "Easy!" Naruto declared allowing himself a small sigh of relief, he had thought there may be a real problem for a while.

"Easy?!" Hikari echoed incredulously "You look nothing like him!" she giggled slightly and poked the side of his head "I think you may have damaged more than must your memory."

Naruto gave a playful pout and grinned "Nah, trust me if I just need to look like him we'll have no problems." the henge always had been the one academy jutsu he excelled at "I can look like anyone I want!" he declared proudly. He had felt the pain from the Tigress' slash and the wound had healed normally now nothing more than three angry red lines on his arm, that had been enough to convince him that this wasn't a genjutsu and he complete ignorance of all things ninja had convinced him it was probably safe to show off some skills.

"Really?" Hikari asked

Naruto nodded "Well I have to be able to remember what they look like, but yeah." he smiled and put her down "So I need to look like your old tamer?" Hikari nodded observing Naruto curiously, Naruto made the hand sign but paused "Remember no matter who I look like I'm still me" he said softly his tone slightly pleading "Please don't be afraid of me. Henge!" with that cry with from was obscured in a short lived smokescreen.

Hikari gave a surprised squeak resisting a sudden urge to cower as the smoke clearer revealing a perfect copy of Adam standing where Naruto had been "N..n...Naruto?" she stammered

Naruto gave Hikari a reassuring grin, which she found strangely out of place on Adam's face, "Yeah it's me. So... do I look like him?" he asked twisting to check his new body over.

Hikari gave a dumbfounded nod "Yeah... Exactly" she answered frowning softly to herself; just what exactly was Naruto?!

Naruto gave another wide grin "Good." he bent down offering his back again "Alright get on." Hikari hesitated for a fraction of a second repeating the mantra; it's not him it's Naruto over and over in her head. Once he felt her weight settle he stood up "You're going to have to give me directions." he stated

Hikari frowned "Ummm well I don't really know where the centre is, I was in my ball last time."

Naruto gave a small exasperated sigh "Damn, I was counting on you to know your way around."

Hikari wilted feeling she had let him down "I'm sorry." she apologized quietly

Naruto shook his head "Don't worry about it, you don't need to apologize about things that aren't your fault." he chuckled "We'll just have to find the pokecentre the hard way. I guess it's lucky that the village is fairly small." he paused for a second before his small grin growing "And the people here will actually be helpful."

"What do you mean?" Hikari questioned confused by his last statement

With a small sad smile Naruto explained "Well the last place I stayed in wasn't exactly... welcoming of me." Hikari frowned at his cryptic answer but saw Naruto just didn't like talking about it so left the issue alone.

* * *

After around ten minutes of fruitless searching Naruto gave a sigh of defeat and asked for directions; they had been depressingly close as the pokecentre turned out to be just around the corner, they must've walked past it two or three times. Naruto chuckled as he thanked the person before turning and heading down the street towards the 'centre they were getting odd looks from passers by, normally an injured Pokégirl would be kept in her ball not carried so it was something of an odd sight to see a tamer carrying his Eva through town. Hikari shrank under the looks feeling increasingly self conscious but they just bounced of Naruto who even gave overly cheerful waves to those people who were staring the hardest. Slipping into the centre he spared a cursory glance at it's other occupants, his ninja half silently assessing their threat levels, there were only four other humans in the room, all males, and three of them had a Pokégirl, he assumed they were Pokégirls at least, with them. Turning his attention to the desk "So that's a Nursejoy?" he questioned as he spotted the pink haired girl standing on duty.

Hikari gave a small nod "Yep."

"She's a Pokégirl too?" Naruto asked, she seemed human to him

"Yeah." Hikari nodded

Naruto walked over to the desk and smiled "Hello."

The Nursejoy smiled back "Afternoon, what can I do for you?"

Naruto rubbed Hikari's cheek, Hikari leant slightly into the rubbing "Well Hikari here has a broken leg."

"Oh ok, that shouldn't take too long to heal." the Nursejoy said "Can you return her and hand me her ball."

Naruto glanced at Hikari, who gave a small nod, "Alright." he agreed rummaging through his pockets and retrieving her ball "I guess I'll do some training whilst you heal up."

"You could tame that tigress whilst you wait." Hikari offered "Just leave something for me later." she added with a teasing grin.

Naruto blushed, shook his head chuckling, and gave Hikari a soft kiss "I wouldn't worry I'll always be ready for you." he pulled in giving her a deep lingering kiss, recalling her as their lips broke apart.

Planting a small kiss on the ball he handed it to, the now slightly flustered, Nursejoy who gave a small nod of acknowledgement as she took Hikari's ball off Naruto"Thank you. Are you planning on hiring a taming room for you and your Tigress?"

Naruto nodded "Ummm yeah, sure." he replied, there were rooms for taming?!

The Nursejoy gave another small nod turning and grabbing a key off it's hook on the wall, handing it to Naruto "Here you go. The rooms are on the second floor, just turn left at the top of the stairs." she said pleasantly "Please return the key once you're finished."

Naruto nodded "Sure, no problem" he paused and blushed "Ummm could you send Hikari up if you finish with her before I come back down?"

She nodded "I can do that yes."

Naruto grinned "Great, thanks a lot."

The Nursejoy waved her hand dismissively as she disappeared into a back room with Hikari's pokeball "Don't mention it, have fun with your Tigress."

Naruto's face took on a soft red tinge, the casual sexuality of this country still seemed odd to him, awesome, but definitely odd. Following the Nursejoy's directions he found himself walking down a corridor with numbered doors, he glanced at his key reading the number 9, the doors appeared to number from one to twenty with six other doors labelled as being executive. He unlocked the door and entered the room looking around; the room was dominated by a massive bed big enough for maybe four people. Aside from the monstrous bed there was little other furnishings there was a small table next to the bed with a digital clock on it displaying the time 14:13 a couch ran across one of the walls and there was a small coffee table next to the door with some hooks for clothing above it. Closing the door and dispelling the henge Naruto walked around the room opening on only other door and finding it lead to a small shower unit, his exploration complete he reached for the Tigress' pokeball but paused. She had claws, he didn't particularly like the idea of his clothes getting shredded by an over eager Tigress, he thought about if a moment longer and blushed stripping out of most of his clothes; leaving him in just his boxers. Forcing his nerves aside he picked up the pokeball and tossed it releasing the Tigress it contained in a flash of white light.

She blinked owlishly stretching as she looked around taking her bearings for a few seconds before her gaze landed firmly on Naruto, who gave a slightly nervous chuckle and a small wave. Naruto fought back the nerves her appearance had caused to resurface and sat on the edge of the bed gently pulling the Tigress down with him and engaging her in a kiss.

It took the Tigress a few seconds to realise she was being kissed but once her brain had engaged she very quickly got into the swing of it, as he felt her beginning to kiss back Naruto smiled gently worming his tongue into her mouth her tongue rising to fight Naruto's for dominance of the kiss. As their tongues battled Naruto's hand strayed to her thigh her began to rub it admiring the soft texture of her fur, their lips separated both parties taking rapid gulps to refill their lungs before they smashed back together. As they drew out their make out session Naruto's hand crept round to her inner thighs massaging and rubbing as they went making the Tigress moan and whimper into their kisses all the while a tent was slowly forming in his boxers. His hand began it's agonizingly slow trip up her thighs her used his other, free, hand to pull away her loincloth tossing it carelessly to the floor, he felt the vibrations on his tongue as she began to purr.

Naruto's fingers danced around her womanhood moving teasingly close before he drew them back, she broke the kiss giving a low lusty growl wordlessly telling Naruto to stop teasing. Naruto grinned and slid a finger into her needy cunt, her body stiffening at the sudden extra stimulation before relaxing, the Tigress spreading her legs apart to give Naruto better access to her sopping cunny. Naruto grinned planting a short but deep kiss on her lips shortly followed by a few tender kisses to her neck as he kissed a trail down her body, stopping briefly to suck and nip and her nipples earning him mewls of pleasure from the Pokégirl. Continuing his trip down he left a path of small kisses down her stomach, slowly sliding off the bed as he went, then kissed her inner thighs pulling his finger from her and licking up the juices flowing from her core.

The Tigress mewled with pleasure pushing her cunt against his face, smearing him with her honey, attempting to reach her crescendo.

Naruto smiled and slowly worked his tongue into her womanhood eager to taste more of her, basking in the mewls and moans she was making, shifting his head slightly he pulled his tongue from inside her and attacked her clit. The Tigress stiffened and a loud cry of pleasure tore itself from her throat as she came coating most of Naruto's lower jaw in her essence; Naruto beamed as he lifted his head from between her legs her cum dripping off his chin "Let's move on to the main event."

The Tigress gave an eager nod and that was all the encouragement Naruto needed, he quickly shirked his boxers and climbed slowly up her body. Once he was close enough the Tigress began lapping up the liquid that coated Naruto's chin with obvious relish, Naruto moved his head closer letting her clean him off as he lined himself up and pushed forward slowly sinking his length into her moist depths. She moaned happily as she was filled, Naruto capturing her lips in a passionate kiss as he began to rock back and forth starting with gentle strokes that soon became long powerful ones.

The Tigress mewled in pleasure as Naruto ploughed her, licking the last of her juices off Naruto's jaw she captured him in a deep kiss which Naruto happily returned speeding up his trusts a little, leaking pre into her welcoming cunt, as the sound of flesh slapping against flesh filled the room.

The Tigress soon succame to the pleasure her womanhood clamping down on Naruto as she screamed her pleasure for the world to hear, Naruto gave a groan at the sudden increase in tightness and wetness as her cunt contracted and with a drawn out yell he too came. The Tigress' body tensed and another cry of pleasure burst from her lips as Naruto's seed flooded into her womanhood restoring her brains higher functions.

Naruto smiled warmly down at her "So you're not feral anymore?" he questioned

The Tigress opened her mouth "Tig.." she started before clamping it firmly shut and shaking her head obviously embarrassed by her taming shock.

Naruto resisted a small urge to chuckle not wanting to hurt her feelings "So do you have a name?"

Again the Tigress shook her head shifting her body slightly and sending a small shiver of pleasure down their spines.

"Well that won't do." Naruto frowned "Can I give you a name?" The Tigress nodded enthusiastically and Naruto's grin grew "How about Tora?" he offered after a short pause.

Another eager nod was his response from the newly dubbed Tora before her head darted up catching him another deep kiss. Naruto broke apart smiling as he slowly pulled out of her "I'm Naruto. Now let's get some sleep." he suggested thinking she might need it after the mental shock of suddenly regaining cognitive ability"We could have some more fun later if you want." Tora gave a nod and a small seductive grin planting another, more chaste, kiss on Naruto.

* * *

Naruto awoke slowly feeling something wet and warm around his cock, he groaned in pleasure as he opened his eyes. He was greeted by the sight of Hikari bobbing up and down on his cock sucking eagerly on hand between her legs as she pistoned two fingers in and out of her dripping cunt, the sight turned him on even more and he gave another louder groan reaching out and rubbing Hikari's head "Oh god Hikari." he moaned.

Hearing his voice and feeling his hand on her head Hikari looked up grinning at Naruto around his cock before redoubling her efforts to get him off. His groan awoke Tora who opened her eyes and sat up slowly, Hikari's eyes flicked to her before returning her attention to pleasuring Naruto. Her efforts paid off and Naruto soon released into her mouth with a throaty moan, Hikari drank down the first two spurts but pulled his cock out of her mouth letting the rest splatter on her face and chest. She pulled the paw from between her legs spreading her cunny, displaying the glistening pink flesh to Naruto, "Please master, fuck me." she pleaded

Naruto grinned as his erection poked against her waiting womanhood "If that's what you really want." he said rubbing himself teasingly against her. Tora crawled forward and had begun to lick the cum off Hikari sending shivers down the Eva's spine "Oh god! I want you to fuck me master! Fuck me good and hard! Please I need your cock!" she whimpered. Naruto planted a hand on each hip and rammed into her, the sudden intrusion being enough to push the already extremely worked up girl over the edge "Yesssss, that's it master!" she cried out as her juices dribbled out around Naruto's cock.

Tora had found Hikari's cum covered breasts and began to slowly lick them clean paying special attention to her nipples as she did so, Naruto groaned gently as he thrust into Hikari "Why don't you return some of the pleasure Tora is giving you?"

Hikari gave a nod and a groan that sounded suspiciously like "Yes master." her hand moving between the Tigress' thighs to rub her needy pussy. Tora moaning in response removing her mouth from Hikari's breasts to capture the Eva's lips in a passionate kiss. Naruto gave a moan as he watched them make out "I'm going to cum." he groaned.

"Give me your cum master!" Hikari moaned thrusting back against him sliding a finger into Tora's womanhood much to the Tigress' pleasure.

Naruto gave a small nod and he sped up slightly for a few seconds before slamming in one last time with a loud cry, filling her snatch with his cum. Hikari gave a whimpered that escalated into a scream as her second orgasm struck her pussy milking Naruto's meat trying to coax every last drop of cum from his body. Naruto pulled out of Hikari a trickle of their combined fluids following suit, he tenderly traced Tora's jaw line "Can you clean my cum out of Hikari's cute little cunny."

Tora gave an eager nod and Hikari a soft anticipatory moan, the girls quickly shifted themselves into a 69 position with Hikari on the bottom, Tora diving her head eagerly between Hikari's legs and lapping at her cunt drinking down Naruto's cum as it dribbled out. Hikari whimpered softly planting a few kisses on Tora's outer lips and nipping gently at the Tigress' clit causing her to mewl in pleasure. Naruto gave a soft moan watching them eat each other out for a short while before moving in behind Tora, who was beginning to work her tongue into Hikari to get more of his cum, he waited and as Hikari moved her head back a bit to refill her lungs he slid into Tora's womanhood biting his lip to repress a groan. Hikari writhed whimpering and moaning as Tora continued her assault, the Tigress's slightly rough tongue thoroughly exploring her wet cavern search for any last remnants of Naruto's seed. Naruto began to rock his hips back and forth building his momentum and speed up as his thrusts quickly grew in speed and power; Tora's mewls of pleasure sending waves of ecstasy through Hikari who's little euphoric whimpers picked up in frequency and urgency as she watched Naruto's thick meat slide in and out of Tora, Tora's honey dripping onto her face as it dribbled out of her. Lifting herself up Hikari planted a barrage of small kisses on Tora's clit and Naruto's balls smiling as she heard a throaty moan from Naruto and shivers running up her spine as Tora moaned loudly into her pussy.

Tora quickly came under their combined assault screaming her back arcing as she screamed her species name to the heavens, her honey squirting out from around Naruto's manhood to soak his crotch and Hikari's face, lowering her head she voraciously attacked Hikari's clit determined to bring her harem sister to orgasm too. "Oh god." Naruto moaned, redoubling his efforts as he sought that final piece of stimulation that would bring him over the edge, that final push was provided by Hikari, who finally succame to Tora's relentless assault and came with a loud whimper her thighs squeezing the Tigress' head, holding her in place, as she drenched her face with her cum; with a long moan Naruto slammed into Tora's tight cunt and filled her with his seed.

He closed his eyes as he slowly came back down from the orgasmic high, a small chuckle escaping his lips as he opened them once again to find both the Pokégirls asleep. Shaking his head he disentangled their limbs and tucked them in given them both a small kiss on the head before heading to the shower to get cleaned up wondering if he should use this time to train but throwing that idea aside as he didn't want the girls to wake up when he wasn't there and he really didn't like putting them in pokeballs, it was far too similar to imprisonment. Frowning as he stepped into the lukewarm, at best, stream of water he finally decided he should probably take a proper look at the information in the pokedex whilst he waited for the girls to wake up.

* * *

Naruto was sitting on the edge of the bed in his boxers reading an article of the known world with a scowl, there was absolutely no mention of any place he recognised, when a pair of arms draped around his shoulders and two soft mounds of flesh being pressed against his back informed him one of the girls was up. His eyes flicked down to the arms in question and he smiled "Good evening Tora." he smiled "Well.." his eyes flicked to the digital clock which now read 2:08 "it's morning actually but whatever."

Tora gave a small giggle "Good morning master." she replied kissing his cheek.

Naruto put the pokedex down "I see you got over your taming shock. Congratulations." he praised her

Tora blushed "Thank you master."

Naruto gave a small sigh "So you're going to call me master too?" he asked, he was ok with Hikari saying it since he was sure she knew that she wasn't a slave and she didn't have to do what he said.

"Why? Shouldn't I call you master master?" Tora questioned confused

Naruto slid out of her grip and turned to face her, a faint blush warming his face as his brain reminded him that she was still very much naked, "Call me master if you must, but we are equals in this. You can refuse to do something I ask you and you can ask me for things." he smiled warmly at her "I promise I won't punish you for it."

Tora lifted an eyebrow "Really?" she asked sceptically

Naruto nodded "I can't stand the people who treat you as sub-human." he growled venomously his anger at those people almost palpable "I refuse to be one of them." A tiny fearful whimper escaped Tora's mouth, she wasn't sure what it was but something in Naruto's aura was igniting a deep primal fear, she shivered, she never ever wanted to draw Naruto's ire. Then as suddenly as it had come the feeling suddenly vanished the anger draining quickly out of Naruto's system "Sorry, people getting treated like that really annoys me."

Tora nodded "You sound like you're talking from experience."

Naruto's sad smile and the brief flash of despair in his eyes was all the response she needed, Naruto shook his head to purge it of any sad thoughts "Anyway, this conversation is too mopy for my tastes." he smiled at Tora "You want to take a shower?"

Tora gave a small nod and shot Naruto a seductive grin "You want to come help clean me master?" she purred.

Naruto blushed and shook his head, his brain overruling another part of his anatomy that was more than willing to take her up on the offer, "The whole point of the shower is to get clean" she chuckled "If I was there you'd come out stickier than you went in."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Tora replied with a small smirk

Naruto laughed and gently pushed her towards the shower "Go, shower." he instructed "Average libido my ass" he added to himself "If you two are average then I don't even want to know what high would be." Tora giggled her sensitive ears picking up his grumbling as she slid into the shower.

Hearing the water staring up Naruto turned to regard Hikari "So how shall we wake you up?" he mused aloud a mischievous smile playing on his lips. After a moment of plotting he crawled over to Hikari and began to tickle her, Hikari woke with a shriek of laughter writhing around trying to evade Naruto's fingers. "Ah good your up." Naruto announced after another minute of tickling the poor defenceless Eva.

Hikari crossed her arms and hmphed "I thought we had an agreement on how you would wake me up." she pouted

Naruto laughed "So we did." he agreed moving in and capturing her lips in a deep kiss, although her refused to let her draw his tongue into it "Better?" he asked as they separated.

Hikari gave a small nod "Yeah. Much."

Naruto grinned "Tora's cleaning up, you can get a shower after she's finished."

Hikari nodded "You want to join me in the shower?" she asked planting a soft kiss on his cheek

"Oh god, you too?" Naruto groaned "I've already had my shower and I do plan to leave this room sometime this week."


	4. Chapter 4

Hikari giggled "Awwww" she whined childishly

Naruto chuckled and shook his head picking up the pokedex again "So, do you have idea where the Land of Fire is?" he asked scanning the map

Hikari frowned moving next to Naruto and peering over his shoulder "Land of Fire?" she asked "I've never heard of it?"

Naruto gave a small sigh "I thought you'd say that." he muttered scanning the map once again, if he could find a coastal town maybe he could charter a ship back home. His eyes scanned the map as he decided on a route, however his thoughts where interrupted as Tora's voice floated through from the shower.

Whilst Naruto had been awakening Hikari Tora was standing in the shower washing herself as instructed trying to figure out Naruto's behaviour. She knew about tamers, they fell into two groups. Firstly there were the ones who wanted strong girls for battling and then there was the group who just used their girls as fuck toys. She almost never knew a tamer to treat their girls like Naruto, he seemed honestly appalled at how most people treated Pokégirls. She sighed as she finished cleaning off her fur and turned to look for a towel after a brief search she sighed "Can I get a towel?"

Naruto chuckled to himself "Oops, knew there was something I was forgetting." he muttered grabbing one of the master sealing scrolls from his jacket pocket and unsealing the scroll he knew contained towels. Pulling out two towels he resealed the scroll into the master scroll and putting the master scroll away. Straightening up he tossed one towel to Hikari, who snatched it deftly out of the air, and walked across the room knocking on the bathroom door "Hey, Tora, I got you a towel."

Naruto heard her getting out the shower and padding across the room, she opened the door and smiled at Naruto taking the towel out of his hands "Thanks" she beamed "I'll be done in a tick." she turned and slipped back into the shower as, a now blushing, Naruto shut the door.

Hikari giggled softly at Naruto's embarrassment "Why do you want to find this.. Land of Fire?" she voiced the question she had been about to ask before Tora had interrupted.

Naruto took a few seconds to consider his response "I just feel that once I'm their some questions about who I am will be answered." he replied, he desperately wanted to tell Hikari and Tora the truth of what he was, well minus the furball, but he would have to absolutely certain they knew nothing of Konoha, or the ninja world as a whole, before his shinobi side allowed that.

True to her word Tora soon emerged from the shower, still towelling off her head trying to eliminate the last of the moisture that clung to her fur. Hikari snuck a quick kiss with Naruto before heading into the shower room her towel slung over her shoulder.

Tora finished drying herself and tossed the damp towel onto the bed "Ummm Naruto." she muttered nervously

Naruto shot her a reassuring smile, silently wondering why she seemed so nervous, "Yes?"

She looked down "Well you said I could ask for things right?"

Naruto nodded frowning softly, why was she so afraid of asking him? Was what she wanted to ask for really that outlandish? "Yes, I did. What do you want?"

Tora took a small breath "I'd like some clothes; I mean I like you seeing my body master, but I really don't want to walk around naked and stuff." she flinched slightly as though expecting some harsh retort for her request. She had heard and seen loads of nasty things about tamers from other Pokégirls and her own observations before she had lost her mind and become feral, despite how Naruto had acted up until that point she still couldn't believe he would react well to her request.

Naruto stepped forward, blushing slightly from her little confession that she liked him seeing her naked, "Of course you can." he said gently chuckling softly "I was planning on giving you some clothes before we headed out anyway." he added planting a gentle loving kiss on her forehead "I told you you could ask for anything and I meant it, you've nothing to fear from me."

Tora glanced up at Naruto smiling "Thank you." she whispered

Naruto grinned and waved it off "Don't worry about it, after all I gotta look after my girls." he wandered over to his clothes and began to dress himself unsealing his scroll of clothes and tossing it to her "Pick out an outfit you like, if you can't find anything. Well then we'll just have to go shopping then won't we."

Tora blinked as she opened the scroll "These are just pictures."

Hikari giggled as she slid in behind Tora "That's what I thought too." she said, her sudden appearance making Tora jump slightly, Naruto had heard her leave the shower but apparently Tora had been too preoccupied with her thoughts to notice.

Naruto resisted the urge to laugh at Tora's expense and sat on the edge of the bed "Hey Hikari." she turned her head to face him "Towel please." Hikari nodded a mischievous grin settling on her face as she tossed the towel straight at Naruto. The towel impacted Naruto's face with a wet slap knocking him off the bed and onto the floor with a dull thump followed by a soft groan of "oowwwww." Tora's eyes widened in horror as she saw Naruto fall off the bed, Hikari was in for it now, whilst Hikari struggled in vain to hold back the laughter that burst from her lips. Pulling himself back onto the bed Naruto could only maintain a fake angry face for about three seconds before he too started chuckling "Not exactly what I meant."

Hikari gave a small shrug "You got the towel didn't you?" Tora watched the exchange with wide eyes this was forcing her to rethink everything she had thought she knew about tamers. She was certain they were vicious, mean people but here was Naruto being nice and friendly. She decided that unless Naruto gave her reason to be afraid of him then she would just relax and be herself.

Naruto shook his head still chuckling gently "So, Tora found anything you like?"

Tora snapped back to reality "umm no, you two distracted me." she muttered as she once again began scanning the scroll.

Naruto nodded "Hikari, you want to pick out a new outfit or are you ok with what you wore yesterday?" he asked turning his attention to the, still quietly giggling, Eva.

Hikari shrugged "I guess I'll wear what I had on yesterday." she grinned "Not like I was wearing them for long anyway."

"Umm master." Tora spoke up looking up from the scroll

Naruto turned "Yes?"

"I've picked out some things I like the look of." she said

Naruto walked over peering over her shoulder "Alright point them out so I can unseal them for you." he scanned the part of the scroll she had stopped at trying to guess which of the clothes displayed there she had chosen.

Tora and Hikari both gave a quiet confused mumbled of "Unseal?" Tora wondering how exactly he was going to produce the clothes she wanted whilst Hikari wondered if that was the name of his trick for making drawings real.

Tora blushed slightly "Can you teach me to get them out?"

Naruto frowned softly "Why?"

Tora gave him a little smile "I wanted to surprise you with my choices."

Naruto nodded, now that he thought about it it made a lot of sense to teach them both about storage seals; then they could both pick and carry their own clothes without needing him. He looked up at Tora "I'll give it a go sure." he agreed "And I'll teach Hikari too."

Hikari smiled and shuffled closer settling down next to Tora, she had put on her skirt and t-shirt whilst Naruto had been talking to Tora, "so you'll teach us how to bring drawings to life?!" she asked excitedly.

Tora's eyes widened in surprise as she gawked at Naruto "You can do that?"

Naruto chuckled and shook his head, is that what Hikari thought he was doing?! "No, no. I can't bring drawings to life." he corrected her "I just using a storage seal" he held up the scroll of clothes and pointed at one of the seals as an example "like this one. Now using them is really simple, you just channel chakra into the scroll." as he talked he pushed his chakra into the seal unsealing the article of clothing, in this case a pair of jeans, the picture of jeans above the seal fading to another much more complicated seal now the storage seal it was linked to was empty "See easy." he had to bite back his laughter seeing how wide Tora's eyes had gone "Any questions?" he asked laughing silently at himself; I'm turning into Iruka!

Hikari opened her mouth to ask a question,"How is that even possible?!" Tora exclaimed, cutting off Hikari, pointing at the pair of jeans accusingly

This time Naruto was unable to prevent an amused snort slipping out "There's some universe-pocket thingy in the seal that you put the object in." he explained trying to recall what Iruka had said when he had explained storage seals to the class, honestly he didn't really care he just knew that it worked and that was good enough for him.

"What's chakra?" Hikari spoke up

Naruto frowned "Neither of you have heard of chakra?" he asked incredulously

They both shook their heads "Nope." Tora said

Naruto gave a soft sigh "Umm how should I put this..." he mused "Chakra is kinda like your life energy."

Hikari giggled "So this is chakra?" she asked concentrating as a tiny blue sphere flickered into existence perched on the end of her ring finger.

"Yes." Naruto said "I thought you said you didn't know what it was!" he glanced at Tora "Can you do that too?"

Tora gave a nod "Yeah, of course I can." she smiled "This chakra as you called it is what all Pokégirls use to power their elemental attacks."

Naruto glanced at Hikari who nodded a confirmation "Awesome! That saves some time, just push a little chakra into the seal to release the item." he pushed the clothing scroll towards them "Give it a go."

Hikari gave an eager nod a big grin on her face, which reminded Naruto somewhat of his own when he learnt something he thought was cool, placing a hand on a seal and concentrating. It took a few moments for her to work her chakra into the seal but she managed it unsealing a, rather revealing, black bikini "Woo! It worked!" She cheered

Naruto beamed at her and kissed her cheek "Good work." he congratulated her he turned to Tora "Alright your turn." Tora nodded placing her hands on another seal, because she was much higher level than Hikari she had much better control over her chakra and figured out how to push it into the seal very quickly. With a small proud grin on her face she help the black tank top she had unsealed. Naruto smiled giving Tora a congratulatory peck on the cheek "I proud of you two." he said resting an arm on each of their shoulders "Resealing objects is just as easy, just touch them to an empty seal and push your chakra into the seal like when you're unsealing." he demonstrated by picking up the jeans and touching them to one of the empty seals the clothing disappearing with a small chakra flare and the seal above it writhing as it formed into a near perfect image of the jeans he had just sealed.

Tora nodded touching the top to the scroll and sealing it, taking only a second to figure out the trick to it she stayed quiet but wore a satisfied smile, pleased with herself for picking it up so quickly. Hikari grinned "My turn!" she announced bubbly as she focused, it was easier to work out than it had been to figure out how to push chakra into the seal in the first place and she managed it fairly quickly, she gave a small victorious cheer once the swimsuit disappeared into the scroll.

Naruto beamed at the girls "Great job!" he declared, pleasantly surprised that they had been able to pick it up so quickly he had been expecting to have to spend most of the morning trying to teach them how to use chakra. He stood up and slid out of the room answering their questioning looks "You said you wanted to surprise me didn't you?"

Tora gave a small nod of understanding "Yeah." she said giving Naruto a tender grin.

Naruto nodded and slipped outside closing the door behind him and checking the corridor, seeing no-one he grinned and formed the hand signs for his favourite jutsu "kage bunshin" he whispered in a puff of smoke his clone appeared. Naruto and his clone exchanged looks, the clone nodded and raced off to prepare the gifts Naruto wanted, he just hoped some shops would still be open. This would also be a good chance to ensure the changes he had made to the details in the pokedex would work, he didn't want to have to henge into Adam for every purchase he made after all. A soft , slightly smug, grin formed on Naruto's face as he leant against the wall waiting for the girls to come out and silently wondering what Tora would be wearing.

* * *

He didn't have to wait long, Hikari bounced out of the room first with the clothes scroll in her hands. Naruto smiled giving her a small peck and hug as he took the scroll and resealed it away in his jacket, he wasn't going to bother putting it in a master scroll since he was going to need it once he gave the girls their gift. He turned his attention back to the door as Tora walked out wearing a simple dark red top which showed left strip of bare navel and jeans, Naruto could make out two slightly raised points in her top where her nipples should be and deduced she wasn't wearing a bra a small blush forming as he found himself wondering if she had no panties either. A smiled warmly at her drawing her into his arms and brushing their lips together in a teasingly short kiss "You look great." he whispered smiling he walked downstairs with one girl on either side of him, Hikari snuggled tightly against him whilst Tora was content to merely lean slightly against his shoulder. He was about to return the key to the desk when he paused, cursing himself for his forgetfulness, he had gotten the key as Adam so he would need to give it back as Adam to avoid some questions he'd rather avoid answering he glanced at Tora, he'd rather avoid having to explain the henge to her Hikari was easy to distract and would be content with vague answers but he doubted Tora's curiosity would be that easily sated "You two wait outside, I'll just return the key." he smiled disengaging himself from Hikari's grip with some difficulty. He glanced around finding some cover and quickly hengeing into Adam, once transformed he walked over to the desk smiling at the Nursejoy on duty, he was mildly surprised to actually find someone manning the desk at this hour in a civilian building, as he handed the key in "Thanks for the room."

The Nursejoy curtseyed "It's no trouble, I trust the taming went well?"

Naruto blushed and grinned "Oh, definitely." he chuckled waving as he turned "Well see ya around."

The Nursejoy smiled and waved at him "See you." she replied cheerily

Naruto ducked into the toilets and undid the henge before heading outside to meet back up with Hikari and Tora. As he stepped outside he looked around, it had obviously just stopped raining the storm cloud he had seen earlier must have passed over whilst he was in the taming room. His smile collapsed into a frown as he caught sight of them, a largish man was attempting to flirt with Tora ignoring all her refusals "Is he bothering you?" Naruto all but growled glaring daggers at the offender.

"Master!" Tora grinned obviously relieved to see him as she and Hikari rushed to his side

"What happened?" Naruto whispered softly

"This jerk turned up and was trying to get with Tora." Hikari replied "She said no and told him she was taken but he wasn't taking no for an answer."

Daniel's eyes barely registered Naruto, his focus never once leaving Tora, or more specifically Tora's chest, "So she does have a tamer." he muttered as he approached Naruto. Naruto tensed not really knowing what to expect from the man "Hmm so your the Tigress' tamer?" he asked his voiced slurred slightly from alcohol; he had clearly been out drinking most of the night

Naruto gave a small nod "Yes, I am." he replied his tone icy

Daniel smiled "Could I interest you in a trade for her?"

"No." Naruto replied blankly turning his back on the man "Come on you two, let's get going."

Daniel frowned and quickly caught up with Naruto "Come on, I'm sure I've got something you'll be willing to trade for that Tigress."

An annoyed growl escaped Naruto's lips "Her name is Tora. And I already said no." he hissed dangerously, Tora and Hikari both shivered as they felt that mysterious something rolling off Naruto once more igniting a deep seated primal fear the two girls exchanged a quick glance to make sure they weren't the only ones feeling it.

Daniel however wasn't as receptive to killing intent and the only thing that happened to him was the hairs on the back of his neck stood up and he felt the vague sensation of being in danger "Fine if you don't want to trade; but can I at least get one taming session with her?"

Naruto froze mid step his face the picture of barely contained fury "No, you can't. Leave. Now. I won't warn you again." his voice was eerily steady and calm his killer intent spiking wildly. Only the number of witnesses and the assurance he would get into major trouble stopped his from just putting a Rasengan right between the man's eyes.

Daniel gulped as Naruto's killer intent finally had an appreciable impact through the alcohol induced haze in his mind nodding he backed up "Right, sorry."

Naruto watched him go before taking several calming breaths "Is every human male in this world a damn bastard."

Hikari gave a small smile rubbing Naruto's back in an attempt to calm him down "You're not." she offered with a small grin

Naruto chuckled softly "I can see it now; Naruto: not a bastard. Such a glorious title." he joked bringing his anger back under control

Tora giggled quietly "So where are we going?" she asked

Naruto smiled "Well we're heading for the port town of Sabure. But first I was planning to find a good camping place in the forest and doing some training."

Hikari smiled "What kind of training?"

Naruto gave a small shrug "Well I need to see you fighting to work out what we need to work on."

"We?" Tora asked "You're training with us?"

Naruto nodded "Of course." he felt something approaching quickly and tensed for a second before he recognised his clone's chakra signature; the clone got behind the group henged as a civilian and slipped three scrolls into Naruto's pocket before walking into a side alley and dispelling itself. Naruto smiled as he checked the clones memories, there had been a surprising amount of shops open and the gifts were just as he wanted them.

Naruto was so caught up in double checking the memories from the clone he almost didn't catch Tora's inquiry "But why? I mean we're supposed protect you?"

Naruto shook his head vehemently "No, I refuse to just stand there and let you get hurt on my behalf." he gave a slightly bitter smile "Trust me on this, I've got a higher pain threshold than you."

Tora nodded with a small sigh "Fine but I'm going to protect you if you like it or not!" she announced

Hikari giggled and nodded "Yeah! We'll protect you master even if you don't want us to!"

Naruto sighed and shook his head "Fine, fine. But I'll be protecting you two too." he countered with a grin.

* * *

The had been wandering through the forest for a few hours when they wandered into a fairly large clearing. Looking around Naruto guessed that it had been made by a forest fire, the charred stumps of the trees that used to grow here poked up from the grass every so often and he could see evidence of fire damage on the surrounding foliage, a small stream cut through the very easternmost edge of the clearing, it wasn't much but it would be enough to provide them with safe drinking water, "This'll do." he announced quashing the instinct, born by ninja training, to do a quick search of the perimeter.

Tora and Hikari nodded "So what do we do first?" Hikari asked

Naruto smiled "I'll get the tent out." he declared fishing into his pocket and pulling out one of the scrolls his clone had given him, he had decided that his small tent probably wasn't big enough for the three of them especially if they wanted to have some.. fun. And with that in mind he had spent a decent chunk of his, well it had been Adam's, money on a nice big tent. Placing the scroll on the ground he unsealed the tent with a little flourish, "This should do." he grinned. The tent was large big enough for maybe five people to sleep comfortably; it had apparently been designed for tamers with big harems so the floor was soft to facilitate, to quote the leaflet, group activities, and it apparently was quite well soundproofed to prevent anybody coming to investigate any moans or screams.

Hikari's eyes widened as she saw the new tent and Tora just grinned "I think that'll work." she agreed

Naruto nodded and opened the flap sliding into the tent and lying down, it was surprisingly comfortable, he didn't think that they would need sleeping bags or anything to sleep in here "Come on in!" he called "See if you like it, I know I do."

Tora and Hikari both entered the tent, Hikari flinging herself down and giggling "Ooh the floor is soft."

Tora shook her head at Hikari a slight amused smile playing at her lips as she sat down near Naruto "It's nice." she agreed then gave Naruto a seductive grin "I can see us having a lot of fun in here."

Naruto blushed but nodded "I hope so." he agreed as he fished out the scroll containing the girls' gifts "Come here you two."

Hikari moved closer "Yes?" she inquired

Naruto smiled "I'm really proud of you two for learning sealing so quickly so I got you a reward." he said unrolling the scroll and touching the two seals he found there pushing his chakra into them and unsealing the two objects handing one to each of them "Here you go."


	5. Chapter 5

The two took the object that he offered to them observing them, they were simple black leather collars; a little soft padding on the inside to make them more comfortable, with their names printed on in silver lettering. Observing hers closer Tora found five seals had been carved into the leather; the carving was light so the seals wouldn't be visible from a distance unless the light caught them, even this close they were fairly hard to see. Hikari stared at her collar for a bit a few tears springing into her eyes before launching herself at Naruto with a squeal of "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Naruto allowed himself to be bowled over by Hikari, glad that the tent's floor was as soft as the brochure had claimed, her arms wrapped around his prone form, one hand still firmly gripping the collar, and she rained kisses down on his face still proclaiming her thanks. Naruto was stunned, he hadn't expected a reaction like this, at least not until he finished explaining what the collars were for, gently restraining Hikari he gave a small chuckle "You haven't even heard the rest of the gift yet."

"Is that going to be something to do with the seals?" Tora inquired

Hikari's eyes widened a little "There's more?"

Naruto nodded pushing himself back into a sitting position, Hikari staying firmly attached to him, "Yeah there's more." he agreed unable to contain the slight chuckle at Hikari's surprise "And yes, it is to do with the seals." he added grinning at Tora.

Tora smiled back tracing her fingers over the seals "So what do they do?"

Naruto smiled gently prying the collar out of Hikari's grip, he spent a quick moment observing his, well his clone's, workmanship. The seals where fairly simple affairs really he was far from a seal master; Jiraya had labelled his skills as intermediate at best when he had last assessed him, but he had more than enough skill for the fairly simple seals he had used. Pointing to two of the seals in turn "These are for training and helping you grow stronger." he pointed back to the first one "This is a gravity seal, if you focus your chakra into it you can make yourself heavier, kinda like weights." he chuckled softly at their dumbfounded expressions.

"Seals can do that?" Tora asked softly regarding the innocuous seal sceptically

"Yeah, and loads more." Naruto replied pointing to the next seal on the collar "This one is also for training, it's a chakra disruption seal."

Hikari frowned slightly "How does that help?"

"Well if you can use ju.. attacks with the seal messing with your control then it's way easier to do once you turn the seal off again." he glanced at both the girls to see if they understood and, getting small nods of confirmation, moved on to the third seal "This is a communication seal, if you push chakra into it when you talk we'll be able to hear you." he pulled up the sleeve on his jacket a little to show them a small leather bracelet with a similar seal, although more complex, seal on it, the master seal to link their communications seals. He waited for a few seconds and when neither Tora or Hikari posed a question he grinned and continued pointing at both the remaining seals "And finally; these two are storage seals like the ones on my scrolls and in my jacket pockets." he grinned "They're also the main thing I brought these collars for." the collars hadn't really been the gift rather a means through which he could give them the real reward, although he hoped that they would ensure everybody knew they had a tamer and therefore they would get better treatment. Reaching into his pocket he withdrew five scrolls, handing two blank scrolls to each of them and handing Hikari her collar back, which she almost immediately put on "One scroll is for your clothes and the other is for anything else you want to get or carry around." he explained. He had briefly debated about telling them the collars where chipped, at least that's what the shop keep had said, apparently he could track them with his pokedex or something he knew the feature had only been added once the man had found out the collars where for Pokégirls so Naruto was a little unsure about whether or not it was a good thing.

"But I only have one pair of clothes, and you have the giant scroll of clothing... Why exactly do you have a huge clothes of women's clothing anyway?" Tora questioned trying to figure out his reasoning.

Hikari giggled "Now that she mentions it, yeah. Why do you have that scroll?"

Naruto gave a slightly nervous chuckle "I like to be prepared." he offered flashing them a embarrassed grin his smile becoming more warm as he continued "And as for your other question Tora, well that's the rest of the gift." he placed the clothes scroll on the floor between them "You two feel free to take anything you like out of that scroll and put it in your own." he couldn't fight the small amused snigger that welled up when he saw their faces "Take as much as you like I don't mind, but please don't fight over it if you find something you both like then share." he beamed at the pair "Oh and next time we stop in civilisation I'll let you two go on a small shopping spree."

Hikari gave a squeal of glee squeezing Naruto tightly for a second and planting a passionate, but short, kiss on his lips before darting towards the clothing scroll and eagerly opening it her eyes already scanning the pages for anything she liked the look of. Tora gave Naruto a warm smile "Thank you for this." she thank him sincerely before giving a seductive grin and leant closer "I'll have to find some way of repaying you later." she purred lustily, her tone sending a shiver down Naruto's spine, she might not be as physical as Hikari in showing her affection but damn if the Tigress didn't know how to push his buttons.

Returning her seductive grin with one of his own Naruto nodded stealing a small kiss "I'm sure we'll think of something." he replied huskily as he stood up, well as best he could, the tent wasn't that tall after all, "I'm going to go get warmed up for some training." he announced taking off his jacket and dumping it by the door "Can you two join me after you're done picking out clothes." he waited for confirmation from the two girls before slipping outside. He wasn't entirely sure how long they would take, the scroll contained around two hundred or so outfits he guessed, it could hold five hundred and was around half full, but he figured worst case would be he got a good work out in before they joined him.  


* * *

The two girls emerged from the tent about an hour later both grinning they quickly caught sight of Naruto standing in the middle of the clearing running through a few of his taijutsu kata, he noticed them and quickly finished the set before waving and jogging over "Hey. So have you got some clothes you like?"

They both nodded "Yeah! I found loads of nice things." Hikari declared enthusiastically

"Alright, I'd like to spar with you two." he said getting down to business "It'll help me work out where you're strengths and weaknesses are and vice-versa." he knew Hikari wasn't a good fighter, she had told him herself, and he thought he had a fair idea of Tora's abilities from fighting her when feral but he felt this would help form a more accurate picture.

Tora frowned gently "So you're serious about fighting alongside us?" she asked; she remembered his earlier declaration and she certainly remembered that he had been the one to beat her down when she was feral, but still it just didn't feel right he shouldn't have to put himself in harms way whilst she was there.

Naruto nodded "Yes." he answered simply "So which of you two wants to be first?"

Tora grinned and stepped forward "I'll go." she loved fighting almost as much as taming and was really looking forward to the chance to spar with a strong opponent.

Naruto beamed "Alright, no lethal shots winner by forfeit, knock out or a would be lethal blow?" he laid out the rules, silently adding that he would refrain from jutsu, as he walked a good distance from Tora

Tora gave a small nod of acceptance "Sounds good to me." she agreed. Hikari's eyes widened as she heard the rules, or more precisely the lack thereof, she scurried back towards the tent to watch.

Both Naruto and Tora locked eyes their bodies tensing before at some soundless signal they launched at each other in a burst of speed.

They met in the middle and exchanged a few small flurries of punches and kicks before Naruto darted backwards putting a few steps between them "Use your claws." he said frowning softly, it was clear that Tora wasn't used to fighting with her claws sheathed and he had dominated their small exchange.

Tora flexed her hands unsheathing and resheathing her claws "I don't want to cause you real harm." she replied

Naruto gave an annoyed little grunt "Your entire style is based on your claws, how are you supposed to fight properly without them?" throughout this exchange neither one dropped their guard as they circled each other slowly eyes searching for an opening to exploit.

Tora's response was to dart forward with an attempted uppercut that sailed through the space Naruto's chin had occupied a moment before. Naruto's hand flashed forward gripping her extended arm his over hand catching the fist she was about to plant in his stomach "Fight me properly, come at me with intent to kill otherwise this is pointless." he released both her arms and planted a firm kick in her stomach knocking her away from him before sliding into a defensive stance "I know you're worried about hurting me and I don't like hurting you either but we need to know our limits and each other's limits and this is the best way."

Tora gave a small nod taking a deep breath an exhaling heavily shedding her fear and hesitation, she flexed the muscles in her fingers letting her claws slide out and locked eyes with Naruto once more "Round two." she declared as she raced towards him.

A small smirk found it's way to Naruto's lips "She was finally ready to fight him properly." he dodged to the side of a vicious swipe and caught the kick she followed up with. Tora tried to pull her leg back but found herself unable to, Naruto's grip on her foot was too good, she lashed out with her arms her swings slightly off balance as she was standing on only one leg. Naruto fairly easily avoided her slashes although a few came a little close for comfort deciding to go on the offensive he lashed out with a kick but she caught his foot just as he had caught hers before. They paused for a second their eyes meeting and exchanged grins, now she had thrown out her earlier reservations Tora could enjoy the fight properly and they were both enjoying themselves immensely. Deciding to break the deadlock Tora twisted her body, releasing Naruto's leg, and bringing her free foot up to kick Naruto in the head, Naruto saw the kick coming and bent his head back her foot's course now sending it inches in front of his face, Tora smirked and flexed some muscles in her foot unsheathing the claws in her toes her kick gouging four cuts into Naruto's cheek.

Naruto jumped back not giving Tora the chance to follow up her attack, he could feel blood trickling from the cut as the fox's chakra began to seal it shut, "I think that makes it one round each." he chuckled.

Tora grinned back "So it does." her body tensed as she got ready to close the distance between them "Well, I guess that means I only need to get you once more." she said as she made her move closing the gap and beginning her assault.

Naruto was forced to go on the defensive from the very start of their exchange her movements where much more fluid than last time they had fought, each attack leading naturally into the next and leaving few openings for him to retaliate, he was going to be hard pressed to win this one without breaking his self imposed no jutsu rule. Their exchange continued Naruto slowly loosing ground under Tora's relentless attack, cuts appearing all over his body as her claws found their mark. Naruto's face was scrunched in concentration as he weaved around Tora's strikes, he needed to go on the offensive himself then maybe he could turn this around.

Shifting his centre of gravity closer to the ground her allowed Tora to sink her claws deeply into his shoulder in order to grab her arm. Yanking the claws from his shoulder her sent a little chakra into his arms and spun around tossing Tora across the clearing dashing after her his arm darting down to snatch a kunai out of his pouch, this fight was his! Tora landed hard but curled herself into a ball and rolled to absorb the impact once she came to a stop she made to get up but found Naruto standing over her smirking softly a kunai pointed at her head "I win." he said simply.

Tora gave a small nod "Damn, I'll get you next time." she grinned up at him, her grin slipping slightly as her eyes ran over the multitude of cuts that littered his body before finally settling on the five large puncture wounds in his shoulder.

Naruto pocketed his kunai and held out his hand, hauling Tora to her feet, "Man that was fun." he grinned "We're definitely doing that again sometime soon." they began to walk slowly back towards Hikari, who had watched the spar with a mixture of worry, awe, and envy.

"Umm don't you want to do something about that?" Tora asked pointing at Naruto's shoulder, which was bleeding quite profusely.

Naruto's looked down as though noticing the wound for the first time and shook his head "Nah, I'll be fine in a little while." he declared already the vast majority of his cuts had stopped bleeding and he guessed that in a few more hours they would all be nothing more than red marks on his skin, well except his shoulder which he expected to be gone by the next morning. He gave a small chuckle "Although I'm probably going to need a change of clothes, these ones are all torn and bloody."

"Well you're the one who told me to use my claws." Tora retorted as they reached Hikari

Chuckling Naruto nodded "Can't argue with you there." he agreed turning to Hikari and smiling "Your turn."

Hikari shook her head vehemently "No way! I saw you fight Tora! I'll get slaughtered if I fight you!"

Naruto bit back a laugh although a small snort of laughter escaped "Don't worry about it." he pulled her into a hug rubbing her back reassuringly "I promise I won't hurt you... too much"

Hikari leant into the hug slightly "Alright." she agreed, Tora moved a little closer to the tent and flopped onto the ground to watch the spar.

"Atta girl." Naruto beamed and gave her ass a quick squeeze, eliciting a startled squeak from the Eva, as he darted back to put some distance between them.

Hikari took the initiative and charged at Naruto swinging a clumsy punch at him which was easily sidestepped. Naruto countered by brining his knee up into her gut, she tried to dodge but was too slow lessening the impact a little but still taking most of it. Hikari reeled back from the attack a hand clutching at her stomach whilst Naruto took a casual defensive stance and waited for her to recover. She hadn't been kidding when she said she wasn't a fighter he mused as she ran at him again swinging wildly wasting a lot of energy whilst he used barely any to weave through the uncontrolled strikes, her taijutsu really was appalling the only saving grace was her natural speed but from what he had seen that would most definitely not suffice against another Pokégirl. He let her continue her swings for another minute before he decided to end the match ducking under a fist he drew a kunai and swung it up in one fluid motion the tip of the weapon pausing inches from Hikari's throat "I win again." he grinned sliding the kunai away once more.

"I didn't even land a hit." Hikari pouted as they walked back towards where Tora was lying.

Naruto chuckled "I'm sure you'll do better next time." he reassured her his eyes flicking to his shoulder, he was pleased to discover the fox had stopped the bleeding now.

Naruto and Hikari settled down on the ground near Tora, Naruto between the two girls, Hikari's head was resting in his lap as he absently stroked her head whilst Tora leant against his shoulder occasionally sneaking a small kiss "From what I can tell there's not much I can say about your fighting Tora." he gave a small chuckle "You're better than me at pure hand to hand combat so I can't really criticise you." Tora smiled at the praise capturing his lips in a soft loving kiss. They separated slowly both blushing gently, Naruto's head darted forward their lips brushing together once more before he continued "Now Hikari, you obviously haven't been trained in combat." his voice held no malice but Hikari still deflated at the blunt assessment of her abilities "Which means we'll be using this week to bring your skills up as high as we can." he finished with a grin "We should all be about the same level to be a good team."

Hikari nodded enthusiastically "Awesome, so you'll teach me how to fight like you two?" her excitement was almost palpable.

Naruto chuckled rubbing her head "Not exactly like us, you'll probably find your own style rather than copying one of our personal styles." he explained as he began wriggling out of their grasp "Now if you'll excuse me I need to go get changed into some clothing that isn't destroyed." he grinned at them "We'll begin your training after I get dressed." he said as he ducked into the tent.

Tora gave a small smile her eyes meeting Hikari's as Naruto's figure disappeared into the tent "You thinking what I am?" she asked

Hikari giggled "Oh I _really_ hope I am!" she agreed

* * *

Wow two chapters in a row without a lemon =p, I promise there'll be one next chapter. Also I'm a little unsure on how the fight scenes turned out so some feedback on that would be appriciated. Until next time.


	6. Chapter 6

Next chpater is here, sorry this took so long to write; I just took ages writing it for some reason that has nothing at all to do with too much WoW *whistles innocently* nothing at all. Anyway hope you enjoy ^^

* * *

Inside the tent Naruto pulled off his top observing the article of clothing critically; the blood would wash out and it wasn't beyond repair so he sealed it away, he would fix it at a later date. His trousers followed suit although they had taken far less punishment then his top they were still rather badly torn up sighing softly he sealed them away too. His boxers had suffered only one tear when she had gotten a light scratch across his backside, which was just a red line by now, he was silently grateful she hadn't caught any of his fun areas with those claws of hers. He fingered the hem of his boxers for a while debating about whether or not he should change them too before finally shrugging and deciding that it was only one small rip. He got halfway to his jacket to retrieve his clothing scroll before a pair of arms encircled his waist and he felt a soft body press against his back, he paused mid step "Hey." he greeted his amusement evident in his tone.

Hikari giggled softly and kissed his neck, her hands tracing small circles on his stomach, "Hey." she echoed.

Tora gave Naruto a hungry grin as she slunk into his field of vision "We still need to thank you for these gifts." she purred a hand rising to lightly tap her collar. Kneeling in front of Naruto she planted a small barrage of kisses on the rapidly forming lump in his boxers.

Naruto groaned softly shaking his head "You two are insatiable." he complained with a wide grin, if they planned on thanking him like this every time he would have to put some time aside next time he got them a gift.

Tora giggled gently sliding her hands into the waistband of his boxers and beginning to tug them down "Awww you like us really." she teased.

Hikari removed one hand from Naruto's stomach cupping his cheek and gently turning his head so she could bring their lips together in a deep kiss, one of Naruto's hands rising to rub her cheek tenderly as he worked his tongue into her mouth.

Tora finished pulling Naruto's boxers, letting them pool around his ankles where he kicked them across the roof with a quick flick of his feet, that obstacle removed she refocused her attention to his erection slowly dragging her tongue along his length making Naruto groan into Hikari's mouth.

Hikari pulled back slowly, breaking the kiss, and gave Naruto a broad grin as she moved round his body crouching down to join Tora and plant a few kisses of her own on his manhood. Tora, not to be outdone, licked her way back up his length torturingly slowly Naruto gave a low moan "Oh god." he gasped.

They both pulled back slightly each giving Naruto a coy grin before leaning in again, Tora opening her mouth and slowly engulfing his manhood her tongue caressing his meat as it inched into her maw, Hikari caressing and kissing his balls as she did so. A loud groan burst from Naruto's mouth, shivers of pleasure dancing along his spine, he placed a hand on each of their heads gently guiding them to the points that felt best, this might not be heaven but it was damn close! Both girls glanced up at Naruto pleased of the effect they had on him, Tora began to bob back and forth with the same painful slowness she had first taken him in with her tongue dancing across his length as she gleefully sucked down the pre now leaking from his cock.

Naruto's moans degraded into low pleasured growls and grunts "Quite teasing me." he panted, unable to bear this exquisite torture any longer. Tora smirked slightly at him, her eyes meeting Hikari's as they exchanged slight nods, and moved back off his cock, Hikari too moved back, Naruto gave a small desperate whimper his cock twitching as it hit the cool air after being in Tora's warm mouth for so long. Dammit, didn't they know how close he was!

Hikari and Tora enjoyed the look on his face for a second before returning their attentions to his arousal, reversing their positions, Tora gently nibbled and kissed his balls whilst Hikari took him into her mouth eagerly lapping up the small trickle of pre that had formed during the brief pause. Hikari began to quickly bob back and forth on his cock sucking eagerly and greedily gulping down his pre as she coaxed it out, "Oh god! That's it." Naruto groaned loudly as Hikari and Tora's enthusiastic ministrations brought release ever closer.

Naruto couldn't last much longer against their combined assault "A bit more, I'm almost there." he gasped feeling his balls tightened slightly foretelling his imminent release.

The girls gave small nods and quickly shifted their positions, both of them kissing and licking the tip of his cock Tora wrapping a hand around his manhood and pumping him "Give us your cum master." they purred in almost perfect unison. With a loud groan Naruto complied, his cock twitching as he came, they caught a little of his cum in their mouths but the rest splattered on their faces, Hikari giving a small happy moan as it did so. They looked at each other and smiled Tora leaning in and lapping the cum off Hikari's face with obvious relish Hikari smiling as she returned the favour; once their faces where clean they leant forward and locked lips their tongues rising to meet each other both of them groaning softly as their breasts rubbed together.

Naruto wrapped his arms around both of them "Now it's my turn to please you." he declared

Tora shook her head "No.. you don't need to we just wanted to thank you for the gift." she assured him.

Naruto raised an eyebrow observing them; their faces where flushed and they where breathing heavily, obviously aroused, Hikari was chewing her lip to prevent herself from whimpering with desire. He'd be damned before he left them in that condition especially as he had played a role in working them up this much. His hand slipped off Hikari's shoulder and moved down between her legs where he pressed it over her cunt, she was absolutely sodden, Hikari's thin grasp on control shattering as she felt his hand press against her needy sex a mewl of pleasure bursting forth. Naruto gave a slight smirk "If you're as wet as Hikari here I don't think you meant that." he teased gently rubbing Hikari's womanhood making her squirm under his touch his hand already soaked with her honey.

Tora shifted slightly trying to settle the insistent burning between her legs her eyes flicked from Hikari's bliss filled face to her crotch, although the skirt obscured her vision she could make out Naruto's hand moving and see a small trickle of her fluid running down her inner thighs. She felt that if she allowed Naruto to reciprocate that would de-value their thanks but on the other hand he clearly wanted to make her feel good and she wanted, no needed, this. Bad. Her self control began to crack tiny whimpers escaping her lips.

Naruto's smirk grew a little as Tora's resolve shattered a hand wrapping around the back of her head and drawing her closer their lips brushing together for an instant before he pulled back and turning his head to press his lips tenderly against Hikari's. As he broke the kiss with Hikari he withdrew his hand from under her skirt bringing it up to show them exactly how wet Hikari was, Hikari giving a tiny little groan at the loss of stimulation, Tora's eyes tracked his hand hungrily and she licked her lips "I wonder if Tora is as wet as you?" Naruto mused aloud flashing the girls a lewd smile "Well there's one way to find out." he continued his voice dropping to a husky whisper as he slowly and deliberately licked his fingers clean of Hikari's juices both girls giving small whimpers as they stared transfixed at the sight. Naruto's soft smirk returned as he saw the reactions he had gotten from his audience, removing the fingers from his mouth he took a step forward and began to gently push the girls down to the floor, they had teased him earlier and now he was returning the favour.

Soon both the girls lay on the floor in front of him; their faces flushed, their hair fanned out like a halo behind them their chests rising and fallen with each heavy breath they took, his breath caught in his throat "Beautiful." he muttered under his breath. He settled down between them and reached out pushing Hikari's skirt up and out of the way his eyes drinking in the sight of her, now exposed, womanhood; her lips red and swollen with need as her juices trickled out, Hikari gave a needy whimper as she felt Naruto's gaze fall on her crotch her hips rocking slightly.

Naruto shifted his gaze to Tora, his hands sliding up her thighs and teasing the button of her jeans undoing it and beginning to slide them off her with glacial slowness. Tora gave insistent murrs and mewls writhing slightly to help Naruto remove the piece of clothing; once the jeans where dealt with Naruto let his eyes drift back up her legs. Her womanhood now obscured from his view by only a pair of powder pink panties that where totally drenched with her desire and that final covering was soon removed too. Naruto allowed himself a moment to drink in the sight the girls made, lying side by side their sopping cunts begging for attention as little moans and whimpers escaped their mouths periodically. Finally deciding they had suffered enough he moved forward gently rubbing their pussies, both of them moaning loudly at his touch the rocking of their hips intensifying as they tried to milk as much pleasure as they could from his hands.

"Please master." Tora mewled desperately "I need something in me." Hikari gave only a euphoric whimper and a nod of agreement.

Naruto gave a small nod of acknowledgement pulling his hands back slightly before slamming two fingers into each of them, Tora giving a loud murr and Hikari a quieter whimper at the oh so welcome intrusion. Naruto slowly began moving his fingers in long controlled strokes the girls' cries rising in intensity, they were so worked up they had almost came when he first pushed his fingers into them, smiled he sped up slightly he could feel their inner walls fluttering a sure sign they were near release "Cum for me." he growled pressing his thumb firmly against their clits as with his next stroke. The sudden spike of pleasure proved too much for them and they both came, screaming his name as they did so, Naruto pulled his dripping fingers from them smiling softly "For something you didn't want you sure enjoyed it." he teased his grin morphing back into a smirk.

"It's impossible not to enjoy something like that." Tora retorted with a smile

Naruto gave a small chuckle "Can't argue with that." he agreed "So shall we get some training done now?"

Tora giggled "Nope, Hikari's fallen asleep." she announced "Unless you want me to wake her." she added a moment later

Naruto considered it before shaking his head "Nah, we'll train later, once she wakes up." he smiled at Tora "So what shall we do?"

Tora's eyes locked onto Naruto's erection and she grinned sultrily "You could pump me full of your cum master." she got on all fours and turned shaking her hips invitingly.

Naruto blushed his, eyes locking onto her as his erection pulsed insistently, and moved towards her placing a hand on her ass "Sounds like a plan." he agreed huskily sliding his cock into her cunt with a gently moan.

Tora gave a soft groan "Not my pussy, fuck my ass Master make me wholly yours." she almost pleaded wanting Naruto to have fucked her in every hole.

"Are you sure?" Naruto questioned, he had heard that not many women liked that from Jiraya.

Tora nodded "Yes, I want your cock in my ass." she begged

Naruto nodded pulling himself from her cunny and placing the tip of his manhood at the puckered entrance of her ass before pushing forward slowly. Tora gave a happy mewl as she felt his cock sink inside her ass, she pushed back against Naruto trying to get more of him inside her, Naruto was making low growling noises; her ass was so tight it felt like he was in some divine vice!

After a moment Naruto bottomed out his hips meeting Tora's backside. He paused for a second to compose himself before beginning to rock his hips, these gentle movements soon developed into full blown strokes. Tora whined happily lifting one of her hands and bringing it round to rub her cunt as Naruto ploughed her ass, she felt the first few splashes of pre leave his cock and the shiver of pleasure that shot up her spine made her mewl loudly.

Naruto moaned softly, he just loved the noises he could coax from her, every little whimper and mewl she made served to heighten his arousal. He sped up a little holding her hips and pulling her hips back to meet each of his thrusts pushing his shaft just that little further inside her each time, making their cries just a little louder and more urgent.

Tora writhed under Naruto thrusting a finger, then two, into her cunt and matching their speed to Naruto's as she pushed towards her glorious release. She felt more of Naruto's pre splashing into her and gave mewl of pleasure and slammed a third finger into her welcoming cunny. Her whines becoming desperate as her orgasm loomed, a loud scream of pleasure erupting from her mouth as it finally hit her honey flowing out to drench her hand as her ass clenched down on Naruto's manhood.

Naruto gritted his teeth suppressing a groan as he felt her ass tighten around him, he could feel her trying to coax the cum from his cock and he wasn't one to deny a girl what she wanted. A low, almost animalistic, growl rumbled from his throat as the pleasure reached it's crescendo and he emptied himself into Tora.

Tora gave another cry as she felt Naruto's cum jetting into her ass the feeling triggering a second, if less powerful, orgasm "Oh yessss." she purred happily.

Naruto was panting lightly as he pulled out of Tora shooting the final few spurts of cum onto her ass with a gentle groan. Tora turned to look over her shoulder and gave him a soft smile, her eyes dancing with a love that took Naruto entirely by surprise, "Thank you." she mumbled blearily a small yawn punctuating the sentence.

Naruto smiled back sliding closer to her and giving her a soft kiss "Don't mention it." he replied gently "Now, I'm sure you could use some sleep."

Tora's reply was a nod and a yawn she leant forward brushing her lips to Naruto's once more before settling down "Night master." she muttered quietly as she closed her eyes.

Naruto ruffled her hair affectionately "Night Tora." he whispered back a warm smile had found it's way to his face of it's own accord as he sat there his eyes flicking between the two sleeping girls. He wasn't sure how long he sat there before moving again, but judging by the protests his legs made when he did move it had been a while. Standing up he pulled some clothes on and sighed, he really hated his stamina sometimes, he only needed to sleep three hours and never slept more than five hours a night and that lead to many a lonely night sitting in his room waiting for sleep to claim him, he sighed again shaking the melancholy from his mind. He might as well get some jutsu training in whilst the girls where sleeping, he paused and removed his jacket not wanting it to get damaged by an errant rasengan or fire jutsu.

* * *

Naruto gave a satisfied grunt as he slammed his rasengan into a shadow clone, dispersing it in a puff of smoke, he was definitely improving. He had been slowly doing more and more of the formation by himself and soon he wouldn't even need a clone in order to form the technique making the hand signs he called out "Shadow clone jutsu!" and another five copies of himself suddenly popped into being each on pulling out a kunai and dropping into a defensive stance wearily watching the real Naruto and a sixth clone who had been the one to help Naruto create his rasengans thus far. For a moment all was quiet and then on some unseen cue both sides exploded into action the five clones launching a barrage of kunai. Naruto and his clone ducked and wove around the incoming wall of steel Naruto cursing as one lucky throw caught his support clone right in the temple dispersing it and the kunai in a puff of smoke, he hadn't armed the clones with real weapons, just in case, but instead used a slight variation of the shadow shuriken jutsu that he had discovered/created on his own, a solid hit would disperse them but a glancing blow would not making it easy to tell how serious a hit was when training. Now he would have to win without the rasengan or shadow clone jutsu! His two major weapons gone, just like that. His lapse in attention cost his as one of the kunai caught a glancing his on his arm leaving a thin line of red in it's wake and causing Naruto to curse once more; he really needed to stop getting distracted in battle! His eyes darted around for a moment and he grinned a plan forming in his mind.

Hikari yawned and stretched as she woke up slowly pushing herself upright she glanced around spotting Tora's slumbering form but no Naruto, she frowned softly, where was he? She stepped outside and froze her eyes widening "What the..." she muttered staring at... six?!?! Narutos, five of them appeared to be ganging up on a single Naruto. She blinked and rubbed her eyes fully expecting the sight to vanish but there was no change. As she watched five of them threw four kunais each at the lone Naruto who took the hits the kunai thudding solidly into his chest and disappearing in a puff of smoke before the Naruto they had impacted also disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving a log in his wake, now Hikari knew she was dreaming.

Naruto smiled as he appeared in the midst of his clones grabbing one of them from behind "Quick! I got him, he trying to disguise himself as one of us!" he yelled

The other four clones turned on the one in Naruto's grasp one holding a kunai to his throat whilst another held his kunai to the clone's crotch with an evil grin "We win." they declared smugly

"But I'm not the real Naruto!" the clone protested wriggling in Naruto's grasp "The one holding me is!"

Naruto shook his head, having a hard time forcing back his laughter, "Nice try but we're not that dumb." he retorted

The other four clones nodded in agreement "Yeah! How stupid do you think we are." they agreed readily "Now surrender!"

Naruto shoved the clone forward onto the kunais that were held to his throat and groin, suppressing a sympathy wince as he saw the steel blade penetrate his clones private areas, those memories weren't going to be fun, the clone at the two kunai promptly burst out of existence giving Naruto the opening he needed to dart forward delivering a quick series of fatal blows to the other four clones. Naruto grinned to himself "Hehe, suckers." he chuckled twirling his kunai around his fingers before putting them away he turned to head back inside, there were a few training manuals sealed in his jacket he wanted to retrieve. He froze mid step as his eyes met Hikari's stare , a slight blush warming his cheeks, apparently Hikari hadn't bothered putting her skirt back on before coming out leaving her dressed in only her top."Crap." he muttered softly wondering how he was going to explain away his shadow clones "This is going to take a while." sighing in resignation he gave her a wave "Hey Hikari!" he called as he slowly closed the distance between them "Sleep well?" maybe she hadn't seen him?

Hikari gave a small nod "Yeah." she replied "What was that? There were like six of you!"

Naruto sighed, nope she saw, "That was the shadow clone jutsu." he offered

"The what?" Hikari asked curious

Naruto considered his options for a second before giving her a smile "Can you go and wake Tora up please." he finally decided

Hikari gave a small nod "Oh, ok." she agreed quickly entering the tent to wake her harem sister.

Naruto watched her go with a heavy heart, he had a lot to tell them and he only prayed that he would be able to see the same love in their eyes once they knew the truth.

* * *

Hikari re-emerged a moment later, this time wearing her skirt, followed by a yawning Tora, who was wearing nothing but a set of lacy black panties and a matching bra, Naruto's blush returned with a vengeance, they looked good on her far better than they had ever looked when he had worn them under henge. He forced those thoughts to a side focusing on the task ahead his epression fading to a neutrality that seemed almost alien on his usually perpetually cheerful face "I need to talk to both of you." he said levelly.

Tora nodded rubbing the sleep from her eyes "Ok." she agreed

Hikari nodded "Are you going to tell us about that clone juttu thingy?" she asked eagerly, Tora raising an eyebrow and giving Naruto a questioning glance

"It's shadow clone jutsu." Naruto corrected emphasising jutsu "And yes I will, however I think I should start from the beginning." he gave a sigh "I haven't been entirely honest with either of you."


	7. Chapter 7

"... and then I woke up in." he paused for a second trying to remember it's name "Atsui Woods." he finished sounding slightly proud of himself for remembering the name correctly.

"Woooooow." Hikari mumbled "So you know any other jusu..."

"Jutsu." Naruto corrected

Hikari giggled and nodded "Right those, so you know any others besides the clone one?"

Naruto nodded "Yeah I know quite a few awesome jutsu." he replied unable to resist bragging a little

Tora frowned "So you weren't really trying when you fought me?" she asked accusingly her warriors pride wounded "I thought you said to go all out?"

Naruto gave a nervous chuckle "Ummm well I was trying my best in hand to hand I just wasn't using my jutsu." he offered

Tora shook her head "But you gave me an advantage when you removed a weapon from your arsenal." she gave him a small glare "I want a re-match! And this time don't hold back at all!" she demanded, she knew she would loose and probably loose badly but she just had to know where she stood compared to Naruto.

Naruto opened his mouth to object but caught the determined look in her eyes, if he refused to fight her seriously then he would be destroying her pride as a fighter but if he really went all out he was almost certain she would end up seriously hurt, after a tense moment a silence and giving an almost inaudible sigh he nodded "Alright, after we've talked."

Tora gave a slight nod "Sure." her eyes widening slightly and her breath hitching in her throat as her indignation faded leaving her with the realisation she had just demanded something off her master that was shortly followed by the fact that he didn't seem angry at all with her.

"So you think this place is over the sea?" Hikari questioned

Naruto gave a nod "Well yeah, it must be."

Tora shook her head "I've never heard of it or seen anyone with skills like yours before."

"Then what happened?!" Naruto demanded, he refused to accept that he couldn't go home

Tora shrank back slightly at his raised voice "I don't know, but I'm fairly sure you can't just get a boat home."

Naruto deflated staring at the ground "Yeah... I thought so too, but I just have to see for myself." he stated sounding a little defeated

Hikari leant in close and hugged Naruto planting a soft kiss on his cheek "I'm sure we will find a way to get you home." she comforted

Naruto gave a nod "Yeah, we'll find a way back to Konoha, somehow." he agreed giving Hikari a small kiss in return "Thanks, I had a little mopy moment there." he turned to Tora and smiled "Up for that fight now?" he asked as he pushed himself to his feet.

Tora nodded eagerly "Yeah, lets go." she stood up as well moving a short distance from Naruto and unsheathing her claws her mouth set in a determined line, her eyes dancing with the thrill of impending battle, she did a few quick stretches mindful of the fact she had just woken up and not wanting a stiff muscle to cost her the match.

Naruto allowed himself a moment to appreciate the sight of Tora stretching in her underwear before focusing on the fight "You ready?" he called his eyes flicking to Hikari, who was watching apprehensively, for a second to ensure she wouldn't get caught in the crossfire of the spar went on for longer than he suspected it would.

Replying with a small nod Tora tensed up preparing to close the gap between the two of them, she knew from their last spar that she had a slight advantage in close quarters and she was going to press it as best she could.

"Hikari if you would." Naruto smiled at her

Hikari looked confused for a few seconds before her face lit up with understanding and she nodded "Oh! Sure. Three. Two. One. Go!"

The instant they heard the word go the two fighters where off dashing at each other and like before meeting halfway in a flurry of claws and fists, Tora having a slight advantage due to her claws, Naruto pulled back hoping to create some pace so he could use his shadow clones however Tora pursued him relentlessly keeping Naruto within range of her claws, using the knowledge gleaned from their last spar to good affect as Naruto noted the slight changes in her style as she tried to exploit the weaknesses of Naruto's own style. Naruto grinned softly feeling immensely proud of Tora, she was forcing him on the defensive and leaving very few openings for him to strike back.

Naruto gave a low growl of annoyance as he shifted around Tora's strikes for the umpteenth time the tip of her claws catching on his cheek and leaving three tiny red lines in their wake. If she wasn't going to give him an opening to escape then he'd just have to go with plan B. Blocking a kick with his forearm he lashed out with a punch aiming for her stomach however Tora easily diverted the punch to a side and retaliated lashing out with her left raking her claws across his stomach.

Tora's eyes widened slightly as she felt her claws sink into Naruto's stomach, something was wrong, he had made no attempts to block it almost as if he hadn't know it was coming or had wanted it to hit and she had seen his eyes flick to her arm as she swung it so he must've seen it coming. Was it like before where he had taken the wound to his shoulder in order to trap her arm? No it couldn't be no one would take a strike this serious on purpose, she had practically disembowelled the poor man! She forced her guilt aside, she would deal with it after the match when it wouldn't impede her.

On the sidelines Hikari gasped a hand covering her mouth as she stared in horror at Tora's claws ripping through their tamer's belly "Naruto." she whimpered worriedly, praying that he would be alright.

A tense second passed as Naruto slumped forward over Tora's arm before his body was engulfed in a puff of smoke, Hikari gasped remembering similar puffs of smoke when Naruto had taken out his clones "Clone?" she whispered.

Tora gave a gasp as Naruto appeared to erupt into a small cloud of smoke that was quickly scattered by the light morning breeze, once the smoke cleared Tora found Naruto gone and her claws buried in a log. She flicked her wrist dislodging her claws from the piece of wood and whirled round trying to find Naruto, he couldn't have gotten very far with that injury, she knew she must've hit him as she had felt his gasping breaths on her arm when he had slumped forward and she had felt the sensation of her claws rending his flesh. Hearing a noise behind her she spun around hey eyes quickly scanning the tree line and not a moment later Naruto stepped into the clearing grinning broadly and apparently totally unharmed by the recent claw to the gut, one part of Tora let out a large sigh of relief but another was annoyed that her attack had been ineffective.

Naruto grinned at the two girls as three more Naruto stepped out of the trees falling in behind him "Now where were we." he chuckled "Oh right!" he snapped his fingers after a moments pause the three Narutos behind him charging towards Tora who had slid into a more defensive stance eyeing the approaching Narutos warily.

The forth Naruto appeared to hesitate for a second before walking over to Hikari and wrapping his arms around her "Sorry for scaring you like that." he apologized gently.

Hikari sniffed slightly settling against Naruto "I thought you were... I thought you'd been..."

Naruto pressed his lips against hers tenderly "Nah, you're not getting rid of me that easily." he beamed "An awesome ninja like me won't die any time soon!" he enthused.

Hikari giggled softly pressing herself against him "Thanks, umm shouldn't you be fighting."

Naruto grinned "Nah, I'm not the real Naruto, I'm a clone. The real me is in the forest over there." he waved his hand to their left and realising what he had just said paused, clapping the hand over his mouth, "Oops! I shouldn't have said that!"

"Idiot." one of the clones fighting Tora groused "Giving anyway the boss's position like that."

Another nodded "I'll dispel so the boss will know that she knows." he grinned "Kick her ass for me." and with that he popped in a puff of smoke.

The two remaining clones nodded "Will do." they agreed as they shifted their fighting to compensate for the loss of their third partner. From his vantage point in the woods Naruto gave a tiny frustrated sigh, he had been hoping to catch her with a wind jutsu whilst the clones distracted her but now she knew she was only fighting clones... he paused and grinned making the hand signs "Shadow clone jutsu." he hissed quietly another clone popping up in front of him.

This clone stepped out of the tree line with a soft sigh of "Stupid clones." before rushing to join the other two chakra constructs in the melee. Naruto gave a small grin as she noticed Tora's attacks becoming more focused on the third clone, good she thought that was really him. Nodding curtly to himself he retreated further back into the cover of the foliage and made his way around the edge of the clearing aiming to get behind Tora so he could finish the fight quickly.

Hikari frowned as she watched the clones weave through Hikari's attacks "Aren't Naruto and Tora almost even at fighting?" she questioned confused.

The clone hugging her gave a small nod "Yeah, we are about on her level. Why?"

Hikari turned her attention back to the fight for a moment "Well there are three of you there and you still seem fairly equal, shouldn't you be winning easily if you're equal one on one?"

The clone gave a little embarrassed chuckle "Well we kinda haven't practiced fighting as a team so the clones keep getting in each others' way and aren't fighting together well. Also us clones get weaker the longer we've been in existence, those guys" he nodded in the direction of the fight "are using their chakra a lot faster to fight so they're weakening quicker."

The real Naruto slid into position palming a kunai, if he could close the distance between the tree line and Tora quick enough he could end this now tensing up he pushed chakra into his legs and feet silently thankful that neither of his girls could sense chakra, to any ninja above genin this would be the equivalent of a giant neon arrow pointing right at him.

Although Naruto wasn't exactly good, or even competent, at detecting or locating chakra sources each of the clones easily felt and pinpointed the large chakra surge from the forest and smirked softly, it looked like the boss was finally ready to end this. The three clones fighting Tora redoubled their efforts, sacrificing longevity for a brief burst of heightened ability, as they pulled their remaining chakra and focused it into their limbs.

The sudden increase in the clones' speed and agility caught Tora by surprise allowing them to land a few good hits before she recovered however the clones where now keeping her on the defensive and she was only just able to avoid the more serious hits, taking multiple glancing or minor attacks to avoid the ones that would hit a vital area.

Naruto grinned as he saw his clones kick into high gear and kicked off the tree he had squatted in dashing across the field, a black blur, Tora's ears twitched as she heard a sound behind her but she couldn't spare the attention to investigate further. A split second later Naruto was holding a kunai to her throat "I win." he announced with a slight smirk.

Tora tensed for a second feeling the cold steel pressed lightly against her throat "Yeah." she agreed gently

Naruto nodded slightly as Tora conceded the match removing the kunai and returning it to his pouch his clones popping out of existence, Hikari almost falling when the clone she had been leaning on disappeared, "Good match." Naruto grinned

Tora turned around to face him a small grin on her face as she panted "Yeah." she agreed "Though I

barely touched you."

Naruto chuckled softly "You didn't really fight me for long, it was mostly clones, and you nicked them a fair few times."

Tora gave a small nod in agreement "Yeah, next time I won't let you escape into the trees."

Naruto grinned "We shall see." they walked back towards the tent "You want to go get dressed so we can start our training?"

Tora gave a little pout "Don't you like what I'm wearing now?" she teased

Naruto shook his head blushing faintly "I want to be able to focus on training and hot half naked girls are kinda distracting."

Tora and Hikari giggled and Tora pouted "How about hot naked girls?"

Naruto blushed a little harder "That's even worse!" he exclaimed

"Fine then spoilsport." Tora huffed as she slipped back into the tent, Naruto chuckling and shaking his head as she watched her go.

"So what are we doing?" Hikari asked chirpily hoping should could learn some of Naruto's jutsu

Naruto considered it for a second "Hmm I could try to teach you two my shadow clone jutsu." he mused aloud

Hikari nodded overeagerly "Oooh! Ooooh! Teach us that!" she exclaimed excitedly

Naruto laughed, is this what I was like? "I'll try but I don't know if you have enough chakra."

"Energy." Hikari interrupted

"Huh? What?" Naruto asked his speech derailed by her interruption

"We call it energy not chakra." Hikari explained

"Oh right, whatever." Naruto waved it off, if it was the same thing he didn't really see the need to change what he called it "Anyway you two might not have enough to pull it off like I do."

"We don't have enough what to do what?" Tora asked as she re-emerged from the tent wearing a plain black t-shirt and a fairly short skirt that stopped mid thigh, she had picked fairly loose clothing that wouldn't restrict her movements much so she could make better use of her natural flexibility, Naruto noted that she had sliced a thin slit in the back of the skirt to accommodate her tail better.

"I was debating trying to teach you two to use the shadow clone jutsu." Naruto replied "But I don't know if you have enough chakra."

"Energy." Hikari interrupted once more

"Tomato, tomato." Naruto replied waving it off "You know what I meant."

Tora gave a nod "It looked really useful." she agreed excited at the prospect of learning such a move.

Naruto grinned "Oh the shadow clone is the most useful jutsu I know, it can be used for anything. If you can do it so can your clones and you get their memories once they disperse so you can even use them to learn quicker." he preached the benefits of his favourite jutsu, the rasengan was cool and all but to Naruto the shadow clone was just plain better.

Tora giggled "Anything?" she leered her tone making it clear that her mind had gone straight into the gutter Hikari blushed as she considered that particular use for the jutsu for the first time.

Naruto blushed heavily "It might work." he spluttered shaking his head to try and clear the lingering fantasies that had sprung up.

Tora and Hikari glanced at each other and grinned "We've got to try that!" they declared in almost perfect unison.

Naruto gave a soft grin but shook his head "I think I'll save the shadow clone treatment for special occasions." he decided

They pouted at him "Buuuut why?" Hikari whined childishly

Naruto chuckled "I don't really want the person who gets the clone to feel like I love them less." he grinned "And besides I need something above and beyond to use as a reward or a present." he also didn't really want to use the technique like that until he understood exactly how it would it work and he couldn't think of a way to test it that wouldn't creep him out.

The two girls kept their pout but they accepted his reasons "So are we going to learn it now?" Tora asked

Naruto nodded and cracked his knuckles, Hikari wincing slightly at the sound, "Sure, let's give it a go." he agreed.

* * *

They stayed in the clearing for just over a week, the first few days a few local ferals had taken an interest but they quickly learned to avoid the area courtesy of a kunai knife, teaching the girls the shadow clone had proved rather harder than Naruto had expected. Firstly jutsu required a certain finesse of chakra control that neither girl had learnt and secondly he had to teach them the hand signs from scratch since their moves apparently didn't need any, even then Tora had only enough Chakra to make two clones, she could manage three but it left her winded and in no position to fight, whilst Hikari could barely create one clone, much to her disappointment. Once they had realised just how much energy creating clones took they had looked at Naruto with a new-found respect since he just threw them around in large numbers without any apparent care or fatigue.

In addition to showing them how to use the shadow clone Naruto had spent his time teaching Hikari some of the taijutsu kata he knew whilst Tora adjusted to having her gravity seal activated at it's lowest level. Hikari had absorbed the taijutsu lessons well and could perform the kata quickly and with only a few flaws however when it came to actual spars she seemed to panic and forget all her lessons and revert back to a poor street brawler style. Naruto had spent most of his time teaching Hikari and sparring with Tora however he had a shadow clone take his pokedex and learn as much as it could about the world, the more he discovered the bigger the sinking feeling in his stomach got. Not once did he come across any description of ninja or any abilities that would lead him to believe a ninja had been present, it seemed more and more unlikely that he would be able to find his way back home.

Naruto smiled as he sealed up the tent and slipped the scroll into his pocket turned back to Tora and Hikari "Let's go." Hikari nodded and quickly attached herself to Naruto's side claiming his left arm and wrapping herself around it.

"Are we still heading to Sabure?" Tora asked as she walked alongside them, she had almost completely adjusted to her gravity seal her tail still drooped somewhat under the extra weight and she got short of breath quicker than she normally did but she could still keep up with Naruto's leisurely, for him, pace.

Naruto gave a slight nod "Yeah, we'll head back to Saisho village then take the proper route to Sabure. I really doubt we'll find a boat but I still want to check."

Tora gave a nod "Oh, right." she paused "Why are we taking the main road?"

Naruto frowned "What do you mean? Why shouldn't we?"

"We're broke!" Tora retorted, apparently Adam had finally realised his pokedex was missing at had cut if off from his account. Luckily, unless you're Adam, Naruto had already taken all the items out of storage and put them in his storage scrolls.

Naruto nodded thoughtfully as he slowed to a stop "So you think we should take the back route?"

Tora nodded "Yes, we should be able to catch some ferals to sell." she offered, Naruto cringing slightly at the idea of selling them like property.

Nodding Naruto turned to Hikari "You ok with that plan?"

Hikari nodded "Yeah, it sounds good." she agreed

"Ok then it's a plan!" Naruto announced spinning on his heels and heading off in a new direction. "Oh! Let me know if you spot anything good to eat." Naruto requested with a sheepish grin "I'm a little hungry." the girls had helped him learn to forage better, teaching him what plants he could eat and what he couldn't, he could identify a few species of berry by scent and most of them by taste and sight now.

"But we had breakfast just an hour ago!" Tora exclaimed shaking her head

Hikari just giggled, unwound one arm, and gave a mock salute "Yes master!" she declared chirpily glad to be back on the move.

"Hey Naruto?" Tora spoke up after a minute or two of walking in silence

"Yeah?" Naruto asked

"Umm I was wondering why you aren't using gravity seals." Tora questioned

Naruto gave a confused frown "I am." he replied "They're in my jacket." Jiraiya had inscribed some truly master quality gravity and chakra disruption seals into the back of his jacket to help him train, it was the main reason why Naruto took such good care of it. The storage seals could be replaced fairly easy, although it would be annoying to inscribe so many and they wouldn't be as good as Jiraiya's, however the gravity and chakra disruption seals where irreplaceable.

"Really?" Hikari asked poking Naruto's jacket curiously, she had tried turning her own seal on but had barely been able to walk!

Naruto nodded "Yeah, I'm at the second stage right now." he grinned "But I'll probably have to turn it up soon since I don't really feel it much."

Tora gave a small nod "Oh ok then, oh yeah. There are a few Pecha berry bushes over there." she gestured to their left.

Naruto paused and channelled a little chakra into his nose sniffing the air and grinning as he smelt the sickly sweet smell of the promised Pecha berries. "Awesome, you're right!" they veered off course towards the berry bushes. Naruto all but pouncing on the poor defenceless plant as he wolfed down the delicious sweet fruit with gusto, Pecha had to be his favourite berry ever! He paused and glanced at Tora and Hikari, Tora shaking her head softly although a smile tugged at her lips, "You two want any?" He asked Pecha berry juice staining his lips and jaw.

"No thanks." Tora declined "I'm still full from breakfast, besides Pecha berries are a bit too sweet for my tastes."

Hikari giggled and grinned as she moved closer to Naruto before slowly licking the Pecha juice off his face. Naruto gave a soft groan as shivers of desire danced down his spine, once she cleaned off the juice Hikari planted a gentle kiss on Naruto's lips before pulling back and grinning "Thank you master. They're delicious." she purred sultrily.

Naruto gave another gentle groan "Not exactly what I meant, but I'm not complaining." he picked a few more berries and slipped them into his pocket to eat as they travelled before turning and continuing towards their destination. Tora hung back looking at the berry bush for a little while a scheming grin forming on her face as she picked a good fistful of berried and sealed them into the second storage seal on her collar before turning and catching up to Naruto and Hikari, who had noticed she wasn't following and had stopped a few paces away. They smiled at her as she drew up and they set off into the forest together.


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto lifted a hand slowing his walking to a crawl "I think there's something over there." he muttered gesturing at the bushes to their right.

Tora and Hikari gave a curt nod, their bodies tensing as they tried to locate the possible threat "What is it?" Hikari asked quietly

Naruto shrugged "Honestly, I have no idea." he gave a small grin "It's roughly human sized but that's about all I can tell and in this world that could be any number of things."

Tora shot him quick a look "Should we have a closer look or hang back?"

Naruto frowned slightly "Well whatever it is, it's been following us for a while. So I'd say investigate." Tora's eyes lit up at the chance of a fight

"If it's a Pokégirl are we going to try capturing it?" Hikari asked curious

Naruto frowned "I guess." he replied hesitantly, the whole master/slave thing really didn't sit well with him Hikari and Tora seemed happy enough with it and that helped quiet his conscious but he still couldn't completely silence the little voice telling him that it was wrong.

Naruto pulled two balls out of his pocket handing one to each of the girls "If you see an opening catch it." he ordered, getting nods from the pair he continued "We'll move closer and see what it is, I'll have to bow to your superior knowledge here so if you think that it's out of our level let me know and we'll retreat." he slipped a smoke bomb out of his pocket and crushed it beneath his feet creating a temporary shroud to hide them as they ducked into the foliage, they lapsed into silence as they stalked through the undergrowth towards their stalker.

"I can see her." Hikari said quietly pointing at the humanoid shape hidden in the shadow of one of the larger trees the figure's head moving from side to side as she tried to work out where they had gone.

Naruto and Tora gave small nods of acknowledgement as they followed the line of her finger to their target, Naruto pushed a little of the fox's youki into his eyes to improve his sight; his normally blue orbs bleeding to red as his pupils elongated and slitted and studied her form. She seemed like a normal human to him, maybe 4'4 or at least around that her body slim and petite Naruto's best guess would put her bust at around a high A cup, and Naruto cursed the stupid pervy sage for drilling that particular check into his mind. Her eyes a vibrant icy blue and her almost inhumanly beautiful face framed by long, moss green, hair. She was wearing a loose dress that matched her hair colour, Naruto noted that her feet where bare with a small amount of surprise "A human girl?" he questioned softly, from what he had read there were very very few girls who didn't go through threshold.

Hikari shook her head "No, it's probably an Elf or something in that family." she supplied "Have you ever seen a human with hair that colour?"

Naruto thought about it "No." he admitted, but he knew bright pink was a natural hair colour in his world so he'd just assumed it could be possible, he wished he could point his dex at her but he hadn't figured out how to put the damn thing on silent yet and it would give them away in an instant. With their prey clearly identified the group slid closer "Tora." Naruto hissed jerking his head in the Elf's direction

Tora gave the tiniest of nods tensing her body before bursting out of her cover towards her target; who turned, wide eyed, to face her and after a seconds pause to analyse the situation began to chant softly under her breath.

Naruto gasped gently as he felt chakra beginning to build in their foe for a few seconds before she released it at Tora, Tora's charge slowing to a drowsy walk as the attack took affect. Tora stifled a yawn swaying on the spot as she tried desperately to keep her eyes open, I need to fight for master! This girl could hurt him! But I'm so tired... maybe I could have a quick nap? Wiat! What am I thinking?! I can't sleep now! But a nap would be sooooo nice, it wouldn't have to be long, she'd just close her eyes for a moment. Yeah just a quick nap. Her body crumpled to the floor in an undignified heap as she succumbed to the attack. The girl gave Tora's crumpled form an almost apologetic look her eyes drifting to the collar on her neck and staying there, she gasped softly as she realised why the girl had seemed so familiar, she had been with that tamer! Her head snapped up scanning the foliage just in time to meet Naruto's furious blue orbs. Naruto's fury abated for a second when he saw the regret in her eyes but returned in full force a moment later "Hikari, take care of Tora." he commanded not removing his eyes from the Elf for a second "What did you do to her?!" he demanded angrily.

The Elf quailed under his fierce gaze shrinking back timidly "I just put her to sleep, she'll wake up in an hour or so, I didn't cause the Tigress any harm."

Naruto raised an eyebrow his forehead furrowing in confusion; this just didn't add up. The girl was timid and had avoiding hurting Tora despite his girl's obvious aggression, which reminded him he'd need to talk to Tora about not assuming the target is going to fight, and even then she'd seemed to regret her actions. So the question remained, why had she trailed them over the last few hours? Naruto relaxed as he realised that Tora would be fine, even if her pride had taken a heavy blow, "Thank you for not hurting her." he smiled

The Elf regarded Naruto curiously, she'd never seen any other tamer get so worked up over his girls' injuries nor had anyone ever thanked her for not harming them, she gave him a weak smile "You should leave." she said softly, Hikari was listening to the conversation with interest as she rolled Tora into a more comfortable position.

"You can talk?" Naruto mumbled the warning all but forgotten in his surprise "I thought ferals couldn't talk."

"I'm not a feral, please leave, now." she insisted

"You're not feral?" Naruto questioned still ignoring her warning

"That doesn't matter!" the Elf almost yelled her voice fearful as it dropped in volume once again "Please, just leave." she begged

"Why?" Naruto questioned "Is there some reason I should leave? I'm just passing through?" he was a little worried by the obvious fear in her voice

"Please jut turn around and leave." she begged tears forming in her eyes "You can't stay here, mistress will punish me." she whispered the last part as though this mistress would appear if she spoke her name loudly.

Naruto frowned as a few pieces of the puzzle fell into place "Who's this mistress?" he questioned "Did she tell you to attack us?"

She gasped softly, she hadn't wanted Naruto to hear that, and shook her head fearfully "No, please! Forgot I said that! Just please go!" she pleaded desperately, if he didn't leave soon then mistress might come to see what was happening! Her breath caught in her throat her body shaking with fright over what she would do if she found her talking to the intruders.

Naruto's frown deepened, if he was going to leave before he definitely wouldn't now, not after seeing the poor girl this afraid of this mistress character. "Don't worry, I'll protect you from _mistress_." Naruto offered with a comforting grin although his poured the word mistress full of sarcasm and contempt.

Her head snapped up to Naruto wide eyed "No!" she shrieked her voice taking a slightly hysterical edge "You can't! Mistress'll just kill you too!"

Naruto gave a small slightly bitter chuckle "I'm not that easy to kill, trust me enough people have tried."

"But you're just a human!" the Elf exclaimed frantically, she didn't need another kind tamer on her conscious and she knew with horrible certainty exactly what mistress would do to her after killing this human.

Naruto sent her a quick smirk "I'm more than a mere human." he announced confidently, I'm a ninja! He finished in his head.

"Please, just go, she'll kill you." she begged tears sliding down her cheeks

"You really think we can't hurt this Mistress?" Naruto asked the Elf sniffed and nodded slightly as she tried to bring her tears back under control "Then let's go." Naruto announced after a moment of silence.

"What?" she asked looking up at Naruto

Naruto gave her a small grin "If you don't want me to fight _mistress_ I won't," he offered "although she obviously deserves a kunai or twelve up the ass." he grumbled softly "But there is no way I'll leave you here with her! So I'll take you with me."

Her eyes widened and she gave another small sob "You can't."

Naruto frowned "Why not!" he demanded

"Mistress has my ball." the Elf supplied softly her voice cracking "She took it from my tamer when she...." she trailed off into gentle sobs.

Naruto stepped forward and put a comforting arm around her "Shhh, shh." he soothed uncertainly, he never knew how to comfort people, especially girls. "It doesn't matter that she has your pokeball, come with me anyway."

She froze staring at Naruto "But that's stealing! If they catch you..."

Naruto snorted "And taking you from your old tamer isn't? Besides if it gets you away from her it's worth it." he gave a gentle chuckle and gave her a reassuring squeeze "With all this complaining you'd think you didn't want to be rescued."

She looked to a side "I just don't want you to suffer, not for me, I'm not worth it." she whispered; she'd already lost far, far too many people trying to help her.

Naruto frowned "Don't ever say that!" he growled "Now come on, let's get going." he continued in a lighter tone his gentle smile creeping back into place.

"You sure?" she asked timidly as though afraid he would suddenly do a complete 180 and say no.

Naruto gave a nod and grin "Yeah, of course I am." he flicked his head round "Hmm looks like I'm carrying Tora." he muttered "So is this mistress going to know we're leaving with you?" he asked glancing back at the Elf

"She shouldn't, but I don't really know. She always seems to know where I am." she shuddered involuntarily as she remembered the results of her initial attempts at hiding.

Naruto gave a faint nod "Ok, we'll take it easy and kick into high gear if we see trouble." he gave a grin as he walked over and picked up Tora carrying her bridal style "Alright let's get moving." he set off into the forest after a brief glance at the sun to get his bearings setting his pace a bit faster than he normally did, she had stated that this mistress knew where she was at all times so he wanted to leave the area fairly quickly.

"So where are we going anyway?" the Elf asked

Naruto glanced at her "We're heading for Sabure, but right now we're backtracking a little and we'll take the road for a little while. At least until you say it's safe to go back into the wilderness." he replied.

She nodded "Oh, ok then." she replied marvelling at how Naruto was carrying Tora as though she weighed nothing and he had set a pace most humans would be hard pushed to match for any length of time and yet he had said that this was taking it easy! And he appeared to be telling the truth as he hadn't started sweating or even breathing heavily yet! He had been right he was certainly no ordinary human.

Hikari saw the look on her face and giggled falling in next to the new member of their group "You think this is amazing, you haven't seen anything he can do yet."

"What do you mean?" she replied curious

Hikari gave a conspirational grin "He's not even trying at the moment, he could outrun a Cheetit if he wanted."

The Elf's eyes widened and she almost stumbled "No way!" she hissed casting her gaze over Naruto

Hikari gave another soft giggle "I don't blame you, I didn't believe it until I saw him run. I don't think either of us really know what he can do when he's going all out."

Their quiet conversation was broke off as Naruto's voice drifted back to them "You two ok with this pace?"

"Yes." the Elf responded politely

"Yes master." Hikari chirped happily

Naruto smiled "Oh yeah!" he spun on the balls of his feet to face the girls still maintaining his speed with little apparent effort "Sorry but umm what species are you?" he asked the Elf "And do you have a name?" he gave a nervous chuckle for not asking earlier.

"I'm an Elf." she replied confused as to why he had asked for the species, wasn't it obvious?

Hikari gave a small grin "Knew it." she mumbled under her breath pleased with herself

Naruto nodded "Ad your name?" he inquired ducking under a branch before it collided with the back of his head.

"Well my original tamer called me Yochi" she provided

"Do you want to keep that name?" Naruto asked smiling when she nodded "Yochi it is!" he announced spinning back round

Hikari smiled "Hey Yochi, I'm Hikari." she introduced herself "The sexy blonde man is Naruto and the girl in his arms is Tora." Naruto's face coloured slightly as he heard her

Yochi gave a small nod "Good to meet you Hikari." she replied formally.

* * *

A few minutes later they met the road that would take them to Sabure and they began to move down it slowing to a more civilian pace since Naruto didn't really want to risk getting asked difficult questions. After another quarter of an hour or so Tora began to stir in Naruto's arms her eyes slowly opening "Have a good nap?" Naruto chuckled grinning down at her

"Uhhh where am I?" Tora mumbled blearily "I remember going to fight that Elf then...." her eyes snapped open and she tried to sit up abruptly, almost throwing Naruto off balance, "Where is she?! Is everyone ok?!"

"We're all fine." Naruto assured her "She only fought back because you ran at her aggressively." he chided, Hikari has the decency to look sheepish at that, "Oh yeah, there's someone I want you to meet." he had slowed to stop as he talked standing on the edge of the road as he let Tora down "Tora meet Yochi. Yochi, Tora."

Tora locked eyes with the Elf and nodded "So you caught her." she stated

Naruto gave a little nervous chuckle "Ummm not exactly."

"Not exactly? She's here isn't she? So you must've caught her." Tora reasoned

Naruto shook his head "She's here of her own free will and she will be travelling with us but her previous _mistress_ has her ball." he explained

Tora gave a small nod accepting the explanation although she still had a few questions she wanted answered "Ok, so why have we stopped?"

Naruto gave a grin "Well since you're awake I was planning on stopping for a little lunch. There's a river a little way over there and I was thinking we could eat on the banks." he pointed through the trees to their left and waited for a reply.

Tora gave a small nod "Sounds good." she agreed "What's for lunch anyway?"

Hikari gave an over eager nod "Yeah, let's eat by the river. Then I can go swimming!"

Naruto chuckled "I suppose a quick swim couldn't hurt." he agreed smiling as Hikari's eyes lit up "And I was gonna catch us some fish and use some of our stored berries." Naruto answered Tora, how gave a small nod of acceptance a soft grin appearing on her face, she was rather fond of fish. "So Yochi, what do you think?" Naruto asked turning to the Elf

"Ummm I don't really mind." Yochi replied quietly

Naruto observed her for a second before shrugging it off "River it is!" he declared heading off through the forest, the three girls in tow. Yochi gave a soft sigh as she trailed after Naruto, he reminded her so much of Richard... no! She wouldn't allow herself to become attached to him! No matter how kind and handso... no! She shook her head to clear out the lingering thoughts as she emerged from the tree line onto the gently sloping banks of the river.

"I guess I'll start fishing." Naruto announced "Hikari, Tora can you go get us some firewood; feel free to pick up anything edible you find as well." the two girls gave curt nods as they disappeared back into the trees "Come back in five minutes!" Naruto called after them

"K!" Hikari's voice floated back

Naruto stretched for a moment "Alright time to fish." he announced to himself

"Ummm what should I do master Naruto?" Yochi asked

"Master Naruto?" Naruto asked quirking an eyebrow "I guess it's better than just, master." he mumbled to himself

"Yes, that's what I should call you; isn't it?" Yochi replied worried that she had offended him

Naruto gave a small shrug "Call me what you want, although I'd prefer just Naruto." he gave a snort of laughter "Although Tora and Hikari seem to insist on calling me master most of the time."

Yochi gave a small nod "Ok, so what do you want me to do.." she paused considering what to call him "Naruto."

Naruto smiled at her "I don't really know what you can do, so for now just relax." he offered glancing at the river "I really need to start fishing if I want to have enough fish by the time Tora and Hikari come back."

Yochi gave a small nod "Are you sure?" she asked feeling a little uncomfortable doing nothing whilst everyone else worked.

Naruto nodded as he pulled off his jacket and top "Yeah, if you really want to do something I guess you could have a quick check for any ferals." he replied sitting down for a moment to pull off his shoes and socks pulling a kunai out of it's pouch before removing his belt and trousers, leaving him in just a pair of plain sky blue boxers, Yochi giving a soft sigh of relief that he had left some clothes on, it was hard enough to try a stop herself getting attached to him as it was. "Time to fish!" he declared happily spinning the kunai on his finger for a second before catching it and diving into the river.

Yochi stood up glancing once more at the river before heading off to have a quick look for any ferals, she knew that if there had been any Naruto couldn't see then she probably wouldn't be able to find them either but she needed to do something to keep her mind of the man so much like her Richard.

* * *

Yochi walked back over towards Naruto blushing as she saw him sitting in his boxers gutting the fish he had caught "Aren't you going to get dressed?" she asked

Naruto shook his head and grinned "Nah, going swimming after lunch anyway so there's no point."

Yochi nodded turning her head as she spotted Hikari and Tora emerging from the forest, Hikari's arms laden with a menagerie of berries, roots and mushrooms whilst Tora was carrying an armful of firewood. Naruto looked up from the fish and smiled waving at them "Hey, how'd the trip go?"

Tora dumped the firewood a little way away from Naruto and smiled back "Not bad, this should be enough firewood for a cooking fire and we got a good number of supplies." she smiled making a show of looking Naruto over "Nice look, could do with less clothing though." she purred

Naruto blushed softly and shook his head before glancing at the pile of dry wood "That should be more than enough." he agreed "Good work you two." he paused looking a the three remaining fish he had to gut "By the way, does anybody want the fish whole?" he asked he doubted Yochi would and he knew he didn't but he wasn't completely sure about Hikari or Tora.

Hikari pulled a face and shook her head whilst Tora smiled "Please." she agreed readily

Naruto nodded grabbing two fish and flicking them into the pile of fish he had prepared before gutting the last one giving a small sigh of relief "I caught enough for two each, oh and if anyone wants them raw tell me now." he waited for a moment and nodded when no-one spoke up "Alright then." he stood up and took about half the wood present dumping it in a pile a short distance from the rest of the wood before igniting it with a spark of fire chakra from his finger. He had found out not long into his trip with Jiraiya that the fox had given him a slight fire nature which meant his chakra was wind/fire a rare, and potent, combination. "Hand me the fish please." he requested as he watched the fire to make sure it caught properly "Hikari you can store all those supplies away please, right pocket."

"Your going to store all of that it one pocket?!" Yochi exclaimed "That'll never fit." she paused "Where's your pack? You can't be travelling without supplies?"

Hikari and Naruto both laughed softly "We have supplies." Naruto assured her accepting the fish as Tora handed them to him with a grateful smile and setting them up around the fire to cook.

Hikari smiled "They'll fit, watch." she walked over to his jacket and poured her finds into the designated pocket, filling it up before sending a spark of chakra and sealing the lot of them and repeating the process once more to empty her arms "See, all done."

Yochi stared incredulously her gaze flicking between Hikari's, now empty, arms and the jacket "Wuh?" she mumbled incoherently

Hikari giggled softly, Tora watched with an amused smile and Naruto just grinned "Now do you understand why I laughed at you when I got the tent out?" he asked keeping one eye on the fish lest they burn

Hikari nodded still giggling "Yeah, that look is hilarious."

"Do you say you have a tent in there too?!" Yochi asked

Naruto laughed "No, not in that pocket." he grinned "The tent and camping stuff is in my left pocket." Yochi regarded the jacket sceptically, could he really have put a tent in his pocket?

Her job done Hikari moved over to Naruto cuddling up to him happily her head resting on his shoulder "So how long till dinner?" she asked regarding the fish hungrily

Naruto gave her a kiss on the cheek "It'll be a while yet, I only just set it up."

Hikari pouted "Can't you just use you jutsu to cook them."

Naruto laughed "I wish, last time I tried that I incinerated my meal."

"But this is so slooooow." Hikari whined glaring at the fish as though it would make them cook faster

Tora had an amused smile on her face as she shook her head, Naruto gave a soft chuckle "Mmm" he agreed leaning in he kissed he deeply, Hikari giving a squeak of surprise before reciprocating eagerly "I guess we'll need to find something to pass the time won't we." he continued as they broke apart. Hikari gave a soft groan and nodded before pressing her lips against Naruto's.


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto smiled softly as he wrapped his arms around Hikari holding her close as he slipped his tongue into her mouth.

Yochi blushed as she watched the pair make out in front of her unashamedly, Tora spared them a glance but was mostly focused on the fish not wanting their meal to burn.

Naruto and Hikari's lips broke apart only for both of them to take gulps of air before they met once more.

Tora shook her head and giggled "Oi, foods ready" she informed them tapping on Naruto's back as she spoke.

Naruto broke away from Hikari, although not without some difficulty, "Awesome, let's eat!" he declared, Hikari gave Tora a glare for interrupting her fun and Tora merely smirked in reply.

Naruto dished out the food and everyone got stuck in, the group lapsing into a silence as they ate. Yochi was the first to break the food imposed silence "I've been wondering.. umm who's the alpha of the harem?"

Naruto gave a soft frown not liking the word harem "No one." he replied casually taking a large bite of his second fish.

"No one?" Yochi echoed confused

Naruto nodded "Yeah, everyone in my group is equal, nobody is more important than anybody else."

Yochi gave a small nod "Oh." she absorbed the information "But the tamer is always more important." she could accept keeping all the girls on equal footing as it would help prevent jealousy but he hadn't excluded himself and she wondered why.

Naruto scowled softly "I try to keep myself equal but people insist on calling me master." he sent a playful glare and Hikari and Tora

"But how can you be equal when it's your girls that fight? In order to be equal shouldn't you fight alongside them?" Yochi questioned

"Trust me he does." Tora groused "No matter what I say."

Yochi stared incredulously at Naruto "You fight alongside your girls?!"

Naruto nodded and smiled "Of course."

"Are you insane! You'll get yourself killed! You're just a human, a fast human from what I've seen but human none the less." Yochi yelled

Naruto burst out laughing, he was a ninja death practically came in the job description! This only served to make Yochi angrier, once he brought his laughter under control he answered "I've told you already, I'm far more than a normal human." he smirked "I can beat Tora here in a one on one match." he bragged giving Tora a small kiss on the cheeks.

Yochi's eyes widened "Really?!" she spluttered glancing at Tora, who nodded

"Master can beat me easily, I've never won a spar with him." she gave a grin "But I will win next time!"

Naruto gave a grin "You can try!" he replied

"But you were holding back right?" Yochi ventured

Tora shook her head "At first yes, but he convinced me to go all out." she paused for a second "I even use my claws."

With that statement the group lapsed back into silence as everyone's attention returned to the meal, Yochi stealing glances at Naruto every so often as she tried to work out what exactly he was. She'd never heard of any human, no matter how trained, capable of taking on a Tigress in a one on one fight.

* * *

They quickly polished off the fish and Naruto gave a satisfied grunt as he rubbed his stomach "That hit the spot."

Hikari gave a small nod of agreement "Yeah." she stood up and stretched "Swimming time!" she declared happily. Quickly shedding her top and skirt, she had, once again, not worn any underwear, and made a dash for the river.

Naruto blushed slightly at the sigh of her body "Don't you ever wear any underwear?" he chided playfully as she stood up and rushed after her.

"Nope!" Hikari chirped as she dove into the water

Yochi turned to Tora "Umm shouldn't you wait ten minutes after eating before going swimming?"

Tora gave a small shrug "That probably wouldn't stop Naruto and definitely wouldn't stop Hikari."

Naruto joined Hikari in the water with a yell of "Cannonball!" using a little chakra to enhance his jump so he could land in the middle of the river.

"Aren't you going to join them?" Yochi asked

Tora shook her head "Nah, not a big fan of water." she pulled a face "You?"

Yochi shook her head and blushed softly "I don't really feel like swimming." she replied; truthfully she didn't feel comfortable getting naked in front of so many people she had just met... even if Naruto was an awful lot like Richa.. No! She shook her head a little harder.

Hikari smiled as she swam over to Naruto and smiled sultrily "So where were we before we were interrupted?"

Naruto blushed a little and shook his head "Insatiable." he muttered amused as he wrapped his arms around her and planted a soft kiss on her lips "I believe we were about here." he announced

Hikari gave a soft giggle as she pulled Naruto closer "So we were." she agreed before pressing her lips against Naruto's

Yochi glanced at Tora who was watching Naruto and Hikari make out in the river "Aren't you jealous?" she asked curious, she knew other girls in her old harem had been jealous of her for the extra attention she got from Richard.

Tora shook her head and stretched out on the bank "Nah." she turned to Hikari and Naruto "This just means I get him tonight." there was a pause before she called out again "Doesn't it!"

Hikari broke her lip lock with the blonde ninja glaring at Tora for interrupting them, again "Only if he tames me." she pointed out

Tora rolled her eyes "Is that a yes or a no?" she questioned

Hikari's hands drifted down as she played absently with the hem of Naruto's boxers "I guess I can let you have him tonight." she mused as she tugged the clothing down, Naruto giving a small shudder as his steadily hardening cock met the cold water.

"Hey don't I get a say in this!" Naruto protested although he made no move to stop Hikari and even stepped out of his boxers for her.

Hikari giggled, tossing the sodden boxers onto the river bank, and wrapped a hand around Naruto's erection "I'll take this as a yes?" she smirked Naruto gave a soft groan in reply and kissed Hikari once more. Hikari kissed back, the kiss staying surprisingly chaste belying the intimate dance her hand was making over his hardened member.

Naruto gave another groan as Hikari teased the first bead of pre from him, the river quickly carrying it away, he broke he kiss slowly and gave Hikari a lewd smile "My turn." he growled huskily. As soon as the words left his mouth he spun her around, eliciting a startled squeak from the Pokégirl, and wrapped his arms around her from behind. His hands gently kneading her breasts as his hardened member rubbed exquisitely against her quivering flesh; he could feel the warmth of her need as he gently stroked his hips back and forth rubbing their sexes together.

Hikari whimpered needily "Please master." she gasped quietly squirming in Naruto's strong grip as her body sought more pleasure.

"Please what?" Naruto whispered as he nibbled and sucked on her neck, his fingers concentrating on the hardened pebbles of her nipples.

Hikari moaned loudly "Fuck meeeee." she whined

Naruto gave her a small grin "As you wish." he shifted his hips so his next thrust sank his manhood deep inside her.

Hikari yelped as Naruto filled her needy cunt "Yesssss." she hissed happily.

Naruto grunted softly as he began thrusting into her keeping his pace slow despite his body's insistence to the contrary, he wanted to draw this out as long as he could. Hikari bit her lips to stop herself crying out, her hips rocking insistently against Naruto's thrusts trying to coax him into speeding up and giving her the pleasure she desperately sought.

Naruto groaned huskily as his self restraint fought a loosing battle against the mounting pleasure, his control cracking as he slowly sped up thrusting harder into the welcoming wet warmth of Hikari's womanhood.

Hikari gasped and groaned small cries bursting from her lips every time Naruto thrust into her her body tensing and her ragged breath catching in her throat as the pleasure continued to mount, until finally, with a loud cry of pleasure, she came all the tension draining from her body as the euphoria overwhelmed her system. A grunt of pleasure escaped Naruto's mouth as Hikari's cunt clamped down on his erection he held her shuddering body closer to him as he let his control crumble his thrusts speeding up significantly as he sought his own release.

Naruto quickly succame to pleasure giving a low, almost animalistic, growl as he spilled his seed deep inside Hikari's welcoming womanhood. Hikari moaned happily pressing her lips against his in a passionate kiss as she felt him fill her womb with his cum.

Naruto gave Hikari another small kiss as he pulled out of her, shuddering slightly as his cock met the cold water after spending so long inside the welcoming warmth of Hikari's pussy, the river's currents carrying away the evidence of their coupling, "Better?" he asked with a smile.

Hikari gave a slight nod "Much." she agreed tiredly; taming always left her exhausted even if she only came once, she envied Tora's ability to keep going well beyond what she could manage and was awed by Naruto's apparently boundless energy. She didn't think she'd seen him tired once sine they'd met.

Naruto gave her a smile and a quick peck on the cheek and began to wade to shore "Sorry for the wait you two." he apologised slightly sheepishly to a madly blush Yochi and an obviously amorous Tora.

"N.. n..n...no problem." Yochi stuttered out

Tora just gave him a grin "Don't worry about it, I sure enjoyed the show." she purred "And remember you're taming me tonight."

Giving a nod and a grunt of acceptance Naruto dried himself off with a quick fire jutsu and pulled a dry pair of boxers from his seals before pulling them on. "Oh, gotta dry Hikari too." he chuckled turning and using the same jutsu to dry her off.

Hikari gave him a small smile and thanked him as she blearily began to get dressed.

"You ok?" Naruto asked seeing her sluggish movements

Hikari fought back a yawn "Yeah, just tired." she replied as she slid her top on.

Naruto gave a small nod "Ok then." he tugged on his trousers "You ok to walk?"

Hikari nodded "Yeah, I'll be fine." she assured him

Naruto nodded as he pulled on his t-shirt and jacket slipping his feet into his shoes "Shall we get a move on?" he said as he made his way back towards the road. "So Yochi, think it's safe to go back into the forest?" he questioned

Yochi looked at the woods warily "It might be, we're outside of Mistress's normal territory." she admitted

Naruto nodded "Alright, we'll stay close to the road then, just in case."

Yochi nodded still nervous about entering the forest but calmed a little by the fact they would stay close to the road "Ok then." the group veered off into the forest smiling as the welcome shade of the trees shielded them from the mid-day sun.

They hadn't been walking long when Hikari began lagging a little behind her eyes drooping as she walked. Naruto gave a soft smile as he slowed to a stop and knelt in front of Hikari, his back to her, "Get on."

Hikari took a moment to respond her tired mind taking longer than usual to process what she heard "What do you mean?"

"You're tired, I'll carry you." Naruto supplied kindly

Hikari pouted puffing her cheeks out "I'm not that tired." she declared although her drooping eyes spoke otherwise.

Naruto gave a gentle chuckle "Ok then, but I'll carry you anyway."

Hikari gave a small smile as she climbed onto his back gratefully "I'm not that tired." she insisted

Naruto gave a slight nod and he straightened up and starting the move forward again "Ok." he agreed grinning at Tora who rolled her eyes but grinned back.

* * *

"You said earlier that this mistress always seems to find you, what did you mean?" Naruto questioned as they picked their way around a particularly large tree shifting to hold Hikari, who had quickly fallen asleep and, unless he was mistaken, was currently drooling on his back.

"Well when she first... acquired me I kept trying to run away." Yochi said softly

"She always found you?" Naruto asked

Yochi nodded and gave an almost silent "Yes."

"Hmmm did Richard tag you at any point?" Naruto asked recalling the information he had found in the pokedex.

Yochi paused "I... think...so." she replied slowly and uncertainly as she trawled her memories

"That would explain it then." Naruto muttered "She's using that tag and Richard's pokedex to track you." he gave a frustrated sigh "If that is the case then she'll be able to find you no matter where you are."

Yochi's eyes widened tears springing into her eyes as she froze in place trembling in fear "No." she mumbled pleadingly "Please say that isn't true!" she fell to her knees clutching at Naruto's shirt as her eyes begged him to say he was joking.

Tora glanced at Naruto "You think that's what happened?" she asked curious

Naruto glanced at Yochi and cringed, he desperately wanted to laugh it off as a cruel joke but he couldn't bring himself to lie to her about something like this "It's very likely that that is how she knows where you are." he admitted "But that doesn't matter." he added

"It does matter! Mistress'll kill you!" Yochi yelled frantically

Naruto crouched down moving on hand from under Hikari and gently lifting Yochi's head his determined blue eyes meeting her fearful orbs "Listen to me." he said firmly "I won't leave you, I won't let this Mistress hurt you. If she come for us then we'll just have to beat her!" he gave a grin "Won't we?"

Tora gave an eager grin and cracked her knuckles "Yes master." she agreed readily

Yochi stared at them and sniffed as she fought to regain control of her emotions "Thank you." she said softly rubbing the tears from her eyes as she straightened up.

Naruto nodded and smiled "Don't mention it." he said reassuringly wishing he was as confident as he sounded; he was facing against an unknown enemy with no idea of her abilities or even who else she had under her influence and to top things off she would be able to find them no matter where they went so there was no hiding. But still he'd keep up his false confidence for Yochi's sake if nothing else.

Tora glanced at Yochi "How likely is it that this Mistress will go out of her way to bring you back under her influence?" she questioned her tail sweeping back and forth lazily as she looked around

Yochi considered the question "She'll come." she announced with certainty

"You're sure?" Naruto asked shooting a small smile at Tora

Yochi nodded "Yes, she'll almost certainly come in person." a shiver ran down her spine and a haunted look flashed through her eyes "She wouldn't miss out on a chance to punish me or to kill those who dare to steal her property."

Naruto gave a little smile "Well I look forward to it." he announced "We'll make her pay for what she did to you."

Yochi gave Naruto a weak smile wishing she could be as confident as he was, but honestly she doubted he'd be as confident as he was if he'd even been through half of what she'd endured.

Naruto grinned as he looked around the clearing "Tora."

"Yeah?" Tora asked glancing at him

"Can you set up the tents, I would but." he gave a sheepish grin and nodded at Hikari's, still sleeping, form.

Tora gave a small confused frown "Tents? We only have one?"

Naruto shook his head "I didn't sell the old tent when I brought our current one, it should still be sealed up." he rummaged through his pockets and tossed two scrolls to Tora "There you go."

Tora gave a slight nod snatching the scrolls from the air "So why two?" she asked

Naruto glanced up at the sky "It's going to rain soon." he announced giving a small smile, the ghost of a blush colouring his cheeks, "And I don't think Yochi would appreciate me taming you right next to her."

Yochi went bright red and spluttered whilst Tora merely grinned "You never know, I'd certainly enjoy the show if I were her." she declared spreading the two scrolls out on the ground.

Naruto gave a little chuckle "We'll be taking the larger tent." he gave Yochi an apologetic look "You'll have to share the other tent with Hikari, sorry it's a bit... cosy with two people."

Yochi gave a faint nod "Ok, I don't mind." she paused and regarded Tora "But where exactly are these tents? All I see is two pieces of paper."

Naruto grinned "Just watch." he said conspiratorially Tora smirked slightly as she smoothed out the first storage scroll and pulsed her chakra releasing the tent in a small puff of smoke. And displaced air.

Yochi gasped softly "Magic?" she questioned "You're a mage?!"

"Magic?" Naruto echoed shaking his head "No that was just a storage scroll, magic doesn't exist... does it?"

Yochi glanced at Naruto "Of course magic exists." she looked down a little "I used a sleep spell to stop Tora when she attacked me."

Naruto frowned softly, hadn't that been a genjutsu? Not a spell? He shrugged it off for later consideration "Oh right, that's what it was." he muttered feigning ignorance, for now.

Tora gave a soft frown, not wishing to be reminded of that embarrassing defeat, as she unsealed the second tent "I need to learn to resist those spells."

Yochi was about to respond but Naruto beat her to it "I think I can help with that, there are a few methods I know for disrupting ge.. magic, and they might work."

"You know how to fight illusion and compulsion spells?" Yochi mumbled awed "You must be a high level mage."

Naruto blushed slightly under the unexpected praise "I'm not a mage." he said "At least I don't think so." he added after a moments pause, maybe mages were ninja analogues here?

Yochi gave a little nod "Well you must have received some magic training if you know how to combat illusions." she countered "I'll do a scan to find your magic potential if you want?"

Naruto nodded eagerly "Sure!" he paused looking at Tora, who was waiting impatiently by the large tent, "Can you do it in the morning?"

Yochi gave a small nod and a kind smile "Of course."

Naruto grinned broadly "Great!" he turned to Tora "I'll join you inside in a sec, I just need to put Hikari to bed."

Tora nodded and shot Naruto a sultry smile as she slipped inside the tent "Come back soon." she purred

Naruto smiled and blushed faintly as she shifted Hikari into a bridal carry and took her into her tent placing her tenderly down and pulling a blanket over her, just in case she got cold, leaning in he planted a soft kiss on her forehead "Good night, see you in the morning, love you." he watched her sleeping form for another few seconds wit a serene grin on his face before turning and leaving the tent "Good night." he nodded to Yochi as she passed him.

Yochi paused and turned giving Naruto a small smile in return "Good night, Naruto." she replied softly before stepping into the tent and zipping it up behind her.

Slipping onto his tent Naruto blushed faintly at the sight that greeted him; Tora was lying back on the floor, completely naked, aside from her collar, her legs spread apart slightly giving him a good view of her moist cunt. She smiled seductively as he entered "Hello, care to join me?"

Naruto smiled and nodded shedding his clothes as quickly as possible, only slowing when he accidentally tore his t-shirt in his haste.

As soon as he had shed the last stitch of clothing he lay down next to Tora gently planting his lips on her in a soft, romantic, kiss. Tora wrapped her arms around Naruto pulling him against her as she wormed her tongue into Naruto's mouth the kiss becoming more passionate. Naruto ran his hands lightly up and down Tora's sides admiring her trim, muscular, figure and the softness of her fur, Tora draped his hands over his neck rubbing his back tenderly.

Tora writhed under Naruto's touch her throat vibrating with gentle purrs, their lips parted for a second as they refilled their lungs their eyes meeting as their lips slowly moved back together. Giving a small smile Tora moved a hand from around Naruto, as she pulled her head back breaking their lip lock, and held it to her collar, a quick burst of chakra unsealing a few of the Pecha berries she had picked earlier.

Naruto regarded the sweet pink berries wit a raised eyebrow glancing at Tora for an answer. Tora just smirked answering the silent question with an equally silent reply of; wait and see. Taking the berries in her paw she crushed them splattering the sweet juices all over her breasts along with the pulped flesh of the berry "Oops." she giggled smiling deviously "Could you clean that up for me master?"

Naruto stared at Tora for a second before what she wanted clicked, a silly grin forming on his face, "I'd be happy to." he chuckled leaning forward and eagerly licking at her breasts cleaning up the sweet berry with gusto.

Tora gave a soft groan her purring quickly starting up again once Naruto's tongue met her sensitive flesh she raised the paw she had used to crush the berries to her mouth and began to suck it clean of the sweet, sticky, juice, Naruto giving a soft applicative groan as his eyes tracking the fingers she was sucking clean.

Naruto's ministrations slowly changed focus from cleaning up the crushed berry to pleasuring the eager Pokégirl beneath him, his tongue swirling around her nipples then darting off the clean up a missed patch of Pecha juice before dutifully returning to a nipple.

Tora whimpered happily removing the hand from her mouth and bringing it back to her collar unsealing another few Pecha berries and pressing them against her needy cunt moaning softly as she rubbed the juices into her crotch.

Naruto blushed slightly as he licked and kissed down her body passing over her firm, toned, stomach towards his goal. Tora gasped her body tensing as Naruto planted a kiss on her cunt, Naruto smiled softly at her reaction as he licked at her crotch the fur there matted with both the berry's juices and her own, the sweetness of the Pecha complimenting the slightly tangy taste of Tora's juices. Naruto made short work of the juices on Tora's inner thighs leaving the best part, her sodden pussy, for last much to Tora's anguish.

Naruto took a moment to enjoy the view, along with the pleasant sounds of Tora's needy whines, before darting forward and attacking her cunt with furore. Tora gave a loud moan of pleasure as she felt Naruto's tongue slide into her innermost depths arcing her back and pressing her crotch against Naruto's face as she tried to get his tongue deeper inside her. Naruto gave a soft chuckle supporting her hips gently as he licked around inside her pussy enjoying the taste of her juices along with the lingering remnants of the Pecha berries.

Tora's hands clenched and unclenched as the pleasure began to mount her claws sliding in and out of their sheathes rhythmically as her muscles tensed. Naruto felt her tensing up and knew she must be getting close redoubling his efforts with his tongue he brought one hand off her hips and pressed his thumb firmly against her clit. His action was rewarded as her body spasmed as all her tensed muscles relaxed a loud, unintelligible, cry bursting out of her throat as a flood of her nectar poured into Naruto's mouth, he gulped it down as though it where the essence of life itself.

He held her as her orgasm ran its course, Tora panting softly as her senses slowly returned her body tingling as small pleasurable aftershocks shot through her. Naruto gave a satisfied smile planting a last kiss on her cunt before working his way back up her body following the same path as he had on the way down. Diverting briefly to nibble gently on her breasts, he made kissed his way up her body before planting a deep kiss on her lips shuffling his body into place as he did so the very tip of his manhood parting her pussy slightly.

Tora eagerly returned Naruto's kiss, tasting the mixture of her nectar and the Pecha berries on his tongue. She pushed her hips forward and up managing to get the head of Naruto's cock inside her and gave a needy whine into their kiss wanting the rest of him inside her, where it belonged.

Naruto broke their kiss his mouth attacking her neck with kisses and gentle bites as he slid forward into her welcoming wetness with a soft groan.

A gasp burst from Tora's mouth as she felt Naruto's member suddenly began to slide deeper inside her, as if in response to her unspoken pleas. Her breath hitched in her throat soft gasps and moans breaking up her purrs as Naruto began to thrust the wonderful sensations radiating through her body as the pleasure once more began to mount up.

Naruto smiled as he nipped at Tora's neck, his hands once more tracing the curves of her hips dipping down occasionally to cup and knead the firm orbs of her ass, speeding up his thrusts slightly as he plunged his cock repeatedly into the sodden velvet vice of her womanhood. He grunted as he began to leak pre inside her his thrust speeding up a minuscule amount as his control began to slip, the quickly mounting pleasure beginning to override his concentration.

Tora brought her hands up wrapping them around Naruto and pulling his head into her shoulder forgetting about her claws in her pleasure induced haze and leaving three rather deep bleeding cuts in Naruto's shoulders as she did so.

Naruto's sharp intake of breath was the only evidence that he had even felt Tora's claws his thrusting not slowing or faltering in the slightest as he continued to leak pre into her, he could feel his control beginning to crumble at an ever faster rate against the ever increasing tide of pleasure.

Tora moaned and writhed beneath Naruto her claws catching him a few more times however these where mere scratches. A pleasured cry exploded from her lips as Naruto's defences finally collapsed and he suddenly began pounding her much faster and harder the increased pace quickly sending her over the edge. Lights exploded in Tora's vision as she came. Hard. Her cunt clamping down on Naruto's member as her nectar poured out around his tool her whole body shuddering as the pleasure tore through every fibre of her being. Her euphoria only heightening when she heard a loud grunt form Naruto his strokes loosing their coherence and rhythm as his own orgasm hit rewarding Tora with the wonderful sensation of his warm semen spurting deep inside her body, filling her up.

Naruto pulled out of her slowly once he spurted the last of his cum into her "Ready for round two?" he breathed huskily into Tora's ear.

Tora nodded eagerly "God yes." she groaned happily. Their night was only just beginning.


	10. Chapter 10

Yochi yawned softly as she slowly awoke blushing softly as she found Hikari had snuggled against her some time during the night. Carefully removing herself from the Eva's sleepy, but firm, hug mindful not to wake her Yochi slipped her dress back on and exited the tent. Stepping outside Yochi took a few deep breaths, filling her lungs with the crisp morning air, with a contented sigh "Oh hey, Yochi." Naruto greeted happily dropping his taijutsu kata and waving at her "You're up early."

With a surprise squeak Yochi spun on her heels to face Naruto "Naruto!" she gasped hand clenched over her heart "You scared me."

Naruto chuckled sheepishly rubbing the back of his head "Sorry." he apologized

"How long have you been up for?" Yochi inquired surprised to see someone up before her.

Naruto gave a dismissive shrug "A few hours." he replied nonchalantly "Why?"

If Yochi was surprised before she was flabbergasted now "A few hours!" she echoed incredulously

Naruto nodded "Yeah." he glanced at the just rising sun "It's around six-ish now so around three and a bit hours." he offered.

"You woke up and three!" Yochi gawked

Naruto nodded "I don't sleep much." he explained simply, Yochi could only nod dumbly in response, that was an understatement if ever she'd heard one, and if not sleep where did he get his boundless energy from! Naruto grinned "So you want to do that magic test thingy you where talking about yesterday?"

Yochi, shaking off her surprise, nodded "Sure, if you want." she agreed

Naruto grinned "So do I need to do anything?" he asked curious, he wanted to see this magic thing in action.

Yochi shook her head "The spell I cast enhances my eyes for a short period, allowing me to see your magic energies." she explained "Although if you could stay quiet whilst I recite the incantation I'd appreciate it." she added as she closed her eyes casting her mind back to the magic lessons she had received when travelling with Richard.

Naruto gave a small nod although he supposed she hadn't seen it, what with her eyes being closed and everything, and waited watching the Elf with interest to see what magic involved. Yochi slowly began to chant her spell in an archaic tongue, the ancient syllables pouring from her mouth commanding nature itself to yield to her will, the air around her filling with energy as her chant invoked the spell. Naruto watched wide eyed as he saw a faint blue glow slowly expanding behind her eye lids "Is that, chakra?" he mumbled, the glow certainly seemed to be the familiar blue glow of chakra however the power hanging heavy in the air felt unlike any human chakra he had ever felt, but at the same time it felt somewhat familiar, like he had felt it before. Searching his memory Naruto realised it felt a lot like when pervy sage used his sage mode... yes that was it, that was where he had felt this kind of energy before.

Yochi finished the short incantation and opened her eyes slowly, Naruto gave a soft gasp; her eyes where nothing more than two glowing blue orbs, it was almost as if she had two rasengan where her eyes should have been! Yochi blinked a few times as the world swam into focus she glanced around seeing the natural energies than ran through everything she swept her gaze over the tents noting the two soft glows that where Tora and Hikari, Tora was brighter although that was no surprise to Yochi, the Tigress was obviously higher level than the younger Eva. Satisfied her spell was working properly she pun round to face Naruto, and almost immediately regretted it, it was light looking at the sun! She flinched averting her gaze, she couldn't even look directly at him! What the hell was Naruto! No human had this much energy, hell she'd seen Archmages with less than half the energy this tamer had !

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked worried, having seen her flinch and avert her gaze from him.

"N..n...n..nothing." Yochi spluttered finding her voice and letting the spell fade. The energy slowly drawing inwards from the corners of her eyes revealing the whites of her eyes as it went unveiling her iris then finally her pupil before disappearing altogether.

"So how'd I do?" Naruto inquired

"Fine." Yochi replied simply trying the wrap her head around the sheer amount of energy this boy held.

"Does that mean I can learn magic?" Naruto pressed, he doubted it'd be all that useful in combat if every use required a chant like that but it looked cool so he wanted to learn it.

Yochi nodded "You'll definitely be able to learn magic." she replied, she knew of no spells that would even put a dent in his reserves.

Naruto gave a happy yell punching the air "Awesome!" he glanced at the two tents behind them "I should probably go wake those two." he mused

"No need to wake me up." Tora's voice drifted from her tent "Your yelling did that." she emerged from the tent, Naruto blushing, despite what they had done last night, when he noted she was wearing just a pair of light pink panties, and stretched out giving a pleased grunt as she popped her back walking over she gave Naruto a soft kiss "Morning." she said softly

Naruto kissed back "Morning." he replied in kind

"Good morning Tora." Yochi said politely

Tora gave a small nod in the elf's direction "Morning." she turned back to Naruto "Is there a river or pond nearby, I'm all nasty and sticky."

Naruto gave a soft chuckle pointing through the trees towards where one of his clones had found a small, stream fed, pond "I thought being sticky wasn't a bad thing." he replied

Tora gave him a sultry look "Hmmm well maybe once I get back we can get sticky again."

Naruto blushed and laughed off the offer "I'll have to pass, besides it's Yochi's turn now." he joked jabbing a finger towards the now spluttering, bright red, Elf.

Tora giggled "Lucky." she replied as she made for the tree line waving a hand at them "Have fun yo two! Don't do anything I wouldn't!"

Naruto laughed and shook his head softly "That doesn't exclude much." he mumbled blushing as he spun away from Tora's retreating form and headed over to wake Hikari.

"Did you mean it?" Yochi's quiet question stopped Naruto in his tracks as he spun to face her

"Mean what?" Naruto asked

"That it's my turn." Yochi responded timidly after a slight pause, she really didn't know what response she wanted to hear. On the one hand he was a kind, caring, handsome man and she was a Pokégirl but on the other she still felt that doing anything with Naruto would be betraying Richard's memory and her experiences with Mistress had left her slightly wary of sex.

Naruto was silent for a while as he considered his response, trying to predict what answer Yochi wanted to hear, he was loathe to hurt the girls feelings or drive her away by appearing overly aggressive "Well I said it as a joke, but if you want a turn I'm not going to turn you down." he answered.

Yochi nodded "I guess... yeah... ok, sure." she answered slowly, blushing and avoiding Naruto's eyes.

Naruto gave a gentle, reassuring, smile "Tonight then?" Yochi merely nodded her head in agreement causing Naruto to smile a little more "Alright, now I need to wake Hikari." he announced ducking into the tent. He smiled warmly as his gaze landed on Hikari's dozing form, her body cocooned in her sleeping bag, and walked over squatted near her head and leaning forward "Hey Hikari." he spoke softly "Time to wake up." he added leaning forward and placing his lips against hers in a soft, chaste kiss.

Hikari groaned softly as she kissed back her arms rising and slowly wrapping around Naruto pulling him closer as she brought her tongue up slipping it into his mouth. Naruto gave a soft grunt as he leant deeper into the kiss submitting to Hikari's advances.

They broke apart Naruto quickly refilling his lungs "Time to get up." he informed her

Hikari gave a small nod guessing Tora and Yochi where waiting for them as she untangled herself from the sleeping bag and stood up, without a stitch of clothing, "Ok."

Naruto blushed averting his gaze from the naked Eva "I'll let you get dressed." he muttered as he made to leave the tent.

Hikari giggled and shook her head "Nah, I don't need to." she responded

"But you're naked!" Naruto insisted

Hikari pouted "But I like feeling the wind on my fur, and we're not in town so it's ok, right? And besides it's not like you haven't seen it all before."

Naruto blushed a little harder but couldn't argue with her "Alright, alright." he conceded "Just head out so I can reseal the tents."

Hikari nodded and bounded out of the tent her victory in the small argument lending a little extra spring to her step. She looked around seeing Yochi, who was sitting in the shade of one of the large trees in the immediate area, but could find no trace of Tora "Where's Tora?" she questioned glancing around to see if she could catch a glimpse of the errant Tigress.

"She's washing up." Naruto responded as he left the tent turning around and quickly sealing it up before heading over to the tent that had been his and Tora's last night.

Hikari giggled "If she'd just gone swimming with us yesterday she wouldn't need a bath now."

"Not really." Tora replied stepping into the small clearing

Hikari spun round and grinned "Tora!" she exclaimed happily waving enthusiastically to her harem sister "Morning!"

Tora nodded her recognition "Morning." she replied

Naruto leant down and sealed up the second tent before putting the tent away and glancing at the sky with a sigh "It's gonna rain soon." he announced eyeing the grey clouds that had gathered on the horizon.

Yochi spared and brief glance at the clouds before nodding her agreement "Yeah, we have maybe an hour or two."

Naruto gave a little sigh and nodded "Well let's get moving, we should cover as much ground as possible before the storm slows us down."

"How bad is it going to be?" Tora asked as the group began to move

"Umm pretty bad." Naruto replied after a moments glance at the clouds "The wind's already starting to pick up." he gave a slightly bitter chuckle "That is of course if this storm is like the ones I'm used to." from looking at this world map there appeared to be much more water than there was on his home world and Naruto wasn't entirely sure how that would affect the weather systems.

Tora gave a small understanding nod "Don't worry I'm sure it is." she offered

Yochi and Hikari exchanged confused looks not really understanding Naruto's last sentence nor Tora's response.

* * *

True to Yochi's prediction within around an hour and a half the rain began to pick up, quickly becoming a wind driven deluge that sought to soak everything caught in it. "Do you two want to go into your balls?" Naruto called over the howling wind, using one hand the shield his eyes from the rain.

"Yes!" Hikari shouted back from her usual sport wrapped around Naruto's arm

"Please." Tora agreed readily, not wanting to spend another moment in the freezing rain.

Naruto gave a small nod recalling the two of them into their balls for the moment, he still disliked the devices but he wanted them to be comfortable, he flashed an apologetic smile to Yochi falling back slightly so he was walking alongside the elf "Sorry, I don't have a ball for you."

Yochi shook her head "No problem." she replied, honestly she was just a little bit jealous that Hikari and Tora got to stay out of the storm in their balls but she really couldn't blame Naruto for not having her pokeball.

Naruto gave a small nod, oh how he wished he had a water affinity right now; he distinctly remembered seeing some mist ninja in a rainstorm once but not a single drop of rain had touched them, pervy sage had said they where using their affinity to repel the water droplets before they got wet. "You want to find some sh...." the rest of Naruto's sentence was lost as a flash of lightning lit the sky and a rumble of thunder drowned out all other noise

"Pardon?!" Yochi yelled, having to raise her voice another notch to talk over the noises of the storm.

"I said, do you want to find some shelter or just continue moving!" Naruto called back

"Shelter would be nice!" Yochi decided, although she doubted she could really get any wetter staying out in the storm.

Nodding Naruto shifted his focus from keeping himself oriented towards Sabure to looking for shelter from the torrential downpour another brilliant bolt of lightning lit the sky and just for a split second Naruto swore he spotted three shapes moving against the clouds above them.

Yochi saw Naruto's lips move but she couldn't hear him over the crash of thunder "What?!" she yelled as the thunder quieted once more

"Did you see that?!" Naruto repeated pointing at the sky

"The lightning?" Yochi questioned confused, the storm was impressive certainly but why would he point it out?

"No, there where some shapes in the sky." Naruto explained

"In this weather?!" Yochi asked incredulously "We..." she glanced at Naruto and saw he was walking as though it where a perfectly calm day, aside from the single hand to keep the water out of his eyes "I can barely walk against this wind, what could fly in it!"

Naruto gave a small nod conceding the point "I guess so, it was probably my imagination." he agreed, however he kept an eye on the sky waiting for the next lightning bolt just to double check.

A moment later the next lightning bolt seared across the sky allowing Naruto to pick out the shapes once again, so they are real he decided, but what are they? Even as the after-image of the lightning faded from his vision the loud rumble of thunder assaulted his ears.

Up in the sky a Thundrix observed her target, her eyes snapping between the target and the human she appeared to be travelling with. A burst of lightning sent a shiver of desire down the girl's spine and she found her eyes moving to her target less and lingering on the human she was with longer. She was sure that Mistress wouldn't mind her going in and capturing her errant slave herself. Hell, she reasoned, she might even get a reward for doing so, and if she could force a taming out of that human she was travelling with before this glorious storm ended than all the better. Using the storm to hide her movements she tucked her wings in and dove towards the target and the human she would get a taming from.

Naruto only noticed the black silhouette descending towards him as his attention was already on the sky diving backwards he avoided the vicious swipe that would have, at the very least, knocked him out. Sliding into a defensive stance he eyed his opponent; she was fairly short maybe 4'11 or somewhere around there her small, lithe form covered in pitch black feathers that had made her almost invisible against the dark storm clouds these dark colours in stark contrast to the bright yellow feather that covered the two impressive wings the protruded from her back, another patch of these yellow feathers made a rough triangle on her chest starting around where a belly button would've been had she been human and expanding upwards to cover her minimal breasts. Her legs ended in clawed feet almost identical to what Naruto had seen on the eagles from his world and Naruto gave a slight wince as he took in the three wicked talons on each foot, with the speed she had been diving a hit with those would've definitely put him out of commission if not killed him outright. The attacker pulled it's way out of it's dive landing gracefully on the forest floor almost exactly where Naruto had been standing a moment before, her lustful yellow eyes locked onto Naruto and a small amused grin made it's way onto her face as she observed his stance however it morphed into a wary frown as she noted the two pokeballs on his belt.

"Oh so there are flying girls too now?! Prefect." Naruto groused "Why do you guys get to do all the cool stuff."

Yochi was staring at the new arrival with wide eyes "No..." she whispered softly "Storm."

The Thundrix grinned her gaze moving to Yochi for a second "Good to see you remember me, slut." she spoke darkly "I'll be returning you to Mistress after I get some use out of your knight in shining armour here." her tone making it obvious exactly what she meant by use.

Yochi gave a fearful whimper desperately praying that Naruto's bragging earlier had been well founded. Naruto tensed up eyeing the girl carefully "You work for this _mistress_ then?" he spat

Storm gave a small grin and nodded although her eyes where still lingering on the pokeballs on his belt, of she could just get him away from those balls then she could have all the fun she wanted "So then little human, are you going to let me have my fun with you or am I going to have to hurt you first?"

Naruto chuckled softly "Hmmm tough choice.... how about, I kick your sorry ass?" he replied cracking his knuckles as he moved from his purely defensive stance into a more intermediate one that would allow either offensive or defensive actions.

"Sorry that wasn't one of the options." Storm retorted dryly "Try again." she added, she had to admit the boy's stance was a good one but did he honestly think a few measly martial arts classes would allow him to go toe to toe with a Pokégirl?

Naruto gave a small grin "Well we'll just have to see about that, won't we?"

Storm shook her head and giggled softly, this boy's confidence was really something else! He must be either really sure of himself or the girls on his belt where truly strong "Indeed we will." she agreed dashing forward and lashing out with a quick punch.

Naruto leant back letting the punch brush past him and swinging his own punch in return hitting the girl square in the chest, eliciting a surprised squawk from Storm and throwing her back a surprising distance. Running forward he threw another punch at the Thundrix hoping to catch the girl before she could regain her balance however a powerful flap of Storm's wings spent her spinning to a side avoiding Naruto's follow up punch.

Storm gave an annoyed grunt, one hand nursing her bruised stomach. Damn it! How did that human hurt her; she knew she wasn't suited for close combat, her small frame and light body meant that she could barely hit harder than a human herself, but she should have been much faster than him! And that hit was far stronger than she had felt from any human before, although admittedly she hadn't been hit that many times by a human, it definitely carried far more force than a human should have been capable of producing. "So, I see you've got some blood gifts working for you." she said avoiding a stream of punches and kicks from Naruto as he tried to press his advantage.

Naruto, still trying to hit the evasive girl, gave a slight grunt to acknowledge her statement, blood gifts, and subsequently curses, had been one of the first things he had looked at with his pokedex since Hikari had offered them as an excuse for his ninja training and he had to admit, as long as he avoided jutsu, they were a fairly solid cover for most of his abilities.

Storm was growing tired of playing with her soon to be toy and gave him a feral grin as she caught his punch and blasted electricity through her arm and into his body, Naruto convulsed as the current played havoc with his muscles gritting his teeth and biting back a cry of pain that threatened to erupt from his throat, he wouldn't give her the satisfaction of hearing that, he endured the attack. Yochi gasped in horror her fear addled mind preventing her from having to control necessary to cast anything in her, admittedly small, arsenal of spells. Storm grinned confidently tossing Naruto against a tree with a small grunt of exertion "Are you going to give up now boy?"

Naruto gave a little chuckle forcing himself to his feet "You obviously don't know me too well if your even asking that." he replied speaking slower than usual to buy an extra second or two to recover feeling in his limbs.

Storm gave an annoyed growl "Fine then, I'll make you stay down!" she snapped getting angry with Naruto now, taking down a human shouldn't be this hard! She wound her arm back before punching the air in front of her, a bolt of lightning jumping from the end of her fist with an almighty crack. Naruto barely managed to dodge the attack and watched in awe as it impacted with the tree behind him the bark exploding outward in an explosion of wood as the water in the tree flashed to steam in an instant, the smell of ozone hung heavy in the air. Naruto grinned "My turn" he announced with a grin

Storm's eyes narrowed as she eyed Naruto warily "What?" she asked even as the young blonde began making hand signs for his reply to her thunder attack.

"Wind release: Storm of blades!" Naruto called as his hands flashed through the final half dozen or so hand signs before stopping and holding the final one of the sequence. Storm felt the wind of the storm suddenly pick up and screeched in pain as a multitude of cuts began to open up all over her body tensing her legs she sprung into the sky soaring almost straight upwards, she knew an unwinnable battle when she saw one, he hadn't even called a girl out yet! She grunted in pain as the cuts on her wings got opened further by each powerful flap blood oozing from the dozens of cuts she had gained in the few short seconds under Naruto's attack as she fled back towards her mistress to inform her of the boy's strange powers calling a brief warning to her sisters not to engage the target unless it was absolutely necessary.

Naruto gave a small sigh of relief as he watched the strange bird girl leave, as the adrenalin drained from his system the pain in his limbs from her powerful shock returned as did the the realisation that he was drenched and cold. Shaking his head, sending beads of water flying from his sopping hair, he sighed once more "Well I guess we should find shelter now." he said, not that hey would get any wetter outside.

Yochi could only nod dumbly staring at the blonde ninja who had just fought off a Pokégirl and was acting as though it was an everyday occurrence, the spark of hope in her chest growing stronger, maybe he could actually free her completely from her mistress.


	11. Chapter 11

They continued moving in silence for a few minutes, the rain storm showing no signs of stopping any time soon, "I thought you didn't know any spells?" Yochi finally spoke up what had been occupying her thoughts

Naruto frowned "Huh? I don't." he replied slowing as Yochi stumbled slightly as a particularly strong gust of wind whistled through the trees.

"But, I saw you use one!" Yochi protested confused

Naruto shook his head confused "No I didn't." he paused, where jutsu and spells that similar? That one could be mistaken for the other. It certainly led credence to his theory that mages where this worlds equivalent of ninja if that was the case.

"Then what was that Storm of Blades attack that you used?" Yochi pushed, that must've been a spell she was certain of it.

"It's a B ranked ninjut..." Naruto trailed off, cursing silently, he didn't have any good way of explaining the attack without giving away what he was. Although he trusted Yochi to a degree she was still new and was probably only going to be a temporary member of their group. He fully expected her to leave once they were out of the reach of this Mistress figure. "So what exactly was Storm?" He asked attempting to change to subject.

Yochi's brow wrinkled slightly at Naruto's none to subtle attempt to change the subject, but she wouldn't pry if he wasn't willing to tell, "Storm's a Thundrix." she simply stated

Naruto nodded and opened his mouth to respond but froze in his tracks "There's a cave over there!" he called happily pointing to a small gap in the long cliff than ran a jagged path across the forest, as though the land on their side had been suddenly and forcefully pushed downwards. "Finally we can get out of this stupid rain!" he took off towards the cave glancing over his shoulder and adjusting his speed so Yochi could keep up with him.

Yochi sprinted after Naruto as they made a dash for the cover provided by the small cave both of them giving a happy sigh as they got out of the driving rain, Naruto did a quick scan of the cave. It was small, smaller than he had thought, but there was enough room, just, for him and Yochi to sleep if the storm refused to let up. The cave mouth was shielded by another piece of rock that jutted out obscuring the entrance from obvious view and luckily the wind was driving the rain away from the cave so very few drops found their way inside. His only complaint was the slightly eerie groan made every so often as the wind blew across the cave mouth. Shaking the excess water out of her hair Yochi sighed "Gonna be a while before we even start to dry." she groused picking at her sodden dress and glancing at Naruto, who was already dry.... wait, what?! "You're dry!" she yelled accusingly pointing a finger at Naruto.

Naruto gave a small chuckle "Yep, remind me to thank pervy-sage for that later." he'd never been more thankful for that little drying jutsu than he was at this moment, stepping towards her he made a quick, short, series of hand signs and placed his hand over her head.

Yochi felt a sudden wave of warmth pass through her and suddenly, like Naruto, she was bone dry "Wha... how?" she spluttered, she'd never of thought anyone would make a spell for something so trivial, magic was an arcane power, a tool for battle, not for doing chores!

Naruto grinned "Just a little drying j.. thingy pervy-sage taught me. Never really thought I'd be so grateful to have it though."

Yochi gave Naruto a curious look "Pervy-sage?" she echoed confused "No, never-mind, why didn't you say you knew magic?"

Naruto frowned "I don't." he insisted

"But you just used it! Again!" Yochi retorted pulling at the, now dry, fabric of her dress "How else could you dry us so easily?! And that attack! It must've been magic!"

Naruto's confused frown deepened "That's magic?" he questioned

Yochi blinked and stared, he did all this without even knowing what he was doing?! There must've been an Archmage, or five, in his family tree "Yes. Although it seems different to the magic I know." she replied, what else could it be?

Naruto gave a little sigh "Oh, ok." he replied a little disappointed "Well can you teach me your magic anyway?"

Yochi nodded "If you want me to I will." she agreed "Although I'm not sure why you want it." his spells seemed so much more versatile and simple than hers

Naruto shrugged and grinned "I'll never turn down the chance to learn more jutsu.. spells."

"Jutsu?" Yochi sounded out the unfamiliar word "What are they?"

"Just another word for spells." Naruto replied with a nervous chuckle.

Yochi nodded accepting the information "Oh, ok then."

Naruto dug through his pockets and produced a few bed rolls and some tinder laying the bedrolls down and quickly starting a small fire to provide light and warmth in the corner of the cave, near the entrance to avoid smoking it out. Those jobs completed he plopped down onto one of the bedrolls "So what shall we do?" he questioned glancing out at the storm "We're not going anywhere any time soon, and I can't let the others out without finding a larger cave."

Yochi was silent for a while he emotions at war with each other "Well..." she mumbled her face slowly turning red "... I need to be tamed fairly soon... so...." she trailed off her face a healthy tomato red as she made a point of staring at the cave wall.

Naruto blushed faintly "You sure?" he asked moving closer

Yochi nodded "Yes." she spoke quietly

Shifting closer Naruto placed his lips on hers in a gentle kiss, Yochi groaning gently at her first real kiss in a long time, sure Mistress and her followers had kissed her but she refused to acknowledge that as proper kissing, she kissed back shyly, cautiously, testing the waters so to speak.

Naruto wrapped his arms around her lithe frame pulling her closer as he deepened the kiss, licking at her lips requesting entrance, a request that Yochi hesitantly accepted parting her lips slightly and letting Naruto's tongue worm its way into her mouth. Naruto's hands continued their slow trip downwards, eventually reaching her ass and giving it a soft squeeze.

Yochi groaned into the kiss squirming slightly as Naruto continued kneading her ass tenderly, her conflicting emotions still refusing to quiet despite her best efforts.

Letting their lips separate Naruto took a few quick breaths to refill his lungs and grinned at Yochi a hand sliding off her behind and round her hips moving down and under the hem of her dress before rising, slowly, teasingly, up her inner thigh, a single finger tracing to route with a feather light touch.

Yochi whimpered softly under Naruto's loving ministrations it just felt sooo good but she couldn't... not now... a few tears made their way into her eyes and she grabbed Naruto's arm gently but firmly "I'm sorry." she spoke almost inaudibly "I just can't.. not with another man." she looked to a side ashamed that she couldn't even put aside her love of Richard for long enough to please the man she owed her life to.

Naruto looked into her eyes and gave a small nod slowly withdrawing his hand Yochi giving a small involuntary groan as Naruto withdrew his hand, despite what her heart said her body she was very aroused right now, and screaming for his touch, "I understand." he offered, although he really didn't, not having know romantic love in any meaningful form before coming to this world. He frowned softly as another thought flashed through his head "You said you needed to be tamed though?" he questioned

"Yes, I do." Yochi murmured not really believing that Naruto had taken her sudden change of mind so well.

Naruto frowned "Is there any way to stop you going feral that you're ok with?" he asked trying to recall if any of his shadow clones had found anything of this sort when reading through the pokedex. He refused to make the girl do anything she was uncomfortable with but he also felt the need to prevent her from going feral, and to do so he would need to go against her wishes.

Yochi gave another small nod a small look of confusion crossing her face "Two girls can keep each other tamed?" she prompted feeling she was stating the obvious.

Naruto gave a small nod relief flooding through him "Oh, ok." he reached down to his belt his fingers dancing between the two balls there, neither girl seemed to have any issue with being with another female but from his memories Tora was usually the more enthusiastic about it. However, he doubted Yochi had the stamina needed to keep up with Tora. His mind made up he pulled off Hikari's ball and tossed it into the air releasing the Eva in a flash of blinding white light.

Hikari stretched as best the, now rather cramped, cave would allow shaking the slight stiffness, left from the pokeball, out of her muscles. She glanced around "Why did you release me?" she asked

Naruto gave a slightly embarrassed chuckle "Umm well, Yochi kinda needs to be tamed." he explained

Hikari frowned slightly her gaze travelling to the noticeable tent in Naruto's clothes to Yochi, who was sitting against the cave wall, taking in her flushed face and shallow breathing "And? Why do you need me?" she questioned before grinning broadly "Ooh do you want a threesome! Like with me, you and Tora?"

Naruto shook his head quashing the onrush of memories of the event "No, this will be just you and Yochi." he explained

Hikari's confused frown returned "Why?" she certainly didn't mind the thought of a taming session with Yochi but she couldn't work out why Naruto wasn't going to be joining in.

"Yochi isn't comfortable doing anything like that with me" Naruto explained "and this cave isn't big enough anyway."

Hikari nodded and leant down giving Yochi a warm smile before planting a gentle kiss on her lips, a kiss that Yochi returned hungrily, her libido taking full control now her conscious wasn't hampering it. Yochi wrapped her arms around Hikari and pulled the Eva closer devouring her lips in a hungry kiss as her hands began to move down Hikari's back coming to a rest on the girl's ass.

Naruto gave a small smile, blushing heavily, "Have fun you two." he said

Hikari broke free of Yochi's kiss with a soft groan "Where are you going?"

Naruto smiled and jerked his head towards the cave exit "Out, I doubt Yochi would be comfortable with me sitting and watching you two."

Hikari frowned "But it's still raining!" she protested "Yochi." she glanced down at the Elf "Tell Naruto he can stay."

Yochi blushed and opened her mouth to do as Hikari instructed but found she just couldn't, Naruto was right, she just wasn't comfortable with the idea of him watching. Not yet anyway. "I'm sorry. Naruto's right.." she lowered her head feeling ashamed that she wanted yet more concession out of the man who had saved her.

Naruto shook his head and slipped close to Yochi giving her a small kiss on the cheek "Don't worry about it, I just want you girls to be happy." he shrugged "And if I can do that by leaving then I'm gone. I'll be outside if you need me." with that he turned and exited the shelter of the gave emerging back into the maelstrom of the storm.

Naruto's reassurances that he didn't mind had, however, only served to worsen Yochi's shame. He was so nice and yet she couldn't even pay him back! Hikari shook her head "He's really not like anyone else I've ever met." she muttered.

Yochi nodded "Yeah." she agreed softly her solemn mood shattered as she felt Hikari's hands begin to gently massage her chest and a moan escaped the Elf's mouth.

* * *

Outside Naruto gave a soft sigh as he rested against the rock of the cliff, trusting the howling wind and crashing thunder of the storm to prevent him overhearing the girls. Reaching into his pocket he withdrew the pokedex and flipped it open, he would be foolish not to find all the data he could on his enemies "Hmmm Yochi said that Storm was a Thundrax.. or was it Thundrix?" he scrolled through the options "Ah here we go!" he muttered as he found the option he had been looking for and began to read;

_**THUNDRIX, the Shocking Pokégirl**_

**Type**: Near Human; Animorph (Avian)

**Element**: Electric/Flying

**Frequency**: Uncommon

**Diet**: Pokéchow, fresh meat, fish

**Role**: Air-to-Air assault fighter, Air-to-Ground strike fighter, Fast response unit

**Strong Vs**: Water, Bug, Fighting

**Weak Vs**: Ground, Rock, Magic

**Libido**: varies (Low to High according to the weather)

**Attacks**: Thunderwave, Thundershock, Thunderbolt, Thunder

**Enhancements**: Enhanced Vision (x8), Electrical Resistance

**Evolves**: Thundercunt (battle stress)

**Evolves From**: Rack (Thunder Stone)

Upon evolving from a Rack to a Thundrix, several physical changes occur. One of the more obvious ones is the increase in height. A Thundrix will be between two inches under, and two inches over, five feet tall. The most starting change, from a Rack to a Thundrix, has to be their feathers. Almost all of Thundrix's feathers change from brown to jet black, except for the ones on her breasts and wings which switch to a bright yellow instead. A Thundrix's hair is straight and jet black. Their nipples, like their hair, are now black, while their eyes are bright yellow. They are even less fond of clothing than they were as Rack. They still enjoy using dyes on their feathers, but now prefer to use shades of yellow and black. A Thundrix is just as fond of high heeled shoes as they were as a Rack, but now feel that they should be reserved for special occasions.

A Thundrix's internal changes are somewhat more extensive, due to their elemental powers, and their superior aerial capabilities. Of special note is the changes to their eyes. According to notes recovered in 115 AS from one of Sukebe's labs, Sukebe was originally just looking to develop a Thundrix's eyesight to deal with the possibility of being temporarily blinded by their own elemental attacks. However, he quickly discovered that the changes introduced allowed the Thundrix's eyes to see further (and better) even when they were not looking down. This was a key factor in Sukebe's decision to use the Thundrix against airborne enemies. In all other respects, including the fact that their clawed toes are still unsuitable for combat, a Thundrix's physical state (baring adjustments for proportion) remains much like it was as a Rack.

In regards to her personality, a Thundrix is generally considered to be much more "intense" then she was as a Rack. If a Thundrix is going to do something, she wants to do it right now, and she wants to get it right the first time. Tamers who have a Thundrix in their harem, will almost always admit (although, depending on the Tamer it can take some time and effort) that their Thundrix has fewer skills than the other members of their harems. However, these same Tamers will then go on to state that, when it comes a skill their Thundrix does have, no other Pokégirl in their harem comes close to equalling a Thundrix's ability. There have never been any reliable reports of a Thundrix that could be considered a "Jack of All Trades, Master of None". Some claim that part of the reason why a Thundrix is happier in larger groups (including harems) is because of an instinctive understanding that her tendency to specialize means that her survival is improved by belonging to a group that can cover the gaps caused by this tendency. A Thundrix's libido is normally tied into the weather of the area she's in. More specifically, unless there's a storm (with the exception of snow storms) in the area, her libido will remain "Low". For a Thundrix's Libido to reach a point where it can be considered "High", there has to be quite a bit of thunder and lightning. The other way to "warm up" a Thundrix involves having her being hit by electrical energy. The strength, and duration, of this spike in a Thundrix's libido is directly tied into how much electrical energy hits her.

Of the three possible evolutions of a Rack, a Thundrix was the most likely to directly charge at - and attack - her targets. While a Thundrix looses the amazing airborne dexterity she had as a Rack, she improves significantly when it comes to speed. Due to this fact, strafing runs are a commonly used tactic among the Thundrix. A Thundrix does not believe in toying with a target; if at all possible, a Thundrix will use what she feels is an attack that is powerful enough (and, normally, even slightly more powerful than necessary) to take out her target on the first strike. An ancient pre-Sukebe combat philosophy - one strike, one kill - seems to be as much a part of a Thundrix as her elemental powers. There is a potential downside to this drive, since a Thundrix will not willingly switch to a new target until her first one is no longer a threat. This attitude, and her relatively weak endurance, explains why it is extremely rare to find a solitary Thundrix. In fact, a feral Thundrix will seek out members of the more "social" breeds of Pokégirls (including another Thundrix) in an instinctive desire to belong to a group.

Naruto frowned softly as he read the description, although her sudden attack made a little more sense, according to this Thundrix were pack animals, yet Storm appeared to be by herself. Wait! Hadn't he seen _three_ shapes in the sky, he glanced up at the storm clouds worriedly, where they being watched even now? A small annoyed growl rumbled from his throat, that was just great! If he was being watched, and with this new evidence he strongly suspected he was, then training was out of the question and that meant he had to wait! He sighed once more and turned his attention back to the pokedex, at least he could keep himself entertained by reading.

* * *

Back inside the cave things where getting rather more heated as Hikari gently pulled Yochi's dress up and over the Elf's head and tossed it to a side. She put a little more distance between them smiling as she dragged her eyes over Yochi's lithe frame spread out on the bedroll, enjoying the heavy rise and fall of the girl's, bra clad, chest with each shuddering breath she took and the small wet patch on her matching soft green panties that further betrayed her arousal.

Yochi squirmed slightly under Hikari's hungry gaze a soft moan escaping her lips. Hikari smiled wider "You have no idea how hot you look right now." she purred leaning in and capturing Yochi's lips in another heated kiss. Placing a hand on Yochi's chest and slowly sliding it down and slipping it into Yochi's panties before pressing it to her hot core grinning and the wetness she found there as Yochi gasped her pleasure into their kiss. Hikari slowly sunk a finger into Yochi's wetness enjoying the coos of pleasure she was coaxing from the girl as she explored her womanhood.

Yochi writhed under Hikari's care her breaths coming sharper and deeper as her arousal grew "Oh god." she moaned happily

Shooting Yochi a grin Hikari pulled her finger free of the velvet vice of the horny Elf's pussy and held it up. Yochi blushed, she could see the digit glistening with her arousal in flickering firelight, Hikari smiled and placed the digit in her mouth sucking clean giving a soft groan "Mmm, Yochi, your pussy tastes great." she reached between her legs and rubbed her own womanhood for a moment bringing up her now wet fingers "Just look how wet you made me."

Yochi stared, transfixed, at Hikari's dripping fingers "Can I taste?" she asked softly

Hikari smiled "Of course." she lowered her hands back down spreading her pussy for Yochi "You can taste it straight from the source."

Yochi blushed and nodded sliding her head between Hikari's thighs and kissing the Eva's hot cunny, sending shivers of pleasure coursing through the girl, and giving a quiet appreciative moan at the girl's taste.

Hikari threw her head back and moaned loudly as Yochi's tongue slid between her wet folds, eagerly searching for more of her delicious honey, she placed one hand on Yochi's head gently pressing the girl into her needy crotch as her other hand tweaked her own nipples bringing her pleasure to new heights.

Yochi pushed her tongue deeper into Hikari's warm depths as she drank her nectar greedily her nose bumping and grinding against Hikari's clit as she wormed her tongue around inside the girl.

Hikari twisted her body round leaning over Yochi and tugging the girls, soaked, panties away before burying her head in between the Elf's thighs determined to return the pleasure Yochi was giving her and only too eager to taste the girl's sweet juices again.

Yochi moaned loudly into Hikari's crotch as she felt the Eva's tongue go to work on her own cunt retracting her tongue from inside Hikari she instead focused her attacks on Hikari's clit. Hikari's head jerked up as a loud scream of pleasure announced her orgasm to the world her juices slashing into Yochi's mouth.

Lowering her head back down Hikari focused all of her attention on bringing Yochi to the same heights of pleasure as she had just visited. Her efforts where quickly rewarded and not a minute later Yochi erupted with a subdued, drawn out, moan spilling her honey onto Hikari's face. Hikari smiled as she rolled off Yochi and licked her lips happily moving and planting a deep kiss on the Elf, a kiss Yochi was only too happy to return. They broke apart slowly smiling warmly at each other "Thank you." Yochi said softly "I could feel my mind beginning to fade." a small shudder of fear ran up her spine at the thought of becoming feral.

Hikari shook her head planting another, softer, kiss on Hikari's lips "Don't mention it." she smiled yawning widely.

Her yawn set Yochi off and she too yawned, although she brought a hand up to cover her mouth as she did so, "Good night." she said as she rolled over and closed her eyes

"G'night." Hikari muttered as she snuggled up to Yochi drifted off.


	12. Chapter 12

Outside Naruto was watching the sky, he could see the edge of the storm cloud now and the rain was slowly beginning to let up he smiled glad that the thunderstorm was almost over. Turning he glanced at the cave "They couldn't still be at it? Could they? He was fairly certain neither of them would last more than an hour, tops, but he'd been out here for four hours and neither of them had come to let him back in. Maybe he should check on them? But what if the _were_ still at it? He hesitated in indecision, he'd just peek, yes just a quick peek. If they indeed were still going then chances are they wouldn't notice him anyway and it's not like he hadn't seen naked girls before.

Nodding at his decision Naruto crept closer to the cave entrance and peered in smiling softly even as a blush warmed his cheeks when he saw the two girls curled up together sleeping. Padding silently towards them he picked up the second bed roll and draped it over their sleeping forms, both to keep them warm and to maintain their modesty, trying not to drip on them as he did so. Not that he really thought Hikari would mind, but Yochi might well and it just felt wrong oogling two sleeping girls like that.

Giving the girls' sleeping forms another small smile he glanced around the cave feeding a few more branches to the fire trying to rekindle it from the smouldering pile of ashes it had become. Once he had gotten the fire back up he smiled and left the cave back into the ever diminishing rain storm. With a annoyed sigh he glanced at the sky once more cursing the other two flying Pokégirls that were watching him and ensuring he couldn't train, they wanted to bore him to death! He sighed again and looked out into the forest before glancing back at the cave, he might as well go out and scout their surroundings, he wanted to find a nice pond or something so he could a little bit of water walking in the shallows.

* * *

Yochi yawned as she slowly awoke, finding herself in Hikari's arms again, blushing as she recalled the previous night. Disentangling herself from the still sleeping Eva she left the warmth of the second bed roll, Hikari giving a small whimper at the lost warmth and curling up dragging the bedroll around herself tightly. She paused glancing behind her, a second bed roll? A small frown flashed across her face as she cast her mind back to her last memories before sleep had claimed her, no she hadn't had another bed roll over them when they had fallen asleep. That only really left one explanation, Naruto must have put it over them. She blushed a deeper red at both the caring gesture and the idea that Naruto had seen her naked, she looked around the cave seeing nothing but the remains of the fire and her clothes, where was Naruto anyway? She could see no signs that he had slept in here a small amount of panic set in, had he just left them? No he wouldn't do that, would he?

Shaking her head she quickly pulled on her clothes and stepped outside taking a deeper than normal breath, despite her growing panic, to enjoy the fresh morning breeze and the light indescribable smell that lingered after any rainfall and enjoying the wet earth between her toes. She scanned the area quickly seeing some footprints leading away from the cave but no Naruto, her heart jumped into her mouth, "Naruto!" she called out.

"Yes?" A familiar voice called back from just beyond the tree line as the blonde ninja emerged a deer slung over his shoulder, carrying the heavy animal with little apparent effort, drenched and muddy but smiling softly.

Yochi smiled as she took a few moments to let her panic recede, she chastised herself for letting their bond grow so strong so quickly, she didn't want to let him close only for him to be torn away. "I couldn't find you." she said simply, her voice slightly cold as she tried to quash the budding feelings for the young ninja turned tamer.

"ooh, sorry." Naruto apologized, taking her coldness to mean she was angry at him, "I went hunting for breakfast." he lifted the deer and grinned "I was going to wake you two up and let Tora out when it was cooked." he gave an embarrassed chuckle.

Yochi nodded slightly, the warmth present in his voice making her forget about her promise not to allow him close. She ran her eyes over him observing the state he was in "Did you come inside at all last night?"

Naruto laughed softly and shook his head "Nope, didn't sleep either." he shrugged, somewhere in the back of his head he noted that he should be a least slightly tired from going without sleep but the voice was ignored.

Yochi's eyes widened "You haven't slept?!"

Naruto chuckled "No. I didn't want to disturb you two." he shrugged

Yochi gave him a small gentle smile and blushed "So it was him." she muttered quietly

"What did I do?" Naruto asked

"Put the bed roll over us?" Yochi offered

Naruto nodded and blushed faintly "Yeah, I kinda checked in after no one came to tell me I could come back in and found you both asleep." he shook his head softly "You looked cold so.." he shrugged

Yochi gave Naruto a small, slightly forced smile, he did all this for her and she _still_ couldn't bring herself to pleasure him! "Do you want some help?" she offered, she needed to do something, anything, to start repaying the debt she owed him.

Naruto nodded and dropped his catch on the ground, glancing at her "If you don't mind sure, you can make a fire to cook on or prepare the deer to be cooked."

Yochi went slightly green at the second suggestion "I think I'll make the fire then." she paused and fidgeted nervously for a moment "Ummm if it's not too much trouble could I have something else instead of deer?" she asked feeling guilty for wanting yet more concessions from a man who had already given so much.

Naruto nodded absently as he pulled out a kunai "Sure, what do you want?"

Yochi gave a small shrug "Whatever you wish, I'd just rather avoid eating meat where possible."

Naruto nodded again making a note of her preferences "Alright, will do." he charged a little wind chakra into his kunai "You might want to look away this is going to be messy.

Yochi blanched and gave a small curtsey "Thank you." she said as she turned and headed to gather the firewood for the fire. It would be quite a difficult task to find dry wood after last nights storm.

Naruto made sure she had left before bringing the kunai down and severing the deer's head from its body, blood oozing from both the head and the stump of the neck.

* * *

Naruto hummed softly as he broke the eggs into a bowl and began whisking them, he hadn't really been planning to use any kitchenware since there wasn't any immediately available water source to clean them with but since Yochi was a vegetarian he had decided to do her a simple omelette using the last two eggs he had sealed along some wild onions and mushrooms, he wished he had some cheese to go in as well but sadly he hadn't stocked up in Saisho "Hey, Yochi?" he spoke up as he poured the eggs into the frying pan and added the onions and mushrooms before placing the pan on a tripod over the fire mindful of the spit roasting deer also cooking.

"Yes?" Yochi asked smiling at him

"Could you go wake Hikari up, everything'll be ready soon." Naruto requested looking up from the saucepan

"Of course." Yochi climbed to her feet and smoothed her dress out before heading back into the cave to fetch Hikari

"Oh! And bring out the bed rolls!" Naruto called after her

Yochi heard Naruto's call but gave no response as she entered the cave smiling as she padded over to Hikari's, curled up, sleeping form gently shaking her "Hikari, it's time to wake up." she intoned softly. "Hikari." she repeated a little louder when she got no response her shaking getting a little harder.

Hikari cracked an eye open and smiled at Yochi "Oh, hey, morning." she murmured sleepily bringing a hand up to rub the sleep from her eyes as she sat up causing the bed roll that had been covering her to pool around her hips exposing her bare chest to Yochi.

Yochi smiled back "Good morning Hikari." she replied.

Hikari yawned widely stretching out her muscles and unintentionally, at least Yochi thought it was unintentional, pushing her chest out "What time is it?" she asked glancing at the cave entrance and seeing the early morning sunlight streaming in.

Yochi smiled "It is around six o'clock."

"Six?" Hikari echoed "Then why'd you wake me?" she flopped back onto the bedroll "Let me sleep some more."

Yochi gave a small exasperated sigh "I woke you because Naruto instructed me to, breakfast Is almost ready."

"Breakfast?!" Hikari echoed happily jumping to her feet and scattering the bed roll that had been maintaining the last of her modesty "Why didn't you say so! Let's go! I'm starved!"

Yochi shook her head a slight amused smile tugging at her lips "Alright, I just need to gather up these bed rolls for Naruto." she informed the now apparently wide awake Eva

* * *

Naruto, keeping one eye on the cooking food lest he accidently burn something, pulled Tora's ball of his belt and tossed it a short distance from the fire.

Tora materialised is a burst of bright light stretching out the soreness that had crept into her muscles during the long stay in her ball which as she was still wet from the rain, as she had been when balled, and her wet clothes clung to her form allowed Naruto's eyes to trace every familiar curve of her body. She looked around "Hey master." she greeted "How long was I balled for?" her nose twitched as she caught the smell of cooking meat and her eyes quickly found the source "Is that our dinner?"

Blushing, and unable to rip his gaze from her body, Naruto nodded "Breakfast, actually." he agreed before pausing his brow creasing as he cast his mind back "And you've been balled for... umm.. uhh.. I dunno, half a day or so." he offered with an apologetic smile "It's sixish in the morning." he added hoping the information would help her.

Tora gave a nod and her grin grew as she noticed where Naruto's gaze was lingering "I think I should change out of these wet clothes, don't you masterrrrr" she purred a small pleased smirk on her lips as Naruto lit up, she always found it amusing how easy it was to make Naruto blush even when he had seen every inch of her body before.

"W.. we.. well i..i..i..if y... y..you want. I wouldn't w..want you getting a cold or anything." Naruto stuttered trying to bring his blushing back under control, he was a ninja dammit! It shouldn't be that easy to break his composure.

Tora suppressed a giggle greatly enjoying how flustered she could make Naruto "Well if master insists." she grinned sultrily and quickly stripped out of her sopping jeans and t-shirt and tossed them to the floor where the landed with a wet slap. Leaving Tora in just her bra and panties, both of which happened to be white, and whilst not as wet as her out layers her underwear was sufficiently wet to cling to her body and become see through.

Of course this sight did nothing for Naruto's growing arousal and a small moan escaped his lips, making Tora's smirk grow larger. Unfortunately Hikari chose that moment to emerge from the cave "Morning; Tora, Master!" she grinned waving at them before her gaze locked on the fire and the cooking food "Mmm, breakfast! When's it ready?"

Tora's gaze flicked to Hikari and she shot the Eva a witheringly glare, she was this close to getting a taming out of Naruto! Naruto chose to ignore Tora's obvious annoyance since he had a fair idea what caused it "Should be done any minute now." he informed her moving closer to the fire and prodding a, clean, kunai into the meat "Well it's done now actually." he declared with a grin.

"What's done?" Yochi asked as she emerged from the cave, a rolled up bed roll under each arm

"Breakfast!" Came the joint answer from Hikari and Naruto, who then paused and glanced at each other before laughing.

Yochi smiled softly and nodded walking over and handing Naruto the bedrolls "Here you go, Naruto."

Nodding and taking the offered bed rolls Naruto sealed them back up and handed her a fork "I don't really feel like cleaning much up so do you mind eating out of the saucepan?"

"No, it's fine." Yochi smiled reaching down and taking the frying pan

"What it, it's going to be hot." Naruto warned

"No! Hot after being in the fire! Never!" Tora snarked rolling her eyes

Laughing, Naruto shook his head "Alright, I know it's obvious." he gave an embarrassed chuckle "But I've burnt myself on more than one occasion eating from the saucepan like that."

Both Tora and Hikari giggled softly whilst Yochi stifled her giggles behind her hand "So did we miss anything interesting?" Tora asked as she settled down after carving a healthy chunk of the deer for herself.

Naruto shrugged carving a hunk of meat and tossing it to Hikari with a grin before cutting a slice for himself "Nothing really." his eyes flicked to the sky once more, he hadn't seen any further signs of those two other shapes he had seen during the thunderstorm, but he had seen them and the timing was just too coincidental for him to ignore.

"Nothing!?" Yochi spluttered incredulously "We were attacked!"

"What?!" Tora snapped as she and Hikari spun to face Naruto "What happened?! Are you ok?!" the worried Tigress demanded trying to see if she could find any injuries on him

Naruto gave Yochi a small annoyed look, he'd of rathered they not find out about the fight, "Nothing much, one of this Mistress' goons decided to try and retrieve Yochi, I stopped her. He shrugged "That's all there is to it."

Tora gave a small annoyed huff jabbing an accusing finger at Naruto "Next time let me out if there's a fight. I refuse to let you die because you think you can do everything by yourself."

"Someone actually cares." Naruto marvelled quietly for a moment before mentally shaking himself off that line of thought "I don't really intend to ball you again." he shrugged

Tora frowned slightly and nodded "I know, but _if_ we're balled then let us out if there's danger"

Holding his hands up in mock surrender Naruto sighed "Fine, fine, I will." he agreed although obviously not happy with the decision.

Tora nodded satisfied that he would turned to regard Yochi and grinned taking a large bite of her meal before speaking "Sooo did you get your taming session last night?"

Yochi hung her head in shame, although a faint blush made it's way onto her cheeks, Tora's question reminding her of her failure to repay Naruto, "Kinda..." she muttered softly

"Kinda?" Tora repeated confused "What does that mean? Did you just use hands or something?"

Hikari giggled softly "Nope, we used tongues too." she pointed out with a grin

Tora blinked "Huh? You had a threesome without me?" she asked glancing at Naruto, the hurt showing n her eyes

"No." Naruto denied shaking his head scooting towards Tora and planting a tender kiss on her lips "I wouldn't do that." he said softly "Yochi didn't feel comfortable with a man so I let Hikari tame her." he added.

Tora nodded, Naruto was relieved to see that the hurt had vanished from her face, "So you didn't get any, at all, last night?"

Yochi seemed to shrink in one herself slightly more and Naruto blushed "Yeah, I didn't." he agreed wondering where she was going with this.

"You could've let me out and we could have had some fun." she pouted crossing her arms across her chest which had the side affect of pushing her breasts up and out.

Naruto blushed his gaze drifting over her prominently displayed cleavage before he wrenched it upwards and focused on her face "There definitely wasn't enough room in the cave for both of us, and you didn't like the rain." he shrugged

Tora pulled a small face "I would've coped if it meant some good hard sex." she complained jokingly before clapping her hands "Oh well! You can make it up to me tonight!"

Hikari spluttered and shook her head, Naruto shook his head as well "Sorry, you know it's Hikari's turn tonight." he said leaning in and kissing her cheek, Hikari gave a pleased nod and shot Naruto a smile and Tora a small glare for trying to steal her taming night.

Tora gave a small chuckle and shrugged "Worth a shot, tomorrow then?"

"Tomorrow." Naruto agreed pushing himself to his feet and glancing around "Anyone got anything they need to do before we get moving?" there was a short pause whilst he waited for any responses but when none where forthcoming he nodded, kicked out the fire, and, after a moment to orient himself, set off towards Sabure.

* * *

Naruto's eyes widened as he came across the ruins of a building in amongst the trees, at one point it had obviously been a two story house but most of it had crumbled away leaving only a skeleton behind scanning the forest in front of them he saw many other ruined buildings many in much the same state but a few better and others worse. It was obvious no human had lived here for a long time "What happened?" he muttered, for an entire settlement to be abandoned like this?

"The Red Plague." Tora supplied "There are ruins all over the place."

"The Red Plague?" Naruto asked glancing at the girls, quickly picking up on the shock written clearly on Yochi's face he amended himself "Ah right, the Red Plague!" he snapped his finger "I remember now." the gave an embarrassed chuckle "Sorry, I guess I kinda forgot about it."

Tora resisted the urge to palm her face, people didn't just forget the Red Plague! Yochi spluttered incredulously "What!? You forgot?!"

Naruto nodded "Ummmm, yeah?" maybe he should find a quiet spot and look up what this Red Plague was on his 'dex. He regarded the ruins once more, a disease forced people to abandon this and, according to Tora, many other towns? He shrugged off the cold feeling of dread that idea left, he knew of many things that could destroy a village, but a disease? How do you fight that?

Yochi slid over to Hikari "Is Naruto ok? I mean forgetting about the Red Plague?" she questioned quietly

Hikari shook her head softly "Master hit his head, he has a hard time remembering his childhood." she supplied

Yochi's eyes flicked to Naruto "He hit his head? Really?" she had a hard time imagining the boy who could beat off a feral like he did would be injured by such a mundane thing.

Naruto laughed and nodded "Yeah, not one of my proudest moments." he agreed grinning at the surprised "Eep!" Yochi made, she was sure he couldn't hear her!

"You never did tell us how it happened." Tora brought up seeing Yochi still looking sceptical

Naruto shook his head "I don't remember that well, I was doing some tree climbing and I must've slipped or something because I remember falling then blackness." he shrugged "So are we gonna keep walking or stand here talking all day?"

Hikari giggled "Stay and talk, stay and talk!" she chanted bouncing up and down

Naruto laughed with the others and shook his head "Ok, let's rephrase that. Let's get moving again." he took a step before mumbling "Smart-ass" just loud enough to be heard.

Hikari, who was still giggling softly, stuck her tongue out out Naruto in response causing him to laugh once more. They walked down the street Naruto's eyes sweeping from one ruined building to the next searching for any potential hazards, although aside from a few small shadowy silhouettes he hadn't spotted anything so far. Obviously the local ferals weren't eager to fight against a largish group.

He paused before another building "Whoa." he muttered, the little remaining masonry was blackened and charred and the steel supports of the old structure twisted and deformed by some intense heat "Well this definitely wasn't a disease." Naruto muttered

Tora shook her head, jumping up onto the half destroyed wall to get a closer look "Hmmm looks like it was a high powered fire attack." she shrugged "There must've been a pocket of resistance left here." she scanned the area and sure enough a few surrounding buildings also showed signs of battle damage, bullet holes in the masonry, huge claws marks torn into the stone or in one case an almost perfectly smooth circle had been removed from the wall, large enough for her to stand in, definitely a hyper beam she decided. "Well there was definitely a battle here." she concluded dropping back to Naruto.

Naruto nodded "Right." the damage was old, very old, so there was very little chance of them meeting whatever caused it, he felt satisfied her could put the knowledge of the battle that ahd occurred her under, interesting but irrelevant. His curiosity sated her gave Tora a thankful nod and kept on walking "Can anyone else hear that humming?" he asked curious "Or am I just going crazy?"

The three Pokégirls paused in their tracks and trained their ears "I... can hear it... just." Tora finally confirmed

Hikari nodded "Yeah me too, it's coming from... that-a-way." she pointed roughly to their right

Yochi frowned "I can't hear anything." she finally declared with a sigh

Naruto nodded absorbing the information "Shall we go see what it is?" he asked

"Yeah!" Hikari agreed eagerly

Tora gave a small nod "Sure, it might be fun."

Yochi glanced at the other two girls before nodding too "Ok, if their saying yes I will too."


	13. Chapter 13

Hey there everyone sorry about this chapter being so late, I'm in the middle of my exams atm so writing time is basically nil. Please bare with me until they are over, thanks. Also I've been getting a few complaints about Tora's name being obvious and silly, since she's a Tigress and her name means Tiger. Honestly I meant her name as a little joke on Naruto's part, he named her after the Daiynamo's wife's cat Tora as she was a cat who also tried to maul him when they first met. I'm not entirely sure how many people if any got that little joke, it was probably too oblique but hey that waas the reason she's called Tora and not just becasue I have no imagination =p

* * *

Naruto nodded at the group's decision and set off in the direction of the mysterious low humming finding the noise getting slowly louder as they walked towards it "Oh!" Yochi suddenly gasped causing everyone to freeze in their tracks, Hikari glancing at her to see what was wrong whilst Naruto and Tora both automatically swept their surroundings for any enemies and on finding none turned their attention to Yochi too.

"What?" Naruto asked

"I can hear the humming too." Yochi announced with a grin

Naruto and Tora both almost visibly relaxed at her answer and Naruto smiled "Alright, let's keep moving. We're getting closer." The girls nodded and the group started moving again, walking a little faster now they had four sets of ears to follow rather than only three.

* * *

The soft humming was an almost constant buzz in their ears now, loud enough to almost drown out all other ambient noises Naruto frowned as listened to the noise trying to discern it's source "It seems to be coming from ahead and... beneath us?" he muttered

Tora frowned and dropped down pressing an ear to the floor "Hmm yeah, it is." she agreed "There's definitely things moving down there." she straightened up "So are we looking for an entrance?"

Naruto grinned "Nah, no need." he reached into his pouch and withdrew and kunai and a good fistful of explosive tags "We'll just have to knock the right way."

"With a knife and _paper_?" Hikari asked confused "How's that gonna help?" although they didn't vocalise it Tora and Yochi silently agreed with the question.

Naruto laughed as he finished tying the tags to his kunai "A kunai and paper." he corrected jokingly "And you'll see." he threw the kunai into the ground a good few feet in front of them "Umm get back and cover your ears." he added as an afterthought

The three Pokégirls gave him a curious glance but did as instructed following Naruto to the relative cover afforded by one of the nearby ruined buildings, an old shop, the only nearby building with all four walls still whole, and clamped their hands over their ears Naruto glanced over his shoulder nodding to himself and forming the hand sign flaring his chakra slightly and activating the tags. The collection of ten or so paper bombs detonated in a huge blast the shock wave shattering any windows that had somehow survived the years and shaking the surrounding buildings, a few weakened walls or ceilings collapsing with loud crashes. Naruto gave a sheepish chuckle as he turned to face the three stunned girls "Oops, that might have been overkill."

"What was that?" Hikari demanded

Naruto shrugged "Some paper bombs." he answered sliding from the safety of the building to observe the damage, the humming was deeper now, almost angry. A large crater, almost 10 feet in diameter dominated what had been the street the very centre collapsed down into a tunnel that had been running under the road.

"Paper bombs?" Tora questioned

Naruto nodded reaching into his pouch and withdrawing another one "Yeah, see." he displayed the exploding seal proudly, it was definitely one of the seals he was better at making, although his eyes never left the tunnel wary of anything that may emerge, the buzzing was definitely getting louder fast now. Maybe explosives hadn't been a good idea?

The three girls all backed away from the seal as though it could explode... which it could "How many of those did that?" Tora asked nodding her head in the direction of the crater

"Around ten or so." Naruto answered, casually putting the paper bombs back away

"And how many of those paper bombs do you have?" Tora pressed

Naruto had to pause for a second to consult his mental check list "Ummm around a hundred or so. But I can always make some more if we need them."

"And you never told us?" Hikari spluttered all the girls taking a wary step away from the bomb laden tamer

Naruto shrugged "I didn't think it was important." he offered as the buzzing reached its crescendo and at least a dozen Pokégirls shot out of the tunnel "What are they?" Naruto exclaimed in as loud a whisper as he dared pointing accusingly at the girls now searching the surrounding area for the source of the explosion. They were mostly human, their skin various shades and tans, beautiful feminine faces somewhat ruined by Naruto by the insectile compound eyes that adorned them. Each girls' hair was a different length but they were all striped yellow and black, although the exact width of the strips again changed from girl to girl, Naruto blushingly noticed that the same pattern was copied on the pubic hair of the girls that had it. Their arms, legs and most of their chest appears to be covered in some kind of armour that copied the same yellow and black patterning as their hair, although the chest plate failed to cover the tops of their breasts or their bellies, seeming to resemble almost a chitinous tube top. Chitin! Yes that was what the armour reminded him of. From the ones facing way from him Naruto could see a tail emerging from just above their butts that looked remarkably similar to a bee's thorax, again with the same yellow and black colouration, and ended in a wicked looking stinger, their backs where adorned with a set of insectile wings that were obviously the source of the humming noise they had been hearing for the last hour or so.

"Buzzbreasts." Tora and Hikari answered quickly, Yochi nodding her agreement but staying quiet

"Are they dangerous?" Naruto pressed his eyes drifting back to the nasty looking stingers on their tails.

"Ummm sort of." Tora offered

"Sort of?" Naruto hissed "What do you mean by that?"

"Individually they're weak, barely strong than a human, but we've pissed of the entire hive" Yochi explained

"So how many of them do we expect?" Naruto pressed

"Ummm I dun..." Tora began to answer but was cut off

"Crap!" Naruto swore diving to the floor and twisting as he did so to see the stinger protruding from the wall and into the air where his chest had been not moments before, a few small hairline cracks running off indicative of just how much force had been used. Naruto quickly pulled himself to his feet "Not much stronger than a human?" he repeated pointing at the wall as the stinger was withdrawn leaving a neat hole in it's wake "That's much stronger than a normal human." of course he knew many ninja who could do far worse but he was certain Yochi didn't know any ninja and therefore must've been using civilians for her reference point.

Yochi looked a little sheepish "Their tails were made stronger than their arms so they could pierce body armour."

Naruto drew a kunai and watched for any intruders staying in the centre of the room "Yeah, Sukebe made Pokégirls didn't he." he muttered before giving a slightly dark chuckle "I suppose in a way they're similar to us," he let his empty hand rest on his stomach "we're both made to be weapons."

The first Buzzbreast slid through the doorway and Naruto threw his kunai right at her throat, the bladed weapon embedded itself in her soft flesh all the way to the hilt and the poor girl collapsed clutching at her throat and gasping for breath. However she was almost immediately replaced by two more Buzzbreasts who trample over the body of their fallen, if still alive, sister to get into the room and immediately met the same fate as the first girl.

Tora dashed forward and lashed out with her claws, like Naruto aiming for their throats since they weren't protected by the chitinous armour that protected most of their other potentially vulnerable points. "They're coming in the windows!" she warned abandoning her hushed tone as it became increasingly obvious that the hive knew where they were. Her first slash caught it's target by surprise allowing her to rip the Buzzbreast's throat out easily however her second target managed to raise her arms in time to block the strike, Tora's claws skittering across the natural armour leaving moderately deep slashes in their wake.

With something akin to an angry buzz the Buzzbreast spun around brining her stinger to bare on Tora. Tora danced backwards avoiding the sharp stinger that threatened to separate her from her favourite internal organs.

Hikari and Yochi quickly leapt into action, Hikari dipping a hand into Naruto's pocket and taking with a kunai which she held in a clumsy reverse grip that would make any true weapon user cringe. Whilst Yochi chose her target and cast a sleep spell as quickly as she could watching for only long enough to ensure the opponent was sound asleep, despite getting trampled by her sister almost as soon as she fell, before picking another target and beginning to incantation anew.

* * *

Naruto ducked under a stinger lashing out with a kunai which sank into the soft flesh of the girls belly a few inches before hitting something hard and stopping "What?" Naruto exclaimed wrenching the kunai free and jumping back "Why doesn't stabbing work?"

Yochi paused her soft chanting for a moment letting the sleep spell dissipate "Buzzbreasts have a second layer of armour just under their skin."

"Dammit!" Naruto swore "We need to get out of this building! Everyone together, we'll make a path."

Hikari and Yochi broke off immediately and returned to Naruto, Tora taking a moment to rip out the throat of yet another Buzzbreast "Are you insane!" she yelled "Go outside? We're only still alive because they can't fly or use their numbers effectively in here!" she growled softly when Naruto had the audacity to grin in the face of her dire warning.

"Ah but in here I can't fight properly either." he gave the girls a grin as he led the charge towards the door lashing out at any Buzzbreast who got close, aiming to kill or disable since they seemed totally unaffected by pain beyond the odd whimper, "I can't use my numbers in here either." he declared with a grin, nor any wide range jutsu he added silently.

Tora and Hikari grinned softly and nodded "What do you mean use your numbers?" Yochi asked "There's only one of you? Or do you have some balled girls that I haven't seen?" her gaze travelled to his belt but found nothing other than the two balls she knew to be there, Tora's and Hikari's.

Naruto grinned warmly, the grin looking slightly out of place as he spun and neatly hamstringed a Buzzbreast who had gotten too close, "Hah, the pervy sage called me the one-man army." he bragged sounding a lot more confident then he was, the place was crawling with Buzzbreasts. They had killed or disabled maybe twenty or so and still hadn't even made an appreciable dent in their numbers. It was obscene! And even now more girls poured out of the hole he'd blasted into the tunnels, still he couldn't let his girls know of his doubt as that could scare them and scared people made mistakes and in combat mistakes meant death.

Yochi nodded, she could definitely believe that after seeing how he fought, he had killed or disabled far more of the enemy than any of them, possibly more than all three of them combined, his fighting style was efficient and graceful smoothly moving from one sweep to another, not a movement wasted, and strangely reminiscent of the fighting style of the few Kunoichi she had met. Any other human facing Naruto would be dead in an instant.

Naruto eyed the rapidly approaching battalion of Buzzbreasts, most of them now hovering just above the ground rather than walking, "How many of them are there?" he muttered as he flash through a quick series of hand seals before holding his hands out in front of him in the final hand sign of the sequence, dog, "Wind Release: Decapitating Pressure Wave!" Naruto cried out.

The three Pokégirls watched in awe as an almost invisible wave shot from Naruto's hand and travelled forward for around 5 feet, slicing neatly through everything in it's path, before dissipating into the air. The wave killed about twenty girls and severely wounded at least that much again, each girls was hovering a slightly different heights so it caught each girl in slightly different places; slicing some apart at the waist whilst others had everything from the shoulders down removed. The lucky ones on the edge of the wave or higher in the air lost only their feet, arms, or parts of their legs. Naruto raised an eyebrow, he hadn't expected to catch nearly that many of them with the technique, it was slow, moving only as fast as a civilian's running pace, and he had expected the Buzzbreasts to scatter after seeing what it had done to those at the front of the charge rather than continue forwards. To his side Tora was staring wide eyed at the destruction her master had wrought with one attack whilst Hikari and Yochi both looked like they where about the throw up in the face of such gore, Yochi faring a little better than Hikari since she had seen gore, although not on this scale, when she was under Mistress' control.

Naruto gave an annoyed growl as the Buzzbreast continued pushing forward, even those missing limbs hadn't slowed down, although their movements were slowly becoming sluggish as they lost more and more blood, "How do we stop them?" Naruto asked glancing over his shoulder at the girls

"Kill the queen." Tora supplied darting forward to meet the first wave of Buzzbreasts, which was largely made up of the wounded from Naruto's jutsu and those who had been high enough to not get caught.

"The queen?" Naruto replied confused absently gutting a Buzzbreast that had gotten too close

"Yes." Yochi replied "If the queen is killed or removed the rest of the hive will go dormant."

Naruto nodded scanning the battlefield "How can you tell which one is the queen?" he called, they all looked the same to him

Yochi blinked and Tora gave a small sigh "The queen won't be out here, she'll be in the centre of the hive." she replied

Yochi nodded an agreement "Why would the queen be out on the battlefield anyway?"

Naruto frowned "A good leader always leads the charge, you don't ask other to do what you're not willing to do yourself." he replied paraphrasing the Fourth Hokage's teaching that he held closest to his heart. He ducked under a stinger the nicked his jacket slightly and mentally chastised himself for letting himself be distracted before nodding in the direction of the exposed tunnel "So she'll be in there?"

"Yes." came the slightly disharmonous reply from all three girls

Naruto nodded absorbing the information "Alright then, let's go get her then!" he announced "Form up, Tora, guard the rear, Yochi watch the skies, Hikari watch our sides."

Everyone quickly formed into a rough box with Yochi at the centre, although the right side was exposed, Tora gave a little smile "Looks like we need to find master another girl."

Hikari giggled and nodded "Yeah, maybe a Milktit! Oh! Oh! Or a Cunnydew!" she licked her lips

Naruto blushed softly, he had read up on Milktits, and silently vowed to never ever drink any milk from this world, _ever_, but he'd never heard of a Cunnydew, eh he'd look it up later when they weren't fighting for their lives. "Alright move forward!" he called choosing to pretend he hadn't heard Hikari's suggestions.

The group moved forward slowly, the Buzzbreasts' attacks beginning to wear down Hikari and Yochi, who weren't as used to fights as Tora or Naruto, Hikari gave a screech of pain as a stinger sunk into her shoulder. Naruto spun around and threw a kunai, charged with wind chakra, that severed the head from that Buzzbreast before she could pull the stinger back out "Yochi! Pull that stinger out, I'll cover us." he made the familiar hand seal and shouted "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he cried creating a ring of twenty clones to act as a guard.

Yochi gave a nod and scrambled over to Hikari, pausing and staring at the ring of Narutos in shock for a second before shaking it off and concentrating on the wounded Eva. Taking the stinger in one hand "This will hurt." she informed Hikari simply who nodded and gritted her teeth preparing for the pain hissing and grunting as Yochi began to pull the large stinger out.

Naruto, the real Naruto, peered at the wound, luckily it wasn't that deep although it was bleeding quite badly because of the sheer number of blood vessels that ran through the shoulder. Reaching into his pocket he pulled a small roll of bandage out "You know how to dress a wound?" he asked his eyes going back to scanning the battlefield as he made the hand signs to create five more clones to replace those that had been lost to lucky blows. He gave a small sigh, he had been trying to avoid using the shadow clones, and had been since Jiraya had pointed out his over reliance on that jutsu, but once again his battle plan had boiled down to spam shadow clones.

Yochi nodded once "A little, I'm not that good."

Naruto chuckled and nodded his eyes flicking to Yochi for a second "A bad bandage is still better than none, bind her up and we'll get going."

Yochi nodded once again and turned her attention back to Hikari's shoulder wrapping it as tightly as she could without sacrificing movement of the injured limb "Do you mind." She asked pulling the bandage taunt and holding it out to Hikari.

Hikari looked at the bandage for a second before realisation dawned and she nodded using her borrowed kunai to cut through the cloth so Yochi could tie it off. "Thanks." she mumbled softly smiling at Yochi

Yochi grinned warmly back "No problem." she reassured her before turning to Naruto "I'm done."

Naruto smiled "Thanks." he said curtly "Hikari, can you still use that arm?"

Hikari rolled her inured shoulder experimentally whimpering in pain "Y..yes. I think so." she replied, it hurt, badly, but she could use it.

Naruto frowned and nodded, he had seen the pain etched on her features when she had moved, "Alright, me and my shadow clones will form a defensive perimeter, let's go get that queen. Tora, Yochi, your job is to get anything that gets past me."

With the defensive circle of Naruto's the group made much quicker progress, although Naruto was constantly working to replace those clones that had fallen victim to the vicious stingers of the attacking Buzzbreasts, Tora and Yochi only had a few opponents to deal with as Naruto was able to stop most of the Buzzbreasts flying overhead with a well placed kunai or shuriken, although occasionally that lead to the group having to dodge a falling corpse or three.

They made fairly quick progress and, about twenty shadow clones later, reached the edge of the crater, two Naruto clones jumping in and killing the few Buzzbreasts that had been guarding the tunnel entrance. "Alright everyone in." Naruto ordered watching his clones carefully in case the attacking girls managed to put a hole in his formation.

Tora, Hikari and Yochi nodded and quickly jumped down into the tunnel, shortly followed by the real Naruto who grinned "Alright let's go, my clones will hold them off."

Yochi opened her mouth to ask what he had meant by hold them off when she heard at least six Naruto's announce "Wind Release: Decapitating Pressure Wave!" she and Hikari went green and the imagined carnage of six of those jutsu going off, Tora blanched slightly at the destructive power Naruto was throwing around.

Naruto himself however frowned as he felt the flow of knowledge back into his mind, he hadn't given those clones enough chakra to really use that jutsu at it's best, oh well, he shrugged, it had done it's job well enough. Confident it would be at least a little while before any enemies were baring down on them he began to walk down the tunnel into the darkness of the hive.

* * *

"Gah! Where the hell are we?" Naruto cried out annoyed, they'd spent half an hour walking through the twisting pathways of the hive and only succeeded in getting totally lost, they'd tried to follow the humming that resonated out from the centre of the hive but with the twisting chaotic nature of the tunnels that seemed to help very little.

Tora frowned silently agreeing with Naruto's frustration, being underground made her feel slightly uneasy anyway she was just glad the tunnels where as big as they where otherwise she had no doubt she would've been reduced to a quivering wreck "Isn't there a faster way?" she asked eager to leave the dark tunnels and return to the surface.

Naruto nodded "There is one." he agreed crossing his fingers "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he exclaimed loudly, pushing a lot of chakra into each clone, silently cursing that once again he had been forced to fall back on the jutsu, now he was actively trying to avoid it he could see just how often he used it. The clones nodded to Naruto before disappearing off down the corridor, one in each direction, they had orders to create a new clone at each intersection and dispel if they found an exit or something of importance. The original Naruto leant back against the wall of the passageway "Well now we wait." he sighed

"For how long?" Tora asked

Naruto shrugged "No idea, could be ten minutes, could be days." he answered truthfully, they honestly had no idea how big this cave system was.

"Days?" Tora spluttered horrified, no, no, no she couldn't spend that long down here.

Naruto here the fear in Tora's voice moved to placate her "I doubt we'll be here that long." he backtracked "It'll probably take about four hours or so."

Tora gulped and nodded nervously eyeing the walls and ceiling of the corridor nervously as though they were about to collapse "Ok then" she said taking deep breaths to calm herself "What shall we do whilst we wait?"

Naruto gave a small shrug "I don't know, what do you want to do?"

Hikari and Tora exchanged a look and grinned "I have an idea." Hikari purred

Naruto blushed and a small groan escaped his lips, he was almost certain he knew what they were suggesting, "And what would that be?" he asked

"Tame us!" Hikari said chirpily, Tora nodding her agreement both because she was never adverse to a good taming and because she wanting something to take her mind of being underground like this.

Yochi blushed heavily and Naruto glanced at her before shaking his head "What about Yochi?" he protested

Tora shrugged "She can watch if she wants, or you can send her off with one of your shadow clones, since you won't let them fuck us."

Yochi lit up with a brilliant blush and a tiny moan escaped her lips causing Hikari and Tora to giggle "I think she just imagined the glorious shadow clone orgy we want." Hikari supplied glancing at Yochi "Didn't you?"

"No." Yochi tried to protest

"She did." Tora confirmed with a grin

"Anyway, the answer is still no." Naruto interrupted "In case you haven't noticed we're in the middle of hostile territory."

Tora and Hikari grumbled loudly about this "Fine but you owe us a victory taming once we get out of here." Tora announced

Naruto gave a sigh but nodded "Fine, we'll have a victory party once we're done."

"Taming, not party, taming!" Hikari insisted

Naruto nodded "Okay, okay, I give. Taming."

"Good!" Tora huffed with a small grin

Naruto shook his head and flicked out his dex, he might as well use this wait to find out about their enemy and about this whole Red Plague thingy.


	14. Chapter 14

So yeah apprently I'm a dirty stinking liar when I said I'd post again asap =3 Sorry everyone, for those that are still around and following me I'm sorry for going dark for over a year, first year up at uni decided to show me that I'd have less free time than I expected. Sorry again, I'll avoid making promises I know I can't keep. For now I'll just update one story and that should help keep it manageable and keep my updates actually coming.

* * *

Naruto felt the memories flowing in as a few of his clones ran into the various patrolling Buzzbreasts, a bitter curse escaping him, drawing looks from Yochi and Hikari, Tora turned to watch him, eager for a distraction, she was clearly getting more and more nervous with each passing moment in these tunnels, "What is it? Hikari asked before Yochi could get her own question out

"They're better tunnel fighters than I thought." Naruto replied, frustration in his voice, mainly directed at himself, they lived in these tunnels, he'd handed the enemy a home field advantage when they already had numbers on their side, how could he have been so stupid?! "Most of my clones are being dispelled before they can find anything useful, it's not safe for us to wait around, we need to keep moving." he could see Hikari and Yochi were getting tired and Tora was clearly not comfortable right now, that was what had prompted him to even suggest a break in enemy territory like this, well that and wandering an unknown tunnel system would achieve nothing. He made a mental note not to underestimate these creatures again, wishing pervy sage was here or his summons... his summons?! How did that not occur to him before. Another curse rolled from his lips as he fought the urge to smack himself until he'd gotten all the stupid out. Waving off the girls' concerns he pushed himself upright "It's nothing, just remembered something I should have tried a long time ago." as much as he tried he was unable to quite keep the bitterness at his own forgetfulness out of his tone.

"What do you mean?" Tora asked pleased for the distraction as the small group began moving, unlike her harem sister, and the hanger-on, Tora was more than used to combat and not really burdened by tiredness at all, but the Tigress hated tunnels, the fact they could all hear the constant buzzing of the angry Pokégirls defending their territory and the occasional cry of pain from a clone before it dispelled only compiled this fear of enclosed spaces, it was making her jumpy and paranoid, her amber eyes flicking between every shadow as if it might jump out and attack them.

"Summoning." Naruto replied taking a deep breath, his gaze flicking to the girls who were all watching with some anticipation for an explanation "I'll tell you," he paused for a moment before correcting himself "show you later, right now we need to find this queen or find a way out, I'm not picky right now."

"Preferably a way out." Tora muttered under her breath, she was a fighter, she wished to test her strength against the Buzzbreasts but even more than that she wanted to get out of these damn tunnels. Besides she wasn't sure she was strong enough to go toe to toe with a Buzzqueen in her own hive, one on one she'd likely be willing to give it a shot but here? Where her opponent could call in reinforcements at will? She wasn't quite that reckless.

"Noted." Naruto nodded, a little confused by Tora's response, having figured the Tigress would be all for kicking down the metaphorical door and storming the hive but realising now was not the time, nor place for such an inquiry. His ears were straining against the loud background humming of thousands of wings "Tora, can you make anything out over this humming?" he asked pausing at an intersection and taking the left route, so far he'd lost clones that had taken those other tunnels but none that had gone this way, he took that as a positive sign.

Grimacing the large feline shook her head "No, sorry Master." she apologized, ears wilting a bit as she admitted her failure.

"It's fine, I only asked because I can't either." Naruto tried to placate the girl, reaching back to rub her head, enjoying the soft texture of her fur for a moment "But that means we need to be extra alert, we won't be able to hear them coming." he turned off the tunnel they were following taking a sharp right followed by a left, barely breaking step as he followed the routes that hadn't lead to the death of the clones traversing them. He knew the patrols were roaming and really his selection was no guarantee of success but he had a good feeling about this and his gut had seen him through many a worse crisis than this.

"Where are we even going?" Yochi finally seemed to find her tongue "And what did you do up there?! How?" she jabbed her finger upwards having snapped out of her shock induced silence her brain had rebooted and was now whirling with many questions "You keep saying you're not a mage and you keep casting these damn high level spells!" her frustration was boiling over and the normally soft spoken girl was practically spitting with a toxic mix of anger and frustration.

"I don't know." Naruto replied honestly, though he clearly wasn't too bothered by that fact "But my gut says this is the right way to go." he opened his mouth to continue his explanation to the insistent Elf when he was cut off by Tora's loud complaint.

"You don't know?!" there was a certain hysteric edge to her voice "So we're just randomly wandering around down here?! Oh god... Hikari's wounded we have no idea where we are, we're going to die down here aren't we?" her eyes flitted back and forth as she was sure the walls were closing in on their little group.

Naruto stopped walking and turned, gripping Tora's shoulders firmly, "We are not lost, Hikari is going to be fine." he insisted voice patient and firm, although his eyes swirled with frustration at the two girls deciding to have very loud goes at him in the middle of the Buzzbreast hive "They've found us, shit." he swore, seeing a swarm of yellow and black hurtling down the corridor behind them, pushing Tora into Hikari's arms, the Eva wincing as the weight pushed on her wounded shoulder but steadying her infirm harem sister. Stepping forward to meet the tide Naruto frowned and pulled out a single kunai, the group of angry Pokégirls was almost upon him and he wouldn't have time for the relatively long hand-sign chains of his bigger jutsu so instead he threw his kunai, snapping through a few quick hand signs "Shadow Kunai!" he announced the one throwing knife seeing to flicker before dozens and dozens of copies appeared alongside it "Quiet!" he snapped seeing Yochi's mouth open in protest, turning he jerked his head "Come on, we need to go, they obviously know we're here."

* * *

The group broke into a run, Naruto making sure Hikari could keep up, since she was the slowest member of their group and slowed further by the wound on her shoulder. "I didn't mean to snap." he apologized as they ran, apparently not too out of breath to speak "But we need to be quiet, they can hear us, your little shouting session probably brought that squad down on top of us"Yochi looked away embarrassed at being called out though was still obviously frustrated and curious by Naruto's constant spell casting, not helped by this shadow kunai thing he'd just cast, yet another spell she'd never heard of that this mage, because he couldn't be anything else, had cast.

"You too Tora." he turned his attention to the feline, who seemed to have recovered a little of her composure after the attack but was still obviously shaken, and made a sympathetic face "I know you don't like tunnels."

"You do?" Tora spluttered softly, she'd been pretty busy trying to stop herself going completely insane trapped beneath the earth with an entire hive of Buzzbreast but she'd thought she'd done well hiding it... barring her little freak-out.

"She is?" Hikari asked, her gaze flicking to the Tigress, sympathy in her eyes whilst Yochi merely nodded having figured it out fairly quickly herself, the Elf agreed with Tora that being outside was better and disliked the small tunnels but wasn't anywhere close to being afraid of them.

"She is." Naruto confirmed with a nod, keeping his voice low, really he'd prefer no conversation at all but explaining that to them now would be counterproductive, he'd just have to devote the next training session they had to teaching Hikari and Tora proper mission behaviour, after all pervy sage had forced him to learn it, despite having know most of it from his pranking days, and he'd be damned if he was going to suffer alone. Placing a hand on the jittery girl's shoulder he smiled gently, "Don't worry about it Tora, we're fine, worst case scenario _if_ we do somehow get lost" he chose to ignore her hitched breathing at the mention of such a possibility "I can blast our way out just as we blasted our way in." he grinned and the prospect of another huge explosion even as the girls baulked. Humph how could anyone not appreciate how awesome explosive tags were?!

Yochi took a step away from the boy, in all the excitement she'd totally forgotten that he claimed to be carrying enough explosives to level a small city on his person, about to ask why he felt the need to carry so much when she remembered his desire for silence, she wasn't his Pokégirl, she kept telling herself she was still Richard's she followed Naruto because he was nice and ki.. no! Well he was but she didn't, couldn't, let herself follow that line of thinking, she'd done so before and she'd just lead him on before abandoning him to be tamed by Hikari, no, she needed to focus on the puzzle he represented rather than his personality, it would help keep the distance she needed from him to respect Richard's memory. Hikari also seemed to pale a little though she was torn between awe and fear over such destructive potential and a more childish glee at such pyrotechnics, the same emotions that had lead Naruto to pursue the ability to make those tags in the first place.

Tora's mood was torn, she was calmed a great deal by the idea they had an easy way out of these awful, god forsaken, tunnels but on the other hand she wasn't comfortable with Naruto being laden down with high explosive like this, nor with him tossing it around so casually, how was she supposed to protect him when he seemed to be the biggest threat to himself! She opened her mouth but before she could answer her keen eyes caught a flickering in the shadows of the tunnel, pushing Naruto violently against the compact earth of the wall she dove apart from him.

Naruto's head hit the wall with a loud thud followed by a grunt of pain, the boy sliding bonelessly to the floor, the unexpected impact stunning him a few seconds, his blurry vision saw humanoid figure standing where he had been moments before, thorax and stinger positioned such that he certainly would have been impaled. He groaned as he tried to get up, his body responding slowly to his commands, as the world swam in his vision figures blurred a face blocked his view of the fight as Tora tore into the Buzzbreast, that had found them, with the righteous fury of a Pokégirl who had almost lost their master.

"Master?" Hikari asked worriedly, her master's eyes were unfocused and looking through her rather than at her "What's wrong?" she didn't get a response and her brow creased "Yochi! Hikari! Something's wrong with Master!" she called out panic entering her tone, she'd seen Naruto injured before, mostly in his spars with Tora, but she'd never seen him actually incapacitated, in her head he'd become something invincible, her master who was impossible to defeat, that nothing could really hurt. But reality, it seems, decided to nip her ideals in the bud.

Naruto could just about make out the sound of someone's voice over the ringing in his ears, black encroaching on his vision, he wanted to tell them he would be fine, it was just a flesh-wound, he was idly aware of a wetness seeping from the back of his head, blood, his scattered mind deduced "M fne js fsh wd." he spoke, voice slurred and laboured, before the darkness claimed him.

* * *

A low groan escaped his lips as the world swam back into focus, his eyes fluttering open, for a moment his hearing was filled with nonsensical, loud, sounds before they drew into sharper focus, the buzzing was louder, he heard grunts of exertion, Tora, and some soft chanting that echoed around the tunnels, Yochi. However it was difficult to pick them out between the worried calls from his lovely Eva, currently leaning over him filling with Hikari's worried face, some tears sparkling in her eyes, worry written onto her every feature. He could make out flashes of movement around her head, combat, in seemed Tora and Yochi were defending them from the Buzzbreast squad that had almost managed to impale him. "I'm fine." he told Hikari softly, keeping his tone low, he'd seen enough of his foe to know they weren't intelligent enough to pick out a wounded target from the group but his voice might well distract his other girls and in a melee that might prove fatal. "How long have I been out?" he asked, gently pushing her to a side as he rose back to his feet. His head still throbbed fiercely and his limbs felt like they were filled with lead but both of those would fade quickly he was quite familiar with symptoms like this, having been in a squad with Sakura and been hit by her and Granny more often than he was willing to count.

"Master..." Hikari's voice was soft and disbelieving as he rose to his feet "You're ok?" tears trickled from her eyes as relief flooded through her.

"I am" he confirmed reaching down and grabbing a handful of kunai from his pocket, frowning softly as he realised he only had maybe two dozen left before he'd have to start using his stock of shuriken instead. He was competent with shuriken but kunai were definitely his weapon of choice, he hoped he could find a blacksmith soon and get some more made. He didn't have time to lament though as he lined up his throws carefully, there were four Buzzbreast left fighting and without Hikari blocking his vision he could see another three on the floor, two having been torn apart by Tora's claws whilst the third seemed to be alive, but unconscious, likely asleep unless Yochi had some spells he didn't know about.  
With Tora in the fight he couldn't, wouldn't, risk another Shadow Kunai barrage so he made do, he'd fought them before and they were protected by their subdermal armour plating still he knew a few places where the armour wouldn't be. The first knife shot through the air, in the half light of the tunnel the blackened knife was little more than a shadow before it hit his target, the sharp blade embedding itself firmly in his victim's eye, the weapon piercing the skull and her brain, fluid from the popped eye and blood leaked out around the handle as the girl dropped like a stone, dead before she could even register the pain of the lost eye.

Of course the knife made Naruto's presence fairly obvious to the two battling girls Yochi's chanting faltered, the energy she had been gathering for the second sleep spell dissipating uselessly as she spun around "Naruto!" she gasped happily

Tora likewise spun, opening her mouth to greet him only for a cry of pain to escape her, the noise of her cry suddenly going silent before her mouth could even close. Naruto threw his kunai, his movements rushed and his aim worse in his haste to get the Pokégirl away from Tora unsure what had happened to her, the projectile slammed into the Buzzbreast's chest, embedding deep in the flesh of the girl's C cup chest, the blade too short to really do any real damage but it still brought a shriek of pain from the girl as she stumbled back, blood leaking from the wound but with the knife still embedded hilt deep in her flesh she wasn't about to bleed out any time soon. As the girl stumbled back a few steps the remaining Buzzbreast pushed forward, unbothered by her allies obvious pain as her own stinger lashed out for Tora. Tora however had learnt her lesson when the first stinger had pierced her side and had returned her focus to the fight, fast enough to easily evade the girl's unmodified speed she darted around it's strikes, claws lashing out and cutting deep into the girl's flesh, occasionally her strikes would hit her chitinous armour and skitter off harmlessly but the Buzzbreast just wasn't fast enough to evade more than a handful of Tora's angry slashes.

Whilst Tora was fighting Naruto forced himself to stay still for a few moments putting away all but one of his kunai he held it out in front out him and concentrated. He'd been learning how to infuse a weapon with his wind chakra, he was still far from a master and his kunai weren't made of chakra conducting metal so he had to force his chakra into the inert steel rather than letting it flow through the artificial chakra pathways a chakra conductive blade would posses. Thankfully Naruto had enough chakra that really he barely noticed the difference in cost between the two, so moments later the almost invisible sheathe of cutting wind enveloped his weapon and he rushed forward "Tora!" he called out "Duck and roll!" he cried, both injured Buzzbreast had been pushing forward together, their movements a little sloppy as the pain and lost blood took it's toll.

Tora reacted to the command immediately, dropping to the floor and hurling herself backwards towards her harem sister, wincing softly as the movements irritated the wound in her side where the Buzzbreast had caught her in her moment of distraction. She knew well enough that once the adrenaline wore off she'd be in a lot of pain. She'd also need something to treat her of the silence status that the sting had carried, why they'd decided to hit her with silence was beyond her but she was just willing to thank the gods it wasn't something worse, like poison or stop. With his girl out of the way Naruto swept in, charging more chakra into his kunai he made the wind blade longer, sharper, and swung. It was quickly and clean as his slice took both girl's heads from their neck, their bodies dropping to the ground with heavy thuds as blood oozed from their necks. Dismissing the wind blade he pocketed his weapon and turned away from the pile of corpses, sometimes he really did worry about how... vicious pervy sage had made him during their training trip, he barely wanted to consider his body count today but he knew it was high and he'd barely felt a twinge as he cut these girls down. A shiver ran down his spine before he took his self-loathing and fear and shoved them back down with all the other negative emotions, locking them away in the back of his mind, where they belonged.


	15. Chapter 15

There is a Pokedex entry in this chapter, so those who already know about Pokegirls feel free to scroll down to the next paragraph line to skip it (That is the black lines that I use to deonte paragraphs since I'm not too sure what to call them _)

With the enemies disposed of his focus returned to his oddly silent Tigress, he really thought of them as people more than Pokégirls and his research had never really covered status affects, he knew of them, in passing, mainly from reading the affects of a few techniques or seeing them mentioned in vague breed or item descriptions. Moving closer his eyes swept over her as she lent against the wall of the tunnel, her eyes shut and a pained grimace on her face. Bending down he gently pried her hand away from the wound she was cradling, wincing softly at the small, put constant, stream of blood leaking from her, her paw more or less coated with it and her fur wet and heavy, glistening in the half-light with the life-giving liquid. Behind him he heard Yochi and Hikari gasp at the sight of the wound, but it wasn't the cries of worry he was expecting, both Yochi and Hikari having seen, or experienced, worse wounds in their lives this world didn't have shinobi, at least not ones that matched Naruto's definition, but it was, if anything, more violent than the Elemental Nations had been.

It was too dark to properly examine the damage done, and really Naruto didn't have enough medical training to deduce anything beyond that, yes, having a hole in your side was a bad thing. Even so Tora had been fairly lucky, the stinger had missed her kidneys, though her intestines had been punctured, still either way she was a Pokégirl so any damage that didn't instantly, or near-instantly, kill her was recoverable. She supposed she should have been rather proud that the silence status was allowing her to maintain some dignity by quieting her scream of agony as the full damage of the attack had come into focus.

Looking up at the other two, worry swimming in his eyes, he opened his mouth to speak before closing it again, eyes flicking to Tora's wound every few moments, "What's wrong with her? Why can't she speak?" he finally spoke up having decided how to word his question.

Hikari was quick to supply her answer, her Master was smart and strong, she knew, but he wasn't from around here and she was always proud to be of use by answering his questions, silently hoping she could be of use on the battlefield too soon but Naruto and Tora were still miles ahead of her on that front. "It's silence Master, just use an echo screen or full heal." she grinned a little, tail swishing behind her "And a potion for her side." she added as an afterthought, Naruto opened his mouth to point out that he didn't _have_ any but Hikari seemed to realise what he was going to say and cut him off "You should have some A.. my old master had some and you sealed them up." her tone still wavered slightly when it came to Adam and it seemed she still hadn't managed to quell her fear of the man. Even so she was very pleased to be helpful once more, since he got Tora and had started using his pokedex to look things up she'd found her role of teaching Naruto the basics of this world fading before her eyes.

Tora went back to covering her wound once Hikari had distracted Naruto with her explanations, eyes blazing as she fumed at herself for letting Naruto distract her, for letting these weak girls land such a decisive hit. If Naruto hadn't finished them off she knew she would've succumb to it within a matter of moments, the pain having both slowed and distracted her. Swearing to train harder, and apologize as profusely as possible for failing despite her Master's best efforts at training she gritted her teeth and waited, it shouldn't take long for Naruto to heal her up and then they could get moving. The only silver lining was that this combat, and her wound, were working wonders to distract the Tigress from the confining darkness of the tunnels around the small group. Meanwhile Yochi was staring unabashed at Hikari and Naruto, her brow creased in the frustrated glare that seemed to settle over her every time their life wasn't in combat, he didn't know what status effects were? She'd accepted the story that he'd hit his head before, even that he'd learnt his magic in some totally alien way, and called them jutsu for some bizarre reason, but every time he brought up new questions her frustration only increased! She wanted answers! Now! If she wasn't so grateful... and in love, her traitorous consciousness whispered and if she wasn't afraid of his awesome power then she'd been tempted to force him down and _make_ him give her some straight answers, that in itself was a worrying impulse for the usually pacifistic Elf.

Naruto frowned in confusion before he lit up "I did!" he remembered emptying out that jerks stuff from the 'dex and sealing it away, not willing to trust the odd technology to store things safely, even now he was still wary of storing things in there, even if both Tora and Hikari told him it would be fine. Reaching into his pocket a minute burst of chakra had a hand materialising, more than used to using such seals his hand already positioned so the scroll materialised neatly in his palm. Most of the stuff he'd acquired he was still fairly clueless about and he'd promptly forgotten to read up on his little haul after acquiring Tora, the lovely Tigress and their training proving a thorough, but certainly welcome, distraction. The scroll was smaller than his main storage scroll, labelled in crude handwriting and worn with age, one of his oldest scrolls, in fact it was the first storage scroll he'd ever gotten the seals still working as Naruto touched them up from time to time and the paper hadn't degraded enough to render it totally worthless. Unfurling it he unsealed the small pile of stuff he'd stolen from Adam. Unlike his bigger, younger, scrolls this seal was far more simplistic only allowing an all or nothing unsealing, he'd planned to reseal them into his bigger scroll once he actually knew what they did and was using the old scroll on the off chance one of the mysterious items reacted badly to being sealed by his world's methods. "Don't worry Tora, we'll fix you right up ok." he beamed up at the girl for a moment before turning his attention to the pile of items, he recognised the pokeballs, and so called great balls, easily enough. The colourful spherical objects quite distinct, since his kunai pouch was going on empty he slid the small spheres into it, in his mind they would work as throw ways to incapacitate a damaged enemy or in a worst case he was pretty sure he could pump them with some wind chakra to make them into more lethal projectiles. "Ummm Hikari, help me pick them out please." he asked sheepishly.

Hikari nodded and leant forward, keeping her injured arm held firmly at her side, she'd found that position hurt the least, she picked out the distinctive white and purple spray dispenser of a potion and handed it to Naruto "Here you go Master. Spray that on her side."

Naruto took the container, inside he could feel the liquid sloshing around, it wasn't really that heavy but the trigger for the dispenser wasn't that obvious, it took him a moment to find the button hidden in the indent just below the spray nozzle, really it made sense to be there. "Spray it?" he echoed as he examined the rigid plastic bottle, "It's a potion, shouldn't she drink it?" despite his protests and confusion he trusted Hikari and Tora had moved her hand away to uncover the wound so he could apply the healing item.

"Drink!" Yochi gasped "No you don't!" his little cover story was falling apart before her eyes, even if he _had_ hit his head as a child he was still a tamer and elementary things like this should have been common knowledge by now. Thankfully the spurt of worry for the Tigress was abated before it could truly begin as she saw Naruto had no apparent intention of forcing the Pokégirl to drink the concoction.  
"Alright, alright." he conceded the point to the Elf's frantic rebuttal lining the nuzzle up and spraying the potion onto Tora's wound. Whilst she was still affected by the silence her soft wince as the spray met the damaged flesh told Naruto it likely stung but beyond that he zoned out to watch in amazement as after a moment passed her flesh began to knit back together before his very eyes, the deep stab wound closing up, the bleeding stopped as the wound scabbed over in mere moments before the gaping hole in her flesh began to shrink, filling itself in with new flesh and muscle tissue, before a second later it was a path of bare, unsullied, pink flesh only a faint redness showing the area that had been wounded before. The potion wasn't perfect and she'd need some time before the soreness went away but her life was no longer in any danger and the pain wasn't enough to seriously distract her.

Tora let out a silent sigh of relief as the pain faded away to nothingness, just a dull ache she barely registered, still silenced, of course, this made no sound but she was visibly less tense.

"Master" Hikari's slightly annoyed voice cut across Naruto's awed staring at the empty potion bottle, what the hell was in this stuff anyway?! Questions were filling his mind, man Granny'd flip if she saw this! "What?" he asked, shaking his head to snap himself out of his thoughts.

"Finally." Hikari pouted as she pushed another item into Naruto's hands "I only called you four times." she wasn't that angry but no girl liked being ignored by the one they loved.

"Ah. Sorry." he apologized sheepishly, leaning in and pecking her lips to mollify the girl in case he'd hurt her feelings, the kiss dissolving Hikari's pout in an instant, "This stuff is amazing." he chuckled waving the empty bottle "So I got a little distracted." he glanced down at what he'd been given. It was a tiny glass vial filled with a silver liquid his trained ears could pick up a very faint murmuring from it, as if hundreds of voices were talking to each other at once, as he watched the liquid flowed in ways conventional physics should have disallowed, the surface choppy one moment and perfectly smooth the next despite the fact the vial was being held almost perfectly still. "This is?" he asked uncertainly

"An echo screen." Hikari replied "Give it to Tora."

His motions still somewhat uncertain, as part of him felt this vial to be dangerous, he handed the vial to the Tigress who snatched it from his hand and popped the small metal top from the vial, quaffing it's contents in two big gulps and pulling a face "Ugh! Always leaves a bad taste in my mouth." she complained, tossing the empty vial away carelessly.

Naruto seemed to brighten as Tora spoke up "You're better, how do you feel?" he asked, eyes scanning her body for any other injury.

Tora did a few stretches, at first to test her rejuvenated side but then a few more followed that were plainly just to show off for Naruto's benefit. Back to her old self for a few moments before her now pain free mind went back to realising they were 'trapped' beneath the ground. "Much better Master." she purred happily "Regenerated skin always feels so weird for a bit." she groused to herself, the patch much more sensitive because of the new nerves the potion had created to replace the older, more worn, ones "Buuuut." she leant forward and licked his cheek "You can check my body personally, wherever you want Massssstttteerrrr." she purred the last word seductively, grinning happily as she drew a strangled squeak from Naruto's reddened cheeks, Yochi averting her gaze to hide her own flushed cheeks.

"You can check my body too Master!" Hikari called, attaching herself to Naruto's back, her chest pressing into his back as the lone, uninjured, arm snuck around his chest. Grinning happily at the contact as Naruto's sputtering got all the worse. Dammit! Hadn't he gotten over this phase with girls yet! He'd been sure his time in this world had cured him of the ability of pretty girls to reduce him to a stammering idiot.

It took a few precious moments to recover from his sputtering but when he did he frowned faintly, a thought hitting him "Hikari? Can you use a potion to fix your arm?" he asked, feeling guilty and ashamed for not realising it sooner, had he forced her to endure the pain for so long simply because he was stupid?

"I can. Can I Master?" she asked, they didn't have many, maybe half a dozen tops and a singular super potion. Her wound hurt but it wasn't at all life threatening unless it got infected and a healing cycle would heal it. She wasn't the most combat minded girl around, nor did she feel she was as smart as her Master or Tora but she had felt a potion would be wasted on her unless she got hurt worse.

"Of course, use one." Naruto insisted firmly "And remind me about them next time! I don't like seeing you hurt!" his tone raised just a little bit, a hint of accusation entering his tone though really he was far angrier at himself than her.

Wilting under his tone just a little, Hikari's tail drooped "Yes Master." she replied, tone submissive and calming.

Of course that only had the affect of making Naruto even guiltier as he moved in and hugged Hikari softly "It's not you, ok, it's just, I really hate that you suffered because I'm an idiot." he apologized lowly, in the back of his mind he was somewhat surprised another team hadn't found them but then teams were chasing his handful of remaining clones all over the place so maybe they'd run out of extra bodies to throw at them for now.

"You're not an idiot!" Hikari insisted, hand groping for a potion as she looked over her shoulder at him, a fierce belief in him burning in her eyes, one Naruto felt he'd violated by allowing her suffering to continue when he'd been carrying the means to prevent it "You didn't know about potions, how could you! You armmmhhhh!" she was cut off as Tora moved in and clamped her hand over the Eva's mouth to prevent her spilling the beans to Yochi who had been watching the exchange with curiosity and suspicion even as that traitorous voice continued to draw parallels between Naruto and Richard, thankfully, in her opinion, he was being a frustrating enough puzzle right now her budding attraction was quashed by intrigue.

"I thought you wanted us to be quiet in the hive." she hissed, eyes silently imploring them both to get the hidden message "Heal Hikari and pack up so we can get out of here." she added, eyes and voice showing the first hint of her returning worry.

Naruto nodded, understanding he needed to change the subject before Hikari blew his secret in her defence of him, his eyes shuttering before suddenly all the emotion that had been there seemed to change, with the skill and expertise of one who had worn a mask for most of his life his guilt and anger disappeared "Right, right, sorry." he replied, scratching the back of his head self consciously "Hikari, you want me to apply it or can you?" he gathered up the rest of the supplies and sealed them up as he spoke.

"I can." the Eva supplied, missing the real reason she'd been silenced but understanding and accepting the given one and not holding it against Tora, if anything she was a little ashamed to have broken the rule in the first place. "Tora, could you." she asked, tilting her shoulder towards the Tigress. Nodding the large feline's hand lashed out, her claws neatly slicing Yochi's rough bandage from Hikari's skin and letting it flutter to the ground, the pristine white cloth marred with the dirty red of dried blood. Likewise the exposed wound seemed to have stopped bleeding for the most part, Pokégirls all being gifted with slightly faster metabolisms and healing than humans though in the very centre of the shallow stab some wet blood was still glistening, her constant movements not having allowed it all to heal as well as it might have. Pointing the dispenser at herself she sprayed it on the wound, hissing in pain, her teeth gritted, as the liquid was absorbed into her skin. Just as with Tora there was a split second pause before her flesh began to knit back together, the girl's fur regrowing to cover the newly healed flesh, making it much harder to tell where the wound had been than it was with Tora.

Having watched the second wound healing over under the seemingly magical liquid Naruto made a note to research the stuff, if he could get his hands on a good amount and bring it home he'd certainly get a promotion! The childish side of him Jiraya hadn't been able to totally stamp out fancied a promotion straight to Hokage for his magic healing spray but really he knew it'd be a Chûnin or maybe special Jōnin at best. "Ok are both of you..." he trailed off mid sentence before grinning "Hey what's a Buzzqueen look like?" he asked them, not having had the time to look it up himself, though now he was opening his pokedex and scrolling through.

"Like these Buzzbreast but her eyes are red, not black, she's a bit bigger, her tail is thicker and she has six arms." Yochi provided, having seen one or two in her travels.

Her description made his grin widen "Perfect, then I know where she is." he replied finally finding the entry in his dex and bringing it up;

* * *

_**BUZZQUEEN, the Queen Bee Pokégirl**_

**Type**: Humanoid Animorph (Insect)

**Element**: Bug/Poison

**Frequency**: Very Rare (One per hive)

**Diet**: Omnivore

**Role**: Breeder, Hive Leader, Alpha Pokégirl

**Libido**: High

**Strong Vs**: Bug, Dark, Fighting, Plant, Poison

**Weak Vs**: Fire, Flying, Rock

**Attacks**: Erotic Kiss, Sting, Double Sting, TriSting, Rapid Sting, Stop Sting, Berserk Sting, Itchy Sting, Hot Sting, Silence Sting, Honey, Sweet Honey, Royal Honey, Honey Syrup, Maple Syrup, Royal Syrup

**Enhancements**: Exoskeleton and endoskeleton, Enhanced Endurance (x4 human), Enhanced Durability (x5 human), Wings for flight, Tri-stinger tail, Status effect venoms, heavier Honey production, Pheromones in Honey creates soporific effect, can transmutate Pokégirls and humans into Buzzbreasts, multiple arms, high Feral intelligence, extremely fertile, mental control over Buzzbreasts in their hive, can regain DNA by consuming dead Buzzbreasts

**Evolves**: None

**Evolves From**: Buzzbreast (specific mechanism unknown, occurs under certain circumstances)

Buzzqueens are an all-around enhancement to the Buzzbreast. Their breasts enlarge by two cup sizes, and their internal and external armour thickens, save for around their womb and general belly area, where it softens considerably and the stingers in their breasts migrate to their tail, turning their tail stinger into a much more formidable weapon. They keep the same yellow and black colour scheme of the Buzzbreast, but their compound eyes become red and they gain two extra arms. Their hips widen and their rumps become rounder and softer. Also, frequently, they are a little chubby.

Buzzbreasts are fodder soldiers. Buzzqueens, however, are dangerous. There is no bounty on them, however, as they lack the inherent viciousness of a Wasp Queen and her swarm. A Tamer who does manage to Tame and fully control one gets a powerful ally. He or she also gets a helluva lot of respect, as capturing a Buzzqueen means entering one of the hives created by a Buzzbreast swarm, fighting or charming their way past a veritable militia of vicious insect girls, and then Taming the Buzzqueen herself, earning her trust and respect to get her to call the swarm off. Once bonded to a Tamer, the Buzzqueen loses control over her hive, retaining just enough control to get them to leave the Tamer and his/her Pokégirls alone. She then takes her 'favourite' Buzzbreast lover off and does something to evolve her into a new Buzzqueen, so that the hive will never be without one. As of yet, no Buzzqueen Tamer has seen what she does. Another way Buzzqueens are formed, although the particular mechanism is unknown, is a Buzzqueen's favoured bedmate evolving when the hive becomes too crowded. She then takes half of the workers and eggs, flying off to start a new hive someplace else. This prevents the Buzzqueen from having to consume part of her own hive just to keep the population down. The Buzzqueen's favourite also evolves into a Buzzqueen if the previous Buzzqueen was killed. The specific genetic trigger for this is unknown. One theory is the evolution is triggered via a combination of a mental command and consumption of great amounts of Royal Honey and/or Royal Syrup.

Buzzqueens and Buzzbreasts were created directly by Cocooner herself, her first gift to Sukebe during the War. Buzzqueens she gave the frightening ability to turn other living beings into Buzzbreasts. They first lure their prey in with their Honey, lulling them into a daze with the extra pheromones produced in it. They then secrete a milky white resin from glands in their mouths, using it to entirely coat their victim. The resin hardens quickly, forming a cocoon around the victim. The Buzzqueen then injects the victim with a trio of chemicals that both render the victim comatose and then transmute the victim inside into a Buzzbreast after a one-month period. This occurs most frequently during summer months, when Buzzqueens go into heat, causing them to mate a great number of times to satisfy their needs.

Buzzqueens generally are not fighters. They are meant more for lovemaking, and spend nearly all of their time inside the centre of the hive structures the swarm lives in, Taming their workers and victims and helping to increase the swarm, which also does the majority of fighting for the Buzzqueen. Their libidos are high, causing them to produce Honey at a much greater rate than normal. They also have a high Feral intelligence, like their Wasp Queen counterpart, showing a great sense of organization. Buzzqueens frequently go into parthenogenesis pregnancies, laying eggs and nursing their young once they hatch. Buzzqueens can add to their genetic stock by consuming other Pokégirls, although they cannot produce anything other than Buzzbreasts. Pokéwomen Buzzqueens produce Buzzbreasts more often than human children.

In the extraordinarily rare instance that a Buzzqueen is found in a harem, it's usually from a Buzzbreast that has been away from their hive for a great deal of time. They are almost always Alphas, as Tamed Buzzqueens make excellent leaders. Buzzqueens that are freed of their Tamer do not go back to their old hive, as their extreme fertility and frequent parthenogenesis usually will have given them a decent-sized swarm to help build a new one.

In the last fifty years, an antidote was developed to the chemicals that Buzzqueens use to make new drones. Granted, getting back captured Tamers and Pokégirls usually involves a hive invasion, which in turn results in many dead Buzzbreasts and, if she survived, a soon to be very fat Buzzqueen who will then start giving birth to replace her lost warriors, but hey, whatever works. The antidote is totally effective ONLY if administered during the first two weeks. If given to the victim during the third week a human will become an Ingenue whilst a Pokégirl will be a G-Spliced hybrid of a Buzzbreast and her original type. During the fourth week the victim will be a Buzzbreast, but will still have all their memories, free will, and personality. If the poison runs its course then the victim will be a Feral Buzzbreast and unable to remember their former lives.

Buzzqueens have a strong rivalry with Wasp Queens. If a Wasp Queen invades a Buzzqueen's hive, the two will automatically start battling in a manner so ferocious the end result is nine times out of ten the death of both Queens. It's considered unwise to have a Buzzqueen and Wasp Queen in the same Harem unless you have something powerful to keep them from killing each other. There's a popular book series about a Tamer who managed to have a Buzzqueen and a Wasp Queen as his co-Alphas, using a Rosebreasts to keep the two from fighting, but it's generally regarded as being completely fictional, the feat being impossible.

Part of what sets a Buzzqueen apart from a Wasp Queen, aside from obvious demeanour and species differences, is that Buzzqueens are far more practical than their more vicious cousins. They do not appreciate having a rival Buzzqueen come near their hive, especially since the presence of another Buzzqueen causes the drones of a hive to start becoming confused from the conflicting mental signals. However if they feel that fighting wouldn't be worth it, they will put up with the other Buzzqueen's presence. This was especially prevalent during the Revenge War, when Buzzqueens sometimes would have to combine their forces to make up for heavy losses.

No one is really sure how the evolution to a Buzzqueen is triggered. A few theories were put forth, mostly regarding the two incidences mentioned earlier in the entry, but very few panned out. Researchers were also unwilling to try and investigate, due to the heavy risk of being turned into Buzzbreasts themselves.

In terms of Taming, Buzzqueens greatly love oral sex, and seeing a Tamer lick their honey off of their hands is a tremendous turn on for them. The fact that their cunts produce a delicious, nutritious honey is a definite added bonus. When their breasts lactate, either from Milktit milk stimulation or a recent pregnancy, pathogenic or otherwise, the milk has a sweet, honey-flavored tinge to it. Also a good way to get a hive's worth of Taming is to present a Buzzqueen with at least one Plant Pokégirl. Buzzqueens and, by extension, Buzzbreasts, adore flowers. Pollen has a light aphrodisiac effect on them, and having a large garden or a Plant Pokégirl will go a long way in creating good relations between a Tamer and a hive. Some towns have been known to keep Flowergirls (one of the Buzz breed's seeming favourite type of Plant Pokégirl, the other being Cunnydews) around, along with several large, flowering gardens. This in turn, along with people willing to Tame the Buzzqueen and her hive to prevent her Mating Season (which only occurs while she is Feral) from occurring. Keeping a Buzzqueen and her hive Tame, in addition to making sure that everybody who wants some Taming with a sexy bee-girl can get some, allows them to have a Buzzbreast hive practically inside the town without incident. As mentioned before, Buzzbreasts and Buzzqueens love Flowergirls. The Buzzbreasts and Buzzqueen will keep the Flowergirls eagerly Tamed (usually into a near comatose state), and their pollen collecting will help keep allergens down. Some towns who do this have also bartered Buzzbreast and Buzzqueen honey in exchange for Taming from Flowergirls and willing townsfolk.

Cases of Thresholding into a Buzzqueen have not been recorded yet, and it's presumed to be impossible to do so.

* * *

Humming softly he digested the information, having skim read the entry "Ok then, she's not too much of a threat by herself." he deduced before his brow creased "Have any of you heard of a girl that looks like a Buzzbreast but with more armour? She had two bone like swords, one for each arm?" he offered, glancing between his girls and seeing their blank faces he sighed "Well, that's what killed my clone, only a few steps into the main room, she seemed dangerous whatever she was. Keep an eye out for them unknowns can kill." he warned gravely, she had handled those blades exceptionally well and if it hadn't been a clone he wasn't sure the fox would have been able to save him, the weapons having neatly severed his spine and torn through his heart and lungs as they were plunged through the chakra construct.

Yochi and Tora both nodded their agreement whilst Hikari gulped nervously but nodded as well, with each passing moment her own weakness and inexperience seemed to pile up before her and she was becoming increasingly aware of just how behind her harem sister and her Master she was, this wasn't a game any more, she needed to improve. To evolve! Then she'd be useful! "If you know the way let's get going!" Tora declared, all to eager to rush into danger if it meant escaping these tunnels, her mood visibly lifted now the end was in proverbial sight.

"Right." Naruto nodded "I'll ball you and Hikari and carry Yochi, that's the fastest way to move." he declared, reaching for his belt and their balls, Yochi squeaked in embarrassment at the thought of being carried by Naruto, shaking her head, but it was Tora who reacted most violently.

"Like hell you will!" she snapped angrily, voice raising as she prodded his chest, her unsheathed claws skittering along his chain shirt rather than piercing his skin as they would have otherwise "You told me you'd let me out if there was trouble! You promised! I'm not letting you run off and get yourself killed or hurt because it's faster! You promised damn it!" she ranted

Naruto took a step back from the angry, worried, woman before moving in and kissing her to cut off the tirade, he knew about his promise, and his nindo was unwavering but he was planning on avoiding combat and didn't think balling them for faster movement would break it. However if she didn't want to go into her ball she only had to say so "Shh." he tried to sooth the woman "You just had to say no, I won't force you to go into your ball, you should know that, we'll go as a group then." he let her have her way.

"Good." she huffed "You're always throwing yourself into harms way, how are we supposed to protect you if you don't let us." if she was honest with herself she was overreacting a little, guilt for having caused her Master more damage than the Buzzbreast's had managed eating away at her slowly

With a dark chuckle Naruto shook his head "Trust me I never need to _look_ for trouble or danger, it finds me." he replied "Now stick close and follow me, if we're found we'll cut a path through and keep moving, now we have a destination there's no point in allowing the enemy to bog us down with their numbers." his tone took on a more authoritative tone, that of a commander or leader, back in Konoha many ninja would have thought it Minato's voice rather than that of his son.

* * *

I apologize not much seems to happen in this chapter, I was honestly planning the healing up and break to be maybe a paragraph but I got a little carried away once i started writing it, oh well, I hope you enjoyed it anyway and it's bulding up to some action next chapter, bonus points for anyone who can identify the girl that stabbed Naruto's shadow clone, she is a real species of Pokegirl, at least in the 'dex I'm working off.


	16. Chapter 16

Yochi silently tried to work out how Naruto had apparently found their destination, sharing the dubious honour of being the slowest in the ground with Hikari, she set a slightly slower baseline but was consistent whilst Hikari would constantly push herself into a sprint to go a little faster and wear herself out. Maybe they were in constant mental communication? Non, that'd be silly, she'd seen how many of those things he could make and no-body could survive the strain of holding two or three dozen mental conversations at once, but then his magic was totally unfamiliar to her. Maybe these scouting clones were different somehow? Some kind of tangible scrying spell that relayed there position back to him? Gah! It was so frustrating! What's worse neither Hikari nor Tora seemed to care, maybe they had the answer to this riddle as well? Yes, tonight then, whilst Naruto was.. sleeping, her cheeks dusted a light red, with one of them she'd grill the other for details on his powers.

"Side passage!" Tora cried out as she spotted a squadron of Buzzbreasts bearing down on them from a small tunnel to their left, with a destination in mind Naruto had sacrificed stealth for speed, never really being a particularly stealthy person himself outside of pranks and having noted his girls had no training trying to remain quiet in transit just seemed wasted effort to the Shinobi.

With Tora's loud warning cry proving his mental point rather eloquently he spun to face the passage and flashed through had signs for a split second "Wind Release: Great Breakthrough!" he commanded firmly his clothes billowing and dust swirling as a howling gale sped up the passage, picking up the unfortunate Buzzbreast caught in it's path and carrying them back into the inky blackness, he didn't now, nor care, where they would end up, just that they were out of his hair for the moment.

Tora and Hikari beamed in pride for their Master's strength, though there was a slight frustration in Tora's eyes; call it racial pride or just a warriors spirit but on some deep level it rubbed her the wrong way that her human trainer could be stronger than her, even if they were closely matched up close Naruto would just demolish her in a real fight and she knew it. Whilst Yochi was, at least, satisfied she finally had a spell whose affect she could recognise, that was a mid to high level wind magic certainly, so maybe his magic required him to call out the element he was using? But then why'd he said wind for his decapitating pressure wave? That was like no wind magic she'd encountered.

Eyeing the tunnel for another moment to ensure nothing had escaped the wrath of his jutsu, considering sending a fire jutsu in the great breakthrough's wake just to be sure, he decided that Yochi already seemed frustrated enough so he'd stick to wind style until she either joined up permanently so he could tell her or left the group, he preferred wind anyway so it wasn't that bad of a handicap.

The group made good progress through the twisting, extensive, maze of tunnels, if Naruto had to guess they were definitely out from under that ruined town now though they'd been turned around so often his sense of direction was pretty much shot, the only reason he said that is because he'd stopped seeing remains of old pipes or the concrete of foundations intruding on the packed earth walls of the tunnels. Any Buzzbreast they encountered where dispatched with either a great breakthrough or, if they were coming head on, a decapitating pressure wave. Silently thanking the gods for letting him learn Shadow clone as the winding maze of passages showed Naruto exactly how lost he would have been without his most favourite, and overused, technique. His girls had fallen mostly silent now, though that was more because of the punishing pace Naruto was setting for them, of their little group only he and Tora had the breath needed to talk and even the Tigress was beginning to get a little winded having not really had experience of long drawn out exercise like this; Naruto and herself were both too impatient for their spars to ever drag out for long, one or the other going to end it after mere minutes and Naruto had stuck, mostly, to the beaten track and avoided ferals.

* * *

However despite their fairly slow, by Naruto's standards, pace with a firm destination and the correct route they soon found the centre of the hive, the tunnel they were in widening and getting taller, much to Tora's silent relief. Naruto had already gotten a brief look at the room before and held up his hand to slow his group, "It's just a bit further, everyone should be on high alert, that unknown girl stabbed me almost as soon as I entered and she might still be hanging around, Tora, you take the rear." though it was unspoken they all knew that he and the Tigress would be protecting Yochi and Hikari who were, for all intents and purposes, non-combatants in any real fight. Even so Naruto had come to understand Pokégirl thinking a little better and he wasn't going to let Hikari wallow in her apparent uselessness "Hikari, Yochi, you two need to keep any Buzzbreast off me, from what the 'dex told me she can command the others with her mind so they'll likely come running. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a handful of exploding tags, some remote and others with fuses. None of the girls knew how to detonate them from a distance, and anyway they were his personal ones so they had been keyed to his chakra, so he would have to use the store brought ones with timers, they weren't as strong but Naruto's attempts at a timer seal were... inconsistent at best. "Here." he pressed the tags along with seven of his remaining kunai into Hikari's hands ignoring the looks from Tora and Yochi as well as the faint fear and awe his Eva was regarding the paper with "These aren't my own tags but they'll do, they're on fuses so plant one or push your chakra into it and they'll detonate ten seconds later, if you're getting overwhelmed use them to collapse some of the tunnels or hurl them into the middle of a formation." he spoke quickly and quietly, tone grim as he knew exactly what exploding tags would do to a soft target at close range.

"Yes Master." Hikari agreed softly the fear fading away to be replaced with excitement, these magic exploding paper bombs of his were pretty awesome and though worried of the harm they could do her she was anxious to use them. He tried to hand a few to Tora too, skipping Yochi as she didn't know how to use them, the Elf busily trying to word out what this chakra he had mentioned was, was it like mana? But the Tigress had refused, she was a close range fighter and didn't feel the need to utilise such cheap tricks, besides they'd only hamper her fighting style.

Nodding he grinned "Good, I think that's everything." his gaze hardened "Oh and Hikari, Tora, Yochi." he glanced between them all "I don't care if you bring this whole cave system down around us, don't you dare die." his eyes blazed as his incandescent gaze slid between each girl "Am I clear?" he'd gotten close to Hikari and Tora, they were his precious people and he would sooner die than see them fall and whilst Yochi wasn't a precious person to him yet he did like her and even if he didn't Naruto hated seeing allies die. Especially when he'd been the one to get them into this mess in the first place.

Hikari's cheeks heated softly at the firm, possessive, look as he commanded her to survive the battle, nodding she gave a cheery smile despite the worry gnawing at her gut "Yes Master." she agreed

"Y.. ." Yochi stammered out, her own face a lovely bright red from the clear concern in Naruto's eyes but her focus was, thankfully, on the battle that lay ahead as well as those bombs he'd handed his Eva rather than on any potential romance.

Tora quivered softly under his burning sapphire gaze, her womanhood moistening in spite of the situation, god she wanted him! Darting it she slammed her lips against his in a daring, sloppy, kiss, her tongue plundering his mouth for a few seconds as she moulded her sleek form against his muscular body, a tiny groan from Naruto subsumed in her own lusty moan "For luck." she purred as she broke apart, panting softly and smiling like she'd just won the lottery "I'll survive, if only to show you _exactly_ what you do to me later." he tone was pure lust as she nibbled his ear for a moment and pulled back, enjoying Naruto's obviously flustered state. In retrospect it might not have been a good idea to distract him just before a battle but really he shouldn't have looked at her with such a gaze, it was asking for it.

During the kiss it seemed Yochi's blush had risen a few shades and now she was doing her darnedest to beat out Hinata for the reddest face Naruto could remember, but Hikari had a distinct pout across her pretty features, something which Naruto quickly noticed as he moved in and planted his lips on the Eva's too "There." he chuckled as he pulled apart from a much more chaste kiss, though their tongues had still danced with each other Hikari's heated kiss could have counted as foreplay all on it's own, "Now you're lucky too." he winked and smiled as he pulled back, Hikari seemingly satisfied with the kiss had stopped pouting and was sporting a soft grin that was her own, mild, version of the look Tora sometimes gave him; the one the promised they'd be walking funny tomorrow morning. Well he had promised them a victory taming, but really they needed to win first and speaking of that they'd wasted enough time here. "Let's go." he hissed getting nods from his team as they all charged forward.

* * *

The room was massive, three stories tall or so, a massive conical shape with tunnels leaving at apparently random levels and angles, it was dark too, lit by patches of what appeared to be cultivated bioluminant moss, the entire massive room reeked of sex and the odd lighting threw shadows strangely seeing to waver and splutter as if firelight rather than from a plant. His tight formation of girls broke apart as he stepped onto the floor, no threats jumping out at them, noting another strong smell overlaid with the scent of sex, honey, the floor appeared to have odd sticky patches from spilled honey and against the walls he could just make out what looked oddly like cocoons, some fully formed others broken open and brittle with age, they all seemed to be made of a milky white substance that but Naruto in the mind of plaster.

"Ah welcome." a sultry, heavy, female voice purred from the centre of the room, his girls who had been too busy looking around soon joined Naruto in warily watching the Buzzqueen lounging at the centre of the room. She looked like the royalty she was named after, a queen, lounging on a raised dais of flat rock, flanked by a semicircle of at least two dozen Buzzbreast, who where chittering and shifting in place but otherwise silent. In the half light it was difficult to make out details of the woman but she was clearly larger than her subjects, her breasts an impressive D cup her compound eyes gazing imperiously at the newcomers, judging them, glinting red in the flickering light, her body not as thin and lithe as the Buzzbreasts had a visible layer of fat giving the Buzzqueen a chubby look that matched her rounded hips and sizeable bust, between her legs Naruto could see liquid glinting in the dancing light, honey dripping copiously from her sex catching the ever shifting patterns of luminescence, however what drew Naruto's eyes most were two other details; her belly round and full, the skin stretched taunt in a way obesity did not, showed the Buzzqueen to be pregnant, quite heavily so if Naruto was any judge, and secondly he could see her arms, all six of them, covered by the same chitinous armour as Buzzbreasts possessed, behind her he could make out the stingers on her thorax swinging lazily from side to side.

In front of her, and the only Pokégirl between Naruto and the Buzzqueen was the mysterious girl who had stabbed him before, at first glance he might of mistaken her for just another Buzzbreast but unlike the almost blank look on the drone's faces this girl was clearly both annoyed and wary of Naruto and his girl's her stance obviously on edge. Now that he had some time to study her better he could see some clear differences, whilst she still had compound eyes they were smaller, more human like in size, a dark stormy blue that was fixed onto them, her wings seemed slightly longer, coming down to her rear as she stood before them, her body more armoured too, the chitin covering her abdomen and her small breasts, this girl was almost totally flat-chested, an A-cup at best, but Naruto had to concede that her armour made it difficult to judge her size.

"Umm Hi." the Shinobi replied a little awkwardly, not expecting this, beforehand he'd just been cut down now the Buzzqueen and her entourage was waiting for him? It stunk of a trap but he would be courteous for now, it'd buy him more time to try and work out where the dagger would be coming from.

The Buzzqueen's lips curled up in amusement at the human's unsure response "So tell me." the purred, a definite dangerous edge to her tone now, "You sought to invade _my_ hive, you killed _my_ subjects, you destroy _my_ kingdom, give me one good reason for your actions and why I shouldn't have you eradicated right now." unlike Wasp Queens Buzzqueen were at least somewhat reasonable and she had sent many of her children off to die against this strangely resilient tamer, normally she wouldn't have even tried to bargain with him but she wished to preserve her hive and the handful of workers she had left, besides he would make an excellent drone she was sure, his harem was small but it would help repopulate the hive at least a little.

Her tone rubbed both Tora and Naruto up the wrong way, both of them prideful people didn't take well to the Buzzqueen talking down to them and dismissing them as if they were no threat, whilst both Hikari and Yochi felt they should perhaps take the peaceful way out, Yochi as that was simply in her nature and Hikari because today had shown her who little she was able to help on the combat front and she didn't want to see Master getting hurt again.

Before Tora could open her mouth her Master did so for her "Destroy us?" he snorted "Last I checked we've not taken a single serious hit so far." he bragged, realising how badly he'd put his foot in his mouth moments later as the Buzzqueen's guard growled dangerously, taking a step forward as the hidden blades slid from her wrists with a definite, meaty, shlick.

One hand from the resting queen came to rest on the girl's shoulder "Patience." the Buzzqueen spoke, voice like the honey she was renowned for producing "They are young, immature." she reminded her bodyguard who visibly forced herself to relax and stepped back into place. Turning her attention to Naruto she giggled demurely "That is indeed true, trainer, you are impressive to have fought so well and come out with so few injuries." it was be foolish to deny this human's combat prowess, this was why she was trying a different tact "So perhaps if you would be so kind as to tell me the names of those who have infiltrated my kingdom?"

Naruto puffed up a little under the praise, whilst no longer the attention seeking youth of his childhood praise was still something he craved and lapped up when given, no matter the source, "I'm Naruto." he introduced, tone a little friendlier than it had been before, though more wary as his shinobi training was warning him that the Buzzqueen's sudden mood, and apparent personality, shift couldn't be good "This is Tora." since she was closest to him her threw an arm around her shoulders and squeezed the Tigress close, "Those two are Yochi and Hikari." he grinned widely "And your name is?" Yochi was watching proceedings, gob-smacked into silence, Naruto had killed his way through a hive and was conversing with the queen with no apparent fear?! Was he mad! She'd seen his power but even so she could see more Buzzbreast piling up at the entrances to other tunnels, where there had been thirty or so with the queen to begin with now she could make out sixty, maybe seventy, with more probably hidden in the semi-darkness.

Hikari waved and smiled as she was introduced, perhaps the most naive of the group she was happy to take the Buzzqueen's words at face value, just thinking this a friendly chat before they could move on, Tora meanwhile was sulking, she'd been gearing up for an awesome fight and now they were just talking?! It was a massive let-down in her books, luckily for her the room was big enough that she wasn't feeling too restricted or trapped, her chest was still a little tight but she was able to function normally for the most part.

"My name?" the Buzzqueen laughed, like the rest of her voice, the sound was thick and smooth, "My aren't you a unique human Naruto." she did seem genuinely amused by the question, of the handful of humans she'd conversed with none had ever thought to ask her that, not even when she'd gotten their names "My old queen never gave me a name, but I suppose I can take hers, if you must call me something, call me Elizabeth." still giggling faintly she shifted, sitting up straight and spreading her legs wide to showing off her dripping womanhood her labia already wide open and displaying her glistening pink flesh, glazed with the gold of her natural honey that was slowly dripping from her in rivulets "Come forward, Naruto, come and taste me, tame me." she purred her tone dropping to become sweet and seductive "Consider it your reward for proving your status as a warrior, every queen should have a strong king after all." she grinned widely her pheromones at full blast. At the moment she was looking to get Naruto so she was only attracting males, once they boy was cocooned she could move into his girls, without a tamer most harems quickly dissolved and if she was lucky he'd ball them before taking her up on her offer.

A tiny groan rolled from Naruto's mouth as he stared, he'd seen his girls naked many times and seen them dripping with desire almost as often, it was one of his favourite sights; the blonde sometimes felt he preferred the foreplay to the actual sex itself. But even so for some reason this girl, this sight, was much, much, more arousing. He swallowed a lump that had appeared in his throat, his manhood hardening in his trousers, his feet taking the first unsteady step towards his fate even before he'd realised what he was doing. But as the pheromones raced through his body he realised what was happening. Taking shaking hands up he forced them together "Kai!" he exclaimed loudly, thinking the sudden attraction some for of genjutsu. It wasn't but the technique worked nonetheless, his chakra, laced with Kyuubi's youki, raced through his body and eliminated the foreign particles as it went, burning away the pheromones in his blood in the same way it annihilated poisons or disease.

His body visibly untensed as the hold on him was broken, the sight before him still, undeniably, arousing but then most men would find a woman eagerly offering themselves to you arousing. "What's your game?!" he demanded angrily "You were trying to seduce me weren't you?!" he continued, answering his own question, or rather accusing her of what he assumed to be the answer.

His Pokégirls glanced at Naruto, they had been watching him move towards the queen with mixed feelings, obviously nobody really likes to share and Pokégirls were no different but even so Hikari and Tora had been relishing the idea of having a Buzzqueen in the harem and the power, not to mention honey, she would bring. Yochi meanwhile had been busy trying to deny her jealousy for a relationship she was refusing to let develop between her and Naruto.

Elizabeth growled out angrily, face contorting into barely disguised fury. How! How had he done it! She'd been leaking her pheromones throughout their entire conversation, he'd been giving in! Then he suddenly seemed to remove them by saying Kai?! Taking it as a personal affront, no one denied her! What remained of her subjects buzzed angrily, the loud noise almost deafening as hundreds of furious eyes blazed at the small group, Naruto gulping softly, this would be.. fun "Kill them!" she hissed out to her subjects "I want their heads!" she added as an afterthought, her bodyguard taking off like a shot to disembowel the treasonous human before her, praying it was the real one this time, how she'd relish taking his life after he'd rejected her Queen's generous offer of joining her hive!

Naruto's hands dove into his kunai pouch as the room exploded into motion, the battle had truly begun.


	17. Chapter 17

The Buzzqueen watched the fight from her pedestal with thinly veiled interest, having sent most of her hive to charge into battle she maintained a small contingent of a dozen Buzzbreast to block any incoming attacks and defend her if she was attacked directly, her pride was demanding she take part in the battle too but as heavily pregnant as she was it was all but impossible for her to fight effectively and, begrudgingly, the girl had to admit she would only hinder her subjects if she tried to fight with them.

His kunai came up and expecting a sword attack this time he deflected the girl's lunging strike "Concentrate on the Buzzbreast!" he grunted out his order, spotting Tora rushing to assist him as he rolled to the side to avoid the girl's second blade that had swung up to try and gut him.

With the strange sword-wielding girl baring down on him Naruto couldn't pay much attention to how his own girls were faring, the sounds of combat rolling over him as he kept an ear open for any threats or shouts for help or to duck an attack but he kept as much of his focus on his fight as he could, noting she seemed to pause in surprise as her first attacks were deflected and evaded, like many other Pokégirls she was used to humans dropping swiftly before her attacks and her sneak attack on Naruto's clone had not done much to dissuade this view. Turning to the side a tiny smirk tugged at her lips, her eyes, still glinting with anger, now held a tiny spark of respect as she saw some of what her queen saw in the boy.

Naruto tried to use the momentary surprise to put some distance between them, the girl was good with her swords, very good, and the young ninja had no real Kenjutsu training to speak of. His Taijutsu training, however, had one hard and fast rule for dealing with blade and weapon specialists, keep your distance and take them down from afar, with the extra reach of those blades it wouldn't be long before she started scoring hits on Naruto if he stayed in range. Keeping the kunai in hand, to deflect any further lunges, he grabbed a brace of shuriken, not having enough Kunai left to feel comfortable wasting them, and pulled them out, jumping backwards as he threw the bladed stars at the armoured girl.

The girl in question hadn't been still either and had begun to dash towards her target, trusting her queen and hive to defend her from the Pokégirls she was sure were the real threat whilst she delivered righteous justice to this human. Her sharp eyes picked out the glinting of the dulled steel in the every shifting light of the cavern and her arm lashed out her natural blades scattering four of the six shuriken Naruto had thrown, the last two merely skittering off her armour leaving only scratches and grooves in their wake, not even a flesh wound.

But the attack had done it's job in slightly slowing the girl's charge and distracting her for a moment, whilst her slashes were fast the girl herself wasn't quick on her feet, unless she was holding back Naruto was pretty sure he could easily stay ahead of her and stay out of reach, that'd make his job much easier. His eyes darted around the room for a moment, Yochi was pressed against the back wall with Hikari the two weaker girls fighting together to defend themselves, Hikari's kunai lashing out as best the Eva could manage, taking girls down more by random luck than aimed, skilful, strikes with each killing or disabling blow flanked by a dozen that just caused flesh wounds or bounced off their natural armour. Yochi seemed to still be favouring her sleep spell if the small pile of unconscious girls was any indication but Naruto could also see some roots that seemed to have burst their way from the ground and ensnared some of the buzzing crowd of Buzzbreasts; Wood Release? He quashed the surprise cursing as he threw himself backwards clumsily to avoid the swing from his own opponent. Idiot! How'd he let himself be distracted in a battle like that. Keen, battle trained, eyes caught the glint of liquid on the blade as the girl lunged forward to take advantage of Naruto's momentary prone position, aiming to impale him. Poison too? One he'd likely never encountered if all the strange plants around were any indication and thus something he'd certainly have no resistance to, even with Kyuubi healing him up it still sucked to be poisoned. Well, all the more reason to stay the fuck away from the girl then. Without the time to get to his feet and knowing rolling to a side wouldn't buy him enough time to do so he charged his kunai with some wind chakra, not as much as he would have liked honestly but he had only a fraction of a second before the blade pierced his stomach, and threw it.

Without the time to aim the shot and with the girl still in motion the blade sank into her shoulder, the blackened, wind enhanced, steel easily slicing through her armour and sinking hilt deep into her flesh but it lacked the cutting power to pierce her entirely, a testament to her resilience or the lack of power behind the enhancement it was difficult to tell and truthfully it was likely a combination of the two. Her body twitched and tensed unconsciously in a natural response to the agony blossoming from her wounded shoulder as a scream tore itself from her throat, had her compound eyes had the capability she would have teared up.

Naruto took note that unlike the rank and file Buzzbreast this girl actually seemed to register pain properly, using the split second of time to lash out, his foot flying out and kicking her backwards as he rocked back into a momentary handstand before springing himself up and twisting in the air to land on his feet facing his opponent, a display of acrobatic prowess that came all too naturally to any ninja above genin, his hand automatically diving down to retrieve another knife to replace the one now embedded in his enemy's shoulder. Jumping back he raced away from the sword wielding girl, his eyes searching until her spotted Tora a bright flash and a deep boom resonated around the cavern, shaking dirt and rocks loose from the walls as Hikari used on for the tags Naruto had given her to thin the swarm.

Tora was surrounded on all sides, bloodied and with a few minor scratches but grinning from ear to ear as her claws dug into the girls her breeds almost legendary stamina shining through as she gutted girl after girl revelling in the combat even as she longed for something challenging, the Buzzbreast's had numbers and really that was it and it was only lucky hits that were causing her any harm, her training with Naruto had pushed the Tigress up a few levels and she really hadn't seen what she could do against other girls for a while so she was revelling in her new-found prowess and how effortless dodging the attacks seemed to be, they were all so much slower than her Master's clones.

With all his girls located Naruto tossed another brace of shuriken at his pursuer turning to face her; now he knew where they were he could fire off a jutsu without worrying about accidentally catching them in it's affects. He knew this girl would be too fast and smart for a decapitating pressure wave to work and great breakthrough really wouldn't achieve much other than widening a gap that he could easily maintain, and thank god for that because from what he'd seen she'd easily take him apart at close range. He noted that she was much more careful about his projectiles now, the knife still embedded in her shoulder so she didn't bleed out her right arm knocked most of the projectiles from the sky and she twisted to avoid the others, her left arm still functioning but judging from her grimaces every time she moved it Naruto could be fairly sure she'd be favouring her right.

The girl in question was currently wracking her brain for what he'd done to his knife, had it been the knife itself? No, no, it had deflected her sword perfectly normally she'd of felt that something was off it had been like that all the time, it hadn't been a spell either; spells required chants and the boy had been silent, maybe some natural phasing ability? No, no, it had pierced her armour and there was a hole to prove that so it hadn't been a phased attack either. Biting back a curse of frustration she secreted out more of her stop venom over her blades, one little nick, that's all she needed, one tiny flesh wound and the infuriatingly quick gnat would be dealt with; he must have had a lot of Cheetit DNA in his blood or something, impressive considering how rare those girls were. Still after that first wound her guard was up and she was being more cautious, he could hurt her and however it had been done she would have to watch, she could no longer afford to just ignore his attacks and charge through them.

With the girl on defence and Naruto's speed he was able to keep out of her sword range but the small room and swarming Buzzbreast's meant he couldn't even get quite enough distance to use any of his more powerful jutsu, and he knew that, as the seconds ticked by he saw the Tora was flitting around him to keep the Buzzbreasts off his back, smiling in silent thanks to the Tigress for helping him out his hand dove into his weapon pouch depositing his kunai and wrapping around the small plastic sphere of a pokeball. Both Hikari and Tora had lectured him on catching rather than killing his opponents and whilst Naruto really wasn't quite comfortable with the idea of carrying an enemy, that could theoretically burst free at any moment, in his pockets he was all for anything that helped kept the body count low. Though really today that was a lost cause. This needed to work, without his kunai deflecting her swords was going to be all but impossible but Naruto had no way to beat her at close range; she certainly wouldn't let him create a Rasengan and he was only able to get away uninjured at close range by surprising her. Palming the ball he sped through hand signs for one of the lower end wind jutsu he knew, wishing he had the time for something that would definitely put her down. Another explosion rocked the room as Hikari threw her second tag, Naruto didn't see where it had been thrown but by the loud rumbling she must of collapsed a few tunnels with her throw, the earth beneath his feet shaking as a couple thousand pounds of earth shifted. Naruto had directed a little chakra to his feet when he'd heard the tag go off the rumbling and shaking barely affecting him but the split second had slowed his opponent down, only one misstep but in the field of battle it was all that was needed her arm drew back to stab Naruto a split second later than it would have otherwise, her muscles tensing for the killing blow as Naruto announced his technique "Wind Release: Air Bullets!" his lungs swelled with chakra enriched air for a split second before he spat out the attack.

Four compact, dense, balls of high pressure air sped from his mouth one after another, pulled back ready to lunge his foe was completely exposed to the attack, the first sphere slamming into her chest and throwing her backwards, cracks spiderwebbing from the point of impact, the second hit not a second later accelerating her backwards and shattering her armour, exposing the skin beneath, what would have been beautiful alabaster was now a mismatch or reds, blacks, deep blues and greens from the bruising of the first two bullets, beneath the skin her ribs had cracked under the force of the blunt impact, the third bullet drove the air from her lungs in an agonised scream that was cut short as her broken form met the floor, the fourth bullet continuing along it's path until it hit an unlucky Buzzbreast square in the back the girl crumpling, without the resilience of the other girl the impact of just one bullet had been enough to shatter her spine.

The broken girl skidded and skittered across the floor for almost two full feet from the momentum of the impacts, wheezing and trying to scream her lungs refusing to draw breath as she writhed helplessly on they floor, eyes gleaming with only raw agony, her internal injuries difficult to judge but Naruto was silently, grimly, sure that without immediate aid they would be fatal. Even so she was struggling to rise to her feet, her body moving slowly as she dug her blades into the ground trying to lever herself upwards so she could force herself upright, gasping as her lithe form was wracked by wet coughs viscous, black flecked, blood dribbling from her mouth and staining her chin as she wobbled in place for a few moments before continuing to try and move. Her wheezing, gasping, cries where cut off as the palmed ball smacked neatly into her struggling form and enveloped her in a flash of soft red light, the small capture chime ringing across the battlefield. Naruto let out a breath he wasn't aware he'd been holding, thanking the gods that he'd hit her with most of the projectiles, it had only been the third hit that had really taken her down, anything less than that and she would have been on top of him once more before he could snap of another jutsu, her attempts to continue the fight despite being so obviously injured had impressed Naruto and he silently made a note to ensure that girl survived and got treatment, if nothing else she reminded him of himself.

Rushing forward he snatched up the small sphere before it could be lost in the melee, pocketing it as he grabbed a new kunai from his pouch, turning to face the queen he charged wind chakra into the weapon and steeled himself the Buzzqueen was obviously pregnant and that was a moral event horizon Naruto was certain he didn't want to cross, he'd need to be careful to disable without killing her otherwise he'd never be able to look himself in the mirror. A shadow flew over his head and impacted into a far wall, the dull glint of blackened metal telling him it was one of his kunai and a few moments later a loud boom and another rumbling shockwave confirmed that assumption out of the corner of his eyes he saw some of the mutilated Buzzbreast that had been caught in the blast but not immediately killed trying to join the fight but inevitably their heavy injuries soon claimed their lives the spark of life in their eyes dimming and going out forever as yet more weight piled onto Naruto's soul. Not allowing such thoughts to even pass through his mind in combat Naruto pulled his arm back to throw his blade, to end this fight before any of his own took serious damage when Elizabeth's voice rumbled through the large chamber, her speech still somehow imperious despite her panicked tone and volume "Stop!" her link with her hive ensured all her drones all but froze in place before her command had even finished echoing around the large chamber, as if somehow turned to stone in that very instant, only those in the air moved at all and even then it was just flapping their wings to stay airborne.

Naruto, too, paused, though he didn't lower his weapon nor remove the wind chakra swirling invisibly around the blade. He'd been tricked once before by Elizabeth and whilst inclined to give everyone a second chance and to avoid fighting to the death he was also wary as any good shinobi should be. "Hikari, Yochi, Tora." he spoke as silence fell over the room "To me." it was a command, once more his voice carrying the feel of a commander compared to his usual relaxed, jovial, tones. His eyes silently scanning the girls and their injuries as they came to his side, not one of the Buzzbreast moving to stop them and a few drones even stepping aside to let them pass.

Surprised, but pleased, that the trainer had actually stopped the Buzzqueen had realised this was a battle her hive was unable to win "Human.. Naruto." she spoke, regarding him with a serious gaze that hid her rising fear of her hives eradication at this unnatural tamer's hand, "You have bested us, I will not waste any more lives attempting to bring you down, take my champion as your prize and leave." one of her hands waved to his kunai pouch where the ball that held the captured girl resided.

Naruto's eyes widened for a moment and he squeezed Tora's hand to keep her from blurting something out, in many ways the Tigress reminded him of himself when he was younger and even now Elizabeth's attitude, as if she was above them, grated on him but he knew when to cut his losses and run, Yochi and Hikari were all but dead on their feet, both girl's breathing heavy and swaying lightly, Tora too was out of breath though hiding it well, whilst he had broken a sweat and was breathing a little heavy he'd only rarely ever found himself truly exhausted and this wasn't enough to achieve that, maybe if he had to fight half a dozen of.. whatever sort of girl that had been one after another. "We will." he replied carefully "I thank you for your gift." he added the thanks as an afterthought as he backed up, tensed and ready for another attack, political platitudes were fairly easy to do and aiming for Hokage Naruto had picked up a little even if he rarely saw the need for them.

His thanks seemed to please the Buzzqueen, if the smile that blossomed across her face was an indication "You truly are an odd human Naruto, my offer still stands, my hive could use a king." she purred out sensually, though this time without the subtle hormones to back it up it didn't affect Naruto quite as much

Naruto didn't grace that offer with a reply as he turned and began to make his way out of the caves, the Buzzbreast lagging behind in the main hall "Hikari, you want to rest in your ball?" he asked, asking Tora would be pointless as he knew the girl would take it as an insult to her pride unless she was obviously dead on her feet but both Hikari and Yochi were still struggling to regain their composure and to stay upright.

Hikari chewed her lips for a moment before leaning in and stealing a small kiss, to weary to add any real heat to it it was just a simple touching of lips but it made both of them smile nonetheless "I do but are we, you, safe?" she asked gently, her Master was strong, super-strong! But she couldn't help but worry for his safety.

Naruto opened his mouth to point out Hikari wouldn't be much help even if he was in danger in her current state before rethinking and shaking his head "I'm almost certain we are, now rest." he picked up her ball and tapped it against her forehead before she could protest or ask any more questions, kissing the smooth plastic as he placed it back on his belt "You did great for your first real fight Hikari, I'm proud of you." he mumbled softly, missing the look of faint jealousy that flashed across Yochi's and Tora's faces as they heard his quiet, heartfelt, praise. Yochi not having the will to urge Naruto to praise her nor did she feel like she really wanted him to. Even if she had she was too tired to vocalise that want, pretty sure all she'd be able to do was pant for air if she opened her mouth.

Tora on the other hand was bolder as she leant in and rubbed against Naruto, both of them sweaty and dirty from fighting but for now that didn't bother them in the slightest "What about me?" she purred softly, inquisitionally, it wouldn't mean as much since she'd prompted it but everyone likes to be praised by the people they love and Pokégirls were no different on that front  
"You did wonderful as well Tora." Naruto smiled, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her against him "But I knew you would, you're like me, a born fighter, Hikari isn't." He broke away from Tora faster than the Tigress would have liked but his kind words had still brought a smile to her face and a warmth to her heart "Yochi." he spoke up, turning to look over his shoulder at the Elf "You know I don't have your ball so I can't let you rest like Hikari but if you want I can carry you?" he offered.

Next to him Tora giggled "I need to exhaust myself more often then Master if that's the reward." being somewhat used to fighting she knew better techniques to refill her lungs and wind-down after a fight so aside from being sore and worn out she was back to her normal self.

Yochi didn't want this.. no she did and once more that was the problem, she hated herself for being torn between these two guys. Why! Why couldn't she just stay faithful to Richard?! But her legs were threatening to give out beneath her and she knew she couldn't go on so she steeled her nerves and emotions and nodded, ignoring Tora's teasing, too tired to deal with the girl right now "Please." she breathed, a startled yelp escaping her as Naruto scooped her into his arms bridal style and continued walking down the tunnels with Tora.

"I saw you do some weird Woo.. spell with vines, I'd love to have a look and see if I can learn that." Naruto spoke after a few moments of silence, only to look down when he got no response and see Yochi had managed to drift off to sleep her lithe body pressing itself against his firm chest as she unconsciously drew on his warmth, shifting very slightly in his arms every so often as his walking jostled her out of her comfortable resting position. Chuckling at the sight Naruto shook his head "I guess I'll ask later." he mumbled "Still.. that was Wood Release I'm sure of it."

"Wood Release?" Tora asked as she walked alongside Naruto, shooting the odd annoyed look at Yochi from time to time, she wasn't even letting Naruto tame her and still she got to have such close contact! It didn't seem right to her. It was cruel to Naruto to tease him like that and she could see, and smell, Yochi's attraction to the man, why was she so dead-set on not fucking him?!

"Oh right." he chuckled before sighing, eyes darkening for a moment as once more the fact that this wasn't his home, that he'd likely never see most of his precious people again, was driven home "It's kind of what is says, the manipulation of plants and wood, like her" he nodded his head at the slumbering Elf in his arms "root thing."

"Is that special?" Tora asked, confused, "She's an Elf, it'd be odd if she didn't have some plant spells or abilities." her eyes glimmered with curiosity "Besides you can control wind can't you? Why is wood so special?"

Naruto didn't have the time to explain the concept of fused elements nor did her truly understand the nuances of it himself so he just shook his head "It's.. rare where I come from to see people who can do that so I was surprised." he offered the truth but avoided having to explain until he could dig out that scroll Iruka-sensei had given him that explained it all.


	18. Chapter 18

Just a quick Foreword, there is another 'dex entry in this chapter, if you know about the girl or just wish to skip it just go down to the next line break

* * *

With his two 'slow' girls out of commission Naruto set an impressive pace on leaving the hive far behind him, slowing a little so Tora could keep up the long day beginning to wear slightly on her species' supposedly boundless endurance, obviously whoever had written tat particular 'dex entry had never encountered Naruto Uzumaki who if anything seemed to gain _more_ energy during the run as his chakra reserves rapidly replenished what he'd spent during the fight and his body wound down from his tense battle-imminent state to his more usual high alert. Tora was goggling at his endurance as he finally called a stop to their march slowing to what most would consider a brisk stroll for another half a mile or so until he came across a nice looking clearing to set up their camp. First order of business was setting Yochi down,her weight really didn't even register on the boy as he moved to a particularly large beech tree that stood out against the more natural Oak and Elms that dominated the forest. Really he was only putting her down to free up his arms "Ok Tora." he smiled as he stretched for a moment giving himself a quick once over as he did so, some minor aches and pains here and there and the small throb of scrapes on his knees and legs from his dives and falls on the hard floor as well as a gentle burning feeling from his chakra coils that told his he was rather out of practice in using his jutsu and his coils hadn't appreciated the unsought after workout. That check took all of a split second to carry out and smiling he turned his attention to Tora, marvelling at the healed patch left in the wake of the potion really he could barely tell it had been punctured at all; he needed to find out how that stuff worked! Or just save a sample so Sakura-chan or Baa-chan could "Tora you need any bandages or anything?" he asked her, unlike Hikari and Yochi he knew she was a warrior first and so trusted her in a way he didn't quite trust the others it also helped him understand the proud feline.

Tora was well aware of her injuries by this point. They'd been niggling away at her and chipping away at her endurance and patience the entire run, all three hours of it; apparently Naruto didn't think he was safe until they were about a day's worth of normal human travel away from their threat and even then a little, suspicious, niggle told her he would have liked to be further still from the hive. "I've got a few scratches Master." she replied, her voice steady and even as she concentrated on regulating her breathing and maintaining her composure, even if they both knew she was tired she could at least project the impression of being relaxed and calm. Honestly the Buzzbreast they had thought had been far below her level, she guessed they'd be level five, maybe six or seven at most but the only hits that had been landed on her were those of luck or distraction on her part. She figured it must have been a fairly new hive and the only real threats had been the Buzzqueen herself and the girl Naruto had thought. It did rub her the wrong way that yet again Naruto had thrown himself against the strongest enemy and let her mop up the rest even if her pride was soothed somewhat by him finally conceding and allowing her to guard him in some respect.

Despite trusting her judgement and despite having already come to much the same assessment Naruto couldn't help but run his gaze once more over her body true to her word her fur was marred by a handful of small patches of blood where she'd been nicked by a passing attack and he was sure if he were to examine her more closely he'd find two or three dozen more minor wounds whose presence was not helpfully indicated by a staining of her wonderful, soft, fur. "Of so we set up the camp first thing then." he smiled, hand diving down to stroke across Hikari's ball "Should I let her out now or let her rest a bit?" despite his goal to be Hokage Naruto was still a little uneasy when he was put into a leadership role, doubly so when he was in a world and place of which he knew woefully little.

Jerking her head to Yochi, who was still happily snoring away against the tree, only having stirred slightly to moan sleepily at the loss of warmth, "You could let her out but she'd be like her almost certainly." she replied her tone very much a hidden 'you knew this already' jibe.

Naruto sighed faintly and nodded "I know." he picked the minimized ball of his belt and palmed it lightly "But it just feels wrong to keep her in here, you know?"

Tora really didn't understand his adversity to pokeballs, they were a natural thing and whilst boring and pretty unhelpful in her eyes she didn't hate them for what they are, no she objected to them because they left their Master unguarded and allowed him to force the issue if they tried to take an attack for him, something she was secretly sure the frustratingly chivalrous man would do. "Then let her out when we've set up her tent." she offered accepting the scroll Naruto had handed her and walking across the clearing, she really did enjoy this sealing thing, it made camping so much easier. With a quick burst of chakra the smaller, old, tent was unsealed whilst at the same time Naruto unsealed his bigger tent. Before she could really back off a red and white sphere flew over her shoulder, narrowly missing her face before releasing Hikari into the tent, the girl emerging standing and wobbling for a bit before crumbling bonelessly onto the floor, asleep in an instant. "Tuck her in whilst I grab Yochi." Naruto smiled fondly at Hikari's messy sleeping form, the tiniest of blushes playing across his face as he did so, the Eva was naked of course but mercifully she'd fallen in such a way as to not leave her womanly areas open to roaming eyes.

"Speaking of that." Tora spoke up idly as she turned away from settling Hikari in "What was that girl you caught?"

"No idea." Naruto shrugged pausing on his way to Yochi "It's hard to find time to scan someone when she's trying to gut you like a fish."

"Well scan her now." Tora pointed out as she straightened "She's yours now and you can't do much with a girl if you don't even know her species."

Naruto's eyes flashed with annoyance as he dug his pokedex out of his pocket, still uncertain how the device would cope with being sealed he chose not to take the risk of breaking his only source of ID, he still hated how casual everyone here was with peoples' lives this was a person who'd been given to him by Elizabeth with no apparent concern for her well-being! Even so he sighed and scanned the last ball sitting on his belt the 'dex chiming and bringing up it's response, Tora having left Hikari and padded over to read over Naruto's shoulder more curious about her harem-sister's species than Naruto was.

* * *

_**KILLERBREAST, the Defending Bee Pokégirl**_

**Type**: Humanoid Animorph (Insect)

**Element**: Bug/Poison

**Frequency**: Rare

**Diet**: Vegetarian

**Role**: Queen's bodyguards

**Libido**: Average

**Strong Vs**: Bug, Dark, Fighting, Plant, Poison

**Weak Vs**: Fire, Flying, Rock

**Attacks**: Fade, Sting, Double Sting, TriSting, Rapid Sting, Air Recovery, Honey, Stop Sting, Berserk Sting, Hot Sting, Silence Sting, Blur, Quickturn, Dash, Cut, Slash, Harden, Sleep Powder, Seismic Toss

_After Level 50_: Dark Blade, Toxic Blade, Pin Missile*

**Enhancements**: Exoskeleton and endoskeleton, Enhanced Endurance (x2 human), Enhanced Durability (x3 human), Enhanced Strength (x5) Wings for flight, Stinger tail, retractable blades in arms, Status effect venoms, Compound eyes

**Evolves**: None

**Evolves From**: Buzzbreast (special ceremony from queen)

While Buzzbreasts are the common soldier and cannon fodder, Killerbreasts are the personal guardians of the queen. They evolve for one reason: to fight. They will protect the queen at all costs, even sacrificing themselves so that the queen could get away, however they are by no means mindless drones. Killerbreasts are quite intelligent when bonded to a queen or tamed, and are excellent strategists.

They look similar to the Buzzbreasts, though they retain the same black and yellow colour scheme, the chitin now covers their abdomen and breasts, however this chest armour is retractable. They gain compound eyes, and their wings become longer. In addition, they lose the stingers in their breasts, and instead gain retractable blades in their arms. These blades can be coated in their poisons and are also used in the TriSting Attack. Because of the loss of boob-stingers, the Killerbreast usually has a maximum cup size of a B Cup. They lose their curves becoming much more lean and mean.

They lose some of their abilities upon involving, including their ability to produce all but the most basic honey, but their poison becomes much more potent, and their abilities in sword fighting also improve, though they are still not anywhere near Herowu's or Tatmon. At higher levels the Killerbreasts sword abilities only improve, and they gain access to powerful sword attacks and the Pin Missile attack.

The Killerbreast was only discovered in 293 PS when a Tamer charmed a Buzzqueen enough. The Buzzqueen, still a queen of the hive, offered the Tamer the Pokégirl and even showed him the ceremony for evolution. The Tamer also found out that the Killerbreast was a gift to one favoured hive of Cocooner from that Legendary. Because of their newness as of 300 PS, only about a quarter of known Buzzbreast swarms have this Pokégirl.

To evolve a Buzzbreast, the bee Pokégirl must first drink an unknown mixture of Buzzqueen poison, honey, and syrup. The Buzzbreast must then enter into a 69 with the queen. Once the Queen orgasms the Buzzbreast will evolve. It is not recommended to capture a Killerbreast in the wild without being gifted one. The bond between the Killerbreast and Buzzqueen is so strong that it overrides all others. In fact if a Killerbreast is stolen from the hive, it will try to escape and return, if this is impossible it will commit suicide, not even a level 5 Taming Cycle can erase this bond, even though it will erase anything else. A Killerbreast will follow this bond to the ends of the Earth if it must. The only way to successfully keep a Killerbreast is to charm a Buzzqueen, then barter for one. If the Buzzqueen accepts whatever you have offered, then it will evolve a Buzzbreast for you. Incidentally, Killerbreasts love to sing, their favourite song being God Save the Queen/King, however they do not have access to any song attacks.

There have been no thresholded cases ad it is assumed impossible to do because of the conditions required for an evolution. If a Killerbreast is in a hive, then any Tamings it receives from a non-Buzzbreast or Buzzqueen will be only 1/10 effective. If it is stolen then this condition also applies, however if it is given then it is able to be effectively Tamed by its new Master or his/her harem. In a harem, Killerbreasts will do whatever role they were assigned to. While they make excellent Alphas, they will follow the orders of another Alpha just as easily. When Taming, a Killerbreast is very submissive to the one they are bonded to, but prefer to be dominant to those whom they are superior to. While with their Tamer, Alpha, or queen Killerbreasts will assume whatever position their superior prefers, and will usually only orgasm once their Tamer goes too.

The Killerbreast has a very fierce rivalry with Whorenets. A Killerbreasts favourite thing to do in life is to protect her Queen (or Tamer), its second favourite thing: rend a Whorenet limb from limb. A Whorenet's sword ability is probably equivalent to that of the Killerbreast, and while the Killerbreast is stronger, the Whorenet has better poison capabilities. Though the two love to battle, more often than not the battle usually ends in a draw. It is impossible to keep a Whorenet and Killerbreast in the same harem, even Tamers who have managed to get the Amazonchan and -lee evolutions to work together have yet to succeed in getting these two to cooperate.

* * *

Having read the entry Naruto cursed bitterly causing Tora to glance down at him, frowning softly, "What is it Master? You got a very rare girl, I'd never even heard of these." though her presence did rather prove what she'd thought all along, that must have been a new hive. Having seen her entry though Tora was already looking forward to sparring with her.

Naruto shook his head "She's a toxic present." she replied "Elizabeth had no intention of giving us anything." he tapped the screen as he scrolled back up reading out the section "If a Killerbreast is stolen from the hive, it will try to escape and return, if this is impossible it will commit suicide. We _stole_ her, I'm willing to bet the moment we let her out she'll go running back to her queen."

Tora too frowned at that "But that Buzzqueen handed her over to us, that's not the same." she argued

"She was already balled at the time right? So she won't have heard that, as far as she's concerned I beat her then she'll wake up miles from her hive." Naruto sighed softly but couldn't bring himself to be that upset over it, he felt bad enough about _owning_ Tora and Hikari and those girls had stayed with him by choice, this Killerbreast wouldn't of had that choice. He'd seen her will and endurance on the battlefield too and hadn't forgotten her attempts to rise back to her feet after he'd blasted her she was too like him for him to believe she'd just let things lie.

"Well we'll see when we let her out." Tora concluded, her disappointment quite clear, she wanted her Master safe and she wanted another warrior to spar and chat with, she liked Hikari but the Eva was too naïve for her liking.

"We will." Naruto agreed, clipping the ball back into place and storing his pokedex away in his pocket "But if she wants to go back we're not going to stop her." he fixed the Tigress with a warning look just to make sure she understood his command "I won't force anyone to stay with us." his gaze flicked back to Yochi, now let's get her tucked in and have you settled Hikari?" he grinned as Tora sheepishly retreated to do as she had been asked.

* * *

It took but a few minutes to tuck the two less combat inclined girls in to sleep off what Naruto assumed to be their first real fight "I guess this means we can't have our little victory party tonight." he sighed, glancing back at the tent that housed his Eva and the Elf he was sheltering "It wouldn't be fair to hold it without everyone." he smiled at Tora who seemed to visibly deflate at that deceleration.

However the girl didn't remain that way for long and a few moments later she bounced back, grin firmly in place, as she closed the small gap between them and firmly rubbed herself against him "We might not be able to have a party Master but..." her hand drifted down, tracing along the muscular curve of his hips before running inwards, detouring to grope his surprisingly firm rear before finally coming back around to her ultimate goal, his crotch, rubbing and gently squeezing his package through his clothes, a seductive grin on her lips as she felt Naruto shudder under her hands, her sensitive ears picking up the tiny groan that he breathed out and she definitely felt the lump she was gently massaging firming up beneath her paw, a satisfying feeling if ever there was one for the Tigress.

Stifling a breathy moan before it could roll from his lips and mastering his natural urge to thrust and grind against the source of pleasure he allowed a teasing smile to flit across his face "Aren't you tired from the fight?" he inquired softly, making no move to stop her or impede her actions despite the almost challenging tone of his voice.

"Ah Master." Tora cooed softly "You should know I _always_ have energy for this." she pressed the soft flesh of her breasts against his chest her grin showing off her sharp, predatory, teeth for a moment her hands becoming more daring still, whereas before they had just been rubbing and grabbing now her paw was wrapping around his rapidly hardening shaft as she blatantly and shamelessly jerked him off through his clothing.

"Always?" Naruto replied, trying to maintain his soft teasing tone but with the pleasure her skilled, eager, paw was bringing him it came out more as a breathy sigh than anything else, his lips curling into a smile as Tora's broke into a victorious grin for having broken her Master's composure. Undeterred by this he continued his softly taunt his voice a little more composed though since he had already lost the impromptu competition he wasn't putting as much effort into it and there was a definite edge of lust and pleasure to his voice "Because last I checked every time I tame you you seem to pass out first." his tone was faintly smug and proud as he watched the conflicting emotions run through Tora's eyes as they always did when he, or anyone really, mentioned that little fact.

Tora was immensely pleased that she had a master who could actually, and repeatedly, satisfy her wholly whilst he had been her first, and hopefully only, tamer she'd heard enough from other Pokégirls and her opinion of tamers wasn't very high, that still hadn't changed and all she had done was add a addendum excluding Naruto, he was special after all. On the other hand her competitive spirit and pride disliked being beaten in the one arena where her species was almost legendary for it's prowess and as a girl she felt rather a failure that she couldn't return the favour and sate her Master. Sure he never complained and he never mentioned it or showed any signs of being unsatisfied with her in bed but in the back of her mind the knowledge burned that what he did for her she could never fully return the favour and it did sting. After a moment of pouting her lips curled into a wider grin belying the emotions and thoughts roaring beneath "Well then." she giggled wrapping her paw around Naruto's manhood and squeezing it softly, eliciting a mewl of pleasure from the boy "Let's see if we can't change that record a little?" leaning in she whispered that into his ear in a soft, seductive, purr her tongue snaking out to trace his earlobe before she pulled back a bit to enjoy the look on her tamer's face.

As usual female teasing served to steam roll Naruto's composure, he was, honestly, getting better at coping with it and had even managed to almost totally ignore it in mission mode but when relaxed and with girls he honestly liked a lot he still could barely manage to keep a straight face even if he wasn't reduced to a Hinata impression "You really think a battle like that is enough to wear me out?" he bragged confidently, indeed the only lasting damage was the soft ache in his chakra coils that told him he needed to sneak away from Yochi for a few hours so he could train and get back up to speed in their use.

Giggling she smiled and pushed Naruto back, the boy not offering any resistance to her pushing and easily dropping back onto the floor, the ground a little hard as it hadn't rained in a while but he fell as he was trained to and absorbed most of the impact his blue eyes sparkling with the beginnings of lust as he watched up as the Tigress straddled him "I would hope not, if you were too tired for some fun I'd be soooo disappointed." she drew the so out into a moan grinding her clothed womanhood against his erection.

A groan rolled from his lips his hips rocking up as he dry humped against the girl feeling the softness of her flesh against his own need, his eyes fluttered for a moment "Well" he shuddered "I might just be able to work up one round." Tora really did strike such a wonderful image right now as he stared up at her, her clothing choices were usually surprisingly modest for her personality and this morning she'd picked out some denim shorts and a plain t-shirt though very little of her top remained and most of what remained was flecked with blood giving Naruto a good view of the bottom of her breasts from his position as well as easily picking out the twin peaks of her nipples through the thin material. Her shorts had survived better though there were a few scratches in the material allowing him glimpses of white lace beneath, for Naruto though it was her eyes and face that always had the biggest affect on him; her gaze almost incendiary lust and love dancing in her gaze and her face formed into a lusty grin that was making a valiant attempt to convey just as much lust as her gaze.

Grinning up at her Naruto knew they wouldn't be retreating back into the tent before Tora had her needs seen to, come to think of since the very first night with Hikari he'd always tamed... made love to his girls inside the tent, it would be a nice change of pace Naruto just feverantly hoped they weren't interrupted. He would of made some clones to form a perimeter but he knew there was no way Tora would let him get away with that without finally getting him to cave on using his clones during sex, Naruto was just grateful that whilst they could _use_ the technique the girls' own shadow clones were far too unstable and slow to use to be of any use in the bedroom otherwise he might be forced to use his own just to keep up with them. Reaching up he grabbed her prominent chest and gently squeezed the wonderfully soft flesh, letting his fingers run teasingly over her nipples a smile that almost mirrored hers appearing as he heard her mewl with pleasure at the touch.

Leaning forward she moulded herself to Naruto's body pressing her lips against his firmly, her tongue darting forward to invade his mouth almost immediately only to meet Naruto's entering her own, apparently the shinobi had been faster to take advantage of the kiss the two ground against each other as their tongues warred Naruto wrapping his tongue around Tora's rougher one and attempting to drag it back into his mouth, an action Tora happily aquisted to only to try and return the favour and drag their entwined tongues back into her own mouth, something Naruto was resisting with some skill when their burning lungs forced them apart. The pair panting in unison as their gazes locked and if there had been any doubt as to if they would go all the way before the lust and need in their mutual look would have well and truly drowned it out.

Looking down at herself Tora considered the shirt a write off and grabbed it tearing the flimsy fabric as if it were naught more than tissue paper and baring her chest to her tamer in all it's glory, the minor wounds still present from their fight did little to suppress the beauty and sexuality of the sight as her breasts rose and fell with her panting breaths, her nipples two hard peaks that almost demanded to be touched.

Naruto suppressed a tiny sigh as she totalled the shirt, until her claws had shredded it it had been salvageable, Naruto was a fairly accomplished sewer, his childhood had seen to that. After all thread and needles were cheap, new clothes were definitely not. Even so he found it all but impossible to feel but a tiny pang of annoyance given the sight before him and the current situation, a appreciative groan bubbled up from his throat as he happily took the invitation she was providing him with. Hands that had fallen away limply as they had kissed rising once more, pinching those pink peaks between thumb and forefinger and rubbing and twisting lightly, by now he knew Tora's body well enough that he'd quickly drawn the first full-blooded moan from her, the girl's back arching as she pressed her chest against Naruto's hands encouraging him to play with her body further.

Panting Tora writhed under his touches, her hips rocking as she ground her needy sex against his hardness, her panties soaked with her honey and the ache between her legs building by the moment as his wonderful fingers assaulted her nipples, her tail trashed wildly behind them as her head bent back her eyes staring into the sky as she revelled in his touch but it wasn't enough, no, not by a long shot! As good as this was she wouldn't be happy, be satisfied, until her Master was buried to the hilt in her needy cunt.

"More" she demanded, hands ceasing their idle running over the boy's, regretfully clothed, chest and dipping down to her own shorts, Naruto wasn't taking the initiative to go further, and when he did he was always glacially slow about it in her opinion, so she took matters into her own hands. Nimble, but slightly trembling, fingers soon had the button undone and it only took another moment for her to tug the zip down impatiently, exposing the top of her nice lacey white panties to Naruto's ever roaming eyes.

Indeed Naruto did take note of them, he knew the set had been in his scrolls and had a matching bra but his girls rarely wore bras for whatever reason, but those sorts of clothing were more what he expected Tora to be wearing instead her clothing choice was modest, or at least modest for this highly sexualised world. However he barely got to enjoy the view for more than a handful of seconds before Tora lifted her hips up, fingers hooking into both underwear and shorts and pulling the two down, her hips shimmying to help her tug them off despite their awkward position, a sight Naruto was silently sure was being exaggerated to try and tease him as his eyes tracked the two pieces of clothing, transfixed, as they slowly exposed her sex, small strings of her clear honey sticking to the wet crotch of those panties for a few seconds before breaking, then continued down her slender legs.

Tora was, of course, all too aware of Naruto's gaze she could almost feel it tracing her movements and it made her womanhood drip all the more, he did make her feel so sexy when he was transfixed like that. Her thrashing tail had slowed to a more sedate swishing, swaying from side to side, as she lowered herself back down grinding against his clothed crotch her wetness leaving a damp patch on the sturdy fabric of his combat trousers. At this point Naruto's clothes were feeling quite restrictive and Tora too was all too eager to strip her man down so it was no surprise when both of them made for his top and jacket, their hands both grabbing the garment within a second of each other, a tiny giggle escaped Tora as their hands touch whilst Naruto grinned at the coincidence the moment of humour soon passed as the shutters of lust refused any other emotion before the more carnal needs were seen to.

Naruto easily shrugged out of his jacket, leaving it lying beneath them, and kicked off his shoes however his top was going to be rather harder to remove whilst be sat on by a horny Tigress currently intent on using his hardness to rub herself off, luckily Tora seemed to realise the problem after a moment and began to move to allow Naruto a little space to strip, Naruto though had other ideas and grinned up at the girl rolling them over and straddling her waist, chuckling at the needy mewl that escaped her as she realised her tamer's weight was pinning her hips and preventing her from grinding her needy sex against him.

This annoyance was mollified as she realised she was being given much the same show as she'd given Naruto, his clothing wasn't as torn up as hers, a few small nicks here and there, but was certainly dishevelled from both the combat and their more recent, pleasurable, actions. Hands shot to the bottom of his T-shirt and he pulled it up and off tossing it carelessly aside, revealing the expanse of chiselled flesh to his girl Naruto's muscles clearly shifted beneath his skin as he moved about and it was obvious he worked out yet he didn't have the obscene bulging muscles of a dedicated body builder instead he had a sleek steely musculature that didn't sacrifice speed. His chest rose and fell with his elevated breathing and was shining with a thin sheen of sweat from the day's exertion creating an almost oiled look and in Tora's eyes he'd almost never looked more ravishable, her eyes though soon drifted down to his trousers where she could see the tent of his arousal straining against the material, that was her true goal right now there was time to admire his wonderful chest when she wasn't quite so horny.

Seeming to sense her impatience and need or, as Tora preferred to believe, just as horny himself, Naruto's hands had no sooner let go of his shirt than they moved downwards to his trousers, first though he unstrapped and pulled off his belt and kunai pounces, the process taking far, far, too long in Tora's opinion; that was not instant. As an accomplished seal user Naruto didn't have any hidden weapons to remove, they were all sealed away in about two dozen seals artfully hidden around his body. Before finally his fingers found the button of his combat trousers and undid it, whilst just as aroused as Tora his fingers didn't shake or tremble as he moved, a testament to his training and self control, so he was marginally quicker to undo them all, unlike Tora's rather showy underwear the boxers she got a peek at were just plain, grey, cotton boring in all honesty but cheap in bulk and that was what Naruto had cared about when he'd brought them. As the zipper on his trousers came down his tented boxers were revealed and Tora happily noted a small wet patch at the apex of the bump where Naruto's pre had smeared into the fabric.

As Tora had done Naruto hooked his fingers into the remaining clothes and pulled them down, his digits catching his socks on the way down and tugging those off too, a smooth action that spoke of some practice his hips lifting a little to help get them off, his cock springing free of the restraints of the boxers, rock hard and the tip glistening with his pre already. Shifting he kicked his clothes away and sank down to press his lips against Tora's for another searing kiss, pressing their bodies together and groaning as she ground against him, feeling her wetness being smeared over his cock, he hadn't been planning to just take her there but Tora was, by now more than familiar with Naruto's apparent preference for long foreplay and wasn't about to let him get away with it, as her tongue shoved it's way into his mouth her hands wrapped around him before drifting down to his hips gripping them as she pulled him down and forward their shared moan of delight muffled by their liplock as she sank his cock firmly into her wetness her back arching as she pressed her hips firmly against his own and grinding their sexes together as best she could, beneath Naruto as she was she had only so much room to act in but she was sure the man would get the message and fuck her like she so desired! If not, well she'd just have to get vocal to take control once more.

Her contingency plans were, as luck would have it, not needed at all as Naruto got the message, breaking the kiss he grinned down at her heatedly "Someone's impatient today." he purred huskily, voice deeper than it usually with and dripping with the lust only his Pokégirls ever got to see. Even as he teased her be began to rock his hips, hands planted firmly on the ground either side of her head as sapphire blue gazed into amber orange, their lips parted slightly to let the soft mewls, moans, and groans of pleasure escape as Naruto began to saw in and out of her trying to start slow but once more the Tigress refused to let him, her hands on his firm buttocks pulling him forwards in powerful, deep, thrusts that drove the air from her lungs in pleasured howls.

"I've been dripping since that kiss!" she gasped out between her heavy breaths, exaggerating a little but certainly his kiss before they went into battle had left her horny and really the fight had done little to quell it, thought thankfully it hadn't been good enough to rev her up further. A loud, breathless, moan escaped her as one of Naruto's thrusts hit her just right, her whole body going rigid for a moment but sadly, predictably, none of the following thrusts manage to find that point again, he hit it once in a while and secretly the boy had expressed a desire to find out where it was so he could hit it with every thrust, Tora herself was eager even if she was sure she'd loose her mind to that much pleasure.

Naruto's parted lips curled up as he saw how she reacted, trying to note the position but, as usual, his brain was just too scattered by the pleasure of their act and the sensuality of the girl beneath him to register it properly and once more he failed to hit it on the subsequent hits, still the Tigress didn't seem to hold it against him as she writhed on the floor her gasps and moans only getting louder as Naruto got into the act more and began putting his full power and weight behind the thrusts, the hands gripping on his rear less and less their to ensure he kept thrusting as the girl wanted. Though despite that Tora was loathe to let go of such wonderful cheeks and her pulling was adding just that little extra force to it allowing her to subtly alter his angles to ensure she got the maximum pleasure from his movements, Naruto was by no means a bad lover but it was simply impossible to understand completely how your partner felt during such an act and even if you could you'd be too distracted to act on it, there were always improvements to be made, techniques to be refined.

Groaning Naruto smashed his lips against hers to muffle his own grunts and groans of exertion accepting the soft shifts of her hands, even failing to notice them most of the time as he focused on maintaining his rhythm adding a little shimmy to the end of each thrust to grind his cock into her and stirred up her wet hole, the lewd sounds of flesh meeting flesh as well as the noise of their combined juices being mixed up inside her soon filled the clearing as Tora writhed on the ground adding dirt and grass to the blood and sweat already marring her fur, not that either of them gave a damn about that. Panting the girl began to approach her limit, determined to ensure her tamer came with her she, however reluctantly, removed her right hand from his rear moving it between his legs to rub and toy with his balls as they swung pendulously with every firm thrust, the change was small but certainly noticeable as she was rewarded by a large spurt of his pre into her already overflowing hole and the brief kiss being broken so Naruto could throw his head back and moan the rhythm that he was so focused on maintaining unravelling before his eyes as his self control was torn asunder by Tora's body and the pleasure she was providing.

Feeling the rhythm of his thrusts falling apart Tora knew Naruto was close, it was one of the sure signs of such a thing, admittedly that loud, lusty, moan helped cement her sureness of that option as she grinned up at the boy, rocking her lips a little faster "Harder." she mewled out, she was so close and now that she was sure Naruto was going to cum too she could focus on her own pleasure and needs her eyes fluttering before snapping open in surprise as Naruto channelled a tiny amount of chakra though his hips to give him more power than the girl had ever felt from him before, the sudden, unexpected, jump in pleasure smashed aside what little restraint she had left throwing her wholly over the edge of the cliff she'd been teetering on her body thrashing about a little beneath Naruto for a moment before those strong movements faded to powerful shivers and moans, her womanhood undulating around his cock to try and milk the seed she so desired. What Tora wanted, she got, as seemed to have been a running theme in this particular taming Naruto's body quickly succame to the pleasure she was providing and with a roar that was more feral than human his hips slammed into her one last time his hips juddering and jerking as he filled her with his warm seed, the feeling of the liquid splashing into her body renewing Tora's cries of pleasure as her eyes, that had widened in surprise, drifted shut asleep almost before Naruto's seed had finished pouring into her body and filling her womb. The fatigue of the day catching up to her in those moments of total relaxation just after an orgasm had run it's course.

Naruto felt the girl go limp beneath him, or rather her felt the paw loosen it's almost painfully strong grip on his rear and only then did the lusty haze clear from his mind enough to realise Tora had fallen asleep. Chuckling to himself he slowly pulled out of her, leaning in to plant a small kiss on her cheek "Not today it seems, maybe next time." he told her sleeping form with a fond grin, a little surprised she'd fallen asleep after just one round, it usually took at least half a dozen orgasms before she even admitted to being tired. Humming he picked her up and carried her into the bigger tent laying her down to sleep off the busy day even if it was a few hours before when they normally went to bed, even as he did so part of him noted that all his girls obviously needed endurance training for more drawn out fights. Still with his harem all content and asleep he had a few hours to kill so he figured he could get some chakra training done now, considering it as he languidly dressed, sadly no rivers were nearby to offer the convenience of a bath so his girls would have to endure his stink until they could find one or find civilisation, whichever came first, he probably needed to run through his more destructive and chakra-intensive jutsu a couple-a-dozen times each just to keep his eye in. However as he was doing up his belt his hands brushed over the Killerbreast's ball and he paused in thought. Actually. Since Tora and the others were asleep now was the perfect time to make sure she got the chance to go back to her hive without Tora, and realistically it was likely going to be her rather than the others, trying to stop her or talk her out of the decision. But she was pretty beat up, could a potion heal all his B-ranked jutsu had done to her? Well there was one way to find out, Tora would be mad but he'd had stronger women more cross with him before, the Tigress' claws hurt but they had nothing on granny's super-strength!


	19. Chapter 19

It took Naruto a few moments to arrange the potions he hoped would heal up the captured girl; he really had no idea how much a potion could heal; picking up the bottle he turned it round until he found the label and skim read it with a soft frown. A potion could cure serious injury but only one and it tended to leave scars, the solution made more for minor cuts and bruises than anything massively life threatening. His mind cast back to Tora and his frown deepened that puncture wound was healed perfectly by this medicine so either this world had an entirely different idea of minor than his own or he'd unknowingly gambled with her safety. Chewing his lips he did his best not to think about it despite the little spectre of guilt that was now worming into the back of his mind, he'd have to apologize to his Tigress for his incompetence later.

Luckily, despite being an asshole, Hikari's ex-trainer had been pretty well stocked up so mixed in with the dozen or so potions Naruto had scattered about was the distinctive yellow and orange bottle of a super potion. Catching his eye he snapped it up and turned the bottle over in his hand, curious. It had been so long since he'd taken them out of the 'dex and sealed them in his own scrolls he'd no idea what it was called though the bottle design was eerily identical to that of the potions; maybe it was a limited edition thing? Luckily the bottle, like the potions, was labelled and Naruto quickly picked out his name, chuckling in approval as he did so, "Super Potion?" he muttered to himself, that was what he would have called this stuff too if he'd named it. Pleased to find the inventor seemed to share his mindset he flipped it over to read the description on this odd bottle. More powerful than potion a super potion can restore a Pokégirl to fighting condition from near mortal wounds though with especially deep or large cuts scar tissue may still form.

There was another pause before he shrugged, so this was a better potion? That _was_ pretty awesome but he knew the wounds he'd given the Killerbreast were more than nearly mortal. The girl's time was very limited indeed if these potions didn't work but they were miles from a pokecentre and Naruto was loathe to drag her further from her home before finding out if she wanted to go back. Well if the super potion didn't work he'd just douse her in the regular stuff until she was better! And it wasn't like he couldn't ball her back up if even that failed. With his plan of action now sorted out Naruto took the girl's ball and threw it at the ground a few metres in front of him, raising the bottle of super potion to dispense it the moment she appeared.

The light flared for a moment as the heavily injured girl was released, as usual she emerged as she'd been balled, forcing herself upwards. Her heavy, pained, breathing filled the clearing as blood, still glistening and wet, dripped from her chin onto the green grass beneath her. For a moment her eyes widened in shock as she tensed only for a wet scream to escape her as the tensing muscles forced her broken ribs further out of alignment. At this point she felt the mist of the potion hitting her form a stunned gasp escaping her; unlike the basic potion the super potion had a minor numbing agent mixed in, something too expensive to justify in the base mixture. Designed to be used on more major wounds the manufacturer felt there was no need to increase a girl's agony, indeed doing so might put her into shock and do more harm than good.

Before Naruto's wide eyes she healed, her armour remained fractured and broken, being made of hardened resin secretions rather than an actual part of her body, but the colourful collage of blues, blacks, and greens his attack had made her chest into was fading back into the beautiful alabaster he'd seen for a split second before his attack had slammed home. The gaping wound his kunai had left in her shoulder sealed shut leaving only a thing slit of pure white skin surrounded by the red stain of blood. The skin on her chest writhed as if alive in a few locations as the bones beneath it shifted and realigned, reforming and becoming whole again the punctured lung and stomach sealing themselves up as the mystical liquid dissolved the acid that had dripped free and ate away the blood that had haemorrhaged into her in the short time she'd been injured. It took all of fifteen seconds to pull her back from death's door, the girl easily levering herself back to her feet with the same fluid grace he'd seen her fight with, her swords already out and now pointed at him, posture seeming relaxed but every single subtle hint Naruto could read screamed suspicion and really the weapons were the biggest clue.

"You healed me." the Killerbreast spoke up, her tone betraying some of her surprise at this, her tone was soft and refined. Like a servant used to taking orders yet wishing to be refined enough to not embarrass their master. Since being balled she'd expected to be put through a taming cycle, or to wake bound to a bed for the treasonous male to try and break her bond with her queen. Or just to never wake again; this however was outside her expectations, her eyes flitted about to take in the scene. They were alone, in a forest clearing, the tents behind her obviously filled if the soft snoring was any indication and it seemed the boy was unarmed but then she'd seen his powers so she knew that meant very little to the mage in front of her, the entire sword fight it seemed he'd been humouring her, toying with her. What small pride she allowed herself twisted unpleasantly in her stomach "Why?"

It was an odd sight, to see her multifaceted eyes swivel as if human eyeballs but Naruto managed to keep himself from shuddering at it, slipping slightly into his mission mode the friendly smile that had been in place dimmed just a fraction at the snapped question. "Because you were injured." he replied truthfully "I caught you so you wouldn't kill yourself trying to fight with your injuries." he chuckled faintly as his lips curled up "I was planning to give you right back to Elizabeth afterwards, there was no way I could of taken you from your precious people even if I had wanted to." he shook his head "You would have killed yourself first." he knew what she would do because, simply, it was what he would have done in her place.

He had the distinct impression her eyes would have widened in surprise had they been more human, the girl's gaze snapped back to him. Her cool rather shaken as he so easily predicted her actions. How did he know of her loyalty to her queen? That she'd happily die for her if need be? She wasn't sure what he meant by precious people but even so it was too similar for her to ignore. Her mind, however, focused in on one particular thing "Planning?" she questioned softly, anger rising, "So you stole me from my queen by accident maybe? Or did you just forget?!" taking a step forward she let her arm raise back up, the blades that had dropped to her side as Naruto spoke now once more menacing his adam's apple.

If Naruto knew her like he thought he did, or rather if she was like him, he knew the next piece of information would hurt her and hurt her dearly. His hand snapped upwards, wrapping around her wrist to hold it in place. He hoped she wasn't too strong or he'd end up with a nice new hole in his throat. "No, I didn't forget." he replied, pumping chakra into his arm as he felt her try to push to blade forward; she seemed about as strong as Tora, maybe a little stronger but then she seemed to have a lot more combat prowess.

"Then what?!" she hissed dangerously, eyes once more flashing with bloodlust and anger as she tried to drive her blades into Naruto, her frustration mounting as the human managed to hold her back. He seemed to be struggling a little to keep both her blades from sinking into his flesh but the fact he could stop her at all still rubbed her the wrong way; she was stronger than a human. She knew it. Much stronger! What magic was he using!

Sweating and grunting from the effort, ignoring the stinging from his chakra coils as he was forced to pour yet more chakra through the tired network, Naruto still hesitated "She gave you to me ok!" he finally snapped out releasing her blades and throwing himself backwards, using her stumbling to put some distance between them. "I'm sorry." he started talking quickly, hoping to say his piece before she could come for him again "I know it hurts to be betrayed by your precious people." he looked down, hand momentarily clenching into a fist "It really does." he mumbled quietly "But she gave you to me because she thought I was going to kill them all."

Stumbling forward as the resistance she'd been pressing against disappeared the girl glared up at Naruto as she rose back to her feet. Seemingly readying to strike at him again before his words made her pause. She'd felt it the moment she'd been released; the bond between a Killerbreast and her queen, or king, was something more than your usual alpha bond, it bordered on recognition, a link between their very souls. It was this that allowed a Killerbreast to remain loyal and true even through a lvl5 taming cycle, it was this that disallowed anybody else from encroaching on that sacred ground and bonding whilst they were serving a queen. But since she'd been released from her ball she'd felt nothing but a gaping, hungry, maw where once was the warm comfort of her queen's presence. She'd assumed it to simply be a distance thing; never having left her hive for any length of time, or some arcane magic used by the boy before her. But his words opened up a new possibility, she couldn't feel the bond because it simply didn't exist. Her queen had cut her off. Her legs gave out beneath her and she fell to the ground, dumbstruck for a moment.

It was in that moment Naruto moved forward, somewhat cautious since her blades were still out, but compassion overwhelming his caution and urging him onward "Are..." was all he managed before she moved once more.

Having fallen to her knees in shock at the loss of her queen the Killerbreast hadn't had to move much to kneel before her new king. Blades retracting back into her arms with nary a thought as she knelt, one arm across a knee whilst the over rested across her chest in a salute. Like a knight awaiting his, or her, appointment. Her insectile eyes met Naruto's shining with new purpose "If I have been given then I am yours to command my king." she announced zealously. She felt no sadness, no shame, a faint sense of loss for her old queen had been a fair ruler, but it was natural, right, for a tool like herself to change hands and as long as she had a ruler to serve she was content, happy even.

Naruto's shock was clear on his face as he froze mid step, eyes wide, for a moment his shinobi training on hiding his feelings was just so much dust on the wind. "What?" he finally spluttered, the girl before him, in whom he'd seen so much of himself, was accepting this so well. In a way he found himself picturing Haku but then that boy-girl-boy... whatever had had such a large affect on Naruto he tended to see him a lot.

"My old queen has decided I am not of any use to her and has gifted me to you." the Killerbreast answered, the tiniest hint of amusement tugging at her lips at Naruto's reaction but it wouldn't be proper to laugh or poke fun at her King so she hid it well. "I am your tool king, your wish is my command." she hesitated again for a moment "But your servant does have one request of you m'lord." another pause as if waiting for permission or just trying to gather the courage to speak "I would like to be tamed so I may form my bond with you my king."

"But what about you. What do you want?" Naruto asked a little taken aback by the girl's sudden respect for him and, just as it did with Haku, her insistence on acting like she was an object, a tool, rubbed him the wrong way.

The Killerbreast was silent for several seconds debating his words as if they were an alien concept to her. "Do.. do you not want me?" she asked and for the first time Naruto saw and heard traces of fear in her tone, the girl visibly trembling at the thought of being cut loose. To be a tool without a user, to be without a purpose, without a monarch? No! No she'd sooner die. If the man she'd been gifted to turned her down she'd just end it there and then. There was little need in this world for a lost guardian.

The tone alone was enough to send a dagger through Naruto's heart and the boy lunged forward wrapping the small girl in a hug her body wasn't as voluptuous as the other girls Naruto travelled with, even Hikari's almost childish frame had more than the Killerbreast but she did have the subtle, sensual, feminine curves inherent to the gender and despite the hard armour covering most of her chest and legs Naruto was still all to aware of the feminine form in his arms "It's not about me." he told her firmly, breaking her hug and gripping his shoulders, his expressive blue eyes gazed into her multifaceted ones "What do you _want_!" he demanded "If you want to stay with me and my girls then I'll happily let you, if you want to go back to Elizabeth then you can, if you want to go off on your own then go."

The girl seemed to relax as she realised Naruto wasn't going to get rid of her, the fear that had crept onto her features washed away as she leant slightly into the hug "You're a good king, to care for your subjects so." she murmured softly "Even to let your tools pick their fate." her lips curled up even as Naruto's twitched down "It would be my honour to serve you until I die or you have no need of me. I give you my word that I will protect you with my life."

Barely suppressing a groan Naruto still smiled, pleased to have managed to extract her desires from the girl. He didn't need to be protected though! Lacking a parental figure and having both his teachers be less than responsible with his safety Naruto found their protectiveness just a bit smothering however he appreciated the thought behind it too much to ever let that show. "In that case I'd be happy to have you." he grinned disarmingly as he broke off the hug to beam at the slight girl "So, do you have a name?"

Having someone to serve once more seemed to have brightened the girl up significantly, shaking her head softly her yellow and black striped hair, cut to shoulder length, bobbed with the movement "No m'lord." she replied "There was no need of them in the hive and I would not violate my duty by leaving my queen behind."

Naruto hoped he'd be able to break her out of this idea of him as a king, honestly it was just as bad as the other two calling him Master. But then he'd had exactly no luck with that either so he daren't hold his breath on that one. "Well then, do you want a name?" he had a fair idea of what her answer would be having had this little time to get to know her a little.

Sure enough "If you wish to give me a name m'lord I will bare it proudly."

Naruto nodded "I do want you to have a name, we're all equals here and I won't just call you girl or Killerbreast." he shook his head in disgust as he wracked his brains for a good name. It took a few moments before he hit upon one, the memory of an imperious princess "Shion." he told her "Your name is Shion." there was a hint of mirth in his eyes as he declared her name. Naruto's flare for jokey or insulting names certainly hadn't diminished over the years though he'd been too stunned when naming Hikari to give her anything other than the first, usable, name that had drifted through his mind. Tora had, obviously, been named after a certain daimyo's wife's cat that had also tried to maul him when they'd first met and to continue that tradition he felt if Shion was going to insist on calling him her king he'd get to name her after a princess in return. Not that she, nor anyone else of this world, would understand that.

"Shion" the girl repeated softly to herself, committing the word to memory, "Thank you m'lord." she was still bowed but even so her posture stiffened slightly as she brought her hand up against her chest, right hand hitting her left shoulder, in a salute.

Waving it off Naruto grinned "It was nothing, everyone needs a name." he replied honestly "I'd introduce you to everyone but they're all asleep." he chuckled "Their first drawn out fight so they're all worn out." at least he assumed it was.

Shion's gaze met Naruto's eyes once more "Today?" she questioned softly, confused, she'd figured a few days must have passed for Naruto looked right as rain and though she'd never even pierced his skin it had been a difficult fight; surely he must be tired? Or was she so weak that she hadn't even made him out of breath?

Naruto nodded and smiled, Shion's mostly passive face made it difficult to pick out her emotions even with training from a master spy "Yeah, Elizabeth let us go off with you so I ran for a couple of hours to put some distance between us before setting up the tents." he left out taking care of Tora or that he'd carried Yochi simply because he didn't feel it was that important. He shrugged carelessly "I didn't want to drag you too far from home before I let you out since if you wanted to go back it would have been a pain."

Shion took several moments to process what she had heard. A couple of hours of running! He had to be joking! He was just a mage, a human mage! How?! He seemed so relaxed and rested too! Somewhere in the back of her mind part of her wanted to demand answers from her king but it wasn't her place. If he wished for her to know he'd tell her and it was wrong of her to question him. Pushing down her curiosity was hard when Naruto was so clearly outside the norm but she managed it "I thank you for thinking of me m'lord, I did not expect you to have such mercy for your foes." the way he'd cut into her old hive had obviously lead Shion to think the blonde would be a tyrant of some kind, a cruel master. It was part of the reason she'd fought so hard to kill him, certain that left unchecked he would destroy the hive to ravage her queen and take her for his own. But now, here, he seemed almost normal and far kinder than the ruthless warrior she'd seen on the battlefield. This wasn't the boy who'd single-handedly killed dozens upon dozens of her queen's subjects.

Naruto flinched at that, she might not have meant it to offend but for a boy who prided himself on his morals being told that someone hadn't expected mercy from you was rather a low blow. He felt a sudden need to defend himself and justify those deaths to her, the guilt at his actions rising from the deepest recesses of his mind where he shoved all his negative emotions "I.. I don't enjoy killing, I didn't want to kill them." he murmured softly "They were attacking, and Tora.. or was it Yochi?" The memory was a little hazy sine he'd been focusing on the proverbial army closing in on them at the time, "Told me that we needed to get the queen to stop them, they wouldn't let us through and I _won't_ let my precious people get hurt, it was the best way." his justification sounded feeble even to his own ears, the only piece he'd been able to dredge up any real enthusiasm for was the idea he was defending his girls, his precious people.

Shion shrunk in on herself a little as she realised she'd insulted her king indirectly but listened to his speech "I apologize for offending you." she bowed lower, prostrating herself before him "If it makes my liege feel any better I will gladly accept whatever punishment you feel I deserve."

Shaking his head firmly Naruto rose to his feet "Get up Shion, I'm not going to punish you for speaking your mind, I'm not proud of what I did today, only that we came through it and none of the people precious to me were hurt." it was like Tora all over again, he hoped Shion would begin to speak freely as quickly as the Tigress had.

Rising to her feet Shion nodded "M'lord is too kind." she murmured, though a small smile pulled at her lips.

As she rose Naruto's eyes were drawn to her smooth flesh, the giant hole in her armour letting him see her bare stomach as it tensed and shifted with each move she made. Before she'd been a potential threat so it had been easier to ignore now however it was drawing Naruto's gaze more and more. "I believe you said something about wanting to be bonded?" Naruto asked, a blush working onto his cheeks. God asking a woman if they wanted to have sex, which is what he was pretty much doing and they both knew it, was still embarrassing as all unholy hell and Naruto still felt awkward doing so. He much preferred it when his girls started things off so he could avoid this awkwardness.

Shion didn't seem at all embarrassed by the thought of taming and nodded softly "If m'lord wishes." she replied softly "You have had a full day and I can understand if you're too tired." she wanted, needed, to be linked with her king but at the same time she refused to demand anything off of him, nor did she dare to attempt to command him.

Naruto laughed and shook his head "I'll be fine, I promise." he'd never felt tired since coming to this world, sure he felt a little worn out sometimes but really, truly, tired? Not once. It was odd but not pressing so Naruto ignored it and hoped things would return to normal. "Hmm but Tora's in the tent, do you mind doing it out here?" he wasn't much of an exhibitionist but the thought of taming in front of a sleeping girl just seemed rude to him thought if Shion objected strongly he supposed he could probably get Tora into the smaller tent with Hikari and Yochi, the Tigress had a lot of energy but when she was out she was out.

"M'lord may use his servant wherever he wishes." Shion replied softly barely missing a beat

Naruto suppressed a groan. Right. Of course. He should have guessed.


	20. Chapter 20

Naruto nodded softly, truthfully he wasn't quite as eager as he normally would have been, Shion's odd eyes still freaked him the hell out despite how well he hid it. Still he was a hot blooded human male with a little extra boost from his tenant, as he'd found out to his horror when travelling with Jiraya. It was one of the only times he'd ever seen his godfather crying tears of pride. Her phrasing also rather rubbed the young ninja up the wrong way, use her?. "I.. guess." he replied softly, he'd treat her like his other girls no matter what she said. He wouldn't, just couldn't, use a girl for his own pleasure, he always much preferred getting them off to getting off himself.

Shion's lips twitched softly downwards for a moment at Naruto's less than eager response. She wished her king would want to make use of his servant and felt like he was just doing this for her benefit and, as much as she craved a new bond, she disliked the idea of being a burden to Naruto. What sort of servant was it that inconvenienced their owner?! "Are you sure?" she asked softly, delicate hands already moving to strip off her armour. She'd never normally question her monarch but he'd just sounded so uncertain.

Naruto easily picked up her worry and swallowed down his reservations, she needed this and he would attend to her needs as best he could. Between his girls he hoped she would learn to speak and stand up for herself in time and until then he would just have to keep an eye on her and be careful what he said. "Yes, I'm sure." he replied softly, allowing a small smile to tug at his lips, "I want you." it wasn't a lie per-say her lithe form held a beauty all of it's own and Naruto had yet to meet a Pokégirl he could call wholly unattractive. He had his reservations about her and she didn't seem to have the sex-drive Hikari or Tora had possessed to help him push past those.

It seemed those were the right words to say however as Shion lit up with a smile, she seemed incapable of the wide beaming smiles Naruto himself favoured but her lips curled into a small grin and her eyes twinkled. "Yes my liege." she answered swiftly, he hands speeding up and the armour that covered her form dropping to the ground without any fanfare to expose her nude form totally to Naruto's roaming gaze. Spluttering at the unexpected stripping Naruto found his gaze sweeping over the exposed flesh almost automatically.

Her skin was a pale alabaster and there were definite tan lines where her armour had once been the normally exposed skin a shade or two darker though the girl _had_ spent most of her life underground so even that was pretty pasty. Her chest was small, barely an A cup but it's size made them incredibly perky and her nipples stood straight up, the faintest of blushes adorning her cheeks, the girl clearly a little turned on and ready for her taming. Her stomach held hints of muscle but like the rest of her was thin and lithe, her body built for speed and agility not brute force and it really brought home just how inhuman Pokégirls were that someone of her stature could still easily keep up with Naruto in terms of strength, who was both larger and had been trained in a much more balanced way his form built for a mix of strength and speed. The boy's eyes glided down to her small hips, like the rest of her they were demure, her pussy slightly swollen with desire and easily visible as the girl made no move to cover up or hide herself from the man before her, seeming to have no shame in her appearance. Though if Naruto knew how to read her inhuman eyes he would have seen the silent worry present in them, this was the first time her new ruler had seen her, what if he judged her unworthy?

"Beautiful." Naruto purred softly, Shion's form was close to that of most serious Kunoichi Naruto knew of, both Hikari and Tora more resembled a civilian with muscles somehow hidden beneath their voluptuous forms whilst with Shion he could clearly see her physical fitness as the muscles shifted beneath her skin. Really the only things that told him she wasn't human now she was nude were her gossamer wings, those insectile eyes and two areas of raised flesh on each wrist where her endoskeleton had expanded to protect the mechanisms of her retractable blades.

Shion glowed at his praise, her smile didn't really widen but her flush deepened a little and she squirmed slightly under Naruto's heated gaze as if fighting the urge to show off or pose for her master.

Naruto's boxers were once more feeling too tight as he moved closer to his newest girl, eyes flicking around her body as he did so. Consciously or not he did his best to meet her gaze as little as possible, even if he liked the emotions he found there her compound eyes really did put him off a bit and he would need time to get used to them. Finally closing the shorts distance between them he grinned and wrapped her in a hug, pulling her thin form against his own and feeling her body moulding automatically to his, his hands slid up and down her back for a moment, one heading up to test her wings to see it those were sensitive, delicate, and generally test the waters whilst the other slid down, tracing the subtly feminine curve of her hips.

Shion waited ever patiently for her king to come to her, she had just entered his service so she had no idea what to expect from him. Her old queen had been a demanding lover though since they were both female the Killerbreast had had nothing more than a few fingers in her holes, Elizabeth had never deigned to share any of the male trainers she captured during her breeding seasons and Shion had never dared even considering asking for one. Part of her hoped he wouldn't be too cruel with her whilst the rest just waited to accept whatever he decided would be her task, no matter what it was she would do it without complaint for that was her duty. Still, she hadn't been prepared at all for a hug. A tiny squeak of surprise escaped her lips as she stiffened against Naruto, feeling his work calloused hands run over her back a small sigh of pleasure escaped her, her king's touch leaving sparks and goosebumps in it's wake.

That small squeak had brought an amused smile to Naruto's lips as one hand finally found her rear, squeezing it softly he felt her body stiffen further and press against him as he gently massaged the pert flesh, like the rest of her her ass wasn't plush but small and defined. His other hand had found the odd slit where her wings emerged from her flesh, beneath her skin he could feel rows and rows of powerful muscles that were what allowed her to fly, as his fingers ghosted over those tightly bound muscles Shion groaned happily.

The Killerbreast still had no idea how to respond to her king's actions so she relaxed and let him do what he will, enjoying his touches as best she could as his fingers explored her body. Like almost any flying girl the muscles that controlled her wings could get incredibly tight and a massage designed to loosen them back up would get just about any flyer to jump the practitioner. Naruto hadn't really done anything to help Shion with this natural problem but his loving, probing, touches had helped a little and it was that joy that drew the first real sound of pleasure from the insectile girl. Sadly it seemed the man wasn't going to keep working on those muscles as his hand continued to move, she felt his fingers on her wings and the thin structures shifted and twitched automatically but whilst she was aware of where his fingers were there just weren't enough nerves there for her to draw any kind of pleasure from it.

Naruto was quick to realise he couldn't bring Shion pleasure through playing with her wings but his touches had shown him that despite their fragile, almost glassy, appearance they weren't that weak and he wouldn't need to constantly worry about crushing them. He did, however, note that the area where they met her back seemed sensitive, but with all those muscles he could sort of understand why. With that information carefully filed away for later use Naruto let his other hand glide down to help the first gently toying with Shion's rear and hips, the man leaning in and bending down to press his lips against hers in a gentle kiss.

"My liege." Shion breathed out as they broke apart, her cheeks lit by a full blown blush rather than the soft flushing that had been their before. She'd been kissed before, many times, but it had always been a more possessive, passionate, kiss rather than the softer kind Naruto had just given her. It was almost as if she was his lover rather than his servant. She shivered at the very idea, she wasn't worthy of that, she knew her place in life.

Idly licking his lips Naruto couldn't help but mumble as he drew back "Sweet." her mouth had a very distinct taste, it reminded him of honey somehow, there was a faint coppery tang of blood too but considering she'd been mortally wounded not five minutes ago he'd of been more surprised not to taste that. Then again she was related to those bee-girls so maybe he shouldn't be surprised? He idly wondered what her pussy would taste like, would it share this lovely sweetness? Maybe. Well there was one way to find out! Leaning in again this time he let his lips brush across her cheek before finding her ear. His tongue darted out and he licked her earlobe before taking it between his teeth and tugging on it softly enjoying the hiss of pleasure that slid from Shion's lips. For all of her almost robotic actions the little thing seemed really sensitive and Naruto couldn't help but grin in anticipation; how many orgasms would it take before Shion forgot her dumb idea that she was beneath him? Of course that thought made his cheeks heat and he momentarily paused; god either this world was getting to him or pervy sage had had a bigger affect than the boy had thought.

Shion was all but putty in Naruto's hands as she felt his lips work their way down, kissing her neck and sucking on the exposed flesh until yet another shameful moan rolled from between her lips. The next line of kisses and nibbles ran down her collarbone and it was then that her mind managed to realise that she was doing nothing to offer her king pleasure, instead it was quite the opposite. He was doting on her! For a moment she was appalled with herself for letting this go on for so long but surprise at Naruto's actions, followed by the wonderful shivers his touches were sending through her, had been to blame. "M'lord." she declared, a shuddering moan escaping her as the man's lips found her breasts and nipples, her back arching automatically to offer themselves up to the source of the feelings whilst the first shameful drops of her arousal ran down her inner thighs.

The sickly sweet smell of honey hung heavy in the air, mixed with a uniquely feminine scent that made Naruto's cock throb in his trousers. It didn't take a genius to realise it was the smell of Shion's arousal and Naruto enjoyed knowing he was having such a strong affect on the girl. He let his lips linger on her breasts, sucking and nibbling the small orbs as he enjoyed the way her body writhed against his. Hearing her speech he let his burning sapphire gaze flit up to meet hers, a silent question shooting between them.

It was difficult to speak smoothly when her king seemed intent on reducing her to a puddle of girlish pleasure but Shion summoned years of training "Let me pleasure you m'lord. I have done nothing to deserve such wonderful ministrations from you." her body was enjoying it, true, but her mind rebelled and her pride demanded she earn what she was given.

The smile that had slowly been growing as he worked Shion over slipped slightly at her request. But really what man could actually frown in a moment like this? "Nothing?" he questioned softly, pulling away from her breasts, the porcelain skin shimmering with saliva from his attacks. His hand slid from her rear and two fingers slowly sank into her womanhood, feeling the wet hole easily accept them Naruto noted her nectar was much thicker and stickier than that of Hikari or Tora. Odd.

Shion hadn't been expecting Naruto to step it up and had been unprepared for her needy cunt to be so wonderfully filled up, her back arching and her head rolling back as a mewl of delight rolled from her throat, her hips rocking slightly against the fingers smearing them with her honey.

That wonderful noise restored Naruto's grin to it's previous state "You earn the pleasure with those pretty little moans and for being such a sexy little thing." he didn't like speaking as if she had to earn her pleasure but he also knew he'd need to talk in her language to convince her of anything.

Shion squired softly at Naruto's reasoning "M'lord." she purred out lovingly touched that he would think her reactions so valuable as to earn such pleasure "You still deserve some pleasure too." she argued demurely, her breathing coming in short pants and the odd gasp escaping her as Naruto's fingers found especially sensitive spots deep inside her hungry womanhood. Her hands, that had been hanging by her side, shot out to grip Naruto's trousers "Please m'lord." she begged "Let your servant be of use."

"Go on then." Naruto smiled softly. He definitely wasn't going to argue against getting a blowjob he just much preferred to watch girls squirming in pleasure. It seemed like she wouldn't let herself fully enjoy his touches unless she got him off first.

"Thank you m'lord!" Shion purred, perking up a little now she was back in familiar territory "I'll do my best to make you feel as good as I can." her hands traced over Naruto's combat trousers, feeling the hardness of the flesh they concealed. Moments later her delicate fingers found the zipper and had that and the button undone, the thick fabric dropping to expose Naruto's boxers. Orange, obviously, fabric stretched taunt by the erection they were concealing. Shion allowed herself a moment to enjoy the sight before she pulled those down too to let her king's cock bounce free. The meat hard and demanding her attention.

Unable to keep them there as Shion bent down to begin her work Naruto was forced to slowly, withdraw his fingers from her hungry snatch. Bringing them up to taste her juices his eyes widened at what he saw. Rather than the clear nectar he expected to see clinging to his fingers instead they were coated in an amber fluid he would have to be blind not to recognise "Honey?" he gasped. She was a sort of bee girl but still, honey came from there?! Wasn't it on sale at the supermarkets in town?! Any revulsion he might of found at the idea of buying the nectar of some random girl to eat was banished from his mind before it could take root as he felt Shion's soft lips raining kisses down on his sex. A low groan slid from his lips as his fingers completed their journey to his mouth and he slowly began to suck and lick them clean of the thick liquid. It was so wonderfully sweet just like the honey of his own world but with an extra hint of a feminine taste.

Shion wasn't watching Naruto so his little show of cleaning his fingers was, sadly, wasted. The Killerbreast instead focused entirely on the task of pleasuring her new lord. Honey dripping from her womanhood onto the grass below as she rained kisses on his rod, letting her tongue run up and down his length lovingly.

Naruto's hands went down to rest in her striped hair as she worked on his cock, his manhood throbbing against her lips as pleasured groans and almost feral growls rolled from the man's lips. She really did seem to know what she was doing with her mouth. At least when it came to licking and kissing. As he felt his length slip into the warm wetness of her mouth fully that is when it became clear that the Pokégirl was rather inexperienced. She wasn't bad by any stretch of the imagination. Pokégirls, it seemed, were imbued with an almost genetic understanding of sex and pleasure, but her movements were rather more jerky, unpractised, and basic. It was still enough to bring a rolling groan from the blonde boy who was enjoying her work.

Naruto shivered as the first beads of pre dripping into her mouth, the Killerbreast seemingly encouraged by this as she moved faster, her small hands working on the few inches of Naruto's length she couldn't fit into her mouth. Shion had never really learnt how to use her throat, she'd never had to.

Still, with her tongue dancing ever more complex patterns on Naruto's meat the boy was rapidly approaching his limits. Shion hadn't the boundless sensual energy of Tora, nor the enthusiasm of Hikari, but she possessed an eagerness all of her own and those techniques she had used before were incredibly polished. Naruto was sure Shion must of practiced them somehow to get this good with her tongue.

Shion herself was feeling a little disappointed at her skills, she'd practiced for years to pleasure other females only to wind up with a king. After Naruto had made her feel so good with just his fingers she was using her mouth and as far as she could tell she wasn't getting anywhere close to returning the favour. She tried to take him into her throat but every time her damnable gag reflex was stopping her. She made a silent note to ask one of her lords other girls if they had any toys she could use to practice on. She utterly refused to remain so inept at pleasing her king.

Another pleased groan rolled from his lips as Shion bobbed softly on his cock but Naruto was surprised when the woman pulled back, a tiny frown marring her features. For a moment a strand of saliva joined her lips to his manhood but it quickly broke "What is it?" Naruto breathed out, expecting the girl to have continued until he came.

Shion smiled softly as she put a bit of distance between them and lay back on the grass, her position a little awkward to ensure her wings weren't too badly jostled. Spreading her legs wide open a hand dipped down to spread her flesh to expose the wonderful pink flesh glistening with the amber fluid of her honey "Take me m'lord, make me yours fully." she pleaded, eyes lidded. Another day and she'd gladly drink his seed down but she was aware he must be tired and whilst it pained her to second guess he king she wanted to make sure he actually tamed her so their bond could form.

Naruto chuckled faintly as his eyes drank in the sight. Of course. She thought he was just a normal guy. It made sense now that she wouldn't want to wear him out before they even got to the main act itself. Resisting the urge to hit himself for forgetting she didn't know him as well as the other girls he kicked off the trousers and boxers pooled around his ankles and moved closer. His hands coming down to run up the inside of her legs, drawing a slow, sensual, path up to the beautiful sex she'd put on display for him. Delighting as he saw Shion shiver and close her eyes, her body tense in anticipation for what was coming next.

Drawing the moment out a bit more Naruto shuffled between her legs, his hands rubbing her thighs softly as he lined himself up, draping himself over her lithe form. His lips seeking every inch of exposed skin they could find and kissing, sucking, nibbling it. Every once of accumulated experience he'd gained since coming to this world was working at making sure Shion threw away her inhibitions as he slowly pushed forward to sink himself into her wetness.

Another low mewl of delight escaped the horny Killerbreast as Naruto sank into her, the girl writhing against the floor. She could feel him! Feel her king filling her up! Making her whole again! Her pussy got wetter still as she whined out between her heavy breaths, small chest rising and falling under Naruto's continued assault.

It was an odd experience, Naruto decided, to sink into Shion. She was tight, far tighter than either of his other girls were, but it was the thickness of the honey dripping over and coating his member that made the sensation that much different to either his Eva or Tigress. The sensation wasn't wholly unpleasant but it would take a bit to get used to "mmmm" he groaned huskily "You ok?" he glanced up to meet Shion's gaze to make sure she wasn't uncomfortable.

"Of course." Shion replied easily, she could feel her body being made to stretch and there was a slight pain there but if anything it just served to prove to the girl that her new king was claiming her body for his own and whilst she wasn't the type to enjoy pain that knowledge did make the pain almost welcome "Please, use my body." it was difficult to tell if that was a request or just an offer now, her tone a mix of sheer lust and her usual submissiveness.

Armed with the knowledge that he wasn't hurting her Naruto did just that, drawing back before beginning to thrust into her in earnest, lewd wet noises sounding from their coupling before the slapping of flesh meeting flesh joined the sensual symphony. Her honey gripped his cock and made movement difficult in a way her tightness did not but that didn't stop Naruto from rapidly increasing the pace of his thrusts. His chest rising and falling with each heavy gasp that slid from his lungs, a thing sheen of sweat making his muscled form shine in the ever fading light as afternoon became dusk. He could feel his release approaching much faster now he was pounding in and out of Shion's pussy and her mouth had done a good job of bringing him towards the point of no return anyway. Still his pride refused to let him cum before the writhing girl beneath him did.

Unknown to Naruto, Shion was experiencing much the same dilemma, the faint pain of her stretching womanhood was still very much their but as her mind searched for and sank into the warmth of the newly forming bond and her body succame to the pleasure of being so totally filled she could do little to prevent her orgasm from building within her. A spring winding ever tighter with each passing moment. She knew she wasn't going to last very long at all under this sort of treatment, but she was determined that a servant shouldn't cum before their master. Biting her lip she endured the pleasure wracking her form as Naruto made her body his own. The newly formed bond letting her feel the warmth of the man's heart and feel the growing care with which he regarded the Killerbreast. Truthfully right now he was still wary but he understood her so well it had been impossible for the seeds of love not to be planted in the young ninja's heart.

In the end it had been Shion that won that first competition, cumming as she felt her lord's hot seed pour into her body. Her mind swallowed up by the inexorable tide of pleasure as she screamed her joy to the heavens. Still as she came down from her high she realised that Naruto had barely softened up at all and if anything the man seemed frustrated he'd cum first. Shion didn't win the second round, and by the third she barely remembered there was supposed to be a competition.

* * *

Author's Note: Well that's the longest continuous lemon I've written for this site hehe. Sorry for those that wanted plot, I honestly meant to get some in this chapter but the lemon jsut kind of wrote itself and it ended up at chapter length. Well I hope that you enjoy reading it nonetheless.


	21. Chapter 21

Yawning softly Yochi's eyes fluttered open, being an elf she needed less sleep than most Pokégirls. Only six hours as opposed to the normal eight. Despite this she had still slept late into the morning, as her senses and mind slowly booted up she quickly became aware of a warm heat and the sensation of soft flesh pressed against her own. For a split second she tensed before familiarity dawned on her, it was just Hikari. Even if she'd only woken with the young Eva once or twice so far she could still quite easily identify her. Disentangling herself from the clingy girl, however, was a far more difficult task.

Glancing back at the tents as he heard the rustling of movement, Naruto slowed his taijutsu kata to a gentle stop. He'd been wondering when the girls would be up. Strangely despite the amount of chakra he'd used Naruto had only slept maybe three hours last night. Everything granny had told him had suggested using chakra meant he'd be sleeping _longer_ and certainly not cutting another hour or two from his already sparse sleeping patterns. Yet, despite that, he felt perfectly refreshed and awake. It was odd, maybe some weird thing to do with Shion? He glanced at the snoozing girl where he'd left her, propped up delicately against a tree. He hadn't noticed at the time, his concentration rather.. elsewhere, but after he'd awoken from his brief post-taming sleep he'd felt it at the back of his mind a faint presence. It was hard to read, submissive, seemingly twisting and bending to his whims yet if he focused he could feel emotion radiating from the presence. It was faint, very faint, and for an emotional being like Naruto his own feelings drowned out those he was receiving effortlessly. But when he focused he was sure he could feel contentment, happiness, and perhaps even.. love? No, no, that was the wrong word. Maybe devotion? Yes that suited it better.

His slow warm downs had given Yochi enough time to extract herself from Hikari's pleasant, if persistent, grip and slide out of the tent. She was wearing her usual green dress since Naruto could easily see her discomfort with any kind of affection and had been, rather pleasantly, distracted before he'd realised he could have asked Tora to strip the lithe Elf down so she didn't have to sleep in her clothes. The dress, however, had definitely seen better days. It was ruffled from the fighting yesterday and from being slept in, creased and wrinkled horribly. That was before one even looked at the splashes of blood, mostly Buzzbreast, and mud that were smeared haphazardly over the pleasant green cloth along with the odd tear or fray that it had picked up in the heat of battle.

But then out of their little group only Naruto's clothes had come through relatively unscathed. A stark lesson of the difference between combat clothes and ordinary civilian clothing. "Morning." he offered the girl a wave as he let out a deep, calming, breath and finally stilled himself. Having had the night to himself he'd spent a few hours on careful chakra exercises to try and abate the soft burning in his chakra coils. In retrospect using _more_ chakra after injuring himself using too much of the stuff wasn't the greatest idea in the world and whilst he couldn't really find any fault with his control or change with his chakra flow the soft burning hadn't gone away and, if anything, had intensified a little. After a few hours he'd given up on chakra training and moved back to his taijutsu which he had been training until just now.

Yochi let out a huff half in annoyance and half of resigned amazement. How in the name of God did he always seem to get up before her! She'd fought hard yesterday but she'd seen Naruto in action and he _must_ have been tired. "Good morning Naruto." she replied, wriggling her toes in the grass for a moment, the first few steps after moving off the plastic sheet that was the base of their tent were always so nice. "Where are we?" she asked realising the clearing wasn't familiar. Then again she'd fallen asleep in Naruto's arms when they'd bee...! Her thought came to a screeching halt at that realisation. She'd fallen asleep in Naruto's arms! She felt the heat rising in her cheeks as she blushed. She hadn't been able to help it he was so warm and careful with her, she'd just felt so safe. Emotions only he and Richard had ever truly managed to stir rose to the surface, unbidden and most certainly unwelcome.

"Not too sure." Naruto replied, seeing Yochi blush but unable to work out why she would, curiosity shining in his eyes. Me and Tora ran for a couple of hours before I figured we were far enough away from the hive to be safe. He shrugged carelessly "I'm no Inuzuka but I'm a pretty good tracker when I try so getting back to the road shouldn't be too hard." the comparison was habit and he realised after he said it that there was no way Yochi would know what he was saying.

Sure enough "Inuzuka?" she spoke slowly enunciating the alien word syllable by syllable to avoid mispronouncing it. She'd been focusing especially hard on Naruto's reply simply because it gave her something to focus on other than the traitorous warmth in her chest and another, wetter, warmth elsewhere. She really, truly, wished she could let Naruto tame her, be his girl, but she couldn't. She belonged to Richard. Her single minded devotion allowed her to endure whatever her mistress threw at her but tempered by her torture it wasn't a defence she could lower easily, if at all.

"Ummm a clan of trackers." Naruto offered his mind working fast to try and change the topic of the conversation, with Tora and Hikari he would have just told the truth but Yochi wasn't part of his team, his harem. Revealing the truth to her could prove dangerous when they parted ways. "Near my village they're almost legendary for their tracking ability." he chuckled softly in fond memory, a far away look in his eyes as a soft ache ran through his chest. As it always did whenever he thought of his world, of the Elemental Nations. "Speaking of." he continued before Yochi could probe him for specific detail rather than the very vague explanation he'd offered "There's someone I need to introduce you to." he chuckled softly "Though I doubt she'll be able to reply right now."

The topic of their conversation changed with an almost audible clunk, though Naruto could be subtle if it was needed it just wasn't part of the boy's nature. Luckily his words were surprising enough that Yochi's curiosity was piqued. The memory of them leaving the hive was fuzzy, she had been on her last legs and only the fact they were surrounded by potential enemies had kept her on her feet. That had made it rather hard to concentrate on what was being said. "Oh? Who?" she asked, her brow creasing as she wracked her memory. It was hazy but she vaguely remembered that Buzzqueen telling Naruto he could have a girl, glancing around her eyes finally located Shion's sleeping form. "Her?" she asked, cheeks heating at the sight of the woman. Whilst Naruto had done his best to make her presentable after he'd woken up again she was still nude and numerous little love bites covered her neck and shoulders, trailing down to her breasts. It was all too obvious just what they'd been doing just as it was all too obvious how thorough Naruto had been in assaulting her lithe form with his lips. In spite of herself Yochi felt the heat and wetness gather between her legs and pressed her thighs together to try and fight it back, a fight against her very nature that she knew she would loose sooner or later.

Naruto's cheeks, too, heated slightly as his gaze swept over Shion's sleeping form. He felt somewhat dirty for oogling her when she was so vulnerable. "Yeah, her name is Shion." he explained with a warm grin

"Shion." the elf repeated the name to herself before nodding "Ok, what is she?" she glanced at Naruto for a moment, the girl looked remarkably human and even up close she still couldn't put her finger on what species she was.

"She's a Killerbreast." Naruto replied with a shrug, he didn't really care what species she was. His upbringing had rather soured him on the idea of judging someone on something like that.

"A what?" Yochi frowned, she'd never heard of a Killerbreast before "Did she tell you that?" her gaze flicked back to the sleeping Pokégirl, she'd heard of girls lying about their species to get into harems before, admittedly those were more commonly the tactics of species like the Damsel line or similar, unappreciated, types.

"No, we scanned her ball with my Pokédex." Naruto replied easily, his brow furrowing, "Why?"

She shook her head softly "Nothing." she waved off the blonde's inquiry, "Just curious, can I see that entry then?"

"Sure." he pulled the little red device from his pocket and quickly thumbed the genetic lock to get it to boot before tossing it to Yochi, he was considering adding his girls' profiles to the scanner but it had been a bitch to even change it so he could open it and it seemed hard-coded to reject Pokégirls so ripping that check out would take him a good day or two of frustrated yelling at this world's damn technology.

Yochi gracefully plucked the Pokédex out of the air. After a few moments of scrolling and searching she gave an annoyed huff and just pointed the scanner at Shion, the entry popping up moments later as the scan completed. There! So much easier than using that damn UI! "Oh!" her eyes widened "That's why I haven't heard of Killerbreast then." she mumbled to herself, though Naruto easily heard her. They were a new, rare, species. Though obviously not that rare since there seemed a good wealth of information on them, certainly compared to Naruto's other girls Shion was incredibly rare. Handing the device back to Naruto she gave a small nod "Thank you." she offered, ever polite.

"Don't worry about it." Naruto waved off the thanks easily "I don't suppose you could try teaching me magic for a bit?" he asked, unable to keep his eagerness out of his voice. Magic didn't seem that useful, what with all the chanting, but Naruto's inexhaustible hunger for new techniques ensured he was chomping at the bit to learn it anyway.

Yochi nodded, her brow creasing for a moment, "If you teach me your jutsu in return." she ventured, tone a little wary. Her frustrated curiosity at the mystery of the blonde warrior warring with her generally polite, calm, nature. He didn't have to help her at all and she was painfully aware of how many times she'd teased him, lead him on, and generally made a nuisance of herself. There was really no reason why he should continue to help her and let her stay by his side. Yet here she was adding extra stipulations to something she had already promised him. Opening her mouth she made to retract that and apologise but Naruto spoke up first.

"Sure, I guess I can teach you a little." Naruto agreed. He wasn't blind to her curiosity and if she continued to probe she might well end up learning something he couldn't have someone he couldn't fully trust knowing. If he gave in and taught her some simple chakra manipulation then he'd at least be controlling what she did and didn't learn. That was far better than leaving her to snoop unrestrained.

Yochi blinked her face heating up as once more Naruto bowed to her selfish desires. "Thank you." she mumbled softly, almost inaudibly. She didn't deserve his kindness, she'd done nothing but impose on him and she wasn't even willing to let him have her body? Guilt was eating away at her even as her desire to stay true to Richard propped her up. Well, she'd just do her very best to teach Naruto magic! That would help balance things out.. right?

Naruto just chuckled, oblivious to the war raging in the delicate elf before him, "A move for a move, it's only fair right?" he declared "So how do you do this magic thing?" he'd sensed traces of chakra from her as she cast her spells but it was nowhere near enough to produce the effects he'd seen the spells have.

"Right, well the first thing was learning to access your mana." Yochi supplied, focusing intently on giving the lesson as it helped her put aside the turmoil of emotions running circles around her head. "But your..jutsu was it?" she glanced at Naruto for confirmation and continued when she got a nod "Look like they run of mana so this might be easy for you." she offered a small smile "The first exercise is really simple." she settled down on the ground, smoothing out her ruined dress. Though really the action was just wasted energy with it's current condition. Sitting in a meditative pose she closed her eyes "You reach inwards and feel your mana, pull it out and just get a feel for it moving around your body." she explained "It takes a lot of concentration at first." she continued "But if you keep practicing it becomes second nature.". Admittedly she hadn't gotten to that point herself yet, being only a novice mage it took some concentration to move her mana about as she was instructing Naruto to do. Opening her eyes she met his blue gaze "Does that make sense?"

Naruto grinned toothily "Yeah." he nodded. It was almost exactly the way the academy had it's students awaken their chakra. Though the hand sign had been replaced with meditation. The concept was so similar even the legendarily dense blonde couldn't help but see it. That meant magic was just some kind of chakra trick! Awesome! "I can do that, no problem." having trained for years with his chakra circulating it through his coils was as simple as a thought. Naruto's control wasn't great, or even good, but this technique was the very first thing taught to him and one of his signature moves, the Rasengan, was an infinitely more complex version of this simple exercise.

Yochi nodded and smiled to herself. Good, if Naruto could do this that made everything much easier. It also leant concrete evidence to her idea that his Jutsus were just some odd kind of non-verbal spellcasting. "That cuts out a lot of time." she acknowledged "So I think we can start with a very basic spell." closing her eyes she mumbled something under her breath, holding her hand out in front of her palm flat and pointed at the sky. Precious seconds ticked by before the air above her hand flickered for a moment before flaring into life. Floating a scant inch above her skin was a small glowing ball, a few soft mental nudges and it floated away from her hand and began gently circling her form "This is a light spell." she announced, unable to help the tiny grin that slipped onto her face at Naruto's staring "It's one of the most basic spells, at first it'll just float where you make it but you should be able to learn to make it move like I can with some practice.

Nodding rapidly Naruto dropped down onto the grass, wet with morning dew, "That's cool! How do I do it?" he inquired, well it was more demanded but he was too excited to be learning something new for manners to matter.

"Well the first thing you need is an incantation." Yochi began, echoing what her teacher had told her back when she'd first started, repeating what she'd been taught almost word for word "Now a lot of magic schools will say that each spell has a specific incantation." she shook her head "That's wrong, it's easy to teach many students at once if you teach them all the same words but it cripples them in the end. All that matters is the intent and meaning behind the words, say what you will just allow those words to be the shape of your spell." she paused "If you become truly great then you do not even require words, you can just paint the spell with your mind." at this point her old teacher had created a light spell silently to demonstrate her point but, sadly, Yochi was nowhere close to mastering magic to that level. "When you chant you push your mana out, let it seek the energy of the world and bend it, your words should shape your spell, tell the energy to become light, to glow."

Naruto's brow furrowed deeply in concentration as he took that all in. Energy of the world? What did she mean? Curious he tried to feel it for himself. Letting his chakra seep out and saturate his surroundings. It was faint but he could feel it there, humming in the air. That familiar dense energy he associated with Jiraiya's sage mode. What had he called it? Natural energy? Yes, yes, that had been what pervy-sage had said. "I can feel it." he mumbled softly. Back in the Elemental Nations he'd only every truly felt natural energy when sparring with, or fighting beside, Jiraiya. Yet here it seemed to fill the very air with its potent energy. "So how do I tell the energy what to do?" he asked, unsure. With Chakra it depended on the element how you moved it, how it moved, but natural energy was dense, heavy, almost like earth chakra it seemed to resist being influenced. He doubted he could just command it. Maybe he needed to overwhelm it with his own chakra? Saturate it to the point it became his own?

"Encircle what you need with mana, it's just a light spell so you don't need much." Yochi replied easily, watching Naruto as he appeared to meditate, still save for his mouth when he spoke. She'd never of guessed the blonde ninja was the type to even learn meditation. Let alone practice it. "Then let your words do the rest." he seemed to be trying to cast a spell without any incantation at all. She would have scoffed at the very thought if Naruto's jutsu hadn't shown her that the boy was quite used to doing exactly that.

Well that was... different. Not what he'd been expecting to be told at all. Manipulating his chakra outside his body was difficult, very difficult. After a few attempts at precisely manipulating chakra in the air he realised that he'd need a _lot _ more control to do so. Instead he focused on his palm, he had only a handful of techniques that worked by manipulating chakra outside his body but since she'd said encircle his mind had jumped to the Rasengan. He quickly realised why Yochi had made her light ball appear just above her palm, it was so much easier to work with his chakra when it was close. Isolating the third stage of his Rasengan training her created a stable sphere of chakra enclosing a small amount of natural energy. Now he just needed to tell it to light up. This was where the boy hit the metaphorical wall of his shinobi training. Before he had merely been duplicating his already learnt shinobi skills, albeit some of them used in different ways to what he'd done before. Now he was trying something totally new and it was proving much harder than expected.

Yochi watched the blonde man's face crease in concentration and then frustration as his blue eyes flickered open for a moment to shoot a glare at a spot of air just above his hand, as if trying to ignite it or browbeat the spell into working with the sheer force of his irritation. Yet, even now, Yochi still hadn't heard the boy utter a word. She wished she could used her magic sight spell to allow her to see just what Naruto was doing but he was just so bright she wouldn't be able to make anything out through the glare and despite her teacher having assured her the spell protected her eyes whilst it was active some primal part of her was sure she would be blinded if she tried to stare at the ninja. All her magical training said nothing would have happened yet after seeing his jutsu so often she wouldn't have been surprised if he'd somehow gathered the energy for the spell. Did he just have an innate ability to weave spells purely from his mana? It was possible, such a huge mana pool meant he must have had some incredibly strong blood links with some kind of powerful spellcaster girl. Yet if that was so how was he allowed to grow up without learning what his ability truly was? Gah! It was so infuriatingly confusing!

Naruto hummed in annoyance as the ball of natural energy remained stubbornly inert. He'd focused on commanding it, tried to push his chakra through it, even started circulating it as if forming a weakened Rasengan. That had all failed. He was supposed to command the natural energy? How?! Maybe a hand sign? They worked with his chakra right and Natural energy was just some form of concentrated chakra? Maybe that would work. But he had one hand occupied with maintaining the sphere so true hand signs were out. His memory flashed to Haku and her ability to use one handed seals, half seals, to cast her jutsu. Maybe that would work? Humming he made his right hand into half the ryu sign. He figured he was after light and fire was the closest element to that. He felt the chakra orb pulse for a moment as the half sign tried to force a fire nature into the chakra he was using to sustain in. Moments later it became unstable and Naruto felt a soft, warm, breeze flow across his hand as the chakra bubble burst. Luckily it was only a thin film of chakra, nothing at all strong enough to cause any harm. Dammit! Naruto cursed to himself. This was hard!


	22. Chapter 22

Naruto's stubborn nature had proven a detriment to his efforts in learning the simple spell. He'd spent a full ten minutes of trying every half hand sign he could think of, then made up ones, before finally graduating to trying to get the damn thing to work by the sheer power of his heated glare. Only then did Yochi speak up, her voice soft "I know your spells are silent Naruto, but it's really much easier if you speak, command the magic verbally." she was a little worried about pointing out his mistakes; given his obvious frustration.

Naruto paused and flushed in embarrassment, in his eagerness to learn the 'new jutsu' he'd totally forgotten that little titbit. It was the product of every other jutsu he'd ever learnt using an entirely different system and, like a person learning a foreign language, he found himself slipping back to what was known without really considering it. "Right." he mumbled, sounding at least sheepish "Sorry, I forgot." his hand rose to rub the back of his head as it usually did when he was embarrassed "You said the words don't matter right? I just need to.. command it?" how was he supposed to command chakra? Natural energy? They were alive sure but it was a force, he'd just as likely tell gravity what to do.

Yochi nodded, that was roughly what she'd imagined. He'd apparently never encountered a traditional spellcaster and his method required only one, short, incantation of the name at the very end of the casting so it was understandable why he'd ignored her instruction. Still it was a little frustrating for the Elf, at least he seemed to remember what she'd said even if he'd spent a quarter of an hour or so steadfastly ignoring it. "Exactly, just focus and recite your incantation, it'll feel right and once you start the spell should reveal itself to you fully." it didn't do the feeling justice but really mortal languages fell down when it came to describing something like magic.

Nodding Naruto recaptured a small portion of natural energy. His sphere having dissipated during their short conversation since he'd taken his concentration entirely off it. "Ok." he mumbled to himself staring at the space he knew the sphere to be "Let's do this thing!" he chirped, his frustration having melted away. He'd been failing because he was doing it wrong. Now he knew what to do he was sure this would be a piece of cake! Well he hoped so, that childish optimism had been rather tempered on his training trip though it refused to disappear altogether. Especially when faced with the prospect of new techniques.

Spending another five minutes trying to find the correct words however eroded the rekindled optimism quickly. It wasn't like learning a jutsu where he knew that the hand signs were correct and it was merely learning the exact tweaks to produce the desired effect. Instead it was like being told what the jutsu was supposed to do then having to puzzle out the hand signs for himself. He started with simple command words before trying to cajole, threaten, and ultimately bribe his spell to work when all those failed he fell back onto gibberish made up magic words before finally coming full circle and trying commands and requests once more yet none of it worked. Despite snorting at some of his more... esoteric attempts, why would a spell work simply because it was promised ramen? Yochi kept encouraging the boy to keep trying. It had taken her days to find the right words for her own spells.

Naruto didn't really need the encouragement but appreciated the thought nonetheless, his other teachers had always been the hands-off type so the constant reassurance he was on the right track did help prevent him getting too angry. Still it was clear that learning a spell would take just as much time as learning a new jutsu. He wished he could summon up some shadow clones to work at it but with his chakra coils still burning softly and no medic-nin anywhere on this continent he wasn't quite willing to risk using such a chakra intensive technique. He was carefully ignoring the fact that his attempts to cast a spell were chakra techniques themselves. "If it's just finding the right words I'll practice later but I'll promise I'll show you when I figure it out." he beamed at her, he really did want to just keep at it until he found the correct incantation but he was nothing if not true to his word and he _had_ promised to teach her some jutsu in exchange.

"You're stopping for now then?" Yochi questioned softly, fighting down the flush that tried to spread across her cheeks as he smiled at her. She didn't think Naruto would have given up this easily, she'd have been tempted to suggest that he was getting tired but she'd given up on that possibility by now.

"Well I did promise to teach you some jutsu too." he pointed out with a chuckle "I can hardly do that whilst I'm trying to learn this light spell." he figured he could probably teach her the henge. Something nice and simple that would be difficult to turn against him if worst came to worst and would sate her urge to know about his techniques before she could uncover anything dangerous.

The feeling of guilt rose up once more as she nodded softly. He really was going to show her how to use jutsu? When she couldn't even teach him one of the simplest spells correctly? When she really hadn't done anything for him? She'd expected him to at least wait until he'd cast the spell for the first time before returning the favour. Still she was too curious about his strange techniques to refuse his teachings. How rude would it look to back out now after specifically asking for it? At least that was what she told herself to keep the guilt from consuming her.

"Right." Naruto began uncertainly, he'd never really taught anyone other than Konohamaru and even he had a good idea of what chakra was and how to use it. "Unlike your spells jutsu require you to know the twelve basic hand signs." he flitted through them in order "Bird. Boar. Dog. Dragon. Ox. Tiger. Serpent. Rat. Horse. Monkey. Hare, and ram." he had held each hand sign for a full second before moving to the next. The pace glacial for even a genin but the idea here was to let Yochi see the signs rather than actually do anything useful.

Yochi frowned softly, her brow scrunching as she absorbed the information. She was sure his shadow clone spell had used another sign that he hadn't mentioned. She'd seen it often enough yesterday to recognise that cross hand sign. Maybe it was some modified version of the.. ox? That was the one that most closely resembled the sign Naruto made when he cloned himself. She let this mystery slide for the moment to focus on what she was being told; maybe the rest of his lesson would explain why he did that.

Seeing that there were no questions forthcoming Naruto continued. He wasn't very good at the theory but bits and pieces had stuck with him and learning even basic sealing had forced him to understand the purpose of hand sings intimately. "Before you use any real jutsu you'll need to learn how to make these signs." he cycled through them again as he spoke "And if you're wanting to use any jutsu in real combat you'll need to do them fast." he flashed through the hand signs for his decapitating pressure wave at his usual combat speed He could manage just about eleven hand signs a second do the thirty-five long chain for the jutsu took just over three seconds to complete "That was thirty-five hand signs." he informed Yochi unable to keep himself from smirking as she gawked at his speed and dexterity. In the back of her mind the part of any Pokégirl that is always focused on taming wondered what else he could manage with such skilful fingers and she felt her cheeks heating; the unwelcome, pleasant, tingling between her legs returning with a vengeance.

"Thirty-five?" the Elf spluttered out, she couldn't do that! She wasn't that fast! No human should be able to do that! Not that fast! Was Naruto's mysterious magic truly this hard? Was it beyond her current ability?

Naruto watched her awe turn to worry then the motivation seemed to drain from her body as she deflated. He cursed himself, he;d forgotten he wasn't teaching someone like himself or Konohamaru. He'd shown her his own level of signing for two reasons, partly because he enjoyed showing off his hard won ability and secondly because he'd assumed that like him and his 'rival' the Elf would see how far ahead he was and take it as a challenge, motivating her further and pushing her to try and best him. Instead it seemed she'd given up for just a moment panic flitted across his features, replacing the worry that had settled in when he realised what had happened, but as the panic fled in its wake was a soft reassuring smile. He was just glad Yochi wasn't that good at hiding what she was thinking otherwise he was sure he would have never realised his mistake until after she quit. "Don't worry; that was for a pretty high level jutsu and it had quite a few hand signs for its level anyway." he tried to reassure her. Decapitating pressure wave had never been created with speed in mind after all, a few seconds extra to cast it meant nothing against the normal soldiers it had been designed to mow down. "The first jutsu I'll be teaching you will only have three hand seals." most of his jutsu he couldn't begin to teach but this one. The bunshin. He knew the technique inside out, two years; two years it had held him back in the academy. He still couldn't use the damn jutsu to save his life but those years had granted him probably the most complete understanding of the ins and outs of the technique of any genin in Konoha.

Yochi's concern and disillusionment faded and for a moment she felt a surge of anger at Naruto for toying with her hopes like that but before her anger could even take hold it was quashed by shame. Naruto was being nothing but accommodating and he asked for nothing in return, he was even teacher her his own style of magic. Yet all she could do was get angry that the man wasn't, magically, a perfect teacher? She felt so shallow.

Hiding his disdain for this step Naruto continued "But before you can use any jutsu you need to learn the hand signs." he hated this step and honestly he'd of preferred to teach her some _fun_ jutsu but he couldn't fully trust her yet so he would stick to basics. Still it would be _ages_ until she was good enough at the signs that they got to anything interesting. "Do you remember them or do you want me to go through them again?" he would have been surprised if she managed to memorize the seals from the two slow displays he'd made but Yochi seemed pretty smart so he figured he'd ask first rather than assume.

Curious as to why there were specific hand signs Yochi nodded softly "Could you show me again, please." she had an idea of what they were like but Naruto seemed to want her to perform them perfectly and she hadn't been studying them that intently the first two times.

Nodding Naruto seemed to consider something for a moment "Why don't you make them at the same time I do so I can correct any mistakes." he offered, feeling a little silly for not having thought of that immediately. Nodding she let her gaze slip down from his face to his hands "Ok now; this is bird." he made the hand sign and watched as Yochi copied him. Unused to the odd sign her movements were a little hesitant and awkward. Still with Naruto making the sign before her she was able to make the bird sign accurately.

The shinobi let his gaze flicker over her sign, there was a few very minor mistakes here and there but nothing that would majorly affect her enough to muck up on the simplest jutsu. Frankly Naruto hadn't the patience to sit and watch someone repeat hand signs until they got it perfect. He much preferred to be doing something; the sooner they got on to the actual jutsu the sooner he got to move past this boring stage. He wasn't going to let his impatience affect his friends strongly though so he moved in to show her the small flaws she had made so she could try and improve it. However a rustling from the tents caught his ear and he paused. It was still a good hour or so too early for Naruto to expect Hikari to wake up and Shion wasn't sleeping in the tents so the deduction happened easily. "Morning Tora!" he announced happily turning away from Yochi to wave at the Tigress as she slid from the tent.

Tora was still totally naked, save for her collar, the blood on her fur having dried and the multitude of small cuts still visible and fairly fresh. Naruto was sure if she turned around he'd see some dried dirt from their taming yesterday. His cheeks heated at her nudity, as did Yochi's, the Elf dropping her bird sign to glance at the Tigress.

Tora could feel their gaze on her and smiled softly, enjoying Naruto's flush as she stretched out the kinks that had formed overnight. Accentuating the movement just a little so she could show of her chest to her tamer. The pain from her injuries had faded and now she barely registered the pain from the small cuts and scrapes as she moved. Another day or two and she was sure it would be gone altogether. "Morning master." she purred "Yochi." she nodded at the Elf a little curtly. She really was less than pleased with her, feeling she was far too soft and that she was being incredibly selfish and stubborn by refusing to tame Naruto; she could easily smell the girl's desire and Naruto was a wonderful man. Why she would hold herself back was beyond her and that she demanded and requesting things from him whilst continuing to withhold her body made the Tigress angry. For Naruto's sake though she'd held herself back from acting on those impulses since she was sure he would scold her for upsetting Yochi and tell her he didn't need or want anything from her. He was selfless and chivalrous like that.

"Good morning Tora." Yochi replied politely, glancing away from the anger in the girl's eyes. Anger the Elf couldn't fault, she knew how unfair she was being but she just couldn't! She was Richard's! Nothing could change that, she wouldn't let it!

Tora glanced between the two, they had obviously been doing something together before she'd woken up. She was stealing yet more alone time with her master without being part of the harem? Tora's tail swished angrily behind her ad she had to fight to keep herself from snarling at the selfish little bitch. Not in front of master! Her claws tried to unsheathe themselves, a flash of white bone, before she caught the action and retracted them. "So what are you doing?" she asked trying to sound interested rather than accusatory.

Yochi almost winced at the bite in the Tigress' tone, so far she'd escaped fairly uncontested but it seemed her grace period was rapidly coming to an end. Naruto however seemed ignorant to his girl's anger. Whether he was just hiding it or was truly blind was something Yochi was uncertain about, Given his apparent attitude about master/slave relationships it wasn't impossible he was pretending just to let his girls sort it out themselves. Shrugging Naruto grinned "Just showing her the basic hand signs and a simple jutsu or two." he replied blinking as Tora's carefully constructed façade of calmness was demolished.

Tora was incredibly proud that she could use a few jutsu. They were either too slow, weak, or costly for her to use any on the battlefield but she knew some of her master's unique skill-set. He was from another world, nobody other than him and his harem understood anything about his art. It was something that in her mind bound them together, a gift he gave to his harem. Yet that.. that _outsider_ was daring to try and lean it?! "No!" It was for Naruto's harem _only_! Tora had never had much patience to begin with and this was the final straw, her face twisted into an almost feral scowl, her claws unsheathed and a deep, dangerous, growl rolled from her throat.

Yochi took an unconscious step back, she'd seen looks like that on Mistress' face more than once and they never ended pleasantly. Well nothing with Mistress ended well, but those looks unusually preceded her worst memories. Tora meanwhile took a step forward, fully intent on _explaining_ her view to Yochi and either pushing the bitch down and making sure Naruto got to tame her or removing her from the picture.

Naruto meanwhile frowned softly, he'd been vaguely aware of Tora's annoyance with Yochi but he hadn't expected it to be this bad. He'd merely thought that she was being careful to keep the Elf at arms length since she wasn't part of the group yet. Something Naruto could understand and whilst his nature didn't let him keep her at arms length as he should he was being careful about what he told her and how much trust she got. "Tora." he began stepping forward to intercept the angry Tigress before she could act.

"No!" Tora snapped, her amber eyes flickered off her target and to Naruto for a moment. "I know what you're going to say!" she declared "You just like to help, I've not even been with you long and I get that!" she pointed a clawed finger at Yochi "But she! But she keeps asking things of you and she won't even let you fuck her!" she stomped a foot uncaring of how childish the act was "And now she's trying to learn your jutsu! That's ours! That's for your harem! Not some outsider! I won't let her!"

Yochi winced at the accusation, she'd never even considered if Tora or Hikari knew anything about Naruto's jutsu despite seeing them do the unsealing thing that she was almost certain was linked. Her shame at herself intensified. It really was a special skill then, and he was teaching it so freely whilst she was just giving him normal magic lessons in return? It hardly seemed fair. Glancing aside she stared at the floor feeling the tears gather in her eyes. She wanted to pay Naruto back. She really did! But she couldn't offer that! She had nothing else though!

Naruto felt there was something very screwed up with the world when making love was apparently the first thing a woman turned to to thank someone for a kindness. Tora just snorted and sneered at Yochi "See! Even she knows she's being stupid!" the angry Tigress exclaimed once more pointing accusingly at the Elf.

A soft yawn cut across the momentary silence as Tora's yelling woke Shion "What's happening?" the Killerbreast asked blearily. Her eyes didn't have to open and she couldn't feel any real panic from her liege over their link so she wasn't too worried as she took in the sight of the angry Tigress and the worried, crying, Elf. Pushing herself to her feet she couldn't help the tiny tug at the corner of her lips as she felt the blessed soreness from between her legs; the physical proof that her lord had taken her and made her his own. There were other, less welcome, aches over her body from the fight yesterday and the uncomfortable position she'd ended up sleeping in but she easily ignored them, her gaze flicking to the neat pile of armour next to her; probably her Lord's doing. She couldn't help but feel a little disappointed in herself that she'd made her lord do such a menial chore for her sake.

In her anger Tora had missed the yawn but it was a bit harder to ignore Shion's voice. Her gaze flickered to the side, noting the dark hickeys on the girl's skin for a moment before her eyes shifted back to Naruto. Had Tora been in a better mood she might well have teased Naruto about how the girl had gotten those marks but right now she was too angry to really care. She was going to ask who the girl was but one glance had answered that question. It was the Killerbreast. Even without her armour it was easy to see that. She gritted her teeth, she'd meant to make her master promise not to try and tame that girl without someone to watch over him. "You stupid man!" she shouted enraged. She wasn't that cross with Naruto over this but she'd already been angry at Yochi and her emotions had to vent themselves somehow "Why do you keep doing this?! Why do y..." that was as far as she got before she froze, a sharp blade resting against her throat and Shion's sharp eyes glaring into her furious amber ones.

"What did you call our Lord?" Shion demanded, tone icy and threatening, daring the worked up girl to repeat herself

Tora hadn't expected any violence but she was a warrior at heart and angry enough that she was more than willing to provoke Shion just for the opportunity to fight. "I said" she ground out

"Stop!" Naruto finally spoke up; he might not have been comfortable with a position of command just yet but leadership was in his blood and his tone demanded obedience "All of you stop!" he swept his eyes over all three of the girls, though mainly focusing on Tora and Shion since Yochi had been nothing but a victim in his opinion.

Shion froze, statue still, at Naruto's demand. Pleased her king was able to give orders despite his kindness, though somewhat disappointed he wasn't allowing her to defend his honour for him. Meanwhile Tora's eyes widened the anger she felt fading slightly but certainly not disappearing. Yochi was just surprised, she'd seen Naruto both on and off the battlefield and though he held mysteries she'd thought she had a good idea of his personality by now. But this seemed to be a new side of him she'd never seen.

He focused his gaze on Shion first since she was the easier of the two to calm down "Shion, leave Tora be; she's allowed to say what she likes about me. Don't threaten other girls in the harem." you don't hurt team-mates it was a rule Sasuke's betrayal had etched into his heart and it was one he was determined to carry on despite being stranded on this other world.

The Killerbreast twitched minutely before nodding "Yes my liege." she replied obediently her blade returning to her wrist as she stepped back and calmly walked to Naruto's side, standing just behind him as his gaze moved to Tora.

"I'm sorry." Naruto began "I didn't realise how much my techniques meant to you." he offered a tiny smile "But Yochi is our guest, our companion. She might not be a member of my harem" he pulled a tiny face of disgust at the word "but I won't have you pressuring her into anything. Am I clear!" he wasn't going to defend himself for his decision to tame Shion however, she had every right to be angry and she likely already knew his reasons for doing so.

Shion's eyes widened that girl, Yochi wasn't part of her Lord's harem? Then why was she here? Why had she been fighting with them? Once more her curiosity flared but unlike Yochi her sense of duty and respect kept it easily quashed. Still that meant her Lord had no problem with her defending his honour if Yochi tried to blemish it. The Elf was sniffling and sobbing, hands clasping each other as they rested against her chest, Naruto was defending her? Defending her against one of his _real_ girls? Why? Why would he do that? She was nothing but trouble for him but he was just so selfless, so eager to help her.

"That's exactly the point!" Tora screamed, her fury once blunted by Naruto's exclamation burning white hot once more as she spun and swung an accusing finger at Yochi "She's not one of us! But you treat her like she is!" Naruto wanted to point out the number of things he hadn't trusted Yochi with but he doubted that would calm Tora down much and it would mean telling Yochi just how much he was hiding from her to her face. "She got you attacked and you laugh it off! You're going to march on an unknown foe with one..." her gaze flickered to Shion "two combat ready girl just for her! And what exactly do you get in return! Nothing!" She knew that Naruto was doing it because it was right and that he really didn't need a reward but she damn well felt he deserved one!

Naruto stepped forward, an angry scowl on his face, "I..." was as far as he got before a quiet, nervous voice floated across the clearing barely a whisper yet at the same time impossible to miss

"I'll do it."


	23. Chapter 23

There was a beat, just a beat, of silence following Yochi's whisper before it was shattered by Tora who threw her hands upwards "Finally!"

Naruto had spun to look at Yochi only to snap his gaze back to Tora as he heard her exclamation, his gaze still steely and now carrying a much more dangerous undertone of anger that shut the Tigress up instantly. Turning back to Yochi he shook his head softly "You don't want this." it wasn't a question and as far as the blonde was concerned he was simply stating a fact.

Yochi's heart was pounding, but when Naruto shook his head her stomach dropped. Didn't he want her? He'd been willing to tame her before? Hadn't he? She'd been so caught up with herself, so selfish and now she'd lost him?! Somehow even though she wasn't Naruto's girl the loss still hit her as if she had been. Mercifully the young blonde spoke up and put her fears at rest before they could begin to crystallise, before they had time to sink in properly.

Tora gritted her teeth angrily, almost hissing her distaste at this, she'd finally got that stupid bitch to admit to what she damn well _knew_ she wanted and now Naruto was turning her down! She remembered the killing intent Naruto had used on the asshole who'd wanted to sleep with her back when she'd first joined his harem and Naruto almost seemed as angry now as he did back then, fear that he'd turn that horrible ability on her along with his tone kept her cowed enough that she didn't act or speak up even though she desperately wished she could beat her master into not being quite so damn _infuriating_.

Yochi shook her head softly "No." she mumbled, her emotions were running at a mile a minute but she just couldn't work up the courage to speak any louder than a near whisper. She was sure her Richard would want her to be happy, he'd never said so but then he'd never been the type to look beyond his current goal or to believe he could fail at anything. It was that blatant disregard of danger or failure that made it so easy to see Richard in Naruto. The only difference being Naruto was an accomplished enough mage and martial arts master to survive in this brutal world with that belief.

Even as quietly as she was speaking Naruto was a shinobi and this close it was almost impossible for his not to hear her "No?" he frowned softly. He'd seen how Yochi had reacted last time they'd tried to make love and knew her devotion to her dead lover. Since then he'd been extra careful not to do anything with the Elf that might overstep his bounds. He respected such devotion to her precious person, it really did make it harder to treat Yochi like an outsider when he'd uncovered that side of her.

Not really understanding what was going on, not used to see such emotion in people nor understanding the background that had lead to this point Shion watched with her usual blank look. Her gaze occasionally flicking away to scan the tree-line for any ferals that might try and break into the camp, unaware that Naruto had his own perimeter of Shadow Clones a little further out that would alert him before even the feral came into view.

"No, I do want this." Yochi assured him, her weak, uncertain tone really not convincing the blonde ninja even though she really did.

"No!" Naruto snapped, he remembered last time she'd gone along with it right up until the time came for the actual taming. He'd seen her shame and self-deprecating anger at not being able to follow through with it and he refused to let it get that far again. "No you don't! You're only doing this because Tora is pushing you to do so!" his gaze flickered to the Tigress who flinched back away from the blonde, for the first time since he'd first put her worries to rest the girl deathly afraid of being punished by her tamer.

Yochi's lithe form shook as a shamed sob forced its way from her mouth. Even now! Even now he was turning down the reward he'd more than earnt because he thought she didn't want to give it?! She wanted him, she'd wanted him ever since she'd met him but her memories of Richard, her love for the man had held her back. Paralysed her. Tora's blunt accusation had caused the shame at her own actions to spike sharply, the first crack in the wall that was rapidly growing to become a hole. "I do!" she shouted, her tone still wavering and thick was emotion she couldn't quite manage to bring under control, but much louder now "I do want to! Richard would want me to be happy! Not to spend forever mourning him!" that had been a revelation she'd never managed to make before, her shame, her impotence, had forced her to make it for the first time and it was so liberating! Like a pressure she'd never been aware of had been released.

Naruto frowned heavily "Obviously!". He knew the damage living in the past could do to a person. Tsunade, Sasuke, and, if he'd known the Jōnin a little better, Kakashi had been excellent examples of people unable to move on once their loved ones died. He stepped forward his hand shooting out to grip Yochi's shoulder, the young ninja gripping a little harder than he meant to as his emotions ran rampant and making the girl wince slightly "But you can be happy without sleeping with me!" he insisted strongly. He'd seen enough of this world to know how central taming seemed to be to everyone's behaviour, heck he enjoyed it just as much as the next man. But. He refused to let someone be pressured into giving up something so sacred and he utterly _refused_ to allow such admirable devotion to her past lover to just be thrown aside.

Yochi's calm demeanour was something that never seemed to last very long around Naruto and as their emotions flared it was being well and truly run through the ringer. He face twisted into frustrated anger yet at the same time she couldn't find it in herself to be truly furious. Naruto was arguing for her even if he seemed to totally misunderstand where she was coming from. "I can." she agreed the voice once more quiet but no longer as uncertain, her emotions crystallising as she argued with the stubborn blonde. "I can." she repeated softly "But! But I don't want to!" Naruto's hand was still gripping her shoulder uncomfortably tightly so there was only scant inches between them. With a sudden surge of boldness and a desire, a _need_, to prove her point she tried to dart forward and steal a firm kiss but Naruto was a shinobi and Yochi hadn't the speed of Tora or Shion so the kiss was easily evaded.

"Stop it!" Naruto hissed angrily "Tora put you up to this! I don't care what she said, you don't need to do this!" What had started as a barely human tone had risen back to an impassioned shout, Naruto seemingly unable to carry out a conversation at a normal volume when he was this worked up.

A tiny whimper escaped the Tigress in question as her tail and ears drooped, she could feel the anger in her Master's tone and her fear of punishment was becoming more and more real. The tone of barely contained fury had a slightly different affect on Shion who bit back an inaudible moan that had threatened to escape her, if there was one thing that turned the Killerbreast on it was seeing her liege act like the king she knew he was and, though the shame of the admission would forever mar her soul, until now she'd never thought her liege had noble blood. Now? Now though she could see he was born to rule.

Yochi was too annoyed to notice Naruto's anger, or just too worked up to care. It was hard to tell and really they both had the same outcome so it was a moot point. "So what if she did!" she bit out, finally loosing her temper her tone matched Naruto's in volume and emotion "If she did put me up to this then I'll fucking thank her!" the curse slipped from her lips as proof of just how emotionally strung the young elf truly was "Do you know what you do to me, what you give me?!"

Hearing the soft spoken girl snap like this managed to render the blonde speechless for just long enough for Yochi's question to leave a tense silence hanging in the air until the Elf continued. "Hope! For the first time in _years_ I go to sleep thinking maybe tomorrow will be better, for the first time in years I can see a future I actually want to survive to see! For the first time in years I can fucking remember what it feels like to see a problem and believe I can overcome it!" tears had sprung up in the corner of her ice blue eyes and were now rolling freely down her face. "You! You did that! And what have I done for you! Nothing! Not a damn thing! I get you attacked, you laugh it off, I lead you on you give me privacy and let me tame one of your girls without any complaint! I ask not to eat meat, you make me another meal without complaint! I get tired you carry me!" Her small hands had balled into fists, knuckles white as her entire frame shook with emotion, her face red and puffy.

Naruto opened his mouth to speak only for Yochi to cut him off as she continued, taking a shuddering breath to refill her lungs, "Don't! Don't say it! I know what you're going to say! You're going to tell me it's ok. That you don't want a reward, that you don't need one! I know _you_ don't need a reward but I need to give you something to make up for everything you do for me!" her tirade was starting to wind down now, her angry tone becoming quieter and her emotions fading leaving her drained and exhausted "You're everything I could ever dream of in a man and so, so, much more. Your girls are so lucky. I was so jealous of them, I wanted to join you, to be yours, to let you have me. But. But I was scared, trapped, by my own feelings, by the memory of Richard. Richard is gone, I hate that, but nothing can change it, he's not coming back. Yet I want to meet him on the other side with a smile and I know if he knew that he cost me this chance to be so happy he'd hate himself. He's watching over me, up there, I just know it so I can't let his memory keep me from what I really want ever again, it'd jut make him cry." she gave a watery half-smile trying her best to look happy but unable to muster anything other than exhaustion "So. Naruto. Please, listen to my selfish desires one last time and make me your girl. Please."

Naruto was silent for several seconds. How did you reply to something like that? Glancing to a side to escape those teary eyes he took an unsteady breath "Not now." the first syllable had Yochi's heart jump right into her mouth. Even now. After all this. He was going to reject her? "If. If that's what you really, truly, want then I'll be happy to let you join our group." Naruto continued offering a weak smile of his own. "Tell you what, I still owe Tora and Hikari.." his gaze flickered to Shion and I guess Shion too "That victory party" they all, sans Shion, knew that party was just Naruto's way of avoiding saying orgy "so if by tonight you still really want this then. Then I'll make you mine. Ok?" giving her plenty of time to change her mind or back out was all he could do right now. After her little speech he couldn't, in good conscience, just say no outright but he still thought this was something she'd regret in the morning and wanted to let her calm down. Silently sure that when her emotions weren't running high she'd go back to being faithful to her old trainer.

"Ok." Yochi agreed softly. A delicate hand coming up to rub at her eyes, this fight had left her feeling tired despite only having been awake a few hours at most.

"Go get a nap." Naruto offered with a tiny smile pulling at his lips "You'll feel much better when you wake up." the atmosphere was still thick and tense but as the steel seemed to drain from Naruto's eyes and posture it improved a little. Yochi gave a tiny nod as she trudged back towards the tent, dragging her feet as she went, Naruto watched her retreating figure with worry for a moment before glancing at his cowed Tigress "Tora, can you go wake Hikari please." he chuckled ruefully "I'm pretty surprised all our shouting didn't wake her."

Tora nodded curtly, desperately doing her best to be the model Pokégirl in the hopes of lessening whatever punishment Naruto was no doubt brewing for her "Yes Master." she replied submissively turning and heading for the tent the Eva was sleeping in, blissfully unaware of the drama she had missed.

Naruto noticed the lack of sway to Tora's hips and the absence of the half dozen other small things she usually did to show herself off when she knew she had his attention. "Tora." he spoke out softly, he really didn't agree with what she had done but he couldn't bring himself to be angry with the girl for trying to defend him. Cases where people stood up for him were all too rare and he knew that they didn't think of making love with the same gravitas as he afforded it. For Tora it was a just thing to demand as payment. How could he punish her for doing what she thought was correct?

The Tigress froze in place and glanced over her shoulder, seeing Naruto approach she couldn't quite hide the fear in her gaze. "Yes Master?" here it was then, he was about to deliver her sentence.

Though he was careful not to show it seeing fear in her eyes cut into his heart like a dagger. Since he'd found out about the Kyuubi it had been one of his greatest fears that his friends would hate or fear him because of it and even though he knew her fear was for an entirely different reason it still cut much deeper than it should. Approaching the frozen girl he placed a hand on her shoulder doing his best to pretend he hadn't felt he flinch at his touch. Tightening his grip just a little he spun her around, the girl offering no resistance to the sudden motion in her surprise she was equally to shocked to respond for a good two seconds after his lips slammed against her own, the blonde's tongue worming and pressing against her lips requestion entry that her numb mind hadn't the wherewithal the provide, her body ramrod stiff as he wrapped his arms around her in a warm embrace.

He held the kiss until he felt Tora beginning to respond, her soft lips parting and her slightly rougher, feline, tongue shifting to meet his own. Her tensed body relaxing against him as she melted into his arms just as she always did. Once he was sure she was calmed he broke the kiss with a soft grin, seeing the question in her amber eyes he answered before she could even begin to ask "I'm angry and disappointed that you snapped at Yochi like that." he wasn't going to lie about that "But, please Tora, don't be afraid of me. I'm not going to punish you for it, I know you were doing it for me. Just please, next time, come to me first. Talk to me and let me know what's wrong before you take it out on anyone else." he gave a small, almost self-deprecating, smile "I'm not psychic and I'm not from around here so I'm going to do weird things."

Tora nodded softly and darted forward pressing her lips firmly against Naruto's, her tongue doing its best to dive down the blonde's throat as she gave him a kiss that left them both flushed and panting. "I will Master." she purred softly "Thank you." with a smile on her face she headed off to pick up Hikari with the sway once more in her walk and her tail swishing hypnotically behind her. Naruto really was so unlike any other trainer she;d ever heard of. She'd seen how angry he'd gotten yet he hadn't done anything to her? Yochi really had put it best; Naruto was everything she wanted in a guy and so, so, much more. She couldn't keep the happy sigh that slid from her lips as her mind slipped forward, this evening was going to be fun and she'd defiantly show the ninja her _appreciation_ many, many times.

Naruto watched her go, his eyes following the soft sway of her hips for a few moments before he tore them away to look at Shion. The Buzzbreast was certainly no less of an entrancing sight, every bit as naked as Tora since she hadn't the time to put her armour on yet. Meeting her almost blank gaze with only slightly less difficulty than yesterday, those segmented eyes were still just weird, he offered a small grin "Sorry you had to see all that." he apologized "We don't normally fight."

Shion shook her head softly, her two tone hair bobbing as she did so "It is fine m'lord." she responded "You handled it like a true king." it was about as close to an unprompted compliment as he was likely to get from the girl and even that was toeing the line for Shion. After all that statement made it sound like she might of even thought he wouldn't have handled it well.

"It doesn't feel like it." Naruto muttered as he shook his head

"You had both parties walking away happily having come to agreement without coming to blows and without any blemish to your honour, in addition this Yochi will soon become another of your vassals." Shion raised a delicate eyebrow in question "How is this a poor outcome? Was my liege hoping for something else? If your lowly servant can do anything to secure this outcome please don't hesitate to command her."

Her summary was a little mechanical but it did put Naruto at ease a little, worded like that it did seem like he'd come through the storm fairly well. Especially considering how badly it could have gone. "No, no." he waved off her offer "Thank you but I'm ok with letting it play out." though he might get a shadow clone to follow Yochi around today and make sure neither Tora or Hikari made any more attempts to influence the Elf's decision.

Shion gave a curt nod "Then what will you have me do m'lord?" she was a servant, he wouldn't have talked to her if he didn't have a task for her to do.

"Well." Naruto smiled "I wanted to know what you could do, I saw a little during our fight yesterday but I figured you must have some stuff I didn't see."

Shion nodded, that made sense, her king would need to know what she could do before he could use her effectively. "I fight mainly with my blades and my poisons, right now I can produce; stop, silence, hot and sleep toxins and my training was working towards creating my berserk sting to complete my roster of status attacks." she glanced to a side for a moment though with her physiology it was very hard to tell "I can fly as easily as walking and I can do either for close to thirty hours before I collapse of exhaustion but I begin to tire after eight. I am uncomfortable fighting in the air and my blade style is much better suited to being on the ground." her lips twitched downwards in silent shame as she continued "You know my level with my blade m'lord, from our fight. I know I am lacking currently but I will train until I am worthy to fight for you, until then I will be your shield even if I am too blunted to serve as your sword."

Naruto made a mental note to check up on all the status affects that Shion had just listed. He knew silence and he'd heard of most of the rest in passing but they hadn't been the focus of his research. It was almost frustrating, every time he felt like he was beginning to get on top of everything this world threw an entirely new subject in his face. It was like kami was mocking him. "Impressive." he complimented her, glancing at the tents "With those skills, you're certainly the strongest girl here." he had made sure Tora wouldn't overhear that, the Tigress was just like he'd been in that coming second place was just as bad as last to her. "And your kenju.. sword skills are great. If I'd stayed in range of you rather than hanging back and using jutsu I'm sure you would have gutted me." he admitted it freely and easily "As for training, we're all gonna be training, I want all of my girls to be able to stand with me, we're a team. You don't let your team-mates fall behind, we go together or not at all." he nodded firmly.

His admission of her skills did make Shion's face return to it's usual neutral state, her wounded pride somewhat soothed. The fact remained that he was fast enough to escape her swords though, that shouldn't have been allowed. She was a swords-girl and letting an opponent out of the range of your weapon for any length of time was one of the cardinal sins of her art. His method of leading was so different to her Queen's, he had so few subjects and seemed to want each one to be an elite. Elizabeth had been much more about quantity over quality and the shift was a little jarring for Shion but she could appreciate it all the same. After all a small contingent of elite guards would make sure her king was safe and the faster she was able to become his sword as well as his shield the happier she would be. "Will we be training today?" she asked softly, uncertain. Her Queen had been clear with her orders and setting out the plan for Shion's day her new King it seemed was much looser, as if he wanted her to take initiative but that was foolish, how could she possibly know what was best?

"Yeah, but only light training for your girls I think." Naruto nodded, his eyes roaming the nude body before him automatically every few moments before shifting up to meet her eyes "You're all recovering from the big fight yesterday and not everyone is as hardy as me." he smiled at some private joke "Though, first, breakfast." he wondered what was taking so long with waking Hikari but he could just about make out whispered conversation so he guessed Tora was likely giving Hikari the run down of what she'd miraculously managed to sleep through.

"Yes m'lord." Shion replied curtly bowing low as she finally received her orders and schedule for the day

"Oh and Shion." Naruto added "Please get dressed, it's hard not to look when you're on display like that, it's a little distracting." his other girls he could trust to get dressed but Shion seemed almost dependant on his orders and lacking the fur of Hikari or Tora her body was _much_ more open to his roaming gaze and thus a fair bit more distracting.

Despite herself Shion's lips curled up into a gentle smile, her chest warming as some primal part of her basked in the knowledge of what she did to her king, with another bow, this one somehow deeper than the one before, she turned to go put on her armour "Yes m'lord." she repeated.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this, and hope I explained Yochi's thoughts and feelings well enough in her little rant hehe it's one of the more.. emotionally charged things I've ever written so I'm not too sure how well it came out.


	24. Chapter 24

After the emotional morning the rest of the day seemed rather plain. Naruto was putting his girls through their paces and double checking the wounds they had acquired during their first real combat. Thankfully there was nothing that, in Naruto's amateur opinion, would develop into a serious wound or cause any real complications. It seemed her first taste of combat had spurred Hikari into action too as the Eva was giving her all to every exercise Naruto set before her throwing herself into her training with a furor that reminded Naruto of his own.

The sudden change in her attitude did worry Naruto but after pulling her aside for a talk and listening to her reasons he simply couldn't bring himself to tell her to take it easy, after all no-one every liked to feel useless or, worse, a liability to those they care about, so he merely nodded and warned her against hurting herself.

Naruto was loathe to be grateful for what had transpired but it seemed that yesterday's events had lit a fire beneath all of his girls; even Tora and Shion seemed to be giving their all and trying to improve as fast as possible. Though Naruto did suspect some of that was merely Tora working off her residual anger and frustration and really he hadn't known Shion long enough to be certain that her effort was anything extraordinary.

Having some experience of her type he suspected that any order he gave her would be carried out with the same kind of self-destructive devotion.

The days seemed to pass quickly despite the tension in the air, Naruto training his taijutsu with his girls whilst a group of clones snuck off to train his ninjutsu and continue to try and get this light spell Yochi had been showing him to work. The pain in his chakra coils hadn't gone away totally but had reduced to a dull ache and it didn't seem to flare up when he created his clones so Naruto figured it was probably ok to continue his training in earnest. The fight had given him a better idea of the sort of threat this world could put forward and he was determined to raise himself up to, at least, solid Jōnin level rather than his current high Chûnin status. Next time none of his girls, his precious people, would be allowed to get hurt.

* * *

The sun was just sinking below the tree-line as Naruto held up his hand "Alright everyone, it's getting late." he announced loudly, the real blonde catching a fist thrown by Hikari whilst the two clones that had been watching Tora and Shion's spar popped.

Whilst he'd dispelled all his nearby clones Naruto hadn't dispelled the clones he'd sent off to work on jutsu or spells. He knew he had much more stamina than any of his girls but Tora, and likely Shion, heck even Hikari in her current mood, wouldn't stop training until he did and he wasn't going to let them work themselves too hard.

"So I think we're done with training for today." he let his gaze sweep over the three girls of his harem his blue eyes radiating his pride in them. For a moment he wondered if this was what having a genin team would of felt like. It felt good.

Hikari had eschewed her clothing for the day since they weren't in public. Naruto still found his eyes wandering but with fur covering her from easy oogling she wasn't as bad a distraction as a naked Shion or Yochi would represent. Tora meanwhile had pulled on some sweatpants and a loose, blue, t-shirt. Honestly the colour of the top really didn't go well with her striped fur but since she was just using them for training clothes the Tigress hadn't bothered to dress up nice. Naruto wasn't sure but judging from what he'd seen the feline girl was actually wearing a bra for once, either that or a simple cotton shirt provided a bunch more support than he thought it would. All four of them were sweaty, worn out, and sported minor bruises or cuts from sparring or training.

Yochi, still wearing her rather tattered green dress, hadn't trained with the rest of the group since the girl really didn't seem to want to take part in combat and all but refused to learn how to fight any better than she already knew. She had, however, done some practice with her spells, trying to speed up her sleep spell and improve her control over the vines she conjured.

Hikari frowned softly, her face set into a determined line that looked somehow out of place on her. She clenched her fist her gaze flitting down to her bruised and split knuckles. Her entire body felt like one big bruise after a day of hard training but she wasn't exhausted left. "I can keep going!" she insisted strongly.

She'd felt so useless yesterday, getting hit early on and barely taking down any Buzzbreast. Her master and Tora had seemed perfectly at home in combat and even Yochi held her own but she'd just stumbled through! She hated that feeling of weakness. She needed to get stronger, to evolve. Her very soul cried out her desire to be useful for Naruto.

Resting a comforting hand on her shoulder he squeezed softly "I know you can." he assured her gently "But I believe I did promise you and Tora a victory party"

"Taming!" Tora corrected loudly as she sashayed her way towards the other two, her fur slickened with sweat yet she still somehow managed to look every bit as seductive as she ever did.

Naruto chuckled softly, "Ok taming." he corrected himself. He didn't really like to think of making love to his girls as a reward. It made it sound like it was something they needed to earn, like a chore.

Hikari's tail and ears twitched as her determined frown was replaced by a beaming grin. She hadn't forgotten about that promise so to speak, it had just not been at the forefront of her thoughts.

"And it would be a shame if you were too tired to join in with the fun hmm?" Naruto finished with a small, seductive, grin tugging at the corner of his lips, enjoying the way that Hikari's cheeks flushed just a little in response to the teasing.

"Mmm definitely." the Eva nodded with a smile, stepping closer to her man, her fluffy tail now swishing back and forth rhythmically she leant in and pressed her lips against Naruto's stealing a firm kiss from the man, a moan rolling from her lips to be muffled by Naruto's.

Naruto really didn't think he kissed his girls often enough. Hikari wasn't a particularly skilled kisser but she had a genuine deep enthusiasm about her that made kissing her a delight.

Tora had closed the gap further whilst Hikari stole that kiss from their tamer and as they broke apart, panting for air, the amorous Tigress struck. Spinning her Master around and slamming her lips against his, her tongue darting into the blonde's mouth a moment later. Unlike Hikari her kisses were filled with deep, unashamed, desire. Different but no less pleasurable for it.

Their tongues warred until once more their burning lungs forced them apart. Naruto pulling away before Tora did. Jinchūriki or not the blonde needed oxygen as much as the next man and Tora had hardly given him enough time to totally refill his lungs.

Panting softly Naruto's gaze swept over to Shion who had also moved in closer but unlike Tora she was staying a good foot or so back away from the blonde. Not wishing to enter Naruto's personal space without permission, further back Yochi was watching every action like a hawk. The shinobi could almost feel her gaze burning a hole through his head.

A soft smile slipped over his lips as he locked his gaze to Shion's insectile, multifaceted, gaze "Do you want a kiss too?" he asked softly

The Killerbreast twitched with the effort of not immediately responding with a enthusiastic; yes! She was after all a Pokégirl at heart and seeing her King making out with his other girls had lit a fire under her even if she wasn't quite willing to admit it or act on it. "If you want my liege." she responded in her usual measured tone.

Even if Naruto hadn't been a good enough shinobi to catch the subtle physical clues the strange link he'd apparently forged with her let him feel her desire despite the front she put up. Allowing himself only a small chuckle he stepped away from Tora and Hikari, wrapping his arms gently around her, the stiffness of her armour making the hug a little awkward as he leant in and pressed his lips against hers.

Breaking apart he grinned at Shion "You only need ask." he purred softly

Shion shook her head gently "I would not trouble you with my petty desires m'lord." she replied "Use my body as you see fit, if you want to claim my lips then nothing would please your servant more than to offer them up for you."

Naruto bit back the urge to sigh only because he was sure letting his annoyance at her slavish attitude show would do more harm than good. He'd coaxed Tora out of her shell, though she had hardly withdrawn much to be fair, and in time he was sure he could get Shion to accept that they were equals "Well right now, I want you to enjoy yourself."

Shion took a moment to consider that concept before bobbing her head in acquiescence "I will continue to serve you then my liege, that is my purpose and my joy."

Tora's giggle cut off any reply Naruto might have made the Tigress having overheard every word and obviously finding it very amusing by the light dancing in her eyes "When you two lovebirds are done flirting" she teased lightly "I believe you still have one more girl who needs to be offered a kiss?"

Hikari and Naruto both blinked in confusion whilst Shion seemed to cotton on to Tora's hint much faster and gave a small nod "Indeed Yochi needs to decide if she wishes to become a true servant for our King." she spelled out what Tora had hinted at.

Hikari nodded eagerly her tail wagging almost like a dogs as her head bobbed "Oh yeah! You did say something about that this morning!" she had, incredibly, managed to sleep through the argument but Tora had given her a quick run-down when she'd been woken up and over the course of the day the Eva had wheedled the details out of Naruto, Tora, and Yochi though the Elf had been, understandably, a little reluctant to talk about it. "I'll go ask her." she chirped as she crossed the field to go talk to Yochi who was still watching the small group from a comfortable distance.

Naruto shook his head, he hadn't forgotten about the fight this morning nor what he'd offered Yochi. He'd simply never really considered it a possibility that she would go for it. Her agreement had been nothing more than a spur of the moment thing based on emotions that had been running high. They weren't too far away so as not to be able to hear Hikari though so as she bounced up to the slightly flushed Elf they could make out what she was saying without Naruto even needing to enhance his senses with chakra.

"Hey, you want to come over and join us?" Hikari chirped brightly "Master wanted to know if you wanted a kiss too, I'm sure it's boring over here by yourself." she grinned brightly as she offered a hand to the other girl.

Yochi was silent, frozen, for a few seconds as she closed her eyes "Richard." she mumbled to herself "You'd want this, wouldn't you? For me to move on. To be happy." she spoke so quietly that only Naruto was able to pick up on what she said and even then only by reading her lips "You would." Yochi announced to herself, louder.

Holding out her hand she took Hikari's and let the energetic young Eva pull her to her feet "I'll join in, I'm not going to hide my feelings anymore." she announced with a small smile. There was still uncertainty, hesitation, in her movements and eyes but she was determined to at least try and let Naruto wash away the pain of her previous tamer.

Hikari's face lit up as she snuck a quick kiss from the Elf, pressing her lips to hers in a brief, wet, kiss "I'm glad. Think of all the fun stuff we can do now you're one of us!" despite being disappointed Naruto hadn't been present Hikari had rather enjoyed taming Yochi so she was more than willing to welcome the girl into the harem with open arms, and open legs.

Yochi flushed softly "I guess." she followed behind the excited girl at a fast pace as Hikari all but jogged back to Naruto with Yochi being dragged behind.

Reaching Naruto Hikari pushed Yochi forward with enough force to make the Elf stumble slightly, however she caught herself before she could fall. Where any of Naruto's girls found their energy from eluded Yochi, hadn't it been moments before when they were all exhausted from training? Or did they have a separate energy storage just for fooling around?

"Kiss!" came the chant from Tora, which was quickly picked up by Hikari who eagerly joined in.

Blushing Yochi took a step towards Naruto, she had made up her mind before. Justified it totally. But now, here, in front of him. Her nerves had caught up with her once more and she stood frozen. Her eyes gazing into Naruto's sapphire orbs as an awkward moment stretched between the two.

Naruto likewise didn't really want to make the first move, his worried gaze meeting Yochi's as one second became two he finally spoke up "You don't need to do this if you don't want to." he reminded her gently.

Yochi shook her head, green hair shifting behind her, "No. I do." she insisted, his last attempt to try and let her save face had broken whatever spell nervousness had held on her and, bunching her hands into fists she swallowed nervously before darting forward and pressing her lips to his.

In sharp contrast to the first time he'd kissed her now Yochi was the one leading. Her short time with Naruto having awoken a stronger passion for the man than had been present before. With the demons of her past quieted she could let them show and her tongue wormed into the blonde's mouth as she groaned headily into the kiss. Oblivious to Hikari's whoop of joy or Tora's triumphant smirk.

Naruto had been hesitant at first but as Yochi boldly took initiative he visibly relaxed and began to return the kiss, his tongue rising to meet hers as his hands wrapped around her lithe form cradling her and holding her against him.

They broke apart panting and flushed, Yochi's chest rising and falling and her eyes lidded slightly "I know this is supposed to be a group taming but do you think I could go first... I.. I think I'm ready to become yours now." before Naruto could respond one way or another she turned to face the other girls "Do you all mind?" she asked, her own ice blue eyes searching for the answer she wanted.

Tora giggled sultrily as he stepped forward "mmm I don't have any problems with you getting Naruto first." she purred, her eyes very conspicuously tracing up and down Yochi's form "But since _someone_ usually likes taming new girls without us I think we should welcome you into the harem" her hands rose and she cupped Yochi's small bust kneading the soft flesh "together." she finished with a husky whisper, her thumb seeking out Yochi's hardening nipples and rubbing them through the thin material of her dress, the cotton slightly rough on her sensitive skin but not enough to be painful.

Hikari beamed as she darted forward "That sounds like a great idea!" she agreed wholeheartedly cupping Yochi's chin and pulling the surprised Elf into another kiss, this one much deeper than the quick peck she'd stolen before.

Naruto watched with wide eyes and flushed cheeks as Tora and Hikari set about molesting Yochi, Hikari's hands drifting down to her rear and squeezing whilst Tora continued to toy with her breasts, Yochi's moans and pleasured whimpers lost into Hikari's mouth as the two girls kissed.

Yochi seemed to be enjoying herself, her back arched as she pressed her bust into Tora's eager hands whilst she ignored the way Hikari's groping hands were slowly drawing her dress up, revealing inch after inch of smooth supple flesh to Naruto and Shion's gaze, as she and Hikari broke their kiss to pant for breath they touched foreheads gazing into each other's eyes as they exchanged small, soft, pecks between great gasps for air.

It really did seem that Yochi was up for this, or at least was getting too caught up in the moment for her insecurities and doubts to have as strong a hold on her any more. Swallowing his nervousness Naruto stepped forward to join the little group "Come on Shion, we're all going to welcome her to our team." he prompted the Killerbreast to join in certain that without an order she would have stood there and watched.

Shion nodded softly and moved forward, her hands moving up to tug at her armour once more as Naruto gently pried Hikari's lips from Yochi's in order to kiss the Elf himself.

Yochi was lost in the pleasurable sensations running through her body, her mind hazy as she kissed Naruto. A tiny whine escaping her as Tora suddenly stopped playing with her breasts. For just a moment everything stopped and her heated body was left bereft of any pleasure at all as Tora pulled her dress off and Naruto pushed her back down onto the ground.

Her body now totally exposed it was clear how excited the Elf was getting, the deep flush that was etched onto her cheeks spread down to her chest, her nipples rock hard and her chest rising and falling with each heavy pant whilst between her legs her womanhood glistened with her need, droplets of her honey slowly slipping from between those needy lips before four set of hungry eyes.

Naruto swallowed as his hungry eyes devoured the sight before him slipping down between her legs his hands ran up her inner thigh, rubbing and stroking her smooth flesh as he gently spread them wide to give him better access to her womanhood. Yochi was definitely wet but he wanted to make sure she was soaked before he actually made love to her.

Meanwhile Hikari had lowered herself to the ground and kissed Yochi strongly before kissing a path down her neck, pausing to suck and nipple on the sensitive skin for a moment revelling in the needy mewls she could bring form her fellow harem sister just by attacking her neck like this.

Tora hadn't slid down with Naruto or Hikari but instead was quickly stripping off her training clothes, her gaze flicking to Shion as she unclasped her nice black, lacey, bra and pulled off her panties leaving her just as naked as all the other girls. Now only Naruto was dressed and that wouldn't last long if they had their way.

Seeing Shion wasn't quite sure what to do, the Killerbreast used to being ordered about or used and certainly not used to group situations like this, Tora moved over and gripped her shoulder, kissing the insectile girl briefly, "Sweet." she purred enjoying the undertone of honey present in the taste of Shion's lips. "Come on you can give Yochi a nice treat." she giggled as she walked the girl over to Yochi and had her kneel over the Elf's face.

Yochi didn't really notice right away, her eyes closed as she focused on the feelings Naruto and Hikari were providing, Naruto's gentle, teasing, touches continuing to inch up her thighs pushing her closer and closer to just screaming at him to just touch her whilst Hikari's lips continued their valiant attempt to cover every inch of her neck in love bites and hickeys, drifting down towards her collar with the same agonizing glacial slowness that Naruto's hands possessed, somehow the two of them seeming to have agreed to tease poor Yochi to death without needing to speak or even look at each other.

The scent of honey and femininity was detectable even to her unremarkable senses and it was that that prompted her to open her eyes, her vision almost filled by Shion's wet womanhood, her mound glistening with a thick amber liquid that she could easily identify as honey. The insectile girl's mound crowned by a carefully manicured path of yellow and black striped hair.

Naruto groaned as he watched Yochi's head rise and saw her tongue flashing out to lap at Shion's womanhood. His Killerbreast was facing him so he could see the pleasure on her face and the rise and fall of her chest increasing as Yochi went to work. Being held captive by Mistress for so long had made the Elf _very_ skilled with her tongue through simple necessity.

For a moment Naruto forgot what he was supposed to be doing as he watched the two most humanoid of his girls together. His manhood twitched hungrily in his boxers making the already tight fabric feel even more restrictive. Still he snapped out of his daze quickly enough and returned to his work, his fingers actually finally touching Yochi's mound as he stroked a single digit up those needy lips, a feather light touch that came away wet but it was her reaction that made it worth it.

A loud yelp of pelasure was muffled by Shion' snatch as Yochi's hips bucked violently and eagerly towards Naruto's hand eager for more pelasure, her chest shuddering as she drew in a shaking breath. She needed to be touched so bad! The sweet taste of Shion's honey was only making her hornier and Hikari's lips had sunk down from her neck, the Eva now kissing her shoulder blade, moving faster as her final destination began to come into focus. The Eva lying on the grass at an angle so her head was nestled in the crook of Yochi's neck and her legs wouldn't get in Naruto's way. Her womanhood overflowing onto the grass beneath her as her hips rocked slightly of their own accord, her tail blocking her needy pussy from view as it swayed gently from side to side.

Tora was watching, purring heavily, one hand mauling her breast as her womanhood soaked the fur around her pussy and dripped down her inner legs. Her tail swishing behind her as her hungry gaze swept over everyone before her before she stalked forward, each movements screaming seduction and sex. Finally releasing her breast she draped herself over Naruto's back watching a he continued to tease Yochi, his hands running up and down her inner thigh, occasionally coming in to touch the Elf's needy flesh, each touch making her mewl and jump as her body jerked.

"You like making us moan don't you?" she purred in his ear grinding herself against the shinobi's back. Her hands wrapped around his neck before sinking down between his legs, pressing against the hard meat straining in the confines of his clothes.

A hot giggle in his ear helped distract Naruto further still as his sense were assaulted on all sides, a low groan escaped him as he pressed a little harder than he'd been meaning too and for the first time his finger pressed past Yochi's needy lips. Sinking readily into her slick, hungry, flesh as her slit eagerly welcomed the oh so needed intrusion.

Yochi's back arched off the ground as her hips shook, grinding herself into that single digit as she pulled away from Shion's pussy for a moment a hot moan rolling breathily from her lips that caught and then resumed as Hikari's lips found her breasts and the Eva began sucking hard on her steely nipples.

"You're still wearing too much." Tora complained as she stared over Naruto's shoulder watching every twitch and movement made by her Harem sister, enjoying the view every bit as much as Naruto. The hand that had been teasing his trapped erection rose and tugged at the buttons of his combat trousers.

Naruto bit back a groan as her tugging made his trousers rub against his needy cock shifting a little to let her strip him more easily he let a heated chuckle roll from his lips. Slowly working his finger in and out of Yochi as he watched her soaked pussy easily accept the intrusion. Her body crying out for more even if she couldn't do so verbally with her mouth preoccupied. "Well I'm sure someone can help take care of that."

"Indeed." Her hands finally managed to undo the button and zipper on his trousers and she tugged them down along with his boxers "I wonder who." her lips had curled into a grin as she began working his clothes off, the motions a little jerky and forceful but Tora was a little too horny for the word gentle to register.

Shion's eyes lit up and a moan slipped from her lips as her eyes locked onto her master's cock. Her mind casting back to her first taming by a male just the other night. Her hips were rocking gently and her pussy dripping her sweet nectar for Yochi to eagerly drink down, the sticky, sweet, substance being smeared over her chin and lips by Shion's small movements.

Naruto groaned softly as his cock was suddenly exposed to the light breeze that was blowing through the clearing shuddering he felt Tora hesitate for a moment before her hands went for his top. The horny Tigress having to fight off the urge to just go straight for that wonderful hunk of hardened man-meat.

"Shion." Naruto grinned as he pulled away from Yochi just long enough to let Tora tug off his top "You don't need to hold back, enjoy yourself, cum as much as you want." he still didn't like the idea that she thought she needed permission but as he watched the girl visibly relax and her hips begin to rock a little more insistently it seemed that, at least, she wasn't going to try that same thing she'd done with him last night.

Tora grinned as she tossed Naruto's top aside carelessly, discarding it the same way she'd thrown away his trousers and boxers. "So our little bee is like that hmmm? I'll have fun making her forget she her restrictions."

With Naruto now as bare as his girls he could feel the hard points of Tora's nipples along with the softness of her fur and flesh as she draped herself over his back once more, her feline eyes darting down to watch as Naruto pushed two fingers into Yochi's needy body "Mmm she looks so wet. Stop teasing her and just fuck her. Make her yours." it seemed that Tora felt her fellow Pokégirl had been teased enough "After all the faster you pump her full of cum the sooner you can do me!" she chirped. Well. At least her selfishness was obvious.

Naruto moaned out as Yochi's hands snuck down his body, his gaze locked on the view before him. Shion's movements were getting more energetic, her hands having come up to toy with her own breasts, pinching and tugging at her nipples as she writhed. Naruto could see the pink of Yochi's tongue as she eagerly lapped and ate out the writhing Killerbreast, her chin glistening with evidence of the other girl' arousal. From Shion's heightened breathing and flushed face Naruto could guess she was getting pretty close to cumming.

and wrapped around his manhood, the eager Tigress jerking him off, her hands soon slick with his pre as she gently led him forward. Seeing this wasn't a battle he was going to win he withdrew his fingers from Yochi's cunny, ignoring the keen whine of disappointment the Elf let out as her needy core was suddenly empty, letting Tora guide his manhood into the tight, wet, hole.

As he felt the silken softness of Yochi's womanhood against the tip of his cock he thrust forward of his own accord, taking over from Tora. A loud moan rolling from his lips just a scream of pelasure burst from Yochi's. She'd needed something bigger, better, than just fingers to satisfy the fire burning through her veins and now she was finally getting what she wanted. Her hips rocked as she tried to force more of Naruto into her.

Naruto shivered and moaned in delight, Yochi's reaction telling him he didn't really need to be careful as he rocked forward sinking himself wholly in the elf's wonderfully tight pussy. His hips soon met hers and he paused for just a moment before beginning to thrust in earnest, the sound of flesh slapping against flesh soon filling the air along with the moans of Yochi, Naruto, and Shion.

An unexpected, loud, moan sounded from Hikari and Naruto glanced over, the Eva had thrown her head back, abandoning her assault on Yochi's breasts for a moment as she panted and groaned. It took Naruto a short moment in his lusty state to realise why but then he saw it, Yochi's hand disappearing under the girl. Though that thick tail was still obscuring things from his view he could see the way Hikari's hips were rocking and make out the shifting of muscles in Yochi's arm it was pretty clear to him that the Elf was fingering her.

Yochi was being assaulted on all fronts, her mouth filled with the delectable sweetness of Shion's honey, her breasts being worked over by an enthusiastic Hikari was she was now swapping between them freely, nibbling and sucking, occasionally going back up to neck the Elf for few moments and renew any hickey she didn't feel had taken nicely, her pussy being stretched oh so wonderfully by Naruto's thick cock as the man pounded her. It felt so good, perhaps even better than she'd imagined!

The Elf's tongue was slowing as she was forced to gasp for breath more often, the pelasure wracking her body robbing her breath through the moans, gasps, and mewls that seemed to slip from her lips every time she parted them now. Her slowing movements drew out Shion's release and what had seemed a certainty now would be a close thing. Who was going to cum first, Yochi or Shion?

Tora grew tired of merely watching over Naruto's shoulder and slid around, her hand slipping between her legs, three fingers sliding easily into her soaked womanhood as she moaned out, leaning over Yochi she leant in and lapped at her womanhood, rear in the air and tail sticking straight up offering Naruto a perfect view of the three fingers sliding in and out of her needy flesh.

Yochi jerked and screamed as she came, already being pushed far beyond her ability to cope with the pleasure she was receiving to feel Tora's rough tongue flicking against her clit as Naruto's cock stretched her womanhood and filled her so good. She never stood a chance.

Yochi's scream of ecstasy was lost into Shion's pussy the vibrations from the loud cry providing the final push the Killerbreast had been searching for. The quiet girl was much less vocal in her release a pure, loud, moan rolled from her lips as her sticky, sweet, honey flooded out soaking Yochi's face as the poor Elf was too lost in her release to swallow it as any more than an instinctual response.

Naruto didn't give Yochi any time to recover from her first, powerful, orgasm as he continued to pound her relentlessly, his gaze flicking to Hikari as the Eva whimpered in need. Yochi's hand had stilled as she lost herself to her release, two fingers embedded deep in Hikari's needy flesh but just humping against the other girl's digits wasn't nearly enough to scratch her itch.

A deep moan from Tora rolled over his cock and brought a shuddering groan from his lips. It was a new experience to pound one girl whilst another licked her. As he pulled back he could feel Tora's rough tongue working over his cock and her hot breath constantly tickled his crotch a new element of pelasure he'd never encountered before and that made it even harder to hold himself back as he pushed himself deep into that wonderful vice of Yochi's pussy, her inner walls milking him so wonderful as she came hard.

Still whilst Hikari was out of easy reach Tora's needy pussy was right there and with a grin he reached over, his hand gripping her rear and squeezing. His fingers slid down and gathered some of the nectar flowing freely from her pussy before rising back up and slowly sinking into her tight rear. The Tigress was still the only one of his girls he knew enjoyed anal and the number of times she'd bothered him about clones he guessed she'd enjoy having both her holes filled at once, even if one was by her own fingers.

He was right and Tora stiffened before a wild moan burst from his lips "Fuck yes!" she hissed out redoubling her attack on Yochi's pussy "Hurry up and cum in her!" she whined "I need you to fill my needy cunt Master!" her tone was laced with a desperate need that made it sound more like she was begging than demanding anything of him.

Shion slumped backwards panting slightly as Yochi's tongue continued to lick at her, her chest rising and falling heavily as she gasped and shook. The Killerbreast feeling like she owed her fellow servants some pelasure after they had serviced her but most of all hoping their King had enjoyed the show she put of for him. Maybe she'd be lucky enough that he'd choose to use her once more even though he'd partaken of her body only last night. But she didn't count on it, she hadn't done anything to make her worthy of such a reward.

Between the feel of Yochi's pussy, the loud feminine moans from all of his girls filling the air, the view in front of him, and the feel of Tora's tongue Naruto couldn't have held on even if he had wanted to. His head lolled backwards, his eyes gazing blankly up at the sky as he finally reached his limit and came. A deep rumbling growl rolling from his lips "Fuuuuck!" His hips jerked and his cock twitched and pulsed as he poured the lucky Elf full of his seed claiming her as his own Pokégirl.

The feeling of the thick, warm, liquid splattering into her womanhood was too much for the overstimulated Elf and she came a second time before even properly coming down from her first release. A fresh release of her honey surging out of her womanhood as spots danced in her eyes as she trashed helplessly, nerves firing at random as her mind was buffeted by pelasure unlike anything that she'd felt before.

It started from her womb but a deep warm, almost tickley, feeling spread through her entire form filling her. Her eyes squeezed shut to enjoy the warmth as it seemed to seep out of her skin enveloping all her senses. A cocoon of warmth and light.

To the others though they just saw Yochi's body going still before it was enveloped in an almost blinding white light. Still coming down from his orgasmic high it took Naruto a moment to realise what was happening "Evolution?" he panted his shocked expression mirroring that of Hikari and Tora whilst Shion's face remained predictably neutral.

* * *

Sorry for the delay had one last peice of coursework to finish ^^ Hope the extra long chapter makes up for it. Those who know Pokegirls can probably tell what Yochi's evolving into. And for those who might be concerned no this isn't the extent of their party ;D This is just the start I jsut split it here since the scene was inturptted by plot development so it made snse to cut here rather than in the middle of the more juicy bits.


	25. Chapter 25

Hey all done with my exams and finally back to regular life so that means time to write again, there's a 'dex entry in this chapter but as usual just scroll to the next paragraph line to skip it if you don't want to read it. Thanks for your patience.

* * *

To the others though they just saw Yochi's body going still before it was enveloped in an almost blinding white light. Still coming down from his orgasmic high it took Naruto a moment to realise what was happening "Evolution?" he panted his shocked expression mirroring that of Hikari and Tora whilst Shion's face remained predictably neutral.

His question drew a look from Shion and Hikari, though the Eva knew why her master wasn't certain it still seemed a very silly question. Evolution was fairly distinct and it was hard to mistake it for anything else.

Tora, however, likely would have scoffed if she were in more control of her sense but consumed by arousal as she was she couldn't really feel anything other than annoyance at Yochi for dragging out her turn and adding more time until she got what she truly wanted.

The pure white light seemed to burst from Yochi's every pore until it was impossible to actually make out her body, instead it appeared to be simply light imitating her form. Amazingly despite the intensity of the effect being enough to ensure no hint of the evolving girl could be seen the light was never too bright to look at though Naruto found himself squinting all the same, trying to peer deeper into the cocoon of energy to see the girl it had enshrouded.

There was a pause, a second ticked by, then the shape began to change. The light itself seemed to flow like water, naturally, there was no sense that this process was unnatural or wrong but despite this Naruto found himself thinking of the transformation the bone guy had undergone when he'd chased after Sasuke.

It was impossible to pick out any one change happening as her form was shifted smoothly from her old form to her new the transition taking only a few seconds. For the girl evolving it simply felt _right_. There was no word, no language, that could accurately describe the feeling of evolution. Her new body was finally formed. There was another pause before the light began to fade, retreating from whence it had came.

As the light faded the new body it had been hiding was revealed to the world. Her petite form had fully blossomed into something far more regal; honestly if he hadn't know she was actually evolving into another Pokégirl species Naruto would have just guessed the light had pushed her totally through puberty. She'd gained almost a full two feet leaving her a hair under six feet tall and once more relegating Naruto to being the shortest member of their little group, though Shion was only an inch or two taller. Her chest, likewise had bloomed leaving her competing with Tora for the dubious honour of being the bustiest member of Naruto's harem.

The most startling change however was her hair, where as before it had been a wonderful moss green it had shifted dramatically to a deep autumn red with streaks of lighter oranges that really did seem to emulate the array of colours seen in autumn leaves. Whereas before she had been nude now her frame was draped in what seemed to be a full ballroom gown, the gown low cut to show her new cleavage and obviously designed to show them off and coloured with a dappled green pattern that, just as her hair was reminiscent of leaves, was obviously styled after leaves but rather than an autumnal look the dress was summery, almost matching the leaves that swayed in the soft breeze running through this very clearing.

Despite the changes her chin was still glistening with the sticky amber of Shion's honey, her chest rose and fell once as she sucked in her first breath in her new body and her eyes fluttered open. Naruto let out a breath he hadn't been aware he'd been holding as he saw the familiar icy blue eyes. Somehow despite knowing what evolution did he had been scared the woman in front of him was no longer Yochi but the emotions swimming in her gaze easily swept those worries aside.

The whole process hadn't even taken a minute but to the gaggle of horny Pokégirls it might as well have been an eternity, Hikari let out an excited squeal as she dove onto Yochi's form, her arms wrapping around the newly evolved girl in a tight hug, her face split in a wide grin as her tail swished wildly behind her "Congratulations! You evolved!" she chirped excitedly leaning in and pressing her lips firmly against Yochi's, noting the Elf, now Elfqueen's, lips felt slightly fuller than before even as her tongue wormed into the girl's mouth. Yochi's tongue rose to meet the exited Eva's as she wrapped her arms around the other girl holding her close.

From his vantage point Naruto could easily see Hikari's hips rocking as the girl ground herself against Yochi leaving a wet patch on her new gown as her needy core was still dripping her desire, the Eva having not managed to get off yet.

Shion was hovering and watching just as Naruto was when Tora's patience finally snapped and she grabbed the small insectile girl with a broad grin "Those two can entertain themselves for a while." she purred, her gaze sweeping over the two girls as they made out shamelessly, "What do you say we work together on our master hmm?" she giggled heatedly, pressing and rubbing her thighs together absently as she talked "I bet between us we can finally satisfy him." she seemed genuinely hopeful that they could. However much of a blow to her pride it was she was fairly sure she couldn't handle Naruto alone, though that would _never_ stop her from trying, so maybe recruiting a partner in crime would let her finally win a bedroom victory over the shinobi.

Shion's lips twitched down "I wouldn't dare act without my master's orders or consent." she responded curtly, though a certain shimmer in her compound eyes told another story entirely "And neither should you. I thought he was your Master. What kind of servant is it that conspires against their own liege?" unlike Tora she hadn't restricted herself to a conspiratorial whisper and the undertone of anger and accusation in her otherwise bland voice was enough to grab Naruto's attention.

"What's happening?" he asked, curious but obviously unconcerned. Despite hearing the accusation Shion had spoken he felt confident that he knew Tora and she was hardly the type for subterfuge, if she had a problem with him he was pretty sure she'd just spit it out.

Shion glanced once more at Tora before her gaze locked with Naruto's "Tora was trying to talk me into" she paused for a moment "work together on you" she quoted "Without having heard any such order or desire from you I felt it prudent to deny her request."

Naruto was, once more, forced to bite back a sigh as he let his eyes flit to Tora's. She made no effort to hide the need present in them and her body language was screaming her desire even if he didn't let his gave drift south to her soaked womanhood. "Is that so." he mused playfully, acting as if he was mulling the idea over for only a few seconds, the playful grin slowly growing across his face probably giving away his intentions anyway. "Sure, that sounds like fun." he finally agreed.

Shion stiffened and, though her face remained mostly blank, Naruto had the distinct impression she was pleased with his decision. Giving him a quick salute, her arm hitting her chest with a soft slap before falling back to her side, she nodded "We'll do our best to please you my Lord."

Tora's reaction was considerably less measured as the girl bounded across the short distance between them and threw herself at Naruto, smashing her lips against his in a deep, sloppy, wet, kiss. There was more lust swimming in her kiss than normal but Naruto was just as familiar with this kind of lip lock, he got them only once Tora's engine was well and truly revved and they almost always meant he was in for a very busy night.

He'd taken a step back to cushion the impact as the Tigress had thrown herself at him but otherwise Naruto seemed to easily deal with what had practically been a flying tackle, his arms slipping around the eager girl to steady her. Their closeness made it easy for him to feel her taunt muscles thrumming in anticipation beneath her skin, her rock hard nipples pressing into him in stark contrast to the softness of her breasts and the wetness of the fur around her womanhood.

They broke apart with a wet smack, a few strings of saliva joining their panting lips before Tora's head jerked upwards as she moaned, breaking them. "mmmm Master I need you in me. Now." she almost growled her request, or was it a demand? He wasn't sure.

Either way though he was happy to comply. Shifting his hips slightly he grinned at her lustily, his cheeks flushed and his own breathing a little heavy but nothing compared to the rapid pants emerging from between his Tigress' lips. She was holding onto him a little too firmly for him to be able to lie down or move much so it looked like they were just going to have to do it like this.

His hips rocked up and a moan burst freely from Tora's lips, the girl turning her head, one hand shifting away from Naruto's toned back to grab Shion pulling the Killerbreast forward she planted a firm kiss on her lips muffling her moans and gasps as Naruto began to pick up speed.

Still, the angle, the position they were in, meant the shinobi was unable to get the depth of power Tora was used to and though she was sure he was going to make her cum she wanted more. His hands had drifted down to grope her rear whilst she had one hand draped over his shoulder and another idly exploring Shion's body between deep kisses, behind them she caught glimpses of Hikari and Yochi, the the girls apparently having decided they liked each others taste as they ate each other out in a sixty-nine, the occasional muffled moan or squeal of delight carrying over to their small group a foot or two away.

Deciding to fix the issue it was Tora who took initiative, in a smooth movement she pushed herself up off the ground and wrapped her legs around Naruto's hips, her one hand gripping his shoulder tighter as his hands firmed their grip to support her fully allowing the blonde to use the Tigress' full weight to drive himself home into her needy hole. A strategy that the blonde very quickly picked up on and took full advantage over, the sound of flesh hitting flesh growing louder as he enthusiastically took to fucking his Tigress, she was close. He could feel it, now he just needed to push her that little bit more.

* * *

The _party_ lasted late into the night, predictably it was Hikari who had fallen asleep first, with Yochi nodding off only a few minutes later, of course Tora and Shion had both lasted much longer but by that point Shion was visibly worn out, only continuing because she felt it was her duty to do so. Eventually Naruto had managed to convince her it was ok to go to sleep leaving him with just Tora who had lasted almost a full hour longer than the others. If there was one thing in the pokedex entry that was accurate it was that entry about the Tigress' stamina. Still eventually even she reached her limit leaving just Naruto.

The Shinobi had thrown on the bare minimum of clothes, boxers and his trousers, before traipsing off to check in one his clones finally letting his team dispel the accumulated mental fatigue had been enough to finally push the man enough to feel tired and he'd dropped off leaning against one of the larger trees sleeping for the meagre two hours it took to recharge these days.

Refreshed he padded back to his campsite, dispelling a single one of his clone guards to make sure nothing had disturbed them, though he was sure he would have been alerted if there had been any real threat. A few ferals had been attracted by the smells and sounds of their little celebration but all had been easily dissuaded by a few shuriken it seemed there was nothing strong living in this neck of the woods and that put Naruto slightly on edge. Call it paranoia but he tended to find that the only reason an area lacked predators was the presence of something higher up in the food chain.

As usual it was Yochi who woke up first, waking in her tent with Hikari as usual she smiled faintly, Naruto must of moved them some time during the night. Closing her eyes she sighed happily before slipping out of the tent. Since her evolution her hearing had increased many times and she could hear the grass rustling as her trainer moved about. Not only that but her connection with nature had bloomed into a sense almost in and of itself. She could _feel_ that grass he was moving over, his footsteps naturally light so as not to leave an easily trackable print nonetheless disturbed the plants a little and by focusing she found she could easily trace his movements using this disturbance. It was amazing, she felt like the plants were and extension of herself more than a separate entity.

Stopping herself from sinking too far into the input from her newly developed powers she drew herself up to full height, or tried to. She'd forgotten about the almost two extra feet of height her evolution had given her and so her head impacted the fabric of the tent before she managed to. A flush ran across her face as the embarrassment and the Elfqueen was suddenly immensely pleased Hikari was a deep enough sleeper not to have seen that.

Seeing the tent move caught Naruto's eye and he smiled softly, biting back a low chuckle, it was fairly obvious what had happened. The amusement danced in his eyes as he paused in his practice to wait for Yochi to emerge from the tent.

What he hadn't expected was for the girl to emerge totally nude, the gown that had appeared on her body at evolution clutched in one hand. His eyes widened, his gaze automatically sweeping over every inch of beautiful alabaster flesh she was putting on display for him. The girl noticed his gaze and gave a small yelp of embarrassment, her cheeks flushing a deep red. "Umm the tent is too small for me to get dressed in." she mumbled her explanation, obviously embarrassed to be seen naked outside of taming.

Nodding Naruto averted his gaze turning away from her, he did like seeing the girls like this but somehow when they were embarrassed or trying to hide themselves from his gaze it just felt.. wrong. Even if he'd seen it before "Ok then." he mumbled softly.

His sharp ears caught the rustling of cloth easily as he stared intently at the floor for a few precious moments that seemed like hours to them. Finally her soft voice spoke up "I'm decent." he cheeks were still flushed as Naruto turned to face her again but she was covered by her dress at least.

An awkward silence drew out between them before Naruto finally broke it "So you evolved, I never did say congratulations!" he chirped brightly, his hand rubbing the back of his head in his usual nervous tic.

Yochi offered him a bright smile as she nodded "I did" she glanced down at her hand "Because of you." she had been dreaming of becoming an Grandelf back when she had been with Richard but she couldn't find it in herself to be upset with how things had turned out, even as an Elfqueen she could feel her mana moving more easily to her command. She'd long since abandoned that old dream along with all the others that Mistress had shattered only recently had Naruto let her begin to dream again.

Naruto gave a bashful chuckle "Umm thanks, so what did you become anyway?" he'd looked at evolution but he'd never planned on evolving any of his girls. He felt they were all fine just as they were, why should he force them to change their very bodies just to suit his needs? Besides if people like Choji or Akamaru could fight they could learn to fight with their current bodies no problem.

Yochi blinked "You don't know?" she asked softly, the Elf line wasn't that rare and it's evolutions were fairly well known. Perhaps not as much as say the Tigress or Doggirl line but still.

Naruto shook his head and chuckled softly "Sorry." he offered. "I thought about scanning you when I put you to bed but I figured I'd ask you first." he gave a soft sigh as if realising something "I'll explain some things to you over breakfast, ok. That should help you understand where I'm coming from."

Yochi could hardly keep the flash of vindication and interest from her eyes. She knew he'd been keeping something from her! She almost wanted to just force him to tell her now but she could wait an hour or two. "I'm an Elfqueen now." she answered his question.

"Elfqueen." he echoed with a nod holding up his dex he thumbed the lock "You mind?"

"Of course not." Yochi shook her head, slightly bemused he would even bother to ask her permission for something like this, it wasn't like being scanned hurt or anything, still that courtesy was one of the reasons she'd fallen for him.

He smiled as he pointed the small scanner at her;

* * *

_Elfqueen, the Regal Forest Queen Pokégirl_

**Type**: Very Near Human

**Element**: Plant/Magic

**Frequency**: Rare

**Diet**: Vegetarian

**Role**: Caretaker of forests, ruler among elves. Lands an Elfqueen and a team of Elves cultivate have a 220% crop yield, however they make poor pets in urban areas and rapidly sicken in polluted regions.

**Libido**: Average to High (can become Extreme with Tamers they are emotionally attached to)

**Strong Vs**: Psychic, Plant, Ground, Rock, Water

**Weak Vs**: Fire, Dark, Fighting

**Attacks**: Power Bolt, Dazzle, Reflect, Heal, Command Plants, Summon (Elf-types save for Dark Elves, Bondage Elves, and Bondage Queens), Rose Whip, Wood Tower, Grass Floor, Lance

**Enhancements**: Longevity, Plant Affinity, Magic Affinity, Gardener, Enhanced Hearing (x4)

**Disadvantages**: Takes double damage from Fire attacks.

**Evolves**: None

**Evolves from**: Elf (orgasm)

Elfqueens evolve from Elves who experience intense orgasms, most often from one they are Delta-bonded to. When this occurs the Elf gains two feet in height and usually one to two cup sizes (maxing out at around six feet and a D cup). Their skin becomes pale and their hair (if not already this colour) typically becomes shades of red, brown, or blonde, though bright blue, silver, or even white are not unheard of. For some reason all Elfqueens can be found in flowing, low-cut gowns that match the colours of the local trees (silver if there are no local trees) and change colours with the seasons.

Feral Elfqueens claim forests, or large sections of forests, as their domains, sending out a mystical call that attracts Feral Elves to them. Typically the Queen forms a colony of twenty to a hundred Elves, with Avariel Elves, Dark Maidens, Drow Zees, High Elves, and occasionally the odd Golden Elf or Grandelf mixed in. Within her domain the Elfqueen claims absolute authority, but practically this is usually limited by the amount of other Pokégirls and humans in the area. Once a colony is established the Queen has her subjects start making natural-seeming modifications to the lands about them, to provide for better food, defence, and plant growth. Forests under an Elfqueen's care experience rapid growth but Elfqueens are cautious enough to know both when to stop planting and when to trim back the woods to maintain ecological balance. Somewhere within the woods the Elfqueen will establish her Court. Oftentimes the Court might be situated in a grove though some Elfqueens have been known to have large trees made into their palatial homes. It seems to be a matter of taste. When two Feral Elfqueens cross paths one of two things happens. Either the "defending" Queen plays gracious hostess to her fellow royalty or (if one or both are of the arrogant, snobbish persuasion) a fight breaks out. These battles are rarely to the death. Usually the loser is forced to concede her domain to the winner and become a servant of the victor.

Tamed and Feral Elfqueens share a few common traits. First is their love of nature, especially plant life. Elfqueens always carry some token of the plant world with them, be it their traditional flower-wreaths, flowers sewn into their clothes or woven into their hair, or even vine bracelets, chokers, or anklets. They both hold Dark Elves, Bondage Elves, and Bondage Queens in nothing but the lowest of contempt, openly ridiculing them as mockeries of Elvenkind. Tamed Elfqueens will not usually start attacks on Dark Elves, Bondage Elves, or Bondage Queens they run across, but they will loudly encourage their Tamers and Harem-sisters to avoid such Pokégirls or drive them away. Feral Elfqueens have an attack-on-sight policy. Putting an Elfqueen and a Dark Elf, Bondage Elf, or Bondage Queen in the same harem is a very bad idea. The Elfqueen will likely lash out, provoking battles until one or the other is dead or otherwise removed. Finally, both Tamed and Feral Elfqueens have a very odd deference to Grandelves. They become meek and quiet in the presence of Grandelves, and tend to rely on them for advice. Also, both kinds of Elfqueens get along well with High Elves.

In battle Elfqueens take on a field commander position. They direct their subjects (and for Tamed ones their sisters) into strategic positions. Because an Elfqueen gets to know her subjects (or Harem-sisters) early on they generally know the strengths and weaknesses of what and who they have to work with and lay out their plans accordingly. Weaker subjects or sisters are directed towards where there is the least risk while others are deployed as best as the situation will allow and the Elfqueen provides support from a distance with her attacks. While the Elfqueen doesn't like to fight herself, she will to protect her subjects or Harem-sisters. They often get quite protective of other Elf-types in a Harem, as well as smaller and physically or emotionally weaker Harem-sisters, and have been known to put themselves in danger to protect those Sisters. When they do directly battle it's from long-range, using their power to control plants to twist the environment to their benefit and lashing out with Rose Whip and Power Bolt, often after dazzling a foe.

Elfqueens generally have average to high libidos. Although they only need Taming twice in a month, they are happy to receive it whenever. When it comes to Taming an Elfqueen loses her air of detachment from the world and can become very blunt with her desires, but only in private. In public they are prim ladies when the subject is brought up. With Tamers they are emotionally bonded to (or Delta-bonded with) an Elfqueen's libido rapidly increases to Extreme and they become very demanding of their lover's time and attention. They don't like to share their partners and they don't like being kept waiting either.

* * *

Naruto hummed softly as he scanned the entry scoffing slightly. Not liking to share? Yochi had seemed more than happy to share last night, though she had been a little monopolistic of Hikari's time. Still it was just more evidence that the pokedex really wasn't as useful or accurate as people seemed to think. For a ninja, especially one trained by an intelligence expert, Naruto knew exactly how deadly bad data could be and the little red device just reeked of poor intelligence to him. Still it was his only source right now and he didn't know nearly enough about the world to begin setting up any kind of network to find accurate information. "You evolved by cumming hard?" he muttered, trying to decide if he should be shocked or pleased by that revelation.

Yochi's flush returned as she gave a meek nod "Yeah, though normally that sort of evolution also requires a delta bond to help catalyse the evolution." she closed her eyes for a moment to search herself for any evidence for such a bond but she found nothing, not even the faint tug of an alpha bond.

"You noticed too huh?" another voice piped up, Tora emerging from the larger tent, rubbing some sleep from her eye. She had chosen to wear a black spaghetti top with some tight jeans that hugged the curves of her legs and hips closely.

"Noticed what?" Naruto frowned softly, he'd read the entry for these 'bonds' alpha, delta, and recognition. Or body, mind, and soul. But considering how vague or outright wrong some of the other entries seemed to be he'd just assumed they were silly technical terms to classify how close a person was to a Pokégirl. He never thought for a second these bonds existed for real.

"That you haven't bonded any of us." Tora's eyes narrowed and her tone as well as body language was just screaming her frustration at this fact "Not even an alpha bond! Do you know how many times we've tamed you. There should be something by now."

"Wait those bonds are real?" Naruto exclaimed, Yochi's eyes widening, he thought they were a lie? Oh his explanation had _better_ be a good one! "But that does explain it." he mumbled to himself, his hand gently resting on his stomach. He could still feel the gentle warmth and contentment flowing from the link he seemed to have forged with Shion. With this new information he figured this must be a delta bond since he could make out her emotions and an alpha bond was supposed to just be a very minor feeling of belonging.

"Explain what?" Yochi was surprised at herself for hearing Naruto's soft mumble

"The feelings I get from Shion." he chuckled "I guess it's a delta bond then, I thought I was some special thing for her species since the 'dex mentioned Killerbreast being bound to their _lord_." he spat the last word with some distaste.

If anything Tora's frown deepened whilst Yochi jut looked all the more curious, though she was obviously also a little put out by this news. Tora had never been happy about the lack of a bond but Naruto was odd, he was from another world, and considering he hadn't bonded Hikari either the Tigress had concluded the boy likely simply couldn't form a bond so she'd not brought it up. But since Shion clearly proved he could a sudden surge of jealousy surged through her, something that, were she awake, Hikari would have shared. "You bonded Shion! What makes her so special! Why not me. Or Hikari!" A bond rarely happened the first time so she left Yochi out of the argument besides the Tigress hadn't exactly totally forgiven the other girl for dragging her heels on joining the harem either.

The mechanics of bonding were poorly understood by all but the most involved researchers. On a basic level they were caused by the chakra of Pokégirls being malleable, when they were tamed and as they formed emotional links with a trainer their chakra would begin to change, to copy the signature of their tamer. The closer together the two signatures were the deeper the bond with recognition the chakras became impossible two tell apart, two people, one chakra signature, one soul, whilst lower bonds were simple similarities. Of course Naruto was a Jinchūriki and so his chakra was forever tainted and melded with the Kyuubi's youki something that Pokégirl's simply couldn't copy or imitate; in short it was impossible for him to ever form any real bond; even finding a girl capable of an alpha bond would be as likely as a regular trainer finding someone to recognise.

Shion had gotten her bond because as a Killerbreast her species _needed_ a link to their chosen liege. Her link was forged in a much rougher fashion than a true bond, unable to copy Naruto's essence instead she'd merely shoved a chunk of her own mana into Naruto. That was acting as a receptor for her feelings, a bastardized form of a Delta bond that would fade over time unless refreshed by regular taming. This had all been done unconsciously by the insectile girl and even if pressed it was unlikely she'd be able to recall what had happened or how she'd gotten the bond.

"I don't know." Naruto replied, his own frustration matching Tora's. He could hear the accusation in her voice and he hated feeling like he'd let his girls down in any way, let alone the betrayal she was implying. "Maybe it's because of Haku." he greatly enjoyed the company of all four girls but Shion, Shion reminded him so much of the ice wielder it almost hurt sometimes, the painful squeeze of longing for the departed. Was that enough to make the link? A simple emotional attachment to her personality? He doubted it, it went against everything he'd read about bonds and their meaning "No, I can't be that." he mumbled

"Then what!" Tora spat out angrily, she'd trusted Naruto, given him her all, yet he obviously didn't seem to care about her at all if he was refusing to give her even an alpha bond! Maybe he was like the others! Had she been foolish to believe in him? Was his countenance all a façade? Were they all just tools to him?


	26. Chapter 26

"I don't know!" Naruto replied his frustration rising as he stomped his foot in a petulant gesture "I'm no expert on these things, I thought they didn't even exist until jut a moment ago! How should I know why they don't exist and why the hell does it matter?!"

Tora's volume rose a good few decibels as her eyes shone with tears her pride refused to let actually fall, her anger working to hold back the growing sting of betrayal "What do they matter?" she echoed her tone almost sounding mocking if it weren't for the amount of emotion behind it and the slight hysteric twinge in it "They're our bonds! Our proof of our connection to our tamer! They let us know how much we're cared for!"

"That's bullshit!" Naruto blurted out almost instantly, he'd seen many attempts at loyalty seals of one sort or another, some successful, others not, in his stint with Jiraiya and honestly a lot of what he knew about these so called bonds was uncomfortably close to what these seals did. Creating a sense of ease and submission around the tamer, making the girl feel closer and exposing her to the desires of the person she was bonded to on an almost subconscious level? It was far too similar to those seals for the ninja to feel comfortable using such a mechanism, that Pokégirls' actually _desired_ such things worried him greatly and for an instant he felt an unimaginable spike of hatred towards Sukebe, the one who had loosed these poor people on the world to suffer so. "What do they prove exactly?!"

It was at this point that Yochi began to realise that things were definitely spiralling out of control, perhaps allowing the two most emotionally charged members of their group to argue like this, especially on a subject one was so passionate about, might have been a mistake? She opened her mouth to try and calm things down but Tora's angry, clipped, response cut her off before she could.

"Oh nothing! Expect that you actually care for us!" her tone had a definite waver in it now, her anger beginning to peter out, she had never truly been angry, just hurt, heartbroken, betrayed. The anger had simply been a mask to cover the rest and she simply couldn't maintain the momentum for much longer.

Yochi couldn't help the gasp that escaped her, last night, even before everything had been so happy, everyone had gotten on so well. Somewhere, somehow, she believed this was her fault, if she hadn't insisted on joining Naruto's group this wouldn't have happened.

For Naruto those words might as well have been a kunai to the chest, at least the blade would have hurt less, he jerked back as if slapped, his mouth moving silently as his blonde eyes shimmered with emotion. His mouth working but no sound emerging for a few moments "Yo.. you.. you don't seriously..." he managed to stammer weakly. He'd been betrayed before, that wound on his heart had yet to heal, but never before had he been doubted, never before had he been the one accused of betrayal.

The emotions pounding through his mind were transmitted over his link to Shion who awoke with a start, cold fear and pain gripping her own heart. It took her a moment to realise the emotions flooding her were Naruto's and before that thought had even a chance to settle she burst into action.

With desperation fuelled by the echo of her liege's pain Shion tore her way, quite literally, out of the tent her blades making short work of the fabric as she burst into the open. Not a thought spared for her modesty she was totally nude, her hair mussed up and frizzy but her eyes narrowed and dangerous and her face set into a hard line that made her still somehow manage to seem intimidating "Who dares hurt my King?!" she didn't know what was going on, only that Naruto was hurting and she would remove whoever was causing this pain!

Naruto and Yochi were merely surprised by Shion's sudden emergence, the Elfqueen blushing at the totally bare girl and averting her gaze a little to prevent it from wondering over the show the insectile girl was offering.

Tora, however, reacted very differently. Shion's appearance was the fuel to the fire that was precisely the opposite of what the situation really needed. Her pupils shrunk down to a mere pinprick and a deep, primal, hiss escaped her "You!" she rumbled, somehow making the simple word sound like a threat, a curse, and an accusation all rolled into one.

Shion didn't seemed phased by the amount of vitriol aimed at her however even with her rather lacking understanding of emotions she could easily piece together the most likely culprit for the pain tearing at her king's, and by extension her own, heart. "It was you?!" her voice wasn't a hiss but a low buzz, a much deeper tone that seemed to resonate through the entire body rather than just being picked up at the ears. She didn't wait for any confirmation either as her blade flashed out at Tora, the pristine bone shimmering in the early morning light as beads of the girl's toxin were secreted out of pores at the base of the natural weapons.

Tora it seemed was just waiting for an excuse, the grin on her face anything but friendly as she put her natural flexibility to work bending back to avoid the sharp blades that whistled through what would have been her chest, Shion hadn't been aiming to kill. Wound? Yes, but not kill.

The feline girl let her momentum carry her backwards into an elegant back-flip, her foot lashing out as her claws unsheathed. Without her armour on Shion's flesh offered about as much protection as that of a normal human, which against Tora's claws might as well have been nothing. The insectile girl might have been caught by surprise had she not spent most of yesterday sparring with the Tigress but her experience allowed her to take a quick step back to avoid the claws that had been aimed for her face. Tora, it seemed, had been aiming to either rip out her throat or, at least, gouge an eye.

The exchange had only taken a split second "Stop this! Now!" Naruto's sharp shout split the air, as he glowered at the two girls. For a moment his hurt pushed firmly aside as he donned his Hokage mode "I won't have you two fighting!" his voice was stern and if he'd cared to look he would have seen a visible shudder of arousal run through Shion, her chest flushing a soft red as physical evidence of the affect this Naruto had on her.

"Wha? What's going ooooooon?" a new voice interrupted the on being drawn out into a loud yawn, Yochi breathed a silent sigh of relief as Hikari entered the fray, apparently this was the level of commotion it took to wake the Eva from her slumber. She hoped the innocent girl would manage to restore calm or at least create an opening for her to get a word in edgewise. The Eva was only marginally more decent than Shion. Having at least her fur to hide her more feminine areas, her hair slightly messy as she ran her hands through it to try and smooth it out, that is until she saw the scene in front of her and stopped abruptly.

Tora was visibly trembling now, her chest heaving as her breaths came in hiccups rather than gasps "Why don't you ask Shion!" she exclaimed, her voice now definitely weaker than it was before, sadder, her anger waning and her real emotions being drawn to the forefront "Since she's his favourite!"

Brown eyes flicked between the four people "What do you mean?" Hikari asked, genuinely confused as to what was going on, she could sense the tense atmosphere, see the emotions playing on Tora's face, anyone could, but she had no idea what had caused them.

The first tears slid from Tora's eyes as she tried to speak but her voice caught in her throat forcing her to choke out what she utterly refused to call a sob before she managed to actually speak "He bonded her?!"

Hikari's tail and ears drooped in an instant, her eyes widening with surprise before beginning to twinkle with the moisture of tears but before she could even speak Tora continued rounding on Naruto "Why did you bond that bee bitch and not me! Don't you love me?! Aren't I good enough?! Don't I mean anything?!" there was no way for her to deny that she was crying now.

Shion was twitching with the urge to just gut the ungrateful bitch right there and then, she could feel each stab to Naruto's heart that Tora delivered and if it were even possible for her species she was utterly sure she would be crying right now, how Naruto managed to look even remotely composed right now was beyond her.

Tora though had had enough, she just didn't want to be around Naruto right now, she didn't even wait for him to respond to her demands as she spun around and made to stalk off into the forest. Where she was planning to go she didn't even know herself she just wanted to not be here.

Naruto lunged forward his hand reaching out grab her before she could go "No wait!" he cried out, desperation tingeing his tone, no matter how he looked he had never been good at disguising the emotion in his voice.

"Don't touch me." It wasn't a shout nor even a sob but a dangerous, low, hiss as she spun around and lashed out with her claws, the sharp appendages drawing three bloody lines across Naruto's cheek.

In her state her movements were hardly her most composed and accurate, she was barely better than she had been whilst feral, Naruto should have been easily able to avoid the strike but the mere shock from hearing those words from Tora had stunned him so much he barely even noticed the cuts until he felt the wetness as the blood dribbled down his cheek.

Tora stormed off into the woods before anyone could stop her, her angry stomps only lasting a handful of steps before they gave way to rapid movements that quickly became running, the Tigress wanting to get away before anyone could hear her cry.

Shion turned to face her liege, she didn't need to see the emotions swimming so freely in his eyes, she could feel it pulsing through her very being through the link "Lord, please, let your servant take care of the traitor who has wounded you so." she wasn't talking about the physical wounds either, they paled to the injury to his soul.

"No!" he barked the order, his voice filled with a raw fury Shion had never heard in her liege. Her breath caught in her throat and the ever prideful retainer actually quailed as Naruto brought the full force of his killer intent to bear on her. In the span of a second a million different ways to die flashed through her mind, each more horrific than the last and she swore she saw Naruto's normally blue eyes flash a deep red "You will not harm her! Am I clear!"

In his emotional state he hadn't the concentration nor the will to focus his intent properly and the overbearing aura was pushing down on Hikari and Yochi, Hikari faring marginally better as she'd felt it before, but not this strong and this unfocused. Neither girl saw the hallucinations Shion did but both felt a palpable sense of danger, a sense that they were only alive because they hadn't yet attracted the wrath of the man before them.

This. This was no commander, now Naruto seemed more a dictator, a warlord. Shion lowered her gaze in submission "Yes, my Lord." she agreed, a slight hint of fear colouring her voice as she realised that she had managed to anger her king, she could only hope he found it in his heart to be merciful in his punishment.

"Good." Naruto bit out, the pressure of his intent lifting as suddenly as it had come and allowing his girls to suck down the lungfuls of air they suddenly found themselves needing. Hadn't they been breathing before? They couldn't quite remember.

His gaze swept over to Yochi and Hikari noting that the two had taken a step backwards away from him at some point he let his stormy gaze lock with theirs "You two, you'll stay with me won't you?" it was a plea, that much was obvious, he was stranded in a strange world and everything he knew said he wouldn't be able to get home, he was still clinging desperately to the thin hope that he was wrong on that fact but his girls, his team, his precious people had always been his anchor no matter what world he was in and here he literally had nothing else.

Yochi swallowed, it just felt wrong to see Naruto this vulnerable, this human. The burning guilt at the back of her mind that somehow this was her fault, she should have interrupted Tora and Naruto before they could argue, she shouldn't have joined the harem, she should have... she should have "Yes, I'll stay with you." she agreed softly, he had given her hope, let her live again, even if the lack of bonds was slightly worrying she owed him so much that that fact was rather easy to overlook.

He offered a world weary smile, one that belonged to a person far older than himself "Thank you." it was but a whisper on the wind but Yochi heard it all the same. His gaze drifted from the Elfqueen to Hikari.

The Eva regarded her trained carefully, hurt swimming in her own eyes "Is it true?" she asked softly, somehow Naruto imagined the tone to be similar to a woman from his world asking a significant other if he was cheating on her, it certainly seemed to be fairly analogous.

He closed his eyes and took her shakey breath, he wasn't going to lie to her, but he didn't know how she was going to react. He tried to steel himself, to firm himself up for the blow but nobody can ever just shrug off or choose to ignore heartbreak "Yes." he admitted, he wasn't ashamed of this fact, he was still fairly confused about why this was such a big deal to them, but he was nervous about how she would react.

Hikari staggered back as if she had been slapped, she hadn't wanted to believe that. Her eyes shone with tears as she broke down and began sobbing, her hands coming up to hide her face as the tears flowed freely, unlike Tora she seemed to have no problem with crying in front of Naruto "Why? Why would you do that?" she sobbed heavily, great heaving sobs wracking her body.

A tiny, pathetic, whimper escaped Naruto's mouth as yet another serrated blade was worked through his heart. But, at least, Hikari hadn't run. His eyes caught a flash of motion out of the corner of his eyes as Shion made to move "Don't! Even think about it!" he hadn't the energy to put and furor behind the order, he just sounded tired.

The first few steps he took towards Hikari were tentative but he quickly built speed until he reached her at an almost jog crossing the few feet that had separated them in a moment "Please." he begged, wrapping his arms around her "Please believe in me Hikari."

She was still if his arms, not trying to throw him off but not relaxing into his grip as she usually did either, her soulful eyes bore up into his, the girl desperately wanting to find a reason to forgive and forget "Why?" was all she could ask.

What cut deepest to Naruto was the pain he saw swimming in her eyes, she was hurting now more than she ever had with Adam, for all the evils he'd done that man had never lead her one, never given her hopes and having hopes and reams only for them to be crushed hurt a lot more than never having them in the first place. His hands gave her a soft squeeze as he met her gaze letting her see the pain in his own orbs "I don't know. I really don't." his view of the world swam as finally the tears began to gather in his own eyes "I had no idea these bonds even existed until just now. Please Hikari, I need you, I need everyone, please believe me."

The girl hesitated and Naruto felt her shifting in his arms, she wasn't quite as stiff as she had been a while ago though still she was far from relaxed "But.. why Shion?" she whispered, what was so special about that girl? What did she have that they didn't?

"I. Don't. Know." Naruto reiterated, emphasising each word "I have no idea how this works or what it means." he shook his head to try and clear his frustration at his own impotence, he wish pervy sage was here, even if he was a stupid perv the man was smart, like scary smart, when he needed to be and he'd of worked it out by now he was sure. Naruto tried to ignore the way Hikari flinched slightly at his clipped tone and let his gaze meet hers "But. Hikari, please, look at me." he waited for her gaze to meet his once more "Do I look like I'm lying? Do I look like I did this on purpose, like I wanted this? Do.. dihd" he choked out the word did simply because thinking of their relationship in the past tense only served to twist the dagger into the wound "you care about me, love me?"

Hikari shook her head softly and for a moment Naruto's heart felt like it would burst "No." she mumbled softly "No, I don't think you're lying." she agreed. She knew Naruto, or liked to think she did, and everything she knew about him said he wouldn't have done this on purpose. It didn't make the sting of betrayal hurt any less though, nor was it any balm to sooth her heart "But I did, I did love you, you saved me."

"And I loved you!" he gripped her shoulders, perhaps a little too hard in his urge to get his message across "You were my precious person, my first in this..." he bit back the descriptors that came to the forefront of his mind before they could come out "world!" he shook her lightly "And we had all of that, we were happy without those stupid bonds! What do they matter!"his hug became tighter as he held her close clutching the woman like a lifeline in spite of himself "Please, don't leave me, I can't take that. Not again." whether he was talking about Tora or Sasuke or even Sarutobi it was hard to tell, perhaps all three were running through his mind.

In that moment all pretences had been stripped away, all masks shattered and Naruto was laid bare for the world to see. A scared young man who desperately clung to his friends and family for fear of being truly alone. All his bravery, all his bravado and loyalty all drew from this simple, primal, fear.

It was tearing up Yochi ad Hikari to see Naruto like this and Hikari just couldn't find it in herself to walk away from him now. She was hurt, the wound on her own heart fresh and raw but Naruto seemed to need her more than she needed him and that, somehow, helped her cope, helped her ignore her pain. Finally she relaxed in his arms "Ok, ok, I'll stay." she agreed only to suddenly wheeze as Naruto's grip tightened painfully, driving the air from her lungs.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Naruto mumbled his mantra for a few moments before he realised that he must have been crushing her and his grip loosened the boy pulling away, his eyes red and puffy and face streaked with tears they hadn't heard him cry, the tears mixing with the blood from the wound of his right cheek and creating a series of bloody smears that ran down his face "Thank you." he mumbled "I'll do whatever you want ok" his hand traced her cheek gently, as if afraid she would shatter at any moment if he applied any pressure "Just please, don't ever think I don't love you, that you're not precious to me. Please" his voice was almost hollow sounding, devoid of energy and his usual spark. He was the master of masks but his own had received a hairline fracture that would take at least a little while for him to repair.

Off to the side Shion let out a tiny sigh, as some of the pain pounding through her heart lessened fading to mere agony. The girl stewing in her own impotence in protecting her liege from harm adding to the toxic stew of emotions boiling over from her Lord.

Leaning in Naruto pressed his lips against Hikari's, he was too tired and spent for it to be truly passionate but he wanted to tell her, to convey, how he felt through the kiss "We don't need a link to be together, we don't." he mumbled as he pulled away, his chest heaving both with the sobs that had refused to fully leave him alone and with the breathlessness left in the kiss' wake.

Hikari gave a tiny nod of agreement, she wanted a link, jealousy burned in her heart towards Shion, but for Naruto, for them, she would try and ignore it. Maybe he was right. Maybe the bonds weren't that important? It seemed alien to her but then Naruto wasn't from around here so he had an odd way of looking at the world. She hoped, she prayed, that he was right.

Yochi hated to bring it up but she had to ask, the very seed of a smile pulling at her lips as seeing Hikari calmed gave her hope that maybe the entire group could pull through this, that things could go back to the way they had been before "What about Tora?" her eyes flickered to the woods the Tigress had run off into, she could _feel_ the plants and branches she had snapped and run through in her haste to get away but she couldn't detect the girl herself. She'd moved out of the range of the Elfqueen's new-found senses it seemed.

Naruto followed her gaze what little happiness had managed to find it's way onto his face disappearing "Tora?" he muttered softly, his tone defeated "Tora has made her choice." he closed his eyes to try and fight the tears that threatened to overwhelm him once more "I'm not going to force her to stay."

His mind cast back to the Sasuke incident, he'd chased after his friend then to try and convince him to stay and what had it gotten him? Five of his friends had been injured, he'd been forced to use the bloody fox, he'd gotten a Chidori through the stomach and he _still_ hadn't even managed to get Sasuke back. No. He was in no hurry to repeat that particular set of events and in his current mindset he was sure he would fail Tora just as he had Sasuke, maybe she was better off without him? He hoped she would be happy.

* * *

Drama! Hehe well I do apologise that the tone of this chapter is probably a little different to what you're used to in this story. I hope at least it's good drama but I just couldn't see this getting brushed over lightly, especially given Tora and Naruto's personalities. I hope you enjoyed this chapter anyway despite the rather heavier tone.


	27. Chapter 27

Hikari's tail managed to droop eve further as her emotive eyes turned in the direction the Tigress had gone "But..." she whimpered softly

"Is this really what you want?" Yochi inquired softly, her eyes closed. She wasn't sure why she had spoken up, if her evolution had made her more bold, if it was seeing the normally indomitable boy seem so, so defeated, or maybe it was her guilt in feeling like somehow this was all her fault for asking about bonds and barging into his harem.

"Of course not!" the answer was immediate and instinctual accompanied by a surge of anger that anyone could even think that.

"Then why?" the Elfqueen knew nothing of Naruto's past beyond the very vaguest statements and even less about the scars hidden beneath his masks. She couldn't fathom why Naruto was letting Tora leave like this.

Naruto's hand shot down and grabbed Tora's pokeball off his belt with a speed only a ninja could achieve. "You see this." his thumb hit the button on the front with more force than was strictly necessary enlarging the sphere "I hate this thing! I hate what it means." he glared at the inanimate sphere as if trying to manifest Amaterasu from sheer force of will "You're not property, I shouldn't have to _own_ you." his grip tightened around the ball though thankfully they were made to resist all but the strongest Pokégirls so it was unaffected.

Though she knew about his distaste for how most people treated their Pokégirls Yochi was stunned into silence by the sheer hatred Naruto seemed to have for trainers in general. Why would he become one if he hated them so? Why not go to a more tolerant league?

Beside them Shion's face had twisted into a grimace of anger as Naruto's emotions continued to pour into her over their link. Unsheathing a single blade she brought it up and pointed it squarely at Tora's ball "I can destroy these devices if you wish m'lord." she offered seeming almost eager to do so with the hate inherited from Naruto still bouncing through her mind, though it could equally just of been her looking for some task to perform for her liege.

For a split second it seemed as if Naruto would accept the offer, the light of temptation glimmering in his eyes for a moment before he quelled it "No, I don't like them but it's the only way to keep you safe." he took a breath "I don't like her leaving and I could _make_ her stay with this." he finally turned back to Yochi "It'd be so easy too." he closed his eyes and his body trembled "But I refuse to be that kind of person, I swore, I _promised_, that if any of you wanted to leave, wanted to be away from me I would allow it, I would let you go." his eyes opened once more resolve shining in them "It hurts, of course it does, she was a precious person to me but as long as she's happy then it's fine, I can live with it."

Hikari's gaze had been constantly flickering between Naruto and the tree-line "But she didn't look very happy to leave either." she murmured sadly.

Naruto visibly winced at that simple statement and Yochi saw her chance, she might have had a hand in causing this through her action and inaction but at least she might be able to help solve it "Naruto, you know how Tora is by now." she reminded him softly, tone almost maternal "Do you really think she truly meant any of that, that she doesn't love you? Just show her that you care, I'm sure she'll calm down." Yochi wasn't quite as sure as she tried to sound but she felt she understood Tora at least a little and she tended to lash out and act without thinking, she was gambling that this argument was one of those times, a fairly safe bet in her eyes but not a sure one.

The blonde nodded slowly in silent agreement with Yochi "But how?" he murmured, Tora was gone now anyway so even if he did want to make it up to her, and kami he did, he couldn't.

Yochi fixed the boy with a look, the answer was so simple and obvious, he must know it. But as the silence stretched to fill an entire second, then another she finally relented, the soft sigh that tried to slip from her throat quickly stopped "Go after her?" she offered her polite nature keeping her tone carefully neutral, even helpful despite the fact she felt like using something a little more scathing or sarcastic. Honestly hadn't he realised this yet?

Naruto blinked and nodded taking a heavy breath as he looked between the girls, he'd just go and talk. If she still wanted to go he wouldn't stop her, they wouldn't fight, this wasn't like Sasuke. Whether he realised it or not his was absently rubbing his chest where the Chidori had pierced him "Ok." he finally announced leaning in and stealing a quick kiss from each of his girls "Stay here, I'll be back soon."

"With Tora?" Hikari asked hopefully

A weak chuckle escaped Naruto as he gave a small nod "Yeah, with Tora." he agreed softly his eyes once more shining with purpose. He turned to scan the tree line Tora had disappeared into, even from this distance he could easily pick out the snapped branches, trampled underbrush, and heavy footsteps left in the loamy soil, Tora really couldn't have made it easier.

His body tensed for a moment before he set off like a rocket, body leant forward to lower his centre of gravity, hands trailing behind him to act like rudders and help direct the airflow when he needed to turn. Hikari had thought he'd been running his fastest when he was carrying her but she was wrong, merely carrying her had dramatically lowered the blonde's speed. As such as he blurred forward he left three gaping girls in his wake.

* * *

Catching Tora took no time at all, the girl hadn't gone that far nor had she been running anything close to her own top speed. Her desperate run had become a stumbling walk the moment the camp was out of eyesight and she'd walked on for a few minutes before curling up at the base of a tree to cry.

At his speeds Naruto crossed that distance in a hair under twenty seconds, it could have been less but he was sticking to the forest floor to follow her trail. He heard her sobs before he saw her and slowed. The confidence he felt back with the others failing for a moment before he steeled himself she wasn't Sasuke, this wasn't the same. He stepped towards the tree, Tora too wrapped up in her misery to take any notice of him it seemed, "Tora." he spoke softly

The Tigress' head snapped up to face the source of the voice, her eyes red and bloodshot and fur wet with her tears "Naruto." she tried to growl his name but there was no venom behind it "I thought I told you I don't want to see you again!" her voice was cracked and dry from her crying as she seemed unable to stop the tears from falling now they'd started.

A sad smile flitted across Naruto's face as he gave a small nod, stepping towards the girl regardless of her statement "I know, I heard you." he agreed softly "But I don't want to let you go, I love you, you're a precious person to me." perhaps his love wasn't the sort she truly desired from him but Naruto wouldn't hesitate in saying he loved, in some way, each and every one of his precious people.

"You speak a good game but how do I know that!" Tora growled out her attempt to be menacing rather ruining by her dishevelled appearance and the sobs still wracking her body.

"Then tell me how to love you!" Naruto cried out "I don't know how to love, I barely know what it means! I just want my precious people to be happy, I try and make them happy and safe, that's all."

"Then bond me! Make me yours wholly!"

"If I knew how I would!" he disliked the very idea of what bonds were but Tora and Hikari had both been hurt by their absence so he was willing to try for their sake. He clenched his fists for a moment and squeezed his eyes shut taking a deep calming breath "Let's not argue over this any more, ok." he offered her a hand "All I want is for you to be happy, this isn't making you happy." when she didn't take his offered hand he let it drop to his side and stepped back, like Hikari she wanted to believe Naruto but unlike her more naive, innocent, harem-sister her trust was harder to recover after it had been shattered.

With both hands hanging loosely by his side he let his blue eyes meet her watery amber ones "If you want me to leave you alone forever just tehh tell me," he stuttered a little his heart clenching at even the offer "if you really think you'll be better off I will go. If it makes you feel better to attack me then go ahead, I won't fight back." even if he still didn't fully understand why they were so worked up over these bonds the fact remained he'd made his precious people sad and he would accept whatever retribution they saw fit.

He heard the shifting of movement and tensed up expecting to feel claws digging into his flesh, fighting back inbuilt reflexes to dodge, block, do anything, as he listened to Tora approach. Then he felt it a soft body pressing against his and a fevered set of lips pressing against his own. His eyes snapped open in shock as he tentatively wrapped his arms around her kissing back entirely on reflex as his brain floundered. He officially gave up! He'd never understand women.

As Tora broke the kiss she glanced up at Naruto her body shaking softly she didn't know why she hadn't slugged him she'd been going to do so right until the very last moment "You mean it, you really do love me?" his actions had conveyed their message loud and clear and whilst she was still angry Tora simply couldn't believe Naruto was lying about how he felt.

Naruto gave her a small squeeze as he nodded "Of course I do, I love you Tora." he replied softly their gazes locking as a second, silent, conversation took place in a fraction of a second, Tora seeing how much this had pained Naruto whilst Naruto made sure Tora was ok, or at least better than before.

"You said you'd do anything." Tora murmured quietly, refusing to let go of Naruto for the moment

"Yes?" Naruto replied he could hear the shift of her tone into something that could be called teasing, though her raw throat was making reading her a little more difficult.

Shifting herself she turned her head and rested it in the crook of Naruto's neck, facing up so her mouth was only a few scant inches from the boy's ear "Shadow clone orgy?" she all but purred the suggestion.

Naruto honestly couldn't even find it in himself to be annoyed that _that_ would be what she wanted, he was too busy being relieved to see some hint of normalcy. The thought of turning her down didn't even cross his mind. He couldn't. Not right now. "Ok, if that's what you really want." he agreed.

Tora froze for a moment before a grin split her face, it was noticeably dimmer than her usual ones but it was certainly a start "Of course I want it." she purred shuddering in exaggerated delight "All those wonderful cocks filling me up." she licked her lips sultrily "I can't wait." She still wasn't sure he loved her she had seen he at least did honestly want her around, he hadn't been acting, and for now that was enough for her.

Naruto flushed softly and averted his gaze from the amorous Tigress feeling a little put out by her sudden swing from angry to horny. It was probably a Pokégirl thing, or a girl thing, either way he wasn't going to try and understand it. "Like I said, making you happy is my goal." he held out his hand once more "So, will you come with me once more."

Taking his hand in her own feminine one Tora nodded softly "Mmmm hopefully I'll get to cum more than once." she tugged him forward into another hug as she let her eyes flutter closed. She could live with this, learn to trust her master once more. In her stomach she felt a tight knot that had been building loosen and disappear and in a moment of horrified clarity she realised just how close she'd come to evolving into a Panthress.

* * *

Back at camp Yochi was busy making some breakfast, Naruto hadn't been gone long at all but Hikari had complained she was hungry and the Elfqueen had wanted something to take her mind off what had happened so she was only too happy to accept the responsibility. Still, Naruto had all their supplies with him, sealed up in his pockets, so breakfast would have to be a scavenged affair.

Naruto returned to the camp with Tora in tow, Shion being the only one to notice at first as Yochi was preparing what looked to be a salad whilst Hikari floated around her attempting to steal the odd berry before it could be added to the wooden bowl the Elfqueen must of conjured since Naruto had never seen any hints of it before.

"We're back." he announced with a smile, Tora standing behind him, her eyes narrowing to mere slits as her gaze ran over the Killerbreast before settling onto something more fond when it settled on Hikari.

Yochi glanced up and let out a soft sigh of relief "Welcome back." she greeted simply, relief running through her as she saw Naruto mad managed to sooth things over, at least for now. She hadn't ripped apart the harem with her probing and that was a large weight off her shoulders.

Hikari's reaction was, predictably, rather more enthusiastic "Tora!" she cried out sprinting across the distance to launch herself at her harem-sister "You're back!"

Tora caught the Eva but without chakra to anchor her the force of the impact was enough to make her stumble back a few steps "I'm back." she managed to get out before Hikari's lips smashed against hers in a deep kiss.

"I was so worried about you." Hikari murmured as she broke their lip lock and gave the larger girl a soft squeeze "But you're back now so everything fine!" she chirped letting go, her tail wagging happily behind her as she turned and skipped back over to Yochi

Naruto's gaze flickered between his girls, thankfully it seemed Yochi had taken the time to put her armour back on and whilst her hair wasn't completely fixed yet it was definitely neater. That left only Hikari nude but knowing her she probably wouldn't get dressed at all today if she could help it. "Sorry about making you prepare breakfast, I would have but.. you know." he offered Yochi a sheepish, apologetic, smile as Shion fell into line behind him, a silent shadow.

Yochi waved his apology off "It's quite alright. Sorry the meal is so simple, you had all of the cooking equipment so I didn't have a great amount of choice."

Naruto flushed deeper "We'll need to sweep through a town so I can get you and Shion some collars anyway, if you know how to cook we'll pick you up some equipment so you can cook if I'm busy." he paused for a moment as if in thought "I guess the first step in that would be working out exactly where we are, I really wasn't paying much attention when I was running from the hive."

"Well I'm not a great cook, you're much better than me Naruto." Yochi squirmed slightly under Naruto's attention "I only know how to cook vegetables and the like too." she'd taken up cooking simply because her own diet was different to the others on Richard's harem and she hadn't wanted to be a bother.

Naruto shrugged "Well the group is bigger now so I'll likely need the help." he leant back and let his gaze shift skyward "I've never really had to cook for more than two or three people at once." He sighed and shook himself out of the memories of travelling with Jiraya before he got lost in them, his eyes flitting down to the salad "So is it done?"

"Pretty much, I was going to see if Shion was willing to give me some honey to garnish with." Yochi replied, noting Naruto's reddening face with a pang of amusement.

"Yes. Well. I think it's fine without that." his eyes flitted to Shion then down to her crotch, hidden as it was beneath her armour, his cheeks heated further.

* * *

Sitting down and picking at the salad for breakfast Naruto was honestly quite surprised by the sweetness of it, Yochi had obviously been quite careful what berries she used to get a certain flavour from it. He definitely wouldn't have been able to match it, but then again he was still really learning about the native flora and their tastes. Yochi had been right though, honey would have gone well with it. "I promised to explain about myself to you, and I'm sure Shion is curious." Naruto began with a small smile "Obviously Tora, Hikari, you two have heard all this before but if you have any questions feel free to ask."

Yochi perked up and gave Naruto her whole focus, even stopping eating. Finally she would get her answers and help solve the mystery that was her tamer. Shion was a lot more subtle about it but she still perked up and prepared to listen intently to what her liege had to say.

"So allow me to introduce myself again." he closed his eyes and let the silence draw out a little longer just to tease them "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, genin of Konohagakure."

"Konohagakure? Genin?" Yochi asked, her brows furrowing as she tried to make sense of the alien words

"I doubt you would have heard of them." Naruto replied easily "Tora and Hikari hadn't either and as far as I can tell Konoha isn't anywhere on this world nor do you have any ninja."

That statement made it rather easy for Yochi to draw her conclusion and once she had done a lot of the puzzle that was Naruto fell into place. Really, how hadn't she seen it before?! "You're from another world." it certainly wasn't a question

Nodding Naruto leant back once more "I think so, I don't really know. I went to sleep and woke up in the middle of a forest." he shrugged helplessly "But no-one seems to know anything about the Elemental Nations or ninja" a soft sigh escaped him "That's why I was heading for the coast though, to see if maybe I could charter a ship home." saying it aloud it sounded even less likely than it had in his head but even so he had to be sure.

"Then what about your spells?" if what he was saying was true then his spells really were something from another world entirely, a completely new form of magecraft? That was invaluable in and of itself and he'd been willing to teach her just for some silly light spell? There were Archmages out there who would kill in a heartbeat to protect secrets far less valuable than that.

"My jutsu." Naruto grinned notably more animated when he was talking about his favourite part of being a shinobi "I already showed you the very basics, it's about moulding your chakra through hand signs and creating different affects. I'm not that great really I only know a handful, Iruka could explain it better or Kakashi, he was a lazy perv but he knew _tons_ of jutsu."

"Tons?" Yochi inquired curious, this was an insight into an entirely different world of magic, how many jutsu was considered normal? She'd seen what Naruto could do and he seemed to think of himself as being rather weak.

Naruto nodded "He never showed us many but he's supposed to know a thousand or more!" he bubbled, imagining himself with such a jutsu arsenal, conveniently forgetting the use of the implanted Sharingan that was what had facilitated such a large roster.

"A..a thousand?!" Yochi really hadn't meant to shout but the number was so far above anything she'd ever heard of any mage in this world having.

Tora had never really been that interested in jutsu once she'd found out she couldn't really use them, despite her pride in learning what she had, so she'd never questioned Naruto about his roster before but in the light of their battle in the hive she was curious "What's your most powerful jutsu master?"

Not expecting a question from anyone else Naruto was a little taken aback but he turned to face Tora nonetheless "My most powerful?" he bounced excitedly "The Rasenshuriken!" he'd been working on trying to throw the damn thing but so far his chakra had just proved too unstable and it always exploded the second he broke contact. Still he was proud of the jutsu even if he recognised it wasn't something to use lightly.

"Can you show us?" this time it was Hikari who spoke though he could see interest burning bright in the eyes of three of his girls and could feel the bubbling interest about his strength from Shion even if it didn't show on her face.

Naruto glanced down at his arm, using the technique always tore it up and it sucked being without a limb for the day or two it took to recover but he had been looking to get a little practice in with it anyway since it was the newest technique in his arsenal. It was never going to be a competition for the jutsu happy shinobi as he nodded and grinned "Sure! But stay well back, I don't want to hit any of you."

Heeding his warning the girls stepped back a little, all but Shion distinctly remembering the large supply of bombs he carried and the lackadaisical attitude he had with them. For him to warn them this was almost certainly going to be big.

Smiling Naruto swiftly produced two clones the first one helping him shape his Rasengan, the familiar jutsu appearing in but an instant. Maintaining the technique was childsplay by this point so he focused on helping his clone imbue the technique with his wind chakra.

Yochi's eyes widened in wonder at the sight of the Rasengan itself a dense ball of chaotically rotating mana held in the hand? And he wasn't a great magus?! She knew she wouldn't come even close to being able to maintain such a technique. Lacking any training in the magic arts the other three were merely impressed by the sight of the technique but not blown away.

Then the technique evolved further, the rotating blades of wind coalescing into being as the bright blue orb began to tint the silvery-white of the blades now surrounding it, the screeching sound made by the technique slowly rising in volume as it was completed. Holding it Naruto winced as he felt the uncontrolled win blades slicing into the flesh of his arm, the cuts microscopic but quickly piling up, ten seconds to change from Rasengan to Rasenshuriken, still far too much for this technique to be battle ready. He needed more practice.

Once it was formed into a Rasenshuriken the technique was too volatile to just let dissipate so Naruto dashed forward, his clones at his side, three hands supporting the technique as he picked his unfortunate victim from the tree line and slammed the S-ranked jutsu into it "Rasenshuriken!"


	28. Chapter 28

It happened almost too fast the follow, the rotating 'shuriken' of wind chakra that surrounded the attack proper sliced clean through the tree without any sense of resistance, the millions of blades shredding the wood in an instant as it passed through unimpeded, the top of the tree began to fall down but the cut was perfectly clean so it fell straight in the brief eye between the blade and the core of the attack itself.

The Rasengan hit, the sphere made up of uncountable microscopic blades of wind whirling in a chaotic, ever changing, vortex. A normal Rasengan was made to grind, erode the target by constant bombardment by the chakra but the Rasenshuriken was more akin to holding the target against a chainsaw as the material was ripped away by the uncountable wind blades. The thin sheen of chakra that had been holding the attack together ruptured less than a millisecond after impact. The once contained wind blades had a way out, the concentrated chakra that had been so tightly held suddenly made it's bid for freedom, the expanding sphere reaching the rotating 'shuriken' a infinitesimal moment later and blasting it outwards, turning it into the chakra equivalent of shrapnel as the minute blades were hurled outwards by the force of the explosion.

The bright white sphere of chakra was easily two stories tall, managing to engulf most of the tree and what was left dropped down into the blinding light before it finished dispersing. Still gaping Yochi numbly counted five seconds. Five whole seconds it took for the attack to peter out.

When it did it left a perfect crater in its wake, the tree was gone, there was no evidence of it at all. Whatever had been caught in that sphere none of them could see no trace of at all, the branches of the surrounding trees and even the trunk of the closest one had been caught in the expanding sphere and like the ground what had been engulfed was missing, it almost reminded Yochi of the fairy tales about Typhonna's Ebony Void and how it just seemed to erase things from existence.

Naruto was standing on the edge of the crater panting heavily, his arm dropped to his side, shaking slightly as signals tried to pass through the ruined nerve network. There was no external bleeding, the cuts were too small to ever reach entirely from vein to the surface, but he was sure there was plenty of internal problems, if he'd cared to look he would have seen spots on his skin darkening slightly were blood was pooling inside his body. Still he couldn't keep the proud grin off his face as he turned to face his girls he could see the shocked awe on Tora and Hikari's face, Yochi was by far the most dumbstruck of the three as she understood magic enough to have the vaguest idea of just how much power that attack must use, just how skilled you would need to be to pull it off. Shion's face was blank but Naruto swore there was an approving, even lustful, glint in those alien eyes as she got a good look at what her chosen king could really do if he wanted something dead.

"Pretty cool isn't it?" He laughed happily, taking a step forward; he sucked at sensing chakra, his own reserves masking any signal he would be able to find, but one didn't survive long in the shinobi, or Pokégirl, world without a finely tuned danger sense and his suddenly started screaming. Acting instantly to even just a gut feeling he threw himself forward, ducking into a roll and skidding around to face the spot he'd just been standing. In flight a sharp crack of thunder rent the otherwise peaceful morning air and a bolt of lightning struck the spot he'd been standing, incinerating the grass in a small radius and blasting a tiny, but deep, crater in the suddenly white hot soil.

The bolt snapped his girls out of whatever stupor they'd been in, Shion moving to race to Naruto's defence, her and Tora both slipping around the boy, one left and one right, to form a shield that would protect their master, claws and blades fully at the ready, Hikari yelped in surprise but quickly scrambled to a combat ready pose, a hand awkwardly coming up to retrieve a kunai from the seal in her collar.

All eyes were scanning the skies for the source of the attack when Yochi went white "They're here." she whimpered softly. Her new form granted her somewhat more confidence but evolution was not a blank slate nor had it wiped clean her various scars. Still she shifted in a ready casting position even if her limbs were visibly shaking.

Other than Yochi only Shion's eyes were capable enough to pick out the source of the attack, silhouetted as it was against the sun her multifaceted gaze allowed her to stare up at the bright orb in a way that would blind those with conventional sight.

A slight tensing of her body told Naruto Shion had found their attackers and he followed her gaze to find them too, using his good hand to shield his gaze from the sun as best he could he could just about make out three dark dots and he couldn't help the curse that rolled from his lips. Storm, and those other girls he'd seen that stormy night. It must be them! But how did they find him? He'd relaxed after escaping from the tunnel sure they'd been unable to track him underground. It took only a moment for him to realise what it had been. His Rasenshuriken! Of course! He'd basically just lit a beacon for their perusers! The next curse he spat was decidedly more bitter and self deprecating.

The three shapes dropped down and drew closer "Scatter!" Naruto barked remembering Storm's dive attack from last time "Tora, keep an eye on Hikari!" he didn't have to see the Eva to know that his command hurt the girl's pride but better a slightly wounded ego than having her gouged by those talons.

Naruto and Shion went one way, the insectile girl predictably refusing to leave her liege's side, whilst Tora, Hikari, and Yochi went another, surprisingly it was Yochi who was slowest the dark memories and raging fear numbing her body and mind. After all despite everything she'd long been taught, been shown, that there was no victory against her tormentors.

Seeing their targets scatter and unable to make major adjustments at their full diving speed the three girls landed in a rough triangle; Storm was accompanied by another Thundrix and a different flying girl Naruto didn't recognise, the second Thundrix had a slightly larger chest than her sister, qualifying as probably an A cup as opposed to Storm who wouldn't even require a bra even if she wore clothes. Her eyes were also different, a darker shade of yellow appearing almost muddied, the same duller yellow was present on her feathers making them blend better with the blackness of the rest of her form.

The other girl was definitely avian just like the two Thundrixs were, in fact her body shape was so similar that Naruto was forced to guess they were in the same evolution line, maybe she was their evolved form? Or some other branch? She was taller than the other two, only by an inch or two, her body mostly humanoid aside from her wickedly taloned feet and the wings that grew from her back, her chest incredibly generous compared to the two lightning attuned girls, but still calling her large chested would have been a lie, she was at best a B cup. Oddly her nipples were a bright red that matched her smouldering eyes, her body covered by light brown feathers each of which possessed a flickering red highlight that seemed to dance even as the girl was still giving the disconcerting illusion the girl was silently smouldering. In addition to the natural highlights tribal patterns looked to have been tattooed, or dyed, onto her arms and legs in a much darker red. The swirling lines running up to her knees and elbows before petering out. On first glance Naruto was ready to assume the girl was a fire type, that cut him off from most of his wind techniques but with his arm out of order he wasn't going to be using jutsu any time soon anyway so it wasn't as big a blow as it could have been.

But despite this Storm herself drew his attention the most, her once pristine feathers tattered and messy, in many places they seemed to have been torn straight out of her skin leaving bald patches of pale white flesh speckled with red marks that had once been the anchor point of the missing feathers. It had only been a day or two so the cuts from Naruto's storm of blades were still rather fresh, some wounds were newly scabbed over or in the process of doing so but others seemed to still be open and festering as if someone had deliberately prevented her body healing and tried to infect the wound, the dozens of still open cuts oozing pus and, occasionally, blood when the muscles beneath them were exerted. Her body was covered in bruises too numerous to count but the worst were around her wrists and neck, all three impressive bruises telling the world she'd been choked badly and restrained by someone incredibly strong with little to no regard for her safety, if Naruto's gaze had slid between her legs for any amount of time he would not that her womanhood was heavily bruised and swollen too, the feathers there did a good job of hiding the stark reddened welts of a whip or crop that had been applied to her sex. And finally, perhaps most obviously, was the brand across her chest, the feathers having been torn out to expose the bare flesh first before the word Failure had been burnt into her body, writ across both her breasts. It hadn't been a clean job either as the blackened skin and cauterised blood that clung to the brand suggested the words had been carved into her with a red hot blade rather than merely pressed into the skin with a branding iron. Storm's gaze was frenzied, mad, and filled with hatred her face twisting into a feral snarl as her white hot gaze locked firmly onto the boy that was her target "You!" she snarled lowly "Look what you did to me! I'll kill you!" gone was her teasing and confident superiority, the girl seemed little more than a rabid animal for the others to aim.

She shot forward towards Naruto her body streamlined as it could manage to be on the ground, drawing both her arms back as she moved, a slight trembling of her muscles and wince in her eyes betraying the pain she was suffering to fight in her current state.

"_This_ is the boy who Storm lost to?" the fire bird sneered, amusement clear in her tone "He doesn't look like much."

"He doesn't" the second Thundrix agreed readily "But he was able to keep up with Storm when they fought, he's a martial artist or something. Don't underestimate him Sun."

Sun rolled her shoulders in a languid shrug "I'll just burn his stupid ass then, he can't karate chop his way out of a fire now can he?" she seemed pleased to have an excuse to burn her target alive and her eyes danced with malicious joy at the thought.

Storm was especially single minded as lightning gathered and began to crackle around her wrists, her gaze not shifting from Naruto even as Shion and Tora both began to move towards her to strike. The static in the air built as the girl gathered energy for her strike, but it was a race against time now. Shion had been right next to Naruto and the Killerbreast was dashing to meet the attacker, blades dripping her most potent venom, the two girls were four paces apart, three, it became apparent Tora wasn't going to reach them before they clashed so the Tigress shifted targets to the other two aggressors, two steps, one. Storm fired. Shion swung.

With a sharp crack and the thick smell of ozone two bolts of lightning shot straight past Shion at Naruto who had been expecting Storm to cancel her attack to deal with Shion so his attention had been on the other two, ready to keep them interfering. Dodging lightning at anything less than long to extreme range was already all but impossible but Naruto had not been tensed and ready to dodge, hastily throwing himself to the side he managed to avoid the bolt that had been aimed at his heart but the second, more central, attack still caught his side and blasted him backwards. Unlike before Storm hadn't cared in the slightest about leaving the blonde alive so the voltage had been considerably higher, raw agony lanced through the ninja's mind and for a moment his entire body felt like it'd been doused in fire. Darkness danced before his eyes then the shock passed, and the world resumed moving, his momentum sent his crashing to the ground and rolling across the dirt, all pretence of grace stolen by the shock that had cut off his ability to move as muscles twitched and stretched of their own accord.

Storm paid the price for her attack though as Shion showed her characteristic amount of mercy. The single minded girl doing nothing to defend herself in her mad race to hurt the blonde had made it almost too easy for one smooth slice to rip open her throat and sever the major artery located in the neck, Shion's stop venom freezing the Thundrix's body in place as every muscle in Storm's body locked up. Stop was relatively short lived, lasting a minute at most, but it didn't matter. Storm would be dead from lack of oxygen or blood well before then, all it was doing was preventing the girl thrashing around and struggling before death took her.

The remaining two girls seemed unflustered by the demise of their partner "Hmmph, bitch could of at least taken one of them down with her." Sun snorted disdainfully

"What do you expect she failed to kill even one _human_ last time, she was never going to be useful." the Thundrix responded "I was always stronger than her anyway, Mistress just made her the leader 'cause she was the best at sucking up."

Sun laughed, a barking harsh, noise, "True that. She couldn't even count right either it seems, this guy has _three_ girls not two."

"Well the bastard got hit pretty good by Storm's attack so we can finish him off at our leisure, which of his fuckrags do you want to kill first?"

"I don't know, it's always great fun to watch girls when we kill their tamers in front of them... but then it's delicious to watch their fear when they wake up with their entire harem dead." she seemed to almost be purring "Decisions, decisions."

Whilst the two had been talking Naruto's girls certainly hadn't been still, Hikari and Yochi rushing to Naruto's downed form, Hikari fussing over him as he slowly tried to push himself upwards on his one good arm, his body refusing to listen to his demands and his limbs still shaking. "Damn I hate lightning users." he groaned "First the Chidori now this, I really need to learn some defensive techniques."

Yochi was standing just a little distance off but worry clear on her face though she couldn't keep her gaze from constantly shifting back to the remaining foes.

Shion had hesitated in indecision for a moment before seeing Hikari and Yochi going to defend her liege; that was enough to convince her she was safe to remove the other threats. Tora had frozen mid-rush when Naruto had been hit but seeing he was alive had allowed her to move once more and she had a good head start on Shion so it wasn't surprising that she was the first to reach the two, lunging at Sun.

A great flap of her wings and a hop backwards allowed the lightweight girl to avoid Tora's brutal slash but Shion flowed past the Tigress like water her wings generating a low buzzing hum as they worked pushing the insectile girl up off the ground as she lunged at the airborne opponent. Of course being winged made being caught mid-jump a lot less dangerous and another flap spun the girl away from Shion letting her land on the loamy soil her talons digging in and quickly arresting her momentum "Wind!" she barked at the remaining Thundrix "Take the kitty, I can't stand the smell of burning fur. I'll deal with the bug bitch!"

Tora was aiming to support Shion and take out Sun together but a bolt of lightning cut in front of her as Wind joined the fight; stretching slightly, more for show than anything, she grinned at the Tigress "Do try and make this interesting, ok." she taunted.

With a low growl of anger Tora focused in on her new target "I'll make you eat those words bitch." she rumbled out her reply, tone deep and threatening "Don't you know not to mock those higher on the food chain?" she gave a grin that showed off far too many of her sharp teeth.

Shion was doing a good job of harassing her opponent, Sun's avian wings meant she needed some forward momentum to be able to take off but Shion was using her own insectile wings to dart around the other girl and prevent her from being able to take off, her blade in constant motion but not yet managing to get the cut she needed for her stop venom to take effect.

Sun was getting irritated as the Killerbreast kept her grounded, once she was in the air she could fly faster and higher than Shion's wings could hope to take her, Sun knew she could stay airborne longer too. But she just couldn't get off the ground like this! Hearing Wind's insult hit the mark with the Tigress she bit out one of her own hoping the rage would cloud Shion's mind enough for the girl to slip up "Come now, at least tell me you're not going to go down as easy as your trainer."

"No one insults my king and lives." Shion wasn't really capable of producing a threatening growl but her tone carried the distinct presence of anger and her eyes were burning brighter with the urge to hurt Sun.

The sharp crack of lightning rent the air as Wind fired off four quick bursts of power, not really aiming them, merely looking to slow Tora down before the Tigress could reach her. She wasn't stupid and she knew her species wasn't made for close combat so instead she turned and took to the skies, her wings carrying her up before she turned to strafe Tora. Who cursed bitterly and, lacking any ranged attacks to speak of, was quickly forced into a purely defensive role until she could find some way to ground her aerial opponent, dodging the bolts that were rained down at her by using Wind's wide turning circle against her.

Sun was weaving around Shion's blades. Duck the high swipe. Jump back from the slash. To the left to avoid the shot to her wing, no, it's a feint dip right to avoid the true attack. There. Both arms were extended buying her a precious moment before each was able to be withdrawn for a fresh attack. Sucking in air she prepared a flamethrower, at close range there was no way the stupid insect could avoid it! It'd definitely buy her the time she needed to get airborne and into her element if it didn't end the fight outright.

Shion wasn't an idiot though and, like Naruto, had pegged her foe as a fire type, seeing her take in an unnaturally deep breath she drew the conclusion that an attack was about to be launched, probably fire based but she didn't want to have to find out.

Before she could finish taking in the deep breath that would fuel her flamethrower Sun felt Shion's knee drive hard into her stomach forcing her to expel her gathered air in a wheezing breath, a rain of harmless embers the only remnant of the attack she'd been preparing to launch. But Shion's counter wasn't without drawbacks, the Killerbreast's style was almost exclusively built around the natural blades on her arms so the knee had been rather awkward by her standards and had left the armoured girl slightly off balanced. A fact that Sun was quick to exploit as her hand was engulfed in flames with a soft whooshing noise, she couldn't project fire from her hands but she could grab and burn the little bee somewhere were her armour was guaranteed not to help. That pretty little face.

Shion recognised the intent and pushed herself backwards, her own wings helping move her out of range of the grab but she still felt the heat radiating from her opponent's hand, uncomfortably hot even with the inch or two of clearance she'd managed to create.

Yochi was trying to cast her entangling roots spell but every time she stuttered or slipped in saying the command word of a bad memory surfaced and ruined the clear concentration she needed to cast. But then that had been part of the intentions of Mistress and her goons in abusing the Elf turned Elfqueen, they couldn't force her to forget her magic so they ensured the mere sight of them induced enough fear and despair that she would be unable to use them.

Naruto finally managed to get himself to his feet shaking off the worst of the powerful shock, well aware that if it took him more than a moment to shake off it would have taken a regular person hours to recover even if it didn't knock them unconscious or push them into shock. His dominant, right, arm still hanging uselessly at his side and he could feel very little from it. Thinking about it the powerful shock had probably diverted a lot of his regeneration to fixing up his nervous system and repairing the damage left in its wake and so the cuts in his arm had lingered and been allowed to do far more damage than they normally would.

"Your arm!" he heard the gasp and his blue eyes flickered to Yochi who was looking worriedly at the useless lump of flesh that was attached to his right shoulder.

"Don't worry I'm good!" Naruto offered her a reassuring grin, stumbling slightly as he began to walk towards the fight but catching himself before he fell, stupid lightning. Stupid lightning techniques.

* * *

I hope this chapter can help people understand why the last had a slightly odd cut-off point, my first instinct was to cut it off around where Naruto's danger sense tingled, and have that be the last line but I've been rather over-using cliffhangers so I wanted one chapter that didn't have a real one =)


End file.
